Ghost of an Ideal
by CrossTheDeadKnight
Summary: Accuse for unknown reasons and Betrayed by his friends, All of Ash's Pokémon turned on him even his best friend as he came back years later as one of Alola's representative to participate in a tournament, Ash was more mean and cruel towards people outside his friend-zone, how will he fair his new public life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Born of a New Persona

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

"Normal Speech"

'Aura Speech/Telepathy'

* * *

A man wearing a black sleeveless hooded shirt and black long pants was lying on a messy bed with a Beedrill beside him as he glanced at the ceiling above his head.

'Thinking about that day?' A voice asked.

'Nothing you need to know, and I wish I don't remember it.' The man sneered.

"We've been ruthless for the past four years until we were accepted here and lived for two years.' Beedrill responded

The man looked at the wall as he shut his eye, remembering the day that he was falsely accused by the PLA for a deed he didn't do.

* * *

(Flashback, 6 Years Ago)

A young boy was sleeping on grass patch in the middle of the night as a yellow mouse was above him.

The boy immediately saw a dark fog within his dream as he took a look at everything and everyone leaving him, his friends, his family and worse of all, his Pokémon including his best friend, the boy bolted up from his sleep as the yellow mouse looked at him.

"Nothing, Pikachu, just a bad dream." The boy waved off, Pikachu simply nodded before curling up into a ball and back to his nap.

The morning rose as the boy got up to leave, and right after he left something rose from the ground looking at him.

Ash arrived at the hill of pallet town as he turns to face his buddy with a smile.

"Let's race to Professor Oak's lab, last one there is a rotten egg!" He yelled as he took off.

"Pikapi!" The mouse yelled as he ran after his trainer.

After a good fifteen minutes of running from down the hill to the top of the professor's laboratory, Ash started to knock on the door as Pikachu reclaim his spot on his shoulder.

The door soon swung open to reveal Professor Oak who seems disappointed and was something that Ash did not take note of as the young man started to speak.

"I would like to leave my Kalos Pokémon here, is that alright professor?" He asked.

"Certainly, my boy, hand me their poke ball and I'll get them something to eat." Professor Oak responded as he received three poke balls from the young trainer, who immediately took off down the hill towards his house.

Ash soon arrived at his house as he looks at the two-story building with a smile, remembering how many days has it been since he last returned home.

"Finally, we're home Pikachu, we got second place in the Kalos league against those Mega Evolution trainers." Ash remarked as Piakchu nodded.

The boy opened the door to see many familiar faces from all around his journey, from what he could tell they didn't have a friendly look, were they all here to congratulate him or something?

"Hey there guys, what are you guys doing here? Clemont and Bonnie I thought you remained in Kalos and Serena I thought you left for Hoenn?" He asked.

"Do you want to tell him or should I?" Trip asked.

"I think I'll do it." Misty responded.

The orange haired girl took a deep breath before marching up to Ash with a serious look on her face.

"If you think we're here to congratulate you, think again, because WE will never celebrate with a cheater like you!" She yelled directly at Ash's face.

Ash turn from happy to shock as he faced them, what were they talking about? He doesn't cheat not in any unfair methods.

"What are you guys talking about? I never cheated in anything!" Ash protested.

"Shut it, like we'll believe a cheater like you!" Clemont yelled.

"What?! Then tell me, what did I cheat in!" Ash challenged.

"The PLA found several prohibited items inside your locker during the Kalos League, they even got picture evidence!" Brock yelled.

"That has got to be a lie! I don't cheat!" Ash continued to protest.

"Your punishment has already been carried out! Why don't you just quit, little kids like you don't deserve to be trainers!" Iris screeched.

"The whole town already hates you tarnishing their name, even Gary did better than you!" Ash turn from the corner of his eye to see his mother, was she against him as well?

"Even Max who started later then you have gone to a higher rank then you ever did!" May bragged.

"Yeah, I even came in top 4 within the Evergrande Festival!" The spectacle boy added.

"Face it, people from the boonies can never win other leagues unless they cheated like you did!" Trip yelled.

"If you say punishment, what type of punishment!" Ash yelled, in his heart he already sensed that his nightmare was going to become a reality, but in his mind, he believes that it wasn't real.

"Follow us, and you'll find out but don't regret it." Dawn sneered.

Ash hesitantly followed the group as they arrive outside of Professor Oak's lab, Brock opened the door as they went inside, Ash could see Professor Oak staring at him with a huge look of disappointment.

"I hardly believe this Ash, to think you would cheat and as your sponsor I find it shameful that I let you start your journey." The professor shook his head in disappointment.

"You don't believe those lies do you professor?" Ash asked

"I'm afraid I have already carried out your punishment, and as the order came from the PLA, I have released all your Pokémon back to the wild and have given them to worthy trainers that doesn't cheat like you." The elderly professor responded.

"R-R-R-RELEASED!" Ash roared.

"Of course, why does a cheater like you need Pokémon for?" Tracey sneered.

"What about the ones I left with you this morning!" Ash yelled.

"I too have released them back into the wilds, your journey ends here Ash." Oak answered calmly.

Not believing a single word, Ash ran into the ranch to see that to his horror were true, not a single one of his Pokémon were left and even if they were there, they didn't like him at all as his heart sank into darkness.

"Now do you believe us you cheater?" Cilan asked.

Ash turn his head to Pikachu who hopped off and walked towards the other side as his heart sank deeper and deeper into darkness, his worst nightmare came true, no one believed in him and everyone hates him.

He ran out of the ranch as he cried leaving a few smirking traitors behind him.

"A cheater like him doesn't need Pokémon, and now they're all but ours for the taking!" Misty cheered.

The rest agreed as they ran around the ranch, and at a corner of the lab was a huge pile of smashed poke balls.

Ash stopped in the forest near Pallet Town as he leans against the tree with dead looks in his eye, a bush rustled beside him as a Weedle came out.

"What's wrong human?" It asked.

"Nothing is wrong, nothing." Ash replied with a cold tone.

"It can't be nothing if you're crying." Weedle retorted.

"So, it happened after all." The two turn to see a dark figure appear from the ground.

"You were trying to warn me, why didn't I believe it." Ash laughed dejectedly at his own foolishness.

He stood up as he took out his pokedex, without a second of hesitation, the kanto trainer drived a sharp wood through the red device as Weedle faced him.

"Without that, how will you do anything?" The little bug asked.

"I have a plan."

During the night, Ash sneaked into Professor Oak's lab as he took a pokedex that was meant for a new trainer, he went to the machine to removed two things, one was his limit capacity and second was the tracking device.

He soon walked back to the woods as he looks at the two in front of him.

"Do you guys want to come with me?" He asked darkly.

"Of course." Both Pokémon agreed.

Ash tossed two dusk ball that he stole on the way back, the ball hit the two Pokémon as they got sucked in with a click of no resistance.

Ash picked up the two ball as he looks at the night sky.

"From this day forth, Ash Ketchum is dead, there shall be a Ghost to spread terror." Ash said darkly as he smirks before leaving the area.

* * *

(Current Day)

'Six years and your name were cleared.' Darkrai started.

'That still doesn't change the fact that they ruined my life, because of them, this is who I become.' Ash retorted.

He turned his head to see the door as music was coming through, he sighed as he walked towards the door with Beedrill following.

He opened the door to see a few people dancing around a radio that was radiating music.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to think here." Ash exclaimed.

"Sorry big brother, we'll take this outside." One of them responded as he grabbed the radio and ran outside with everyone else.

Ash turn to the clock as another voice stopped him.

"Going to school, Ghost?" Ash turn around to see a man as he simply nodded.

"Of course, Guzma, where else am I supposed to go?" Ash retorted.

"I heard they have an announcement." Guzma responded.

"Let's hear it there." Ash said as he turned around.

"So, who's this Anabel?" Guzma chuckled.

Ash turn around to glare at him as Guzma put his hand in front of himself.

"Before you kick my ass, you're the one that said it in your sleep." Ash sigh as he look at Guzma.

"Nothing much you need to know, now if you don't mind I'm going to go now." Ash retorted as he walked off.

* * *

Arriving at some sort of school, Ash walked in to see a few people greeting him and as Beedrill said, he was never friendly towards people outside of Alola.

"Alola." He greeted.

"Alola!" They yelled.

A man soon walked in as he looked at the entire gang including Ash who was sitting on the railing, obviously not afraid of falling over.

"I got a letter, so who wants to have the honor of reading it?" Kukui said out loud.

"Why don't you read it, Ghost?" Mallow questioned.

"Hell, no." Ash rejected darkly.

"Come on, It's just a letter Ghost." Lana added.

"If you're so free, why don't you read it." He sneered.

"Well, you are the strongest here among us." Kiawe retorted.

"Fine." Ash groaned in annoyance.

Ash immediately swiped the letter off Kukui's hand as he tore it open to read the contents inside.

Dear Kukui,

I would like you to have some of your trainers to participate in this year's World Cup, the venue will be at the Indigo Plateau within the Kanto region and the rules will be explained during the events, from what we know you had a trainer we really want you to have participate.

Sincerely,

President Goodshow of the PLA

PS: If you are joining, I thank you in advance if you can bring Ghost along.

* * *

After finishing, Ash tossed the letter away as he hopped back onto the railing as he spoke.

"No way, I'm not going whether you like it or not." Ash persists.

"But we need at least five of you to go." Kukui explained.

"The letter says they want me there, but that doesn't mean I'll go." Ash retorted.

"Is it because your affiliation with Team Skull?" Lilie questioned.

"No, if you have read the news four years ago about the league results." Ash pointed to the news on Sophocles computer.

"We actually already knew." Kukui responded.

"Then why do you still want to send me? You know I'm just going to send them all to the hospital." Ash sneered.

"We believe you won't, now what do you say?" Kukui said with a smile as Ash sigh.

"Fine, I was hoping to go there myself anyways." Ash responded as he fell over to only be carried away by a Flygon who flew away.

"Please be there, Anabel." He thought.

* * *

Meanwhile inside a building, laid a lilac girl on her bed as he gazed at the ceiling above her head.

"Will you be there? Ash?" She thought.

(Flashback, 6 Years Ago)

Anabel walked into the small town with a smile, the Battle Tower Salon Maiden immediately came into town upon hearing that Ash had return from his journey, she put a hand on her heart as she smiled.

"I hope you're here Ash, so that I can tell you how I feel." She thought with happiness as she walked towards a certain house.

The lilac haired girl knocked on the door before opening it, upon gazing inside she could see three familiar faces and several she didn't met before.

"Oh, hey there, Anabel." Brock greeted.

"Hello there, may I know where Ash is?" She questioned.

The group looked at each other as May decided to come up with a lie.

"Oh, he left just a moment ago." May lied.

"Left? Did he say why he was leaving?" Anabel questioned.

"He said that something was after him so he left, he also left all of his Pokémon behind and Pikachu is he proof of that." Max added.

"And he said that the thing that was after him should arrive around this time." Brock finished.

Anabel's face turn to shock, did Ash knew she was coming? Was he really running away from her? That can't be right?

"I see, then I guess I'll be going." Anabel excuse herself as she left.

Upon reaching the outside she looked down on the ground with tears coming down.

"Were you really running away from me, Ash?" She muttered.

* * *

(Current Day)

Anabel looked at the clouds as she begin to cry again, because the cloud she happen to stare at was Ash.

"Will you at the tournament?" She thought.

Unknowingly to both sides, Ash and Anabel were thinking of the same thing.

"I want to meet you again." They both thought.

* * *

And the first chapter! Read and review if you wish, and if you do please be patient for the next chapter too come.

A/N: Don't flame in the review tab.

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Meeting and First Round Battle

"Normal Speech/Thoughts"

'Aura Speech/Telepathy'

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Ash stepped foot in front of the Airport as he leaned against the wall waiting for the plane to land as he turns his head to the right.

"Remind me again, why did you follow me?" The one he was glancing to was two grunts from Team Skull as one of them laughed.

"We thought that you might need an escort so, why not?" This made Ash sigh as he heard the plane land.

"About time, told them that riding the plane was a waste of time." Ash said as he turns to the door to see his classmates pass through.

"I told you guys that riding the plane was a waste of time." He sneered at the group.

"We aren't that hasty as you, Ghost, give it a rest." Mallow scolded as Ash simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's get going, the league isn't going to wait for us when the time expires." Ash retorted as he walked off.

"Geez, his always so hasty." Sophocles muttered.

"If you got something to add, add it in Sophocles, I can hear you from a mile away." Ash shot back shocking his classmate.

"That's our big brother!" The skull grunts yelled as they ran off after Ash.

* * *

Nearing the Pokémon Center, Ash soon walked up front as he bumped into someone, the man lifted up his head to see a lilac haired girl who started to speak.

"I'm so sorry, I should have watched where I was going." She apologized.

"Don't be." Ash simply said before he continued walking forward.

"We're sorry about his attitude, his not use to other people." Lillie apologized in Ash's stead.

"It's alright, are you guys perhaps going to the Pokémon Center?" She asked.

"Yes, we are, were you perhaps going to the same place?" Mallow re-questioned.

"Yes, I am, but if you don't mind may I follow?" She responded.

"Sure." Kiawe answered.

Inside the center where Ash was alone, he decided to turn around to see no one, other than the two grunts behind him.

"They sure are slow, aren't they? First, they waste my time by riding the plane, now they walk so ever slowly." He complained as he heard a voice.

"Max, the tournament isn't going anywhere!" A voice yelled, a voice that Ash wished he didn't remember.

As a bespectacled boy ran through the door, he bumped into Ash who remained unfazed with the kanto native watching Max fall to the ground.

"Why did you bump into me?!" Max roared, with Ash remaining silent.

"Yo, watch what'cha saying homie." One of the grunts interrupted.

"You're the goon that bumped into him, so get that in ya skull!" The second one yelled.

"I assume you guys can handle him." Ash responded as he turned around to walk, only to have his path blocked by none other than Max.

"Move it, scum." Ash hissed with venom in his voice.

"Not until I hear an apology from you!" The boy demanded.

* * *

The door opened once again as both Ash's and Max's group came in, with Ash's classmate sweat dropping at the scene.

"Uh oh." Mallow gasped.

"Why?" The lilac haired girl asked.

"Move it, scum or I'm going to have to move you." Ash sneered darkly.

"Never, not until you apologize!" Max persists.

Ash took out a dusk ball as he turned around to toss it, while stepping out of the way.

'Head Smash, make that scum move.'

The ball revealed a Rampardos, who charged towards Max at high speed as a few trainers tried to stop him to no avail as they only got themselves hurt.

The bespectacled boy managed to leap out of the way in time as Rampardos smashed into the table that Nurse Joy was taking shelter behind of.

'Are you alright?' Ash questioned.

'That was way softer then Tyranitar's armor, and to think that I only ran a short distance to make a midget move?' Rampardos complained.

'I'm as annoyed as you are.' Ash retorted as he recalled the Head Butt Pokémon.

"When I tell you to move it scum, you better do." Ash hissed as he walked towards Nurse Joy.

Max's group immediately ran to him as Ash's group walked towards him with Mallow giving him a look.

"Do you have to go that far? What if someone got hurt?" She scolded as Ash ignored her anger sentence.

"I don't care." He simply replied.

The Skull member turned to the pink haired nurse as he gave her the look that would meet her in her everyday nightmare.

"We're here for the tournament, can you get us registered fast?" Ash requested, though not very kind.

"M-May I please know who you are?" The pink haired nurse stuttered.

"Let us do the talking Ghost, we're representative from the Alola Region and that's Ghost over there." Sophocles responded, while shoving Ash aside.

Ash ignored them as he went to sit by the sofa with the two grunts following him, as someone approached him, he peeked an eye open to see the same lilac haired girl he bumped into earlier.

"Aren't that girl that I bumped into?" He questioned.

"Again, I'm sorry for bumping into you, I'm Anabel by the way." Anabel introduced after a quick apology.

"Like I mention to you before, don't be and I'm Ghost." Ash responded.

"That Rampardos of yours sure is strong." Anabel remarked.

"Why do I feel like talking to him all of a sudden?" She thought nervously.

"So, are you perhaps in this tournament?" Ash asked ignoring her remark.

"Why do I feel so, so, so, comfortable?" Ash questioned himself not knowing that his Pokémon heard it.

'Why don't you talk more?' Beedrill's voice suggested.

'I'm neither a public man or a social butterfly.' Ash sneered back.

"Are... You okay? Ghost?" Anabel asked, looking at Ash who was staring into space.

"I'm alright." Ash responded.

"Hey look over there homie, big bro is talking a lot then ever!" The first grunt yelled.

"Say that again and I'll shut that mouth of yours Tyke." Ash hissed as Tyke immediately shut his mouth.

"Ghost! It's time to go!" Lana yelled as Ash stood up.

"Let's go, I don't want to stay here any longer." Ash told the grunts as they walked off.

* * *

Inside Ash's dorm room, Ash walked to his bed as he took off his hood and over the years he dyed his hair red and managed to have facial supply to cover the zig zag marking on his face.

"You never really told us your real name did you Ghost?" Kiawe questioned.

"Ghost is my name, what else is there?" Ash retorted.

"We know that Ghost is an alias, why don't you tell us what's wrong?" Mallow questioned.

"There's nothing wrong." Ash sneered back.

"Don't you believe us?" Lillie retorted.

Ash was thinking for a minute as he found out that they were right, no matter how cold he was to them, they still made friends with him without any malice in their heart.

'Should I tell them?' Ash asked.

'Why not ask yourself?' Darkrai's voice came.

Ash opened his eyes as he faced his classmate who was over the place, quietly waiting for an answer or none to be given.

"I'll tell you, but don't ever remind me again." Ash exclaimed as they listened closely.

For the next thirty minutes, Ash told his classmates about his past, on how the PLA falsely accused him and how all his friend and Pokémon left him and that the name Ghost was indeed his alias and that his real name was Ash.

"We're sorry to hear that." Mallow said in a sad voice.

"I don't care anymore, since this is held by the PLA, don't expect me to go lightly." Ash retorted.

He took out a dusk ball as he ordered.

'Night Slash at the door, now.' Ash ordered

Bisharp appeared as he lunged at the door piercing through it with blade of darkness as a shout came from behind it.

The disguised trainer went to open the door to only see Anabel, who has Bisharp's blade few inches away from her face, he soon recalled the Sword Blade Pokémon.

"Oh, it's you Anabel." Ash said simply as Anabel got up.

"Are you, you really? Ash?" She asked.

Ash gave no answer as he could tell that she heard everything, so does he come clean? Or shove her aside?

"Do I come clean?" Ash thought.

Anabel who still looked hopefully as Ash turn around to face her, from within, Mallow signaled everyone to leave as they did.

"Yes, I am, Anabel it's nice to see you." Ash said with dead looks in his eyes.

"What happened to you Ash? The Ash i know wasn't this heartless." Anabel asked.

"Maybe it's because that the Ash you once knew doesn't exist, I'm merely a Ghost following his footstep." Ash answered.

"Ever since that day Anabel, I've been thinking of nothing but destroying the leagues, I don't know or feel feeling for anything, even love anymore." Ash added.

"I know you like me Anabel, but I don't know if I can feel that way again." The kanto native finished.

"That's not true, there has got to be the Ash I know inside somewhere!" Anabel protests.

"Think what you want Anabel, but I don't think so anymore." Ash retorted.

Ash turn around as Anabel grabbed his shoulder, the kanto native turn around to only be slapped hard across the face by a tearing lilac haired girl.

Ash widen his eye as he faced Anabel who ran away crying, Ash watched as he was thinking of what he just did, the kanto native sighed as he went back inside the room.

"How sad." Kiawe muttered.

"But that slap has got to hurt." Mallow gasped.

"Nobody has ever slapped him before, not even I could do it." Lana remarked.

"You tried that?" Lillie asked as Lana nodded.

* * *

During the afternoon, Ash went to sit by the park as he faced the sky, did he do something wrong? Was this really him now? The questions flooded his head as he shook his head.

"Long time no see, Ash." The trainer turned his head to see a familiar face wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"How did you know Scott? Actually, forget it, Anabel told you, didn't she?" He questioned with a rather uncertain tone.

"Truth to be told, no, when Anabel came back crying I knew it have something to do with you." Scott answered.

"Tell me, Ash, what made you so obsessed with destroying the league?" Scott asked.

"The PLA destroyed my life, so I guess my anger and despair got the best of me." Ash answered.

"I guess the hatred for the PLA won't change, but why the lighten mood?" The frontier owner smiled.

"I guess when Anabel slapped me, I got a little head into myself." Ash responded.

"I guess only you would know how you truly feel, just a little marking, Anabel is staying inside the room next to you." Scott hinted out as he walked off.

Ash sat by himself as he closed his eyes thinking of earlier today.

'Are you alright?' Bisharp asked.

'I'm fine, I just need some alone time.' Ash responded.

* * *

As the night came, Ash walked out from his room as he went towards Anabel room, and upon leaning against the door, he could hear Anabel still crying about earlier today.

Ash took a deep breath as he quietly knocked on the door, before speaking.

"Anabel, it's me and I need to talk to you." Ash said silently.

Slowly, the door creaked open as Anabel looked at him with tears in her eyes, soon enough the Salon Maiden opened the door to let him in as Ash did as gestured.

"I'm sorry about earlier today, I don't know what was going through my head." Ash apologized.

"I know how you feel about me and all I can say is that I feel the same." Ash added.

Without a second thought, Anabel rushed at Ash as she hugged him tightly with him widening his eyes, the kanto native slowly wrapped his arm around her as he gazed at her lilac eyes.

"Still, I'm sorry about today, I hope you can forgive me." Ash requested for forgiveness as Anabel shook her head.

"It's alright, as long as you're the you I know, I don't care." Anabel mumbled.

Without knowledge, outside the room was Ash's classmates and grunt as well as Lucy from the Battle Pike as she turned to Ash's classmates.

"I was about to kick his ass too." She told them.

"Though if you try, you probably would get yourself hurt." Kiawe warned.

"At least, he has a change of heart." Lana complied.

Out of nowhere, a claw of darkness rammed in front of them forcing them backwards as Ash peeked his head out of the door frame.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop you know." Ash told the group.

"I was about to kick your ass for making Anabel cry, but I guess it doesn't matter now." Lucy retorted.

"Try it and you'll end up in the hospital." Ash hissed.

The two simply glared at each other as Anabel walked in the center with her arms out.

"Stop fighting you two, I'm fine now." Anabel tried to stop the conflict as Ash turned around.

"I'll see you in the morning." Ash responded but not before giving Lucy a death glare.

* * *

The next morning rose, Ash's group entered the stadium as the two grunts ran to the stands, they could see a hell load of trainers, with Ash deciding to strike a conversation with his Pokémon.

'Time to start the event.' Ash responded darkly.

'Even to that lilac girl?' Beedrill asked.

'Everyone, except my classmate and her, with that aside let us begin.' Ash answered.

Ash's group was confronted as someone familiar ran up to them.

"Ash." Anabel whispered, the kanto native turned before speaking.

"Call me Ghost when we're in public." Ash requested as she nodded.

"So, this is the man." Brandon said as someone started to speak.

"Welcome all trainers to the World's Cup, a worldwide tournament that will only be held once every six years, and I know, six years hasn't pass by since the last World's Cup." Goodshow said through the mic.

"We arranged this tournament for a trainer that we have falsely accused for, and we are trying amen for that." The president of the PLA explained.

"If you're going to do it, apologize in my face." Ash sneered darkly and quietly.

"All tournament will be set to a full battle, and the reward will be given to the winner of this tournament, which will be told when a winner is decided, so, with all that aside, I wish all trainer the best of luck!" Goodshow yelled as everyone, except Ash who was glaring darkly at the elderly man cheered.

* * *

Inside the Pokemon Center, Ash glance down his list to see his match was against a trainer name Joseph.

"So, his first." Ash chuckled.

"Please refrain yourself Ghost." Ash's classmate requested.

"We'll see." Ash responded as he walked off.

An hour before his match, Ash laid on his already messed up bed inside his already messed up room, the table was not in place and the chair was upside down, the pillow was not on the bed and the blanket was barely hanging on the edge, with both of his grunts inside the room.

'Six on six, who wants to go first?' Ash questioned, though smirking in the dark room (A/N: Yes, the room is dark.)

'So, who do you pick?' Bisharp asked.

'I'll go with Hitmonlee for the first two, third will be Absol, fourth and fifth will be Liepard and the last will be Rampardos, how about it?' Ash suggested.

'We'll go as you told, the way we do it is the same, except a few exceptions right?' Darkrai asked.

"Indeed, time to make them pay.' Ash answered.

A knock on the door was heard as Ash went to open it, to his surprise he could see Anabel on the other side as she smiled at him.

"Oh, it's you Anabel." Ash greeted.

"May, I come in?" The kanto native nodded as Anabel went inside.

To her shock, everything was already a huge mess as she turns to him, as Ash went to lie on the bed.

"Are the lights broken or something?" She asked.

"No, the lights perfectly fine, I just didn't on it as well as opening the curtains." Ash answered.

"Why not? Afraid that someone will see you?" She asked.

"Open it if you want, Tyke." Ash ordered.

Suddenly, the lights came to life as Ash looked at Anabel whose face was very near his as the both of them stared at each other, before Anabel pulled away.

"S-Sorry." She apologized.

"I'm not surprised, it's not like you can see in the dark." Ash waved off.

"So, um, what's that?" She asked pointing to his shoulder.

Ash glance at his shoulder as he realized that she was pointing at is tattoo that resembled a skull as he chuckled.

"As you can see, it's a tattoo." This made Anabel give him the look.

"Of course, I know that is a tattoo, but what I'm trying to ask is that, why do you have it?" She retorted.

"I'm a member from Team Skull and those two are my idiotic little brothers Tyke's on the right and Pycer's on the left." Ash answered.

"Team Skull? Never heard of it." Anabel responded.

"Not surprise, we're just a small gang living in the neighborhood." Ash retorted.

He glanced at the clock as he got up, realizing that it was almost time for his match.

"Time for my match, watch if you want, though you might not like it." Ash told the lilac girl as he walked off, not before switching off the lights.

* * *

On the field, came first the referee then Ash on the left and lastly Joseph on the right as the referee raised his flag.

"The first round battle between Ghost and Joseph will now begin, this shall be a full battle and no substitution is allowed unless on standby, thus the battle shall be over when one side loses all their Pokémon, are both sides ready?"

* * *

Up on the stand was Max's group as the bespectacled boy started to speak.

"So, his Ghost?!" He yelled.

"According to the databank, he specializes in dark types and through his records, he beat the entire Indigo League with just his Hitmonlee, Johto League with just his Tyranitar, Hoenn League with just his Absol, Sinnoh League with just his Rampardos, Unova League with just his Bisharp and lastly Kalos League with just his Darkrai." Clemont explained while looking through the load of data from his computer.

"Wait, this guy has a Darkrai?" Iris asked.

"According to Forrest, this Ghost guy landed his Rhyperior to a state of shock, so bad that he doesn't even want to fight a Caterpie." Brock told the group.

* * *

On the field, both trainers nodded as the referee raised his flag.

"Please present your first Pokémon!"

"Alakazam, get him!" Joseph called with confidence.

"Hitmonlee, bring fear upon them." Ash sneered back.

In front of Ash was his Hitmonlee, the only Pokémon he used throughout the Indigo League and in front of Joseph was his Psi Pokémon.

"There it is folks! Ghost's signature pokemon, Hitmonlee." The announcer yelled.

'Signature my ass.' Hitmonlee insulted.

'Ignore them, do as usual.' Ash retorted.

"Hitmonlee vs Alakazam, begin!" The referee announced.

"We'll have pity on you, so you may have the first move." Joseph offered smugly.

'Make him regret it, High Jump Kick.' Ash hissed darkly.

The Kicking Pokémon's leg glowed white as he lunged at Alakzam with sonic speed, so fast that the Psi Pokémon didn't have any time to dodge, and aside from being unable to dodge, Hitmonlee rammed Alakazam to the wall so hard that the psychic type Pokémon was halfway through the wall.

As he fell down, the crowd went silent as they could see a large bruise on Alakazam's chest as Hitmonlee casually walked away, turning his back on his opponent.

"A-A-A-A-Alakazam is unable to battle, H-H-Hitmonlee wins!" The referee declared, completely shock on what just happened.

"U-U-Unbelievable folks! Ghost's Hitmonlee just took down Joseph's Alakazam in just one hit! What did this trainer do to his Pokémon?" The announcer narrated.

* * *

Jospeh recalled Alakazam as he tossed another poke ball.

"Gengar, go!"

Joseph's ghost and poison type appeared as the announcer started to talk again, which was annoying Ash and Hitmonlee.

"Looks like Joseph is planning to go for a type immunity, how will this battle end?" He asked.

"Hitmonlee vs Gengar, begin!" The referee announced.

"Gengar use Hypnosis."

'Fake a nap.' Ash ordered.

Gengar somehow managed to appear in front of Hitmonlee as the Shadow Pokemon released a hypnotic wave which made Hitmonlee fall asleep.

"Great now use Dream Eater!"

Gengar soon launched himself at Hitmonlee, who opened his eyes to give Gengar a blazing kick to the face, sending the ghost and poison type to the wall fully through this time. (A/N: The same wall that Alakazam was rammed into.)

"G-G-Gengar is unable to battle, Hitmonlee wins!" The referee declared as the crowd went silent.

"How did Hitmonlee not fall asleep!" Joseph yelled as Ash recalled Hitmonlee.

"If you used your eyes, Hitmonlee was just faking it." Ash said casually.

"That's not fair!" The trainer yelled.

"Who cares about fairness? I'm still winning either ways." Ash sneered back as he took out a second dusk ball.

"Absol, bring fear upon them."

* * *

The ball opened the reveal the Disaster Pokémon as Joseph sent out his Medicham with the referee raising his flag.

"Absol vs Medicham, begin!"

"Medicham use Meditate!"

The Meditate Pokémon soon concentrated his energy as Ash smirked.

'X-scissor, hold him down.'

Absol gave an evil grin as he leaped at Medicham with claws in an 'X' formation glowing green, right after Medicham opened his eyes, the fighting and psychic type was pinned to the ground by the dark type Pokémon.

'Have your fun.' Ash offered.

Absol let out a mean purr, as he swiped a claw of darkness across Medicham's face causing the helpless Pokémon below him to yelled in pain.

"What's this? It looks like Ghost is just doing whatever he wants!" The announcer yelled, As Absol landed another claw of darkness down Medicham's body.

"Medicham, quick use Force Palm!" Joseph panicked.

Medicham lifted up his palm to line up at Absol's underbelly, but before the attack could be executed, the Disaster Pokémon dug a white claw into Medicham's body causing the Meditate Pokémon to faint from the shock of pain.

"Medicham is unable to battle, Absol wins." The referee declared, the whole stadium went silent.

* * *

On the stand sat Max's group, with Serena opening her mouth.

"How cruel." She gasped.

"That's shouldn't even be allowed!" Misty yelled down.

"Yeah, he should be disqualified!" Clemont yelled in agreement.

Unknowingly near them was a certain purple hair trainer who glance at the assumed trainer on the field.

"So, his Ketchum, I wonder what's with the sudden change of attitude." He mumbled.

* * *

Joseph recalled his Medicham meanwhile Ash recalled Absol as they took out their fourth and third ball respectively.

"Durant, make him pay!"

"Liepard, bring fear upon them."

In front of Ash was his mischievous and yet evil Cruel Pokémon, meanwhile in front of Joseph was his Iron Ant Pokémon.

"Liepard vs Durant, begin!" The referee announced.

"Durant quick use Dig!" Joseph started.

'Fake Out and you know what to do.' Ash ordered.

Liepard leaped at Durant with paws glowing white as she picked up the metallic ant before her.

'Where are you going ma dear.' She purred playfully before creating a claw of darkness.

'Mind if we play, catch that ant?' She asked Durant who was quaking in fear.

The Cruel Pokémon immediately swiped Durant across the field before creating a small grass knot to bounce him back to her direction.

"U-U-Unbelievable! This is a disaster!" The announcer yelled.

All everyone could do was watch Liepard hitting Durant all around the field, meanwhile Joseph was missing every chance to recall the Iron Ant Pokémon because of Liepard's beating.

'Finish it.' Ash smirked.

'Alright, good night ma dear.' Liepard purred as she slammed Durant into the ground knocking him out effectively.

"Durant is unable to battle, Liepard wins!" The referee declared.

Joseph recalled his Durant with arms shaking none stop as he closed his eyes before talking.

"I forfeit this match!" He yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Joseph has forfeited the match, so the winner is Ghost!" He announced, as the whole crowd went in silent, feeling pity for Joseph from Ash's cruel battling style.

"Pathetic, you're just like any other trainer, quitting the battle." Ash spat as he walked away, earning himself a hate speech from the crowd to which he ignored.

* * *

Meanwhile in his room after his match, Anabel walked in as she glanced at him with eyes of sadness.

"Why must you be so cruel?" She asked.

"That's the current me Anabel, my strength at their fullest, and besides not until I crush this tournament in front of the PLA, I won't be satisfied." Ash answered as he laid on his bed to rest.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the story, I know you might find the battle a bit lame but that's me XD.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: More You and I with an Encounter

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

The next morning came as Ash was sitting in the forest as he spoke to his Pokémon.

'Whose up for some training?' Ash questioned.

'We're all up for it anytime, just give us the schedule.' Darkrai answered.

Ash sense the surrounding area to see Anabel as he turned his head to speak.

"I know you're there Anabel, come on out." Ash demanded.

The bush rustled a few times as Anabel came into view as she looked at him.

"How did you know I was there?" She asked.

"I have Aura Anabel, I can sense you even if you are a mile away from me." Ash answered as he looked at her.

"So, how's your match?" He asked.

"My first match is tomorrow, so I have all the time to stay with you, say, where are your friends from the Alola Region?" She replied.

"I see, my classmates are in the Pokémon Center and my brothers are in the room, probably drawing graffiti." Ash answered.

"About your Pokémon..." She trailed off.

"What about'em?" Ash asked.

"How did you even get them to that level? I don't think any Pokémon could do that." She replied while looking at him.

"I trained them, all of my Pokémon are either the same state as me or a little close." Ash told her as he gazed at the sky.

"What do you mean same as you? Can you tell me what really happened six years ago?" She requested.

"They told you that I was running from you, didn't they? Those wusses." Ash complied.

"How did you know? I thought you weren't there." She said as Ash sighed.

"I could guess, and I'm going to tell you what really happened that day." Ash answered.

Anabel sat closer to him as he begins to talk.

"I went back home after the Kalos League to only be accused by the PLA for cheating." He started.

"What happened then?"

"I expected my friends to back me up, but I couldn't believe that they released all my pokemon without a second thought." He said as he could see the look of empathy from Anabel.

"When they said they did, I still didn't believe so I went to check and to only find out that my nightmare came to live." He finished.

"Nightmare? You didn't tell me about that part." She replied.

"I had a nightmare prior to my betrayal, but I chose not to believe it and to think I was dumb enough not to, I was such a delusional boy back then." Ash said a loud.

"You're not delusional Ash, you're still you and that won't change." Anabel reassured.

This time it was Ash who looked at her.

"Now you tell me, what have you been doing for the past six years?" Ash asked.

"Well, when you disappeared I haven't been able to be myself because of their lie for four years." Anabel started.

"mm-hm." Ash hummed.

"And for two years, I joined the International Police in hopes of finding you." Anabel continued.

"Wait? The International Police? So, are you going to arrest me for my ruthlessness?" He joked earning himself a punch to the shoulder by Anabel.

"Anyways, I stayed in Alola for my first mission when I was in the police force." She finished.

"Mission? Let me guess, it involved the Ultra Beasts?" Ash asked.

"How did you know? Were you stalking me or something?!" She yelled.

"Like hell I'd stalk a girl for no reason, I was there during the outbreak anyways." Ash retorted.

"You were? But how come I didn't see you?" Anabel asked.

"I only said I was at the outbreak I didn't say I was at your location." Ash responded.

"Although, other than the outbreak, what else did you do in the police force? Because I'm pretty sure, no one else will even bother about a cheater like me." Ash asked.

"Oh, that case." Anabel trailed off.

"During my first day in the police force, I saw that record of you cheating, but I just couldn't believe it." Anabel explained.

"So, you tried any means to prove that the claim was false?" He asked.

"That's right, it took me a year and five months to prove your innocence with Looker's help." The Salon Maiden answered.

"Looker huh? That's new." Ash explained.

"Though, thank you for clearing my name but my goal to shatter this tournament will not change." Ash added.

"But Ash, only your friends betrayed you not other trainers like Joseph who you fought yesterday." Anabel scolded.

"What am I to do about it? The damage has already been done and I can't reverse it." Ash sighed.

This made Anabel think for a moment before looking at him.

"Why don't you apologize to him? I'm sure if you tell him, he'll understand." She suggested.

"Apologize huh? That's something I haven't done for five years or more." Ash joked, making Anabel punch his arm.

"I'm serious here, so, how about it?" She asked.

"That can be done, but I am very sure that, upon the look of my face, he'll run." Ash claimed.

"You'll never know unless you try, what if he didn't run?" Anabel retorted.

"Then I guess I'll follow your lead until the end of the tournament, but if he runs?" Ash replied.

"If he runs, then I guess you'll remain the same ruthless self." Anabel said as Ash smirked.

"Deal." He finished.

The Kanto native got off the ground, as he made his way to the Pokémon Center with Anabel following close behind.

* * *

Reaching the Pokémon Center, Ash could see Joseph sitting by the entrance of the recovery room and with one attempt of empathy, he walked towards the trainer.

"How's your Pokémon? I mean your Alakazam and the rest." Ash muttered.

By his speech, he caught Joseph's attention as the trainer look at him.

"They're fine, they are just resting but I must say, we didn't even stand a chance against you at all." He said with sorrow.

"You may not have stood a chance, but that doesn't mean you won't the next time we battle and again I'm sorry for what I did, it wasn't my real intention." Ash replied.

"Real intention? What do you mean?" Joseph asked.

"A terrible thing happened to me in the past six years and by those people who did, it was people who were closest to me, and by hearing your cocky words, I saw you the same as them." Ash explained.

"I see, I guess my arrogance will get me nowhere." Joseph responded.

"Come on, I got a Pokémon that can help with their recovery." Ash offered.

* * *

The two trainers walked into the recovery room where four Pokémon lies in their bed with serious injury.

Ash pulled out a Dusk Ball as he tossed it to reveal a red dragon who flew around Ash with happiness.

"Heal them with Heal Pulse, will you Latias?" Ash asked.

The Eon Pokémon nodded as she opened a healing aura around the four Pokémon, from what they could observed, the Pokémon wounds were healing effectively well.

"They should be fine after another three minutes." Ash advised.

By three minutes the Pokémon open their eyes as they got up, Joseph was happy about their recovery as Ash recalled Latias.

"I think I should go, so I guess I'll see you around." Ash said as the trainer turn around.

"Thank you for your honesty, and I hope we can battle again some other time." Joseph replied as Ash turn around with a small smile

"I'm sure we will." Ash responded as he walked out.

* * *

Upon exiting the room, he turned his head to the right to see a happy Anabel alongside his classmates as he flicked his hood down.

"I guess I lost the deal, Anabel." Ash said defeated.

"I guess you did and for your punishment, I want you to stop hiding from your past and face forward, can you do that?" She responded.

The only reply she got was for Ash to remove his hood entirely as he smiled.

"I guess I could, though they are still going to pay, and that is still the part of the deal now isn't it?" This made Anabel nod her head.

"At least you don't have to hide, but how will you let the people here know?" Mallow asked.

"First off before that, I'm sorry for being such a pain in the ass to all of you since the first day I was in Alola, and second of all, I'm going to register my real name this time." Ash replied.

"First off, it's fine Ash, we understand how much you've went through." Lillie responded.

"And second, I look forward to a tough battle with you in this tournament." Kiawe added.

"That is if you don't get kicked out first." Ash retorted.

The Kanto trainer turn to leave for the front desk as his classmates all faced Anabel.

"You are a magician, how did you even manage to get him to change?" Lana questioned.

"Just a little pep talk that's all, as well as a little challenge, that's all." Anabel replied.

Ash came back with a paper on hand which indicate his tournament name change as he waved it at them.

"All done, now come on, let's go and eat." Ash suggested.

* * *

Inside a restaurant, Ash sat with his group alongside his brothers with a huge plate of food, shocking the rest with him turning to them.

"What? Is it really that surprising?" Ash asked.

"Are you sure you can eat that much?" Sophocles asked.

"Wo do mu yean?" Ash muffled while eating.

"Never mind." He sighed.

The door slides open to reveal the traitors as Ash simply glared at their direction, his face was more or less visible.

"Isn't that Ash?" Max asked.

"It is Ash!" Serena yelled.

The group attempted to go to him, only for Ash to stop eating as he glared at them.

"Take another step towards me and you're gone." Ash sneered.

"Don't you miss us? I mean it's been six years." Dawn asked.

"Since you asked, no, I do not miss you at all and I never will." Ash responded.

"Now get lost, you're ruining my appetite here." He added facing back to his food.

"Stop acting like such a jerk! I bet I can still beat you in a battle!" Max said full of confidence.

"The likes of you winning our homie? Ya got to be nuts ya fool!" Tyke yelled.

"Yeah, just my bro said homie, ya chances of winning our big bro here is zero and for nothing, get that in ya skull!" Pycer added.

"Stop it you goons, if that shorty wants to fight, bring it, though you'll need medical care later, one on one." Ash hissed.

"Fine, but you better prepare to lose!" Max yelled.

* * *

They walked out of the restaurant to find an open field as they each took out a ball each.

"Sceptile, let's go!" Max yelled.

"Beedrill, I choose you." Ash called.

Both balls burst open to reveal Max's Forest Pokémon and Ash's Poison Bee Pokémon as Ash grin.

'Want to send this scum back to Hoenn for daddy?' He asked.

'Gladly, what's your plan?' Beedrill questioned.

'Swords Dance three times.' Ash ordered.

Meanwhile Ash was chatting Max ordered his attack.

"Constant Leaf Blade!" The bespectacled boy ordered.

Sceptile rushed at Beedrill who avoided the attack with ease while increasing his own attack constantly three time before Ash snapped his fingers.

'Poison Jab and X-Scissors, full force.' Ash ordered.

Upon the given command, Beedrill rushed at Sceptile with stingers glowing in a green and purple light as he rammed Sceptile through a dozen of trees before slamming him through a wall unconscious.

"We're done here scum, you just ruin my perfectly good appetite." Ash sneered as he walked off.

Max rushed to find his Sceptile as Ash walked off with his group.

* * *

I know, not the best chapter XD and it's short as well XD.

Now that it's done.

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Round Two Start Up

"Normal Speech/Normal Thoughts."

'Aura Speech/Telepathy'

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

It was the day for round two of the tournament where Ash was lying on his messy bed inside his messy room, though from what he heard, the others called it a destroyed room.

"Yo, brother, who are you fighting today?" Tyke asked.

"I haven't checked yet honestly, I'm just waiting for someone to come out of her room so we can go." Ash responded.

By the time he finished his sentence, sound of a door creaked open as he tilts his head.

"Right on time, well, time for me to go." Ash said while getting up.

"See ya later, brother." Pycer waved.

Ash simply waved his hand above his head as he walked through the door to see Anabel on the other side which made him grin.

* * *

"If it takes you ten minutes to get dress, I wouldn't imagine how long you need to take a shower and dry your hair." Ash teased.

"At least I don't live in a messy room, where I can get injured rather easily by just getting off the bed." She retorted.

"As you can see, I'm perfectly fine." Ash responded.

"And as you can see, I'm perfectly clean." With that Anabel walked off as Ash sighed.

* * *

Walking into the center, they met up with the rest of Ash's classmates and Anabel's frontier group.

"Good morning to you two, took you kids long enough." Brendan started.

"We would have gotten here twelve minutes earlier, if someone didn't decide to get dress for ten minutes." Ash continued to tease, earning himself a punch to the shoulder.

"I'm sorry for being a girl then." She sneered back.

"Alright, that was just a joke." Ash retorted.

"A terrible one at that." Everybody shot back making Ash sigh once more.

"Let's see who are our match ups for today, shall we?" Spencer asked.

"I'm already on it." Kiawe replied.

"And it seems like I'm against someone name Urse." Mallow exclaimed.

* * *

Ash looked at his list to see Misty matched up with him, making him smirk.

"So, a Gym Leader, this might be fun." Ash added.

"What are you going to do to her Pokémon, Ash?" Anabel asked.

"I don't know, probably send them to the hospital." Ash shrugged.

"Don't beat them too hard, or you might get yourself into trouble young man." Brendan warned.

"Like I've never been in trouble with a police officer before." Ash retorted, as he walked off deciding to go get his breakfast as the rest continued their conversation.

* * *

"What does he by that, he already got into trouble with a police officer?" Lucy asked.

"My guess is that he is talking about my superior who lives in Alola." Anabel guessed.

"Yeah, he got himself into trouble with Kahuna Nanu before, and nearly got himself arrested for doing Team Skull business." Lillie responded.

"And that business is?" Noland questioned.

"Pokemon poaching for Team Skull, though that was a year ago." Lana answered.

"That young man sure turned himself into a real piece of work." Brendan responded.

"Are you guys talking about me behind my back again?" Ash asked as he returned to the group.

"Don't blame them Ash, we're the one that asked." Anabel reason, afraid that Ash might be pissed.

"It's alright, Anabel, I'm not mad, after all you guys do need to know." Ash waved off.

"Time for my battle in ten minutes, I'll see you all at the stadium when I am done with her." Ash added as he walked off.

* * *

In just ten minutes, Ash arrived inside the stadium opposite Misty the proclaimed water type master, as the referee took his place.

"The battle between, Misty of Cerulean City and Ash Ketchum of Po Town will now begin, this will be a full battle and the round will end when one side Pokémon is unable to battle, are both sides ready." The referee announced.

* * *

Ash could hear many murmurs from the crowd, meanwhile on the champion seats stared the champions in shock.

"You mean to tell me?" Steven started.

"That the Ghost kid was Ash?" Alder finished.

"He sure grown a whole lot stronger." Cynthia complimeneted.

"And a whole lot harsher." Lance retorted.

* * *

Back on the field stood Misty with one of her Poke Ball as she grins at Ash who look rather unfazed.

"Time for you to lose this tournament." She said with confidence.

"Don't talk so much scum, you're nothing more than a Gym Leader pet for the PLA." Ash retorted causing Misty to see red.

"Why you?! That's it, Feraligatr, crush him?!" Misty screeched.

The water type gym leader's Poke Ball burst open to reveal Ash's once happy-go-lucky Totodile who was now a big Feraligatr.

"This shall be your nightmare for this match, scum." Ash sneered as he took out a Poke Ball.

"Beedrill, bring fear upon them!" Ash called, which made Misty quake in fear.

* * *

In front of the hot-headed girl was her most feared type, and if that wasn't scary enough, Ash's Beedrill looked like it can kill anytime, anywhere of the week and too has a glittering stone around his neck.

"I'm not fighting that abomination to human kind!" Misty yelled, not knowing that the battle already started right when Beedrill appeared on the field.

'Beedrill, jab it multiple times with Poison Jab and do it nice and painfully.' Ash ordered darkly, knowing that he will enjoy the fear on Misty's face.

'You've got it.' Beedrill said just as sinister as his trainer.

The Poison Bee Pokémon's stinger glowed in a purple light as he flew towards Feraligatr, while constantly jabbing him repeatedly, and too at a lighter rate to make the Big Jaw Pokémon feel pain.

While the water type Johto starter was feeling pain, Misty wasn't giving any commands but instead was just quaking in fear.

"How pitiful, for an overgrown crocodile to have such a cowardly trainer." Ash mocked.

Beedrill soon went back to Ash's side, with Feraligatr kneeling on the ground glowing in a purple light meaning that he was poisoned.

"What's this? While Feraligatr was taking damage, Misty doesn't seem to be doing anything!" The announcer yelled.

'I'm getting bored here, send it home with another Poison Jab.' Ash ordered.

Beedrill prepared another round of Poison Jab as he rammed the water type crocodile into the wall hard, smashing the concrete structure into pieces.

"Feraligatr is unable to battle, Beedrill is the winner!" The referee yelled.

"Unbelievable folks! Ash's Beedrill just beaten Misty's powerful Feraligatr with ease!" The announcer yelled.

"Don't joke you fool, you call that powerful? Don't make me laugh." Ash retorted at the announcer's direction.

"Hurry up and bring out your next Pokémon fool of a Gym Leader, I don't have all day and if you can't keep up, why don't you give up?" Ash sneered at Misty who recalled Feraligatr and took out her second Poke Ball.

* * *

"I'll make you pay, GO! Crawdaunt!" Misty roared.

The Rogue Pokémon appeared as he glared at Beedrill who look unfazed by the attempt of intimidation made by the red crab-like Pokémon.

"Crawdaunt vs Beedrill, begin!" The referee yelled.

"Vice Grip!" Misty yelled.

The water and dark type charged at Beedrill with pincers wide open as he attempted to nip the Poison Bee Pokémon.

'Dodge then use X-Scissor.' Beedrill flew higher than before, only for Crawdaunt to leap into the air as he smirked.

'Back Down you go!' He sneered at Crawdaunt, once swiping the Rogue Pokémon with his stingers in a 'X' formation.

'Poison Jab, go.' Ash told his ace.

Beedrill instantly dived back down at Crawdaunt, jabbing him with a stinger glowing purple as a large purple bruise could be seen on Crawdaunt's chest after the attack, with Crawdaunt falling unconscious.

"Crawdaunt is unable to battle, Beedrill is the winner!" The referee yelled.

"Amazing! Ash has just taken another one of Misty's Pokémon with ease!" The announcer roared.

* * *

"Crawdaunt, return! Now go, Starmie!" Misty recalled as she immediately called her third pokemon.

'Beedrill, return.' Ash returned his ace as he took out another Poke Ball.

"Beedrill, bring fear upon them." Ash called.

"What's this? Ash recalled Beedrill to only call forth another Beedrill!" The announcer yelled.

Beedrill reappeared as he stared at Starmie just as the referee raised his flag.

"Starmie vs Beedrill, begin!" The referee yelled.

"Starmie since Beedrill is a poison type, use psychic and bring it down!" Misty yelled.

Starmie's crystal glowed as Beedrill seem to be unaffected by the psychic type attack as Ash looked at Beedrill.

'Night Slash.'

Beedrill's stinger created a long blade radiating with darkness as he slashed Starmie across the body sending the Mysterious Pokemon to the same wall that Feraligatr once crashed into.

"Get up and use Psywave!"

Starmie leaped into the air as it fired a wave of psychic energy at Beedrill who took the attack and looked perfectly fine.

'Dark Pulse.'

Beedrill lifted up one his stinger to fire a beam of darkness energy which struck Starmie dead center on the crystal sending it back to the wall.

'End this with Throat Chop.'

With pincer glowing in dark energy, Beedrill rammed Starmie through the already broken wall as it's crystal was flashing at a fast speed.

"Starmie is unable to battle, Beedrill is the winner!" The referee yelled, though mentally unsure if that was really Beedrill.

* * *

"What's this?! Ash's Beedrill just used five moves!" The announcer yelled.

'May I sting him?' Beedrill sneered.

'You can sting him full of holes when we're done with this tournament.' Ash replied.

"Misty calls, Golduck!" The Cerulean City Gym Leader called.

On the field appeared a blue duck with a gemstone on his forehead.

"Golduck vs Beedrill, begin!"

"Zen Headbutt!" Misty ordered, still attempting to use type advantages.

Golduck's head flashed in a pink energy as he charged at Beedrill who held him down.

'Foul Play.'

Beedrill grabbed hold of Golduck, though that seemed impossible the Poison Bee Pokemon brought the Duck Pokemon high into the air before throwing him all the way back down to the ground.

"Quick get up and use Focus Punch!" Misty yelled.

'End this with Throat Chop.'

Beedrill dived back down upon Golduck who's fist is glowing in white energy, but before the water type duck could execute his attack, Beedrill rammed a stinger glowing back into his abdomen knocking him out cold.

"Golduck is unable to battle, Beedrill is the winner!"

"Ash Ketchum now has four wins straight against Misty! Just who is this trainer?" The announcer yelled.

* * *

"Go, Samurott!" Misty yelled.

Ash's old Oshawott appeared on field as Ash pulled out his Poke Ball.

'Great job, now return, Zoroark.' Ash recalled.

"Beedrill, bring fear upon them!" With that, Ash's real Beedrill appeared on field as Samurott attempted to intimidate him.

"Samurott vs Beedrill, begin!" The referee yelled.

"Samurott use Razor Shell, slice that stupid looking bug!" Misty yelled while insulting Beedrill.

'Gladly, now come here!' Samurott yelled.

'Take it out with Poison Jab.' Ash sneered, no one insults his friend.

'You're so dead, you stupid WEASEL!' Beedrill roared.

As Samurott slashed down on Beedrill, the bug and poison type dodge the side as he slammed Samurott into the ground next to Misty, who yelled in shock.

Once the Formidable Pokemon was on the ground, Beedril gave him another five jabs before flying away back to his trainer.

Misty turn to her side to see an unconscious and seriously hurt Samurott next to her feet as a voice came.

"Samurott is unable to battle, Beedrill is the winner!" The referee declared.

"What a violent hit, Samurott didn't even get to hit Beedrill once!" The annoncer yelled.

Misty recalled Samurott as she looks at Beedrill with fear in her eyes as Ash smirked at her, Beedrill made a motion of sheaving his stingers as Misty shivered in fear.

"Misty, please send out you last Pokémon, or you will be disqualified." The referee requested.

The only answer he got was for Misty to run out of the stadium in fear as Ash smirked.

'Great job, one less to worry about.' He recalled the bee-like pokemon.

"Pathetic, even an amateur could have done better, I guess the PLA must be finding babies to do their job for them." Ash said as he walked off, receiving many negative comments along the way.

* * *

Back at the center, Ash could see a crying Misty who's pokemon were in the emergency recovery room.

"You sure over done it this time, Ash." Mallow said a loud.

"She deserved it, not my problem anymore, and I did remember giving her a chance to run." Ash retorted.

"But I kind of like her Pokemon, I mean-" Ash cut Lana halfway.

"Because their water types, right? I know." Ash interrupted.

"Ash, you didn't have to send them to the emergency room." Anabel scolded.

"You can say all, but Samurott." Ash told her.

"What do you mean?" Kiawe questioned.

"Samurott agreed with Misty's statement in insulting Beedrill, and i did tell you guys before, Beedrill isn't my kindest Pokémon." Ash explained.

"I'm going back to my room, find me there if you need anything." Ash waved as he walked off.

* * *

One traitor down, was the battle too quick? or do you want me to extend it in the next round if they came out? Please do tell me.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Meeting Never Wanted

"Normal Speech/Normal Thoughts."

'Aura Speech/Telepathy'

A/N: **Sorry for the huge delay in the update!**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

"You sure can eat, now can't you Ash?" A certain lilac haired girl asked.

"It's just my nature Anabel, besides, the food here ain't that bad." Ash replied.

"You sound like a thug when you say that." Anabel giggled.

"Well, what can I say? I AM a thug in Alola after all." Ash chuckled.

They heard the door open as Ash glanced from the corner of his eye to see the traitors as he chose to ignore them.

"Who do you think my next opponent will be?" Ash asked.

"Anyone except for the traitors, you broke the entire wall in just two hits the last time." Anabel responded, with immediate effect.

"If you hope for that, then I guess I'll have to live with it." Ash answered.

Just after getting up, he felt something on his shoulder as he could see Brock holding onto him as he gave a cold glare back.

"What do you want?" Ash asked.

"It's been six years, Ash." Brock responded.

"I bet you didn't even miss me at all now did you? You just shoved me away and lived on with your lives like a prince alongside a princess." Ash retorted.

"We didn't even do anything wrong, you're the one who messed up." Iris hissed back.

"Iris, stop it, we don't need things to be as messy as it needs to be." Brock tried to shush the Unova native.

"Forget it, whatever you say isn't going to work here, you might as well get lost if you know what's good for you." Ash brushed off Brock's attempt to make them keep quiet.

"Please listen to what we have to say." Brock pleaded.

"And I don't remember you wanting to hear what I want to say." Ash started.

"And aside from those, you guys didn't even think twice about releasing my Pokémon, now get lose before I show you what a member of Team Skull can do." Ash hissed with venom.

"Team Skull? Never heard of them, have you?" Cilan asked May.

"Not in your life, their boss is probably this brainless man right in front of us." The Hoenn Coordinator answered casually.

Anabel soon moved up next to Ash as she started whispering in his ears.

"Try not to do any fighting here, we're in a restaurant." She told her lover.

"I'll try, but if they provoke me far enough, they'll get i." Ash responded.

"If you ain't got nothing else to say, I'm out of here." Ash hissed as he pushed them all aside while walking through the door.

"What do we do now? He won't even listen to us." Tracey said aloud.

"I guess we'll just have to call for Mrs. Ketchum to do it, and Professor Oak also decided to come here too." Dawn responded.

"We'll just wait for them to tell us what happened at the end, let's go back to our rooms." Clemont suggested.

* * *

Back with Ash and Anabel, the two walked into the Pokemon Center to be greeted by his friends.

"Alola, Ash!" They waved.

"Alola." He greeted back.

"So, where did you go this morning?" Mallow questioned curiously.

"Nothing of the sort, other than going out for breakfast, why?" The Skull member responded.

"Care to come to my room?" Ash asked Anabel.

"If you're going to ask a girl home, at least show a little compassion by cleaning your room." She scolded.

"If I may guess, his room is a total disaster now isn't it?" Kiawe questioned making Anabel nod her head.

"Alright, I guess I'll sleep in a clean room for once in six years." Ash groaned.

* * *

The gang watch Ash walk away as Sophocles turn to Anabel, starting his own sentence.

"If you're going to marry him in the future, you will NOT want to see Po Town." He told her casually.

"I'm afraid that I'm already picturing it now." She responded.

* * *

The Kanto trainer opened his room door as he faced his two grunts, who was still sitting around the room.

"Let's sleep in a clean room for once, or I'm gonna get a talk from Anabel." Ash told them.

"Where do we start first yo? I mean-" Pycer stopped as he looked around the room.

The lights came to life and the whole room was a giant mess, it looks like a room where four whirlwinds have just run through.

"Well we better start then, hopefully she doesn't arrive too early." Ash ordered.

"And that includes myself cleaning the room." He added.

* * *

Meanwhile for the next forty minutes with Ash cleaning his room, Anabel and the rest of Ash's classmates sat on the couch.

"So, you were a Frontier Brain before joining the International Police?" Lillie asked.

"Actually, I'm still the Frontier Brain of the Battle Tower in the Kanto Region while being an officer." Anabel responded.

"Say, I have a question." She added, making them face her.

"What does a Trial Captain do exactly?" Anabel asked.

"Well, a Trial Captain has a few responsibilities." Kiawe started.

"We overlook the Trial-goer's trial to make sure no injury happens, that's for one." Lana explained a part.

"Two, we look after the trial site to make sure it's in a safe environment." Mallow added.

"And lastly, we are also responsible to give out the corresponding Z-Crystals to trainers who clears their trials." Sophocles ended.

"So, Lillie here isn't a Trial Captain?" This made Lillie nod her head.

"I'm just an ordinary student, not pretty bright huh?" She said a loud.

"Not at all, people have different potential in life." Anabel reassured.

"I wonder what Ash is doing now?" They wondered.

Though their thoughts were broken, when the center's door slides open to reveal two figures, one which Anabel knew as Professor Samuel Oak.

"Who are they?" Kiawe questioned.

"That man is Professor Oak, a famous professor from this region." Sophocles answered.

"And that woman?" Lana questioned.

"I don't know." The Ula'ula Captain responded.

They watch as the two asked for Ash's room number before heading upstairs.

* * *

Back with Ash who was a quarter away done from cleaning his room, as Anabel teleported in making him stare at her in shock.

"I thought you were going to use the door!" He yelled.

"Someone's coming." She warned as Ash sighed.

"I can see them Anabel, no need to worry and besides how was the little chat about your career?" He asked.

"Wait, you can hear us?" This made Ash laugh a little.

"That's right, I didn't tell you." He started.

"I can use Aura, Anabel, and with that I can see through objects or hear you from a distance, I mean even if i didn't use it I could still hear you, after all you're just a floor below me." He explained.

"I see... Now that's interesting." Anabel remarked.

A knock came from the door, as Ash signaled for Tyke to open the door.

"What'cha want homie?" Tyke asked.

"Who are you supposed to be? I heard that Ash is in this room, where is he?" Professor Oak's voice demanded.

"You don't need to know that detail homie, get that in ya thick skull." Tyke retorted.

"A punk like you don't stand in the way of me talking to my own son!" Delia hissed back.

"What mother! Big bro never said anything about no mother." Tyke said back.

"Now get out of here homie, if you know what's good for ya!" The skull grunt yelled.

"We're not leaving until I see my son! So, it's either you move or I move you!" Delia retorted with anger.

"Move it Tyke, this are some persistent bastards." Ash growled.

"Y-Yes, of course." The grunt stuttered.

* * *

Moving aside, Ash walked up to the door as he glared at the two in front of him while leaning against the door.

"The hell do you want? Old hags." Ash hissed out.

"You DO not talk to your mother like that, what happened to you in the past six years!" Delia screamed.

"First things first, I have no mother, I only have a big brother and sister along with a bunch of younger ones, and two, you caused this, all of you did." Ash retorted.

"Of course, you do, I'm your family, please just try to hear me out." Delia tried to reason.

"A family that throws away their family members and doesn't hear their reasoning, I would never imagine going back six years ago." Ash started.

"Team Skull has been more than just a family to me, and since you didn't even try to listen to my reason, why the hell should I listen to yours?" Ash finished darkly.

He turned around as Anabel walked up to him, as he pulled out a Dusk Ball and point it at the door.

"Now, leave or I'll have my Pokémon here to do it for me." Ash threatened.

Scared of his wrath, the two immediately left as Ash kicked the door shut with a loud bang as he went to lie on the bed.

"What a bother, they're more annoying than the Aether Foundation." Ash groaned.

"Calm down, Ash, at least you don't have to bother yourself with them anymore." Anabel said in a soothing voice.

"I guess, you're right, tomorrow's round three." Said Ash as Anabel gave a sigh.

"And you know what I wish for." She started.

"That I don't pair up with any of the traitors, and destroy the arena." Ash finished for her.

"But, big bro, what if you go pair up against an Elite Four or Champion, even a Gym Leader?" Pycer asked.

"They suffer the same fate, although, I guess their pokemon will be able to take a bit more." Ash responded as he got up.

"Back to cleaning the room, I was only quarter way left to finish when those bastards came." Ash sighed.

"I'll be waiting for you to be finished, see you around, Ash." Anabel winked as she walked out the door.

"She still has her charm no matter how I see it." Ash mumbled while blushing.

"What was that brother?" This made Ash turn around.

"N-Nothing, anyways let's get this over with so we can eat." He waved off.

* * *

Back with where the traitors are, they could see Delia and Professor Oak enter the room.

"So, how did it go?" Brock asked.

"From the looks of their faces, it didn't go well did it?" Tracey's statement made them nod their heads.

"Ash changed a lot, did this happen because of us?" Delia asked in depression.

"Don't be delusional Mrs. Ketchum." Dawn started.

"That jerk is probably trying to put on a tough act, and once one of us beat him, he'll come crying back to you." Max said arrogantly.

"From the way he talked to us and the way he battled, Ash wasn't acting, it was for real." Professor Oak responded.

"You really believe that Ash would turn this heartless?" Serena asked.

"I'm afraid he really turned into a heartless creep." Misty answered.

The traitors looked at the match up list, to see that Ash was against Lance, giving Max an idea.

"What if we have Lance help us beat Ash? Surely, he only has the strength of a Gym Leader." He suggested.

"And what if we weaken Ash's Pokémon before then?" Misty added.

They went back to planning as they didn't someone was outside the door listening to their conversation before walking.

"Weakening him? Pathetic." He muttered.

* * *

And sorry for the short chapter, I know it might or might not be satisfying XD, though would you like the battle for Ash against Lance to be short? Please do tell me.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Battle to the Fullest

"Normal Speech/Normal Thoughts."

'Aura Speech/Telepathy'

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Entering the Pokemon Center came Ash and Anabel, as they made their way to the matchup list.

"I heard that Kiawe has won his third battle." Anabel told her lover.

"Yeah, I must say, even for people who doesn't battle trainers much, they're actually doing pretty well." Ash remarked.

"And of course, you're the same." He added.

"Who do you think you are going to fight in the third round?" Anabel asked.

"That's why I'm here aren't I?" He joked, earning himself a light punch from Anabel in response.

Reaching the board, Ash glanced down the list to see that he was matchup against Lance which surprised him a little.

"I'm against Lance, the champion of Kanto and leader of the G-Men." Ash said as Anabel joined him.

"Is the G-Men a bad thing?" This made Ash sigh.

"Unlike the International Police, Anabel, the G-Men works in a whole new level of authority which they mainly go around to catch criminals out of your reach." Ash explained.

"Then how is it that you know that much?" A new voice chimed.

Turning to see the owner of the voice, Ash and Anabel could see Paul staring at them while leaning against a wall.

"It's good to see you again, Paul." Ash greeted.

"More than six years since we last met, and you've changed a lot since, then haven't you? Ash?" Paul asked.

"You can thank a few idiots for my new attitude, they're the one that forced me to live this life." Ash told his Sinnoh rival.

"By idiots you don't mean, Brock and his group, do you?" Ash gave a sound of annoyance by the sound of their names.

"You might even have trouble even before reaching the stadium by the way, just to tell you." Paul told Ash.

"What do you mean?" Anabel asked.

"Those idiots are planning to make Ash fight them in hopes of weakening your Pokemon before your battle with Lance so he can have an easier win." Paul replied.

"And that's not all, and when Lance wins, they believe you'll cry back to them." Paul added.

"Me? Cry? As if, the only thing I'll do is go back home and never come back to this region." Ash scoffed.

"And by not coming back, are you leaving me behind again?" Anabel asked, which made Ash raise an eyebrow.

"I didn't say that, Anabel, besides even if I have to leave, I might drag you along with me." Ash responded.

"So, what are you going to do Paul? Help deal with them for me?" Ash asked.

"My match isn't till another four hours, so why not." He shrugged.

* * *

They trio soon made their way to the stadium for Ash's third battle, but along the way they were stopped by Max, Clemont and Iris.

"So, you came as Paul told me." Ash hissed.

"We're going to have a battle, Ash, you promised!" Max yelled.

"I might have promised you, Max, and I wanted to give it to you when we met each other back at my old hometown six years ago, but now that chance is gone." Ash started.

"And if you're going to need to battle me, find me in this tournament, that is if you can make it." Finishing, Ash just pushed them aside and walked off with Anabel and Paul.

"Haxorus, use Dragon Pulse!" Ash could hear Iris yell.

"So predictable." Paul sighed, as his Nidoking shattered the attack with his bare hands.

"Go on, I'll catch up before your third Pokémon." Paul told his old rival.

"Alright, be careful." Ash voice with a thanking tone before walking off.

* * *

Reach the stadium, Ash stepped out into the open, where Lance was already there inside his trainer box.

"I see that you're here, Ash." Lance greeted.

"You can save the greetings for after the battle, don't think I didn't know it was you who send that G-Men after me four years ago." Ash sneered back.

"That G-Men was a pretty good spy, but a little stupid in acting as my goon." Ash added.

The referee immediately raised his flags in order to get the match started.

"The match between Ash Ketchum of Po Town and Lance of Blackthorn City will now begin! And each trainer is allowed six Pokémon, substitution will only be allowed on standby, are both sides ready?" He asked, only getting nods for an answer.

"Please present your first Pokémon!" He requested.

"Gyarados, let's go!" Lance yelled.

"Tyranitar, bring fear upon them!" Ash called.

Coming out from Lance's Poke Ball was his red and shiny Gyarados, and coming from Ash's Dusk Ball was his oddly colored Tyranitar alongside a sandstorm.

"Tyranitar vs Gyarados, begin!" The referee announced.

"Gyarados, use Hydro Pump!" Lance ordered.

Gyarados immediately fired a huge jet stream of water towards Tyranitar, who fired a Dark Pulse attack to match with the powerful water type attack, causing an explosion to happen.

'Stone Edge.' Ash ordered.

With a raise of his hand, Tyranitar slammed the ground to summon a barrage of spikes that was emerging from the ground towards Gyarados.

"Aqua Tail and knock them back." Lance ordered.

Gyarados's Tail was soon surrounded with water as he swung it to destroy Tyranitar's rock type attack, while launching the small pieces back at him.

'Guard them then use Dark Pulse.' Ash told his Pokémon.

The Armor Pokémon braced himself for the impact to come as the small to medium size peddles hit his body dealing a bit of damage, before launching a beam of dark energy at his opponent.

"Dragon Dance and dodge it!"

Gyarados surrounded himself with a veil of draconic light before disappearing to the side with his newly increased speed.

'So, his playing speed, now is he?' Ash said to Tyranitar.

'What are we going to do now?' Tyranitar asked.

'We make our own field, Stone Edge and don't let up.' Ash replied.

Tyranitar immediately smashed the ground again to create multiple spikes of rock that emerged from te ground which marched towards Gyarados, who easily and swiftly dodged all of them with much ease.

As the rocks stopped in their own tracks, the field was now covered in a tall rock-like structures, barely having enough room for Gyarados to fly swiftly.

"Hyper Beam and smash the rocks!" Lance ordered.

'You use Hyper Beam as well.' Ash ordered.

Both Pokemon soon fired a purple beam at each other creating multiple huge explosions, as the audience could see many shards of flying rocks in the air.

With the clouds clearing, both Gyarados and Tyranitar was forced to stay stationary for a while from using multiple Hyper Beams as Ash grin.

'Dark Pulse.' He ordered.

Tyranitar immediately charged up an orb of darkness and at the same time as he fired, Gyarados fired a Hydro Pump on Lance's order making the two attacks explode on collision.

'Expected much from a champion.' Ash growled slightly.

'Any new plans? Or do we just keep pressing in?' Tyranitar asked.

'Go with plan G, try to make it count.' Ash replied.

Tyranitar immediately shook the whole ground with a single punch, while he was at it, multiple rock pillars immediately emerged from the ground towards Gyarados.

"Aqua Tail, stop the pillars from advancing!" Lance ordered.

Gyarados gave a loud roar before slamming the ground with tail surrounded with water, the water around his tail managed to stop the pillars from advancing, but a purple beam hit the Atrocious Pokémon directly to the face.

'Got'em!" Tyranitar yelled.

'Don't get ahead, their only down but not out.' Ash told the Armor Pokémon.

Facing back forward, Gyarados got back into the air as he roared at Tyranitar who barely flinched as he roared back.

"Hydro Pump!" Lance yelled.

'Hyper Beam.' Ash ordered.

Gyarados immediately fired a jet stream of water at Tyranitar, who in retaliation fired a purple beam making the two attacks clash, but it was all even until Hydro Pump pushed through Tyranitar's Hyper Beam hitting him in the face as he fell to the ground from exhaustion.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle, Gyarados wins!" The referee yelled.

"Amazing folks! Ash has just lost his first Pokémon!" The announcer yelled.

"Tch, lucky shot." Ash sneered as he recalled Tyranitar.

* * *

"Rampardos, take care of things." Ash called.

Coming out from Ash's second Dusk Ball was his Rampardos who glared at the already panting hard Gyarados.

"Rampardos vs Gyarados, begin!" The referee announced.

'End this quick, Head Smash.' Ash ordered.

With his body glowing in a blue light, Rampardos immediately rammed into Gyarados who wasn't able to dodge due to his fatigue and was smashed into the wall, coming down unconscious.

"Gyarados is unable to battle, Rampardos wins!" The referee declared.

"Great job, Gyarados." Lance praised as Gyarados was pulled back into his ball.

* * *

"Now, Aerodactyl, go!" Lance called.

Coming from Lance's second Poke Ball was his rock and flying type Aerodactyl, who roared at Rampardos who did not even take notice of Aerodactyl's strength.

"Rampardos vs Aerodactyl, begin!" The referee yelled.

Back on the stand was the traitors, who were watching the battle intensely.

"Do you think that there's a chance for Ash to beat Lance?" Misty asked.

"Come on, Misty, that little kid only managed to beat Lance's Gyarados when it was weakened, when their full strength, his nothing." Iris replied.

"Though, why did his Tyranitar look like it bathed in mud?" Clemont asked.

"There are Pokémon who are born in different variations, I guess the Tyranitar that Ash has must be one of them." Brock answered.

"But regardless, Ash will never win Lance!" Max yelled confidently, cheering on for the Kanto champion.

"I doubt Ash will lose." The traitors turn to see Paul who was with Anabel.

"You're only cheering for that loser because you two are in the same box!" Iris yelled.

"What was that, you little runt?" Paul sneered back.

Back on the field, where the battle has already started when they were talking.

"Aerodactyl, Steel Wing!" Lance ordered.

'Iron Head.' Ash told the Head Butt Pokémon.

From the skies came Aerodactyl whose wings were glowing white, while Rampardos leaped at him with head glowing white.

As the two clashed, Rampardos managed to swat Aerodactyl to the floor with a mass amount of force before landing back on the ground.

"It looks like, Ash's Rampardos managed to outpower Lance's Aerodactyl, just how does Ash train his Rampardos?" The announcer said aloud.

"Aerodactyl, use Crunch!" Lance ordered.

'Meet it with Zen Headbutt.' Ash ordered.

Aerodactyl once again charged towards Rampardos with a huge white jaw in front of him, meanwhile Rampardos charged at Aerodactyl with his head blinking with psychic energy.

As they clashed, once again, Rampardos immediately threw Aerodactyl to the ground with great force before landing in front of the Fossil Pokémon.

"You may try and challenge Rampardos's strength, Lance, but it isn't going to work." Ash told his opponent.

"My Rampardos's ability is Sheer Force, and I'm sure as Champion, you should know the details." Ash added.

Aerodactyl once again took flight but lowered a little due to his injuries, while Rampardos was shaking his head, ready for more.

"I see, then that means Steel Wing and Crunch won't be effective." Lance thought.

"I'm glad you told me that, Ash." Lance thanked, making Ash tilt his head.

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"Earth Power!" Lance ordered.

Aerodactyl let loose a roar, cracking the ground below his below body while making the cracks extend all the way to Rampardos's side of the field.

'Use Head Smash, leap using the force of the Earth Power.' Ash instructed.

As Rampardos got hit by the Earth Power attack, he stomped the ground sending himself towards Aerodactyl who was then knocked down from the sky and down on the ground at the same time as Rampardos, but unconscious.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle, Rampardos wins!" The referee announced.

"Incredible, Ash has managed to take down Lance's powerful Aerodactyl with ease!" The commentator yelled.

"Aerodactyl, return and great job out there." Lance thanked as Aerodactyl disappeared in front of a tired Rampardos.

"Rampardos, get back." Ash ordered as Rampardos disappeared back into his Poke Ball.

* * *

"Hydreigon, go!" Lance called.

"Beedrill, get them." Ash called.

Coming out from Ash's third Poke Ball was his Poison Bee Pokemon and coming out from Lance's third Poke Ball was his dark and dragon type Hydreigon.

"Beedrill vs Hydreigon, begin!" The referee started.

"Hydreigon use Draco Meteor!" Lance ordered.

The Brutal Pokémon immediately fired a huge orange meteor into the air before it shattered into many more tiny pieces which scattered all over the field.

'Foul Play, throw those meteors back at Hydreigon.' Ash ordered.

Grabbing onto one of the many falling meteors, Beedrill threw it back at Hydreigon with full force, as the Brutal Pokémon fired a Dark Pulse on Lance's order, creating a huge explosion.

"Now, Hydreigon use Dragon Rush!" Lance ordered.

'Throat Chop.' Ash instructed.

Hydreigon flew high into the air before diving back down upon Beedrill with body surrounded in a huge draconic aura, while at the same time, Beedrill charged at Hydreigon with stingers glowing black.

A huge explosion appeared as they clashed, with Beedrill flying down from the skies as Hydreigon landed quite safely back in front of Lance.

'They're kind of good.' Beedrill remarked.

'I'm not surprise my friend, he is a champion level after all.' Ash replied.

"Hydreigon use Tri Attack!" Lance yelled.

'Dark Pulse, at triple.' Ash ordered.

Hydreigon soon fired a three-colored beam in a triangular formation at Beedrill, who fired out a beam of darkness from the tip of his stinger clashing into all three beams creating more explosions.

"Hydreigon, now!" Lance's voice yelled.

From within the smoke came Hyreigon with body surrounded with a formidable aura as he slammed directly into Beedrill who crashed into the wall before transforming back into its original form unconscious, which was revealed to be Ash's Zoroark.

"Zoroark is unable to battle, Hydreigon wins!" The referee declared.

"What did you know folks? Ash's Beedrill was actually a Zoroark in disguise!" The commentator yelled in surprise.

* * *

"Rampardos, take care of things." Ash called.

Coming out from Ash's Dusk Ball was his exhausted Rampardos who was still tired from his earlier fight against Aerodactyl.

"Rampardos vs Hydreigon, begin!" The referee yelled.

"Hydreigon use Dragon Rush!" Lance yelled.

'Head Smash, go.' Ash ordered.

Hydreigon immediately charged at Rampardos with body surrounded with draconic aura, as the Head Butt Pokémon charged at Hydreigon with body surrounded with a blue veil of light.

Clashing with one another, Hydreigon and Rampardos was on equal level for a few moments until the rock type fossil Pokémon rammed the Brutal Pokémon into the wall as an explosion can be heard in the background.

The dust of cloud which was created by both Pokémon faded away to reveal both of them on the ground unconscious.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle, please send out your next Pokémon!" The referee yelled.

"Thank you, Hydreigon, come on back." Lance praised.

'Excellent job, Rampardos.' Ash told his Pokémon.

* * *

Back with the traitors who were watching the battle between Lance and Ash with intensity.

"How is that weakling putting up such a fight against Lance?" Iris asked.

"I don't really know right now, but I just hope he loses." Clemont responded.

"There's no way Ash would lose, not at least he crushes you." Paul's voice rang.

"As if that weakling can ever win against Lance." Max replied.

"Like how a weakling like you can never win a league? Even with Ash's old Pokemon?" Paul retorted with a smirk.

"Funny." He added.

* * *

Back on the field, both Ash and Lance pulled out their forth Dusk and Poke Ball respectively.

"Haxorus, go!" Lance called.

"Kommo-o, make this quick." Ash called.

Coming out from their confinement, appearing in front of Lance was his dragon type Haxorus, while appearing in front of Ash was his dragon and fighting type and oddly colored Kommo-o.

"Kommo-o vs Haxorus, begin!" The referee yelled.

"Haxorus, use Dragon Pulse!" Lance ordered.

The Axe Jaw Pokémon immediately let loose a beam of draconic energy at Kommo-o who shielded himself with his hand, creating a cloud of smoke.

'Clanging Scales while it can't see you.' Ash ordered.

'Got it.' Kommo-o responded.

From within the smoke came a very loud clingy sound as Haxorus was yelling in pain before an explosion appeared on his body sending him backwards.

"Use Draco Meteor!" Lance ordered.

Lance's Pokémon immediately fire a huge orange orb like Hydreigon did as it shattered into multiple pieces which rained down upon Kommo-o who stood there fearless.

'Clanging Scales, go.' Ash ordered.

Kommo-o lifted out his arms and started to make a loud clingy sound from the scales all around his body which caused the meteors to explode one by one.

"Dragon Claw while its in motion!" Lance yelled.

Haxorus on command, rushed at Kommo-o with claws of draconic energy as he begins to swipe Kommo-o with it.

'Drain Punch then use Earthquake.' Ash told his own dragon type.

With his fist spiraling with energy, Kommo-o rammed his fist into Haxorus's abdomen sending the Axe Jaw Pokemon a few feet back before slamming the ground to create a huge magnitude which shook the entire field and that includes Haxorus's body.

"Keep strong and use Dragon Pulse!" Lance told his Pokémon.

Gathering enough willpower, Haxorus fired a beam of draconic energy at Kommo-o who guarded himself against the attack.

'This guy sure is persistent.' Kommo-o growled.

'Might be persistent but at least he is a challenge.' Ash replied.

'Now use Dual Chop.' Ash ordered.

Kommo-o immediately leaped at Haxorus with arms glowing green as he Haxorus held him down with claws.

"Haxorus use Draco Meteor!" Lance yelled.

'Use your tail, hit him in the face.' Ash instructed.

As Haxorus begins to charge up an orange orb, Kommo-o removed his occupied hands from Haxorus's Dragon Claw before swinging his tail at Haxorus knocking the dragon type to the ground stopping his Draco Meteor attack.

'Drain Punch and finish it.' Ash ordered.

Kommo-o walked up to Haxorus with fist spiraling with energy but just before he raised his arm, Lance's voice came into play.

"Guillotine!" Lance yelled.

Haxorus immediately swung a long white blade that was extending out from his jaw at Kommo-o who fell down to the ground completely knocked out by the instant knock-out move.

"Kommo-o is unable to battle, Haxorus wins!" The referee declared.

"With yet another fierce battle! Kommo-o was taken by a strong Guillotine attack from Haxorus." The commentator told the crowd.

'Kommo-o great job.' Ash recalled his pokemon.

The crowd was a bit silent because they didn't hear any praises coming from Ash's mouth since he was using Aura to talk to them.

* * *

"Play time is officially over, Darkrai, do it." Ash called.

Coming out from his fifth Dusk Ball was the Mythical dark type Pokémon as it floated in front of Ash and in front of Haxorus.

"Darkrai vs Haxorus, begin!" The referee announced.

"And there it is folks! Ash's Darkrai, how will he end this battle?" The commentator asked.

"Haxorus quick use-" Before Lance could finish his sentence he was cut by Ash.

"Dark Void." This command was the first ever thing that Ash had said in public.

Darkrai immediately threw a orb of darkness at Haxorus who fell asleep as Darkrai floated a few distance in front of him.

'Nightmare.' Ash ordered.

Darkrai soon created a shadowy figure of itself before launching it at the sleeping dragon type, as the shadow figure of darkrai stretched his arm into his mind giving him nightmares. (A/N: No idea how nightmare works. :/)

"Haxorus!" Lance yelled.

Haxorus was yelling in pain from his nightmares all the while Darkrai's eye was glowing bright red using his ability.

"Haxorus please wake up and use Dragon Pulse!" Lance pleaded.

'Dream Eater.' Ash closed his eyes.

Darkrai immediately fire another figure of itself at Haxorus who's body physically shook from the attack as he fell to the ground.

"Haxorus is unable to battle, Darkrai wins." The referee declared.

* * *

Back with the traitors who was near Paul and Anabel.

"Doesn't that scene, seems familiar to something?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, it's the same as Tobias's battle with Ash during the Sinnoh League." Brock answered.

"Is he this scared that he even used such a Pokémon to win?" May asked.

"Pokémon species aren't banned in Leagues, May, trainer can use who they want to use." Brock told the Hoenn Coordinator.

* * *

Back on the field, in front of Lance was his Garchomp who visibly has a shiny rock on top of his head, as Ash recalled his Darkrai to send out his Beedrill who too has a shiny stone around his neck.

"Beedrill vs Garchomp, begin!" The referee announced.

Lance immediately pulled out a keystone from his cape as he tapped it making it glow.

"With our united strength, the evolution further shall lead us to victory, now Garchomp, MEGA EVOLVE!" Lance yelled.

A shine of light appeared from his Key Stone which connected a line to Garchomp's Mega Stone as the Mach Pokémon transformed into his Mega Form.

Ash too pulled out a Key Stone, tapping it causing it to shine.

"May this stone bring our evolution to a new stage, now, Beedrill mega evolve." Ash said aloud.

A shine of light appeared from Ash's Key Stone which caused Beedrill's Mega Stone to shine as the Poison Bee Pokémon transformed into his Mega Form.

"Now, isn't this a hot Mega Evolution battle?" The commentator asked.

"Garchomp use Stone Edge!" Lance ordered.

'Counter those with X-Scissor.' Ash ordered.

Garchomp slammed the ground on command which caused a barrage of stone pillars to march towards Beedrill who broke through them with his stingers glowing light blue.

"Swords Dance!" Lance ordered.

'You use Swords Dance as well.' Ash ordered.

Both Pokemon immediately created a parade of swords which increased both their attack power as they glared at each other.

"Dragon Claw!" Lance ordered.

'Match it with Poison Jab' Ash instructed.

Garchomp gave a loud roar before charged at Beedrill with his hand glowing in draconic energy, at the same time, Beedrill clashed with Garchomp with stingers glowing in poison.

"Dragon Pulse!" Lance yelled.

'Move aside.' Ash ordered.

Garchomp immediately fired a beam which resembled a huge blue shining dragon at Beedrill who swiftly moved out of the way making the dragon type attack miss its target.

'Poison Jab.' Ash ordered.

Moving behind Garchomp, Beedrill stung the Mega Evolved dragon and ground with his stinger glowing in a purple light.

"Why does it seem that this Poison Jab seems stronger than the previous one when they clashed?" Lance thought.

'Another round of Poison Jab, go.' Ash ordered.

Beedrill's stingers glowed in a birght purple light as he charged at Garchomp once again.

"Dragon Claw, match it!" Lance yelled.

Garchomp's hand glowed in draconic energy as he begins clashing hits with Beedrill who had the slight advantage of being able to fly around freely, but the longer they clashed the harder Beedrill's attack hit him.

"Stone Edge!" Lance ordered.

Garchomp immediately slammed the ground which caused more pillars of rocks to appear on the field as they marched towards Beedrill who was still flying around swiftly.

'X-Scissor, go.'

Beedrill immediately charged at Garchomp with stingers glowing light blue as each hit just hit Garchomp harder to which Lance was confused.

"My Beedrill's current ability is Adaptability, he gains more power of the move that he uses and I'm sure you know what that means." Ash told Lance.

"The more Poison Jab it uses, the stronger it gets." Lance finished.

'End this with Poison Jab.' Ash instructed.

"Use Dragon Rush, end it!" Lance yelled.

Garchomp immediately leaped into the air as he dived down upon Beedrill with body surrounded in a light figure which resembled a dragon, as Beedrill charged at him with stingers glowing purple.

As they made contact with each other, a huge explosion came into view as both Pokémon fell from the sky as they transformed back into their normal state unconscious.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle, please send out your final Pokémon!" The referee told the battlers.

"Garchomp, excellent work." Lance praised.

'Great Job my friend, take a good rest.' Ash told Beedrill.

"Now, I know your final Pokémon is Darkrai, but I'm not going to lose here." Lance told Ash.

"And I know your last Pokémon is Dragonite, so let's just get this over with." The Kanto native responded.

* * *

They each took out their final ball as Ash tossed his sixth Dusk Ball and Lance tossing out his sixth Poke Ball.

"Dragonite, let's end this!" Lance called.

"Darkrai, get this over with." Ash called.

Ash's Dusk Ball burst open to reveal the Pitch-Black Pokémon, while Lance's Poke Ball burst open to reveal the Dragon Pokémon as they both stared at each other.

"Darkrai vs Dragonite, begin!" The referee announced.

"Dragonite use Dragon Rush!" Lance ordered.

'Get into the ground, and when it lands use Dark Pulse.' Ash instructed.

'You know we're connected, you don't need to tell me that, just speak freely my friend.' Darkrai responded.

Dragonite immediately rushed at Darkrai, who casually dodged by sinking into the ground making the dragon and flying type crash into the ground.

Darkrai immediately came back up as it fired a beam of dark energy at Dragonite who took the hit while still trying to recover from the damage of crashing into the ground.

"Use Roost!" The Kanto champion ordered.

Dragonite immediately landed on the ground as he starts to recover his energy with Ash looking at Darkrai who nodded.

The dark type Mythical Pokemon instantly fired a Dark Void attack at Dragonite who barely dodged the attempts of getting hit as he took flight back into the air.

"Hurricane!" Lance yelled.

Dragonite instantly launched a powerful gust wind at Darkrai who stood its own ground against the attempt of being blown away by its opponent.

Getting another eye contact, Darkrai fire several Dark Pulse which covered the field in dust as Lance got into defensive.

"Blow the smoke away!" This caused Dragonite to flap his tiny wings which blows away the smoke, but to see Darkrai nowhere in sight.

'Use Dark Void from underneath it.' Ash ordered.

Darkrai appeared as it manages to hit Dragonite with its signature move making the Dragon Pokémon crash onto the ground.

"Dragonite use Sleep Talk!" Lance ordered.

'It knows Sleep Talk?" Darkrai asked in shock.

'Just perfect.' Ash said sarcastically.

Getting up from the ground came a charging Dragonite whose body was surrounded by a huge amount of draconic energy which resembled a big dragon.

'Match that Dragon Rush with Dream Eater.' Ash told his Pokémon.

Darkrai launched a shadow figure of itself at Dragonite who got hit as the dragon and flying type crash to the ground

This caused Dragonite to wake up as the Dragon Pokémon hit Darkrai away with his fist, causing the dark type Pokémon to retreat backwards.

"Great work, now use Dragon Rush!" Lance ordered.

Dragonite immediately rushed at Darkrai with body surrounded in a draconic veil as Ash smirked before revealing a black and purple ring on his left wrist which had a black crystal on it.

* * *

Back on the seats.

"His not planning to use it here is he?" Lillie asked.

"What's that on his wrist?" Paul asked.

"It's called a Z-Ring and on it is what we call a Z-Crystal." Kiawe answered one part.

"With great bond with both Pokemon and Trainer, they can perform something called a Z-Move." Mallow finished.

"This Z-Move can't be so great." Serena scoffed.

"You'll see to regret it." Lana retorted darkly.

* * *

Ash soon crossed his arm before doing a dance, which caused most of the people in the crowd to laugh out loud.

"Let this dark stage sink their fear into despair." Ash said darkly.

A yellow aura soon appeared from him as it was transferred to Darkrai who turned serious as it begins to charge a orb of zooming darkness.

"Black Hole Eclipse." Ash said darkly.

Darkrai threw the orb into the air as it expands int a giant black hole which sucked everything into itself including all the stone edge pillars and Dragonite before creating an extremely large explosion which caused Lance to cover his face.

Coming down from the sky was an unconscious and hurt Dragonite as Darkrai flew back in front of Ash a little exhausted from using its Z-Move.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, Darkrai wins! and that means the winner of this round is Ash Ketchum of Po Town!" The referee yelled.

"And that's it, with an unknown move to the whole lot of Kanto, Ash Ketchum has defeated Lance the Champion of Kanto and Elite Four of Johto!" The commentator yelled.

'Excellent work, have some rest.' Ash thanked as he recalled Darkrai back into its Poke Ball.

"That was a great battle, Ash and I would like to hear the incident from you later if possible." Lance told Ash.

"I'll see if that is possible Lance, and don't bother trying to send another G-Men into my territory." Ash responded before walking away.

* * *

Back in the Pokemon Center, Ash walked up to Nurse Joy as he handed her his six Dusk Balls.

"Please take care of them." Ash requested.

"Sure thing, please wait awhile." Nurse joy accepted as she walked into the back room with Ash's Dusk Balls.

The Kanto native soon took the stairs back to his room not knowing that his friends had entered the center.

* * *

And that's it for the battle between Lance and Ash, hope you all enjoyed it and my apologies for the late updates.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Unexpected Visit

"Normal Speech/Normal Thoughts."

'Aura Speech/Telepathy'

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

The next morning rose, as Ash walked into a hotel that was residing next to the Indigo Plateau upon Lance's request to see him.

'Do you think this is a trap?' Zoroark's voice asked.

'Lance has his pride on the line in order to see me and if it was a trap, it would just tarnish his name.' Ash replied.

The dark type trainer walked into the hotel as he strolled towards the receptionist who was behind the table, typing away on her computer as he started to speak.

"Excuse me." Ash said to the receptionist who looked at him.

"Yes, sir? How may I help you?" She asked.

"Do you happen to know which room Lance is in? He requested to see me in this hotel." Ash responded, though he sounded like someone who would kill you in their sleep.

"Please wait a moment, sir, I'll help you check." The receptionist replied.

Ash groaned in annoyance as he decided to stood quietly waiting for the receptionist to finish checking the list of names, and after a few good minutes, the receptionist raised her head to face Ash who stood there staring at her.

"Lance's room is located on the fifteenth floor, ten rooms down the hallway to the right." she told him as Ash simply nodded.

"Very well, then I'll be on my way." Ash responded as he walked off, leaving the receptionist to who sigh in relief that Ash was gone.

The Team Skull Admin, press a button on the lift as it open and upon walking in, he pressed the fifteenth floor's button as he waited for the elevator to arrive at its designated destination, as the elevator stopped on the fifteenth floor, Ash walked out as he turned his head to the right.

'She did say that I was the tenth room on the right hallway, right?' He asked.

'Seems like it, yes, she did.' Tyranitar answered.

Ash sighed as he walked down the hallway, stopping at the tenth door as he gave it a rather hard knock, forgetting that he was in a hotel and not in Po Town.

The door knob turns as the whole structure creaked open to reveal Lance on the opposite side, and too was happy to see Ash accepting his request to see him.

"I'm glad that you came, Ash, I might have a few guests in so, please try not to argue too much." Lance told him.

"I won't say anything unnecessary unless they start first, but I can't guarantee that if they start on the wrong foot, I might start to argue a LOT." He replied.

"Thank you for your understanding, Ash, now please, come in." Lance offered.

"You can try to act friendly when all this is over." Ash scoffed a little.

* * *

Upon entering the hotel room, Ash could spot a few other champions who was mainly Steven, Alder and Diantha.

"Ah, Ash, it's good to see you again." Alder greeted with a laugh.

"Six years and you've grown quite a lot." Diantha added.

"So, it's safe to assume that Lance decided to call every champion here to talk with me? Because from what i can see, the champions of Kanto, Hoenn, Unova and Kalos are here except for Cynthia." Ash said a loud.

"Well, that's right, but I wonder where she is." Lance replied.

As Lance finish his sentence, Cynthia appeared from the door as she waved at the group of champions with a smile.

"Sorry I'm late, got a little held up with a tiny business of mine." Cynthia apologized.

"No, it's fine, we were just about to start." Lance reassured.

The Sinnoh champion soon took her seat as Ash sat on his own chair offered by Lance, as he sat down like a thug in the neighbourhood.

"Let's start." Said Lance as everyone nodded.

"First off, Ash, if you don't mind me asking." Alder started.

"Hmm?" Ash hummed.

"What's with the weird dressing?" He asked.

"It's my usual dressing." Ash replied simply.

"Well, onto serious matters, what exactly happened six years ago? You suddenly change to a whole new person." Cynthia asked.

"Is it my story to tell? The PLA holds the answer, why not go ask them?" Ash responded.

"We like to hear it from the victims mouth ourselves." Steven tried to reason.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Ash started as the champions got their ears ready.

"On my way back home, the PLA accused me of something that I did not do which they said that they have concrete evidence of me having those items." He explained one part.

"Those items wouldn't happen to be prohibited supplies, now, would they?" Diantha asked.

"You got a sharp mind." Ash responded.

"After the accusation and removal of my trainer license, my Pokémon all left me and those who didn't got released by force INCLUDING those who I took a lot of effort to capture and raise." Ash continued further, as he could see sadness in the champions eyes.

"And among those who left was who I thought was my friend for life, Pikachu." This greatly shocked the champions, because they knew that Ash and his Pikachu was an inseparable pair.

"Wait, Pikachu left you?" Alder asked.

"If you're going to show pity, I think you're six years too late though, that doesn't linger in my mind anymore." Ash responded coldly.

The room was silenced for a while before Cynthia decided to ask a new question.

"I heard from Paul that a certain group of people tried to either stall or weaken your Pokemon before your battle with Lance, why didn't you-" Cynthia stop mid-way as Ash opened his mouth.

"Stop or report them?" He asked making her nod.

"The reason is simple, I don't give a shit about weaklings who can't come up to my level." Ash said casually.

"There has only been three people in the world that I currently know, have fought at my level during a full out battle." Ash added.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are they?" Alder asked.

"They're my brother, Nanu an officer and Alain." Ash replied.

"Lance makes the forth to this point." The Kanto trainer added.

"I didn't know you have a brother." Diantha voice with shock.

"Of course, you don't, is that all you guys have to ask?" He stated.

* * *

But before he could stand, Lance managed to somehow beat him to it as he looked at Ash.

"On behalf of the International Police and G-Men, I apologize for your unrealistic arrest warrant." The Kanto champion bowed his head.

"You can safe that for when the day that Charles apologizes to me on stage, if that's all, I'm out" Ash waved off ashe proceeded to leave the room.

"Was that a sign of forgiveness or no?" Diantha asked.

"I honestly don't know how Ash thinks half the time." Alder remarked.

"Me neither." Steven added.

Outside of the hotel, Ash walked out from the door as he gave a sigh of annoyance, finally getting out of the room.

"How did the conversation go?" He heard a familiar voice ask.

"It was fine Anabel, luckily neither the champions nor I start at the wrong foot." Ash replied.

"That's good." Anabel gave a sigh of relief.

"How about we got and get lunch?" She asked.

"Sure, why not, I could use a snack any day." Ash agreed.

"You're still the same, you know that?" Anabel teased.

"What exactly do you mean?" The Kanto trainer asked.

"You're always hungry from what I heard and know." Anabel said casually before walking off.

"Am I? Well, can't say that I'm not." Ash sighed before walking to catch up with Anabel.

* * *

The two reached a nearby restaurant with the door sliding open, and once it did, Ash could see two familiar faces standing at one side of the place.

"Guzma? Plumeria?" Ash asked.

"Yo, how's your life here?" Guzma chuckled.

"It's a bliss with the students of the Pokémon School and Anabel here, rather than that, a living hell." Ash replied.

"Everything that is not your usual life style is a living nightmare." Plumeria pointed out.

"Thank you for knowing." Ash waved off.

"Ash, they are?" Anabel questioned, hardly seeing the two Team Skull member before.

"Right, this is your first time meeting each other I presume." Ash voiced out with a realizing tone.

"That's Guzma, my brother and that's Plumeria, my older sister." Ash introduced.

"Brother and sister?" The Frontier Brainer raised her eyebrow.

"Everyone in Team Skull is a family girlie." Guzma responded.

"And you two, this here is Anabel, my girlfriend." Ash went back to introductions.

"And before you question anything, yes, she's the one I murmured in my sleep." Ash added, mainly while glaring at Guzma who chuckled.

"Anyways, what are you two doing here?" Ash questioned.

"Let's talk over a lunch, instead shall we? We can't be standing here all day." Anabel suggested.

"Fine with us." The three Team Skull member agreed instantaneously.

They soon grabbed their own plate of food before they sat down on a table with Ash opening his mouth first.

"So, what are you two doing here?" He asked.

"To see how you're fitting in of course, from what we know, the last crowded town you ever visited was four and a half years ago." Plumeria voice out.

"Does Ash hate towns?" Anabel questioned.

"Not hate, he loathes them." Guzma corrected.

"I dislike places that has people who asks me too much question and produces too much noise." Ash stated.

"And if you're going to ask why, because I find those kinds of people annoying." He added swiftly.

"We've watched you're battles on television during the plane fight, quite the battle you've shown." Guzma chuckled.

"Two of them at the start were mere child's play." Ash scoffed.

"Except for Lance, who managed to knock out five of your Pokémon." Anabel reminded.

"You don't say, and here I thought I was the last one to do that." Guzma voice with shock.

"Who was the second and first to do it?" Anabel asked.

"The second was a trainer named Alain, he managed to knock out five of my Pokémon." Ash replied.

"And the first?" She questioned, making Guzma and Plumeria sweat drop at her question.

"The first trainer wasn't exactly a five knock out." Guzma responded.

"It was an utter defeat." Ash added, making Anabel gasp in shock to find someone defeat Ash assuming his strength.

"The first ever person to ever defeat me was your superior, Anabel." Ash told her.

"My superior?" She asked.

"Yes, Nanu was the first person to ever defeat me in a full-out battle, six on six." Ash responded.

"During our battle, he managed to knock out six of mine, while I only knocked out three of his." He added.

"That has got to be harsh, did you ever feel down?" She asked in concern.

"No, I didn't, I took those as a learning point and trained under him, as a dark type trainer." Ash replied.

"Judging from what you said, that was four years ago?" She guessed.

"Yes, you sure can guess." Ash chuckled.

"Thank you." She thanked.

"Where are you two going to stay during the tournament?" Ash asked.

"No idea, probably stuff in your room?" Guzma joked.

"If that was a joke, Guzma, it's a poor one." Both Plumeria and Ash shot back.

That comment made Guzma groan in annoyance and disappointment as he looked at Ash.

"We're going to stay in another hotel that is meant for visitors." Guzma stated.

"Then let us bring you there, after all, you just arrived here." Anabel offered.

"I think we'll take you up on that." Plumeria agreed.

* * *

Finishing their lunch, the four of them walked out of the restaurant as Ash could see a few unsightly faces as he growled.

'Try not to do anything unnecessary.' Liepard purred out.

'I know Liepard, but if they start things off badly, then it can't be avoided.' Ash replied.

"What do you want?" Ash hissed.

"We just want to talk." Dawn tried to say innocently.

"Forget it, there's nothing for us to talk about." Ash scoffed.

"Come on Ash, you know you want to." Serena said, earning a glare from Ash.

Their short conversation was making the two members of Team Skull to feel uneasy.

"Their starting from the wrong foot." Plumeria whispered.

"What do you mean?" Anabel asked.

"If I'm right, Ghost, I mean Ash, hates people who lies to him when you know you did something wrong." Guzma replied.

The traitors were still trying to make attempts to talk to Ash who is glaring at them hard.

"Come on, Ash, let us talk to you." Clemont insisted.

"I already told you scums, there nothing for us to talk about." Ash hissed darkly.

"Come with us Ash, I'm sure we can be happier together." Serena tried to get him to her side.

Ash was boiling with anger as he saw Trip walk forward in front of him.

"I'm sure I can beat you, a cheater from the boonies and a loser from a gang easily." He smirked.

"Oh boy, we're in for a bad show." Guzma's face changed immediately.

"Bad show?" The lilac haired girl asked.

"You'll see." Plumeria responded.

* * *

At a nearby field close to the restaurant, Ash and Trip took a spot in their own trainer box as the Unova native smirked.

"Prepare to lose, cheater." Trip taunted.

"The battle between Trip and Ash will now begin, each trainer is allowed to use-" Brock stopped as Trip looked at him.

"Six, so I can humiliate him." He said smugly.

"Each trainer is allowed six Pokémon, substitution is allowed, present your first Pokémon!" Brock yelled.

"Conkeldurr, defeat him once more." Trip called.

"Bisharp, stance ten." Ash hissed.

From Trip's Poke Ball came Conkeldurr who smirked at Ash as Ash's Bisharp appeared on field with a cold look on his face.

"Conkeldurr vs Bisharp, begin!" Brock announced.

"You are really a loser and an idiot, crush them with one Dynamic Punch!" Trip taunted smugly.

Conkeldurr left his pillars behind him as he charged at Bisharp with fist glowing red and orange as the dark and steel type leaped away from Conkeldurr.

"Crush its only hope." Ash said darkly.

Bisharp gave an evil grin before raisiing his right hand as the blade glowed in a black light, and upon bringing it down, Bisharp sliced Conkeldurr's stone pillar into many tiny pieces before stepping on them turning them to dust.

That action shocked Conkeldurr who turned enraged at Bisharp's foul play attempt as he charged at Bisharp with another Dynamic Punch.

'Guillotine and Fury Cutter.' Ash ordered, while smirking inside.

Bisharp's left hand slashed Conkeldurr with a white blade before slashing him another ten times with a crimson blade which hit harder every time Bisharp slashed Conkeldurr up to ten times before kicking the Muscular Pokémon down to the ground unconscious.

From the looks on Conkeldurr, the rest could see a harsh cut mark on his abdomen from the Guillotine attack as well as several other cut marks from the Fury Cutter attack as Brock raised his arm.

"Conkeldurr is unable to battle, Bisharp wins!" He declared.

* * *

Trip silently recalled Conkeldurr as Ash recalled Bisharp as they each take out another Ball.

"Jellicent, get them!" Trip yelled.

"Mightyena, stance six." Ash hissed.

At the side where Guzma and the rest was standing, Anabel turned her head to face Guzma.

"What does Ash mean by stance?" She asked, wanting to know a little hint.

"Ash has sixteen stances, stance ten is a way to tell his Pokémon to smash his opponents only hope before crushing them." He explained.

"And six is to tell his Pokémon to brutally but slowly beat his opponent." He told her.

"And the best of all, each stance resembles one of his Pokémon." Plumeria added.

"Get real, like this loser could ever plan something right." Iris scoffed.

Back on the field, Brock has already started the battle between Trip's Jellicent and Ash's Mightyena as Trip started to give his orders.

"Hydro Pump, wash that mutt away!" Trip yelled.

'Snarl.' Ash ordered.

Before Jellicent could fire his strong water type attack, Mightyena's mouth started to spark with black electricity before he practically fired off a big black ball at Jellicent who was hit by the hard impact.

'Dark Pulse.' The dark type trainer ordered.

Opening his mouth, Mightyena yet again fired another attack at Jellicent who was still recovering from the earlier attack as he was brought to the ground again.

'Get on top and use Shadow Ball.'

Mightyena instantly leaped on top of Jellicent before firing a Shadow Ball at point blank range causing another explosion to happen as the Bite Pokémon hopped off.

"Jellicent, get up and use Hex!" Trip ordered.

'Bite onto its tentacle and swing it around.' Ash instructed.

The Floating Pokémon got back up but before he could fire out his ghost type attack, Mightyena bit down on one of his tentacles before spinning around causing the water and ghost type to yell in horror.

"What do you think you're doing to my Jellicent!" Trip demanded.

"You'll find out soon." Ash smirked darkly, before adding another phrase.

"Do it." He said with an evil grin.

While spinning, Mightyena's mouth started to spark with black electricity as he released a powerful Snarl attack all while letting Jellicent go, blasting the water and ghost type to parts unknown as he flew out of sight.

"Jellicent!" Trip yelled out loud.

"Pathetic, and with all your talk you didn't even last ten minutes against either one of my Pokémon."

"Do you wish to continue, weakling? I don't mind sending all your Pokémon to the emergency ward before your next round." Ash taunted with a smirk.

"You monster!" May yelled.

"Who do you think created it? Was it me? or was it you?" Ash said darkly.

"A gift of warning to you scums." Ash started.

"Cross me with a bad start, and I don't mind sending both you and your Pokémon to the hospital room." Ash warned before recalling Mightyena and walking away.

As he walked back to his small group, Anabel turned her gaze to Ash who was obviously still pissed off.

"You didn't have to go that far, calm down." She tried to soothe him.

"I wouldn't need to do that if they didn't open their big mouth, and since they decided not to change their ways, I'd dare say that they deserve it." Ash replied.

"Besides, one of them looked like an idiot when she insisted to talk to you." Plumeria chuckled.

"Seducing won't work on me, and it's because I could care less about people trying to do that." Ash scoffed.

"And besides, I already have a lover beside me." He added before walking off with Anabel.

As the two members of Team Skull watch them walk away, Guzma chuckled as he started to open his mouth.

"He actually admitted it." He laughed.

"At least his starting to open up, and eventually he might just open up to public life." Plumeria added.

"Let's just hope that's true, Plumeria." Guzma responded.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter, tune in for more and feel free to read and review! I too would love to know how you find this story.

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Heart of Forgiveness

"Normal Speech/Normal Thoughts."

'Aura Speech/Telepathy'

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Standing outside of the resting area for the representatives of the Alola Region were three people, Brock, Dawn and Cilan who looked at each other.

"Do you think his going to want to talk to us?" Dawn asked nervously.

"Hard to say, Dawn, Ash might just send out a Pokémon to beat us." Cilan responded.

"Regardless guys, we're here to apologize and that's what we're going to do, rather to be forgiven or not forgiven." Brock said sternly.

"You're right, just as long we get the regrets out of us, it's more than enough." Dawn said while lowering her head.

The three of them looked back at the door, as Brock took a deep breath before pushing the door open to see several people which were all Alola natives but there was now sight of Ash anywhere in the room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mallow demanded.

"We're here to see Ash, is he around?" Cilan asked.

"No, I'm afraid not, he just left a few hours ago." Lillie replied.

"Sorry to ask, but do you have any idea on where he might be?" Dawn asked, timidly.

"Why do you want to see him for? From what he told us, you guys were the ones that forced him to leave his home." Kiawe demanded to know their reasons.

"We want to apologize to him, rather he forgives us or not is not what matters to us right now." Cilan responded, while looking serious.

"What do you guys think?" Lana questioned the whole room.

"I think they could be serious about this." Mallow added.

The whole room looked at the three trainers in front of them as Lillie decided to point out where her friend is.

"Ash should be in the forest with Anabel, you should find him there." She told them.

"Though we wouldn't know if he is going to send a Tyranitar at you but good luck." Kiawe added.

"Thank you for the info, and please you don't need to worry about us." Brock thanked them.

"If he really sends a Tyranitar to attack us, I say we deserve it." Cilan added.

The three trainers left as Kiawe decided to turn around as he opened his mouth.

"Do you think they're going to be alright?" He asked.

"I mean, it's Ash their talking about." He swiftly added.

"I think they'll be fine, their grownups, right?" Lana responded.

"True." The whole room agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest, Ash and Anabel reached a big open plain as the Kanto native took out several Dusk Balls and tossed them into the air.

"Training time, get ready." He ordered.

Every single last ball burst open to reveal all of Ash's Pokémon who gave a loud battle cry before taking stances.

"How are you going to train them? I mean, you clearly got more than twelve Pokémon." Anabel asked.

"You'll see soon enough, Anabel." Ash replied as he faced the group of Pokémon.

"Bisharp, you're doing dodged with Shiftry and Greninja." Ash instructed.

Turning his gaze to three Pokémon standing by the tree.

"Mightyena, you're doing speed training with Liepard and Absol." He told the group before facing Liepard.

"And no funny tricks." He added making her let out a disappointing purr.

The Kanto native soon turn his head to look at three flying figures and on standing figure

"Mismagius, you're doing status training with Spiritomb, Flygon and Hitmonlee." He ordered.

"Darkrai shall be your instructor." He added.

"Tyranitar, you're doing defense training again with Rampardos and Kommo-o." He told the Armor Pokémon

"And lastly, Goodra you'll be doing power training against Beedrill, Drapion and Zoroark." He finished.

"You'll be training for half an hour and we'll rest, go." He ordered.

Going to their separate zones, Ash and Anabel sat down on the grass patch as the group of eighteen Pokémon started their training.

For the dodge training, Bisharp was jumping around trying his best to avoid getting hit by Greninja's Water Shuriken and Shiftry's Leaf Storm attack.

Meanwhile with the speed training column, Mightyena was having a race with Absol and Liepard who were way in front of the Bite Pokémon as Liepard was playfully purring at him.

With Mismagius's Group, the group of four Pokémon were trying their hardest to not fall asleep as Darkrai was constantly hitting them with its Dark Void attack.

But what shocked Anabel the most was Tyranitar's training, the Armor Pokémon was constantly getting hit by Rampardos and Kommo-o without any signs of retaliation.

"Ash, Tyranitar is going to get hurt this way!" She yelled.

"He'll be fine, Anabel, I've been doing this for three years now." Ash told her.

"I know my Pokémon's strength and health limits, there's no need to worry." He reassured.

"I might be cold, but I'm not heartless." He added.

Looking at Goodra's side of the plain, The Dragon Pokémon was challenging power against power against his friends who were training with him as they were all slightly below Beedrill's level of power.

"How long do you actually do this for?" Anabel questioned.

"They train for thirty minutes and rest for twenty, though if one of them is unable to continue the whole group stops." Ash replied.

"Why don't you let yours out? I'm sure they'll need fresh air." He suggested.

* * *

Standing up, Anabel threw six of her Poke Balls into the air as they burst open to reveal her psychic type collection of Pokémon.

"Why don't you guys take the chance to make some friends?" Anabel suggested.

Immediately and almost instantly, Anabel's Pokémon went to make friends with Ash's Pokémon as Espeon stayed by her side.

"They sure are making friends already." Anabel said aloud as Ash stood up.

"Guys, take the time from training to make some new friends, we don't get to come by this every day!" Ash yelled.

All of his Pokémon immediately stop their training as they went to make friends with Anabel's Pokémon with Beedrill and Darkrai returning to his side.

"Sure is relaxing here." Anabel remarked.

"Sure is." Ash replied with a smile.

* * *

Closing his eyes, Ash could sense three people hiding in a bush near their location as he turns his head to the direction.

As the bush rustled, Bisharp immediately leaped to the bush and prepared a Night Slash attack as Ash raised his hand stopping his action.

"If you're going to come out of the bush do it, or I'll have Bisharp to slice you out." Ash demanded, while threatening a little.

Coming out from the bush was Brock, Dawn and Cilan as they gazed at Ash who simply stare at them.

"I assume they told you where I would be." He guessed.

"We were the one that asked them to." Cilan responded.

"We want to talk to you." Brock added.

"Talk? I don't think you get the idea the last time we met." He retorted.

"Please! if you'd just hear us out!" Brock pleaded.

Sensing their Aura, Ash could tell they meant it as he let loose a sigh of annoyance before looking at them.

"Fine, I'll hear you out but if you are going to make another attempt of what those idiots did, you're dead." He told them.

"Thank you." Brock thanked.

"What we want to say is that." Dawn started.

Immediately after she said her line, the three of them bowed their heads before shouting a certain phrase.

"We're sorry for what we did!" They yelled in unison.

"You're sorry? Is that another joke attempt?" He asked.

"No, Ash, we're serious." Brock replied.

"How would we now if you're not lying to him? Because for the last time i remember, you told me he ran away from home." Anabel asked strictly.

"We're not lying to you, and we don't plan to make things even worse than it actually is right now." Cilan told her.

* * *

Ash gazed at then with one eye open to see that they weren't lying due to their radiating Aura as he gave off a small grin.

"If you're truly regrettable of your actions to me in the past, then prove it to me, right here right now." He said to them.

"How would we do that?" Dawn asked.

Ash soon turned around as he walked to his Pokémon before turning around to face them.

"Let's have a triple battle, right here right now." He challenged.

"If you win then I'll take your words as true, and if you lose then I'll take your words as lies." He conditioned the battle.

"Each Trainer is allowed one Pokémon and the battle will be over if one side loses all their Pokémon." He added.

The three Trainer looked at each other before they nodded their heads as they turn to face Ash in the eyes.

"Very well, we accept the battle condition." Brock accepted for the group.

"Good, just don't back off from your own words." Ash told them as they moved to a field for battling.

Anabel soon stood in the center with her Espeon to watch the battle as Ash signaled for three Pokémon to come to his aid in battle.

"Tyranitar, Beedrill and Greninja, come forward." He called.

Moving forward to the field, Tyranitar gave a loud roar as his teammates moves silently and swiftly beside him preparing themselves for the battle to come.

"Steelix, let's go!" Brock yelled.

"Lopunny, spotlight!" Dawn yelled.

"Crustle, it's evaluation time!" Cilan yelled.

Coming out from Brock's Poke Ball was his Steelix who has a shiny stone on his head, as Dawn's Lopunny came out from her Poke Ball with a bright burst of light with a visible shiny stone around her right arm, and lastly, Cilan's Crustle came out from his Poke Ball with a burst of light as they all stood ready.

"Let's begin the battle, you have the first move." Ash told them.

* * *

As Ash begins the battle, a powerful sandstorm whipped across the whole field covering the battleground in a view of sandy wind.

"Right, Steelix use Bind on Tyranitar!" Brock yelled.

Steelix immediately charged at Tyranitar as the Iron Snake Pokémon got the Armor Pokémon in a bind with his own body as Ash was rather unfazed.

"Push him apart and use Hyper Beam." He ordered, deciding not to use his Aura for this battle.

The oddly colored Tyranitar forcefully pushed Steelix open as he opened his mouth to blast the steel and ground type away back to his own group.

"What power." Brock mutter nervously.

"Lopunny, hit Greninja with your Drain Punch!" Dawn ordered.

The Rabbit Pokémon instantly charged at Greninja with her hand spiraling with energy as Ash turn his gaze to Beedrill who was waiting at the side.

"Poison Jab to stop it, Greninja use Water Shuriken." Ash ordered.

The Poison Bee Pokémon immediately clashed with Lopunny with stinger glowing in a purple light as Greninja leaped into the air to fire out several shuriken made from water at Lopunny.

"Crustle stop Greninja's attack with Rock Blast!" Cilan ordered.

As Crustle create a huge boulder made of rocks, Ash signaled his head to Tyranitar who ran in front of the attack to take the damage whist Lopunny was send flying into Crustle upon getting hit by Greninja's attack.

"Ash sure is a tough opponent." Dawn told her group.

"Ash has always been a tough opponent, since his always thinking out of the box." Brock responded.

"Then i guess we'll have to bring this to a whole new level." Dawn replied.

Brock immediately pulled out a string necklace, while Dawn pulled out a hairpin from her hand which both objects has a Keystone embed to it.

Touching them, both stones shined as Brock's was connected to Steelix's whist Dawn's was connected to Lopunny's.

"We shall win this battle by showing off the power of our bond." Brock started.

"With our time together, we shall bring this stage to a whole new strength." Dawn started.

"Now, Steelix/Lopunny, MEGA EVOLVE!" Both Brock and Dawn yelled out to their individual Pokémon.

In a veil of light, Steelix gave a loud roar before turning into his Mega Form whist Lopunny changed to her Mega Form after giving off her own battle cry which made Ash give off a small smirk.

"If you're going to play that game, then I might as well follow." He said with a grin as he pulled out a skull pendant with his Key Stone embed on it.

"May this stone bring our evolution to a new stage, now, Beedrill Mega Evolve." Ash said sternly.

"Now, Greninja let us get stronger as well." Ash said to the Ninja Pokémon who nodded back.

While coated in a rainbow light, Greninja was surrounded by a veil of water as it burst apart to reveal his transformed state, while Beedrill appeared in his Mega Form after breaking out from the rainbow light.

"Can Greninja even mega evolve?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know Dawn, but we better be careful." Brock replied.

"Crustle use Rock Wrecker!" Cilan ordered.

Crustle raised his arm as he created a huge boulder which was glowing in a red outline as he fired the attack at the opposing group.

"Smash it apart with Stone Edge, Greninja use Water Shuriken." Ash ordered.

Tyranitar smashed his fist into the ground as stone pillars erupted from the ground smashing Crustle's attack to pieces as Ash who was in sync with Greninja fired off a high ferocity shuriken at Crustle who was knocked out in one hit.

"Crustle!" Cilan yelled.

"Steelix use Dig!" Brock ordered.

"Lopunny use High Jump Kick!" Dawn ordered.

* * *

The Mega Evolved Iron Snake Pokémon immediately doved into the ground as the Mega Evolved Rabbit Pokemon leaped high into the air before coming down upon Tyranitar with her knee glowing white.

"Greninja, guard Tyranitar and Tyranitar use Earthquake." Ash ordered.

The Ninja Pokémon swiftly moved in front of Tyranitar as he held up his shuriken to guard the Armor Pokémon against Lopunny's attack, as the rock and dark type slammed the ground with his feet which sends out a huge magnitude forcing Steelix out from the ground.

"Now, Beedrill use X-Scissor." Ash instructed.

The Mega Evolved Poison Bee Pokémon immediately slammed a stinger into Lopunny's side sending her back to Steelix.

"His good." Cilan remarked.

"Like a dish with both sweet and sour flavor mixed in one to make an excellent dish." The Striaton City Gym Leader added.

"Lopunny use Drain Punch on Beedrill!" Dawn ordered.

"Steelix use Stone Edge on Greninja!" Brock ordered.

Lopunny once again spiraled her hand with energy as she charged at Beedrill while Steelix dived into the ground which created stone pillars which marched towards Greninja.

"Tyranitar, Hyper Beam." Ash said with a snap.

Upon hearing his snapping fingers, both Greninja and Beedrill ran away behind Tyranitar as the Armor Pokémon swiped the field with a power Hyper Beam Attack which send Lopunny crashing into a tree unconscious as she reverted back to her Original Form while smashing every single Stone Pillar apart as Steelix resurfaced.

"End this battle with X-Scissor." Ash ordered.

Beedrill immediately charged at Steelix who was panting from using too much attack and taking in too much hits as he was knocked out after getting hit by Beedrill whist reverting back to his Original Form as Greninja and Beedrill reverted back to their individual Original Form.

"We lost the battle, then I guess-" Brock's sentence was cut when Ash put out his hand.

"I see you weren't lying when you want to apologize." He interrupted.

"But we lost the battle, didn't we?" Dawn and Cilan asked.

"Yeah, what was your original idea?" Anabel too was curious.

Ash sighed as he gazed at Brock who got up by grabbing onto Ash's hand as the Kanto Trainer sat down on the grass.

"My original idea was that if they were to use my old Pokémon against me then I would not forgive them, because I know they're in your hands." Ash started.

"And if they were to battle against me with their own Pokémon, I would take their words as the truth of their regrets." He finished.

"Then that means?" The three Trainer asked.

"I'll forgive you, but don't think our friendship will be repaired that easily." He replied.

"Getting your forgiveness is more than enough." Brock responded as Ash looked at him.

"Tell me Brock, where is he?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu is not with us anymore after Anabel left." Brock replied.

"I don't mean that his dead or anything." The Pewter City Gym Leader swiftly added.

"Then where is he?" Ash questioned.

"He went to the same forest full of Pikachu, I think his there." Brock answered.

* * *

Outside a forest housing dozen and hundreds of Pikachu was Ash as he gazed inside, he had decided to leave every single of his Pokémon with Anabel back at the plateau except for his Beedrill and Darkrai.

'Are you sure his here?' Darkrai asked.

'I don't know my friend, I don't know.' Ash replied.

Walking inside the forest, Ash could see several Pikachu who ran away at the sight of him as another Pikachu of a bigger size went up front to look at Ash.

'Is that you? Ash?' Pikachu asked with shock in his voice.

"Yes, it's me Pikachu." Ash replied.

"Why did you leave me? Why did you abandon our friendship?" Ash asked.

'I didn't want to abandon our friendship.' Pikachu said with tears.

'I just thought that you would be better off without me by your side.' The yellow mouse added.

"Why would you think that? You know better than anyone that you are a closer friend to me than anyone else." Ash said with sadness.

'I thought I was the one that was holding you back from winning anything, so I thought that with me gone, you could do better.' Pikachu responded.

"But you know those scums had already destroyed my life as a Trainer and there was nothing I could do about it." Ash growled lowly.

'I knew you would find another way to come back as a Trainer because of how creative you are, so I thought that without me beside you, you could have become a better Trainer.' Pikachu cried out.

"You know that isn't true Pikachu, you know that I would never disrespect or abandon any of my Pokémon." Ash started.

"And you leaving me was the worst impact I had in my life." Ash told the yellow mouse who was sitting down on the ground crying.

'I knew the consequences but I just didn't want you to lose anymore leagues when you return because of me.' Pikachu started.

'Everyone one of our new friends did better than me, I could barely take on Alain's Tyranitar during the Kalos League when I have been trainer for five years.' Pikachu started.

"While Infernape who had only been training with us for a few months, took out three of Paul's Pokémon even when he was tired!" Pikachu yelled in sadness.

"Pikachu just let me ask you this one question." Ash told his starter who looked up at him.

"Do you want to be with me again? Do you want to be my friend and partner again?" Ash asked.

'I would do anything to be with you again but I just don't want you to lose anymore.' Pikachu answered as Ash picked him up.

"I assure you, Pikachu, I won't be losing anymore battles not anymore." Ash told Pikachu as the Mouse Pokemon looked at him.

"So, do you want to be with me again?" Ash asked, holding up a Poke Ball that has a thunderbolt sign on it.

'You kept that? Even after six years?' This made Ash nod his head.

"I wanted to hear your reasons for leaving me, so, what do you say?" Ash asked.

Pikachu's only response was hitting the button on the Ball as he got sucked into the device with a click without any resistance.

"Welcome back, Pikachu, I assure you that we will win this current tournament." Ash mutter as he took out another Dusk Ball.

"Alakazam, bring us back to the room." He ordered.

The Special Ball burst open to reveal the Psi Pokémon as he teleported the group away from the forest in a flash of light.

* * *

Upon their reappearance, Ash was now facing Anabel who was with Brock, Dawn and Cilan as the Kanto Gym Leader opened his mouth.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"You'll see tomorrow." Ash replied.

"Who are you facing in round four?" Anabel questioned.

"The self-proclaimed Dragon Master." Ash answered simply as he walked off.

* * *

That's it for this chapter, hope you all enjoy! Be sure to read and review as I would like to hear your opinion.

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Ash vs Iris, A Merciless Battle

"Normal Speech/Thoughts"

'Aura Speech/Telepathy'

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Ash walked into the Pokémon Center to see his friends as Anabel greeted him with a smile.

"Morning, Ash." The lilac girl greeted.

"Morning." Ash replied.

"I'm surprise you wake up so early in the morning." Cilan added.

Ash soon walked away before coming back with a plate worth of breakfast, as he sat down while looking at the Unova Gym Leader.

"What's that suppose to mean? Huh?" Ash shot back.

"I mean, you usually wake up almost every time in the afternoon." Cilan replied. As Ash gave a sound of annoyance.

"I wish I could but I can't, because the match for me is early in the damn morning." Ash sighed out.

"Who are you going to use for this match against Iris?" Brock asked.

"I too must say that I'm curious." Brendan added.

Thinking for a while, Ash took out a specific Dusk Ball as he faced the group while holding it.

"Only one if possible, though it would mean disaster." Ash replied while eating his food as he decided to speak with his team telepathically.

'So, you ready?' Ash asked.

'Who are we up against? A fool of a trainer?' Darkrai questioned.

'A self proclaimed Dragon Master.' At this word, the whole team could hear a loud growl of anger.

'I know this match might be Kommo-o's day but I still need a few backups for in case he falls.' Ash added.

'Why don't you let Pikachu have a go? He seems pretty good.' Rampardos replied with a hint of comparison in his voice.

'I don't need any help, I'll crush those weakling one by one!' Kommo-o roared.

'Let's not get too ahead of ourselves, I know we're strong, stronger than them but you'll never know.' Ash said trying to calm Kommo-o.

"I think I'll decide during the match itself." Ash thought.

As he stood up, the bell for the first match started to ring as Ash could see Iris entering the Pokemon Center, as he gave her a dark smirk.

"See you on the loser side, punk." With that Ash turned around and walked away as Iris looked at him before shouting.

"We'll see who's on the loser side!" She yelled. But Ash paid no heed to her words.

* * *

At the stadium where Ash stood as Iris stood opposite of him as she gave a cocky grin.

"Don't go off crying when I beat your sorry little ass." She taunted as Ash dug his ear.

"Save it for when you win, that is if you CAN even win." He smirked.

"The match between Ash of Po Town and Iris of Unova will now begin! Each trainer is allowed six Pokémon and the battle will be over when one side is unable to continue, substitution is only allowed on standby, are both trainers ready?" The referee explained before asking.

"More than ready!" Iris yelled.

"Let's just get this over with." Ash sighed.

"Very well, please present your Pokémon!" The referee yelled.

"Garchomp, let's go!" Iris called.

"Kommo-o, bring fear upon them." Ash called.

Coming out from Iris's Poke Ball was her Garchomp who let loose a loud roar as Ash's Kommo-o appeared opposite him from the sound of the opening Dusk Ball as he gave a louder roar then the Mach Pokémon.

"Kommo-o vs Garchomp, begin!" The referee started the match.

"Garchomp, let's go off strong, Stone Edge!" Iris yelled.

Raising an arm, the Dragon and Ground type slammed the ground with his hand as pillars of rocks started to march their way to Kommo-o as Ash looked at the Dragon and Fighting type.

'Drain Punch.' Ash ordered.

As Kommo-o's arm started to spiral with energy, he rammed a fist into the ongoing pillars as they shattered into tiny pieces.

'Earthquake.' He added.

The Scaly Pokemon instantly slammed the ground with his foot as the whole arena shook violently with Garchomp stumbling back and forth.

"Garchomp! Hang tough and use Sandstorm!" Iris instructed.

Gaining back his composure, Garchomp immediately whipped up a powerful looking sandstorm as Kommo-o doesn't seem to fazed by the Rock type weather move.

'Like this pile of sand is going to save that rat.' Kommo-o hissed.

'Then let's give them a surprise, Dual Chop, go.' Ash ordered.

Lunging out from within the sandstorm, Kommo-o 's hand took up a green glow as he gave Garchomp's neck a hard chop causing the Mach Pokémon to yell in pain before slamming the second chop at his stomach, knocking the Dragon and Ground type to the ground.

"Garchomp get up and use Dragon Claw!" Iris yelled.

Unable to get up, Garchomp's left claw took up a glow as he swiped at Kommo-o who caught his arm as Ash smirked.

'Earthquake, go.' He instructed.

Raising a foot, the Scaly Pokemon brought it down upon the Mach Pokémon's chest knocking the Dragon and Ground type out cold as a small magnitude shook the whole arena.

"Garchomp is unable to battle, Kommo-o wins!" The referee announced.

"Now that was an unexpected way to beat an opponent, I guess the word of compassion doesn't live inside of Ash." The commentator spoke as the whole crowd was a bit silent.

"Garchomp, return." Iris recalled her Pokemon before pulling out a second Poke Ball.

* * *

"Hydreigon, let's go!" She called.

Bursting out from within the Poke Ball came Iris's second Pokemon as the Dark and Dragon type looked at the other Dragon type opposite him.

"Kommo-o vs Hydreigon, begin!" The referee announced.

"Hydreigon use Tri Attack!" Iris yelled.

Charging up a trio colour orb, the Brutal Pokemon immediately blast the trio colour beam at Kommo-o who guarded himself with his own hand against one beam as the other two missed.

'Looks like the sandstorm is getting to Hydreigon.' Ash smirked.

'Then what do we do?' Kommo-o asked.

'Give them a surprise, Drain Punch.' Ash answered.

The Scaly Pokemon immediately ran at Hydreigon with his fist spiralling with energy as Iris could see him coming.

"Hydreigon, its in front of you, use Dragon Pulse!" She yelled.

The final evolved form of Deino immediately blast a dragon-like beam at Kommo-o who got taken back by the attack as the Dragon and Fighting type let loose a growl.

'They can see your silhouette, then we'll go for another approach, use Clanging Scales, aim it at the front.' Ash instructed.

Kommo-o lifted up both his arms as the scales around his body started to give off a deafening sound as Hydreigon was blast back to the wall by an unseen force.

"Hydreigon!" Iris yelled.

"Use Dragon Rush!" She ordered.

From within the sandstorm came a large silhouette as Kommo-o was send a little backwards by the strong Dragon type attack.

'You alright?' Ash asked.

'Like that attack can scratch me. What's next?' He asked.

'You're always on fire aren't you? Use Drain Punch.' He ordered.

Kommo-o simply leaped out from the sandstorm as he punched Hydreigon in the face, knocking the Brutal Pokemon to the floor as he glowed in a green veil.

'Good, now use Clanging Scales.' Ash instructed.

Holding out his arms once again, Kommo-o rang the scales around his body as Hydreigon was send to the wall by an unseen explosion.

"You sure talk big when you could barely scratch my Pokemon, I guess you and your little group are actually just all talk it seems." Ash smirked.

"Oh yeah! You've seen nothing yet." Iris retorted, as Ash simply yawn at her causing her to see red.

"Hydreigon use Draco Meteor, show this punks who their dealing with!" Iris yelled.

Hydreigon's abdomen started to shine in an orange light as he shot out a large orb into the sky only for it to shatter seconds later into multiple smaller pieces as they rain down upon the field.

'Grab one of those falling meteors and throw it back at Hydreigon.' Ash ordered.

As one of the meteors reached Kommo-o, the Scaly Pokemon simply caught it with his bare hands as his trainer gave him the location of Hydreigon.

'Throw in front of you at 5 o'clock.' Ash instructed.

With his might, Kommo-o threw the meteor as an explosion could be heard as the sandstorm subsided, and when the weather effect fully disappeared the crowd could see a knocked out Hydreigon on the ground.

"Hydreigon is unable to battle, Kommo-o wins!" The referee declared.

"Amazing! Even with that sandstorm, Ash still managed to find Hydreigon and knock it out!" The commentator yelled.

* * *

Iris simply recalled Hydreigon in rage as she glared at Ash who was smirking at her, as he gave a taunting motion for her to bring it on.

"Grrr, Haxorus, let's go!" Iris roared.

The Poke Ball erupted as Haxorus, Iris's first Pokemon appeared as Ash simply raised an eyebrow as he started to speak.

"I'm surprise he evolved." He started.

"Now that his a Haxorus, are you scared?" Iris taunted as Ash laughed away.

"I was so scared that he wasn't going to evolve because he was always with a low grade Dragon Trainer." Ash laughed out loud as Iris growled in anger.

"Kommo-o vs Haxorus, begin!" The referee announced.

"Haxorus get them with Dragon Claw!" Iris yelled.

With a mighty roar, Haxorus created a pair of green claws as he rushed at Kommo-o who stood ready to defend.

'Dual Chop, block it.' Ash told his Dragon type.

With hands glowing green, Kommo-o held down the Axe Jaw Pokemon's attack as the two was now trying to push either side to the ground.

"Now use Dragon Pulse!" Iris ordered.

'Smack its legs with your tail then use Earthquake.' Ash swiftly told his Pokemon.

As Haxorus beguns to charge up an multi colouring orb, Kommo-o quickly released is hand from Haxorus's as he turned to smack Haxorus's legs knocking him to the ground as the Dragon Pulse attack when all the way up to the skies.

"Haxorus quick use-" Iris was cut off when Kommo-o stomp down on Haxorus causing a small magnitude to shake the field as Haxorus yell in pain.

'Now use Drain Punch.' Ash ordered.

As Haxorus was recovering, Kommo-o drove his fist into Haxorus's stomach as the Axe Jaw Pokemon remained down below the Scaly Pokemon's feet.

"Why don't you just give up? Face it, you're pathetic." Ash smirked.

"Never! I'll never lose to a weakling like you!" Iris retorted, causing Ash to raise an eyebrow.

"Me? Weak? Says the one that couldn't even take down my Kommo-o with three of hers, and since you can't-" Ash stopped.

And as Ash stopped talking, Kommo-o grabbed Haxorus's tail as he tossed the Dragon type Pokemon to the wall, knocking him out effectively.

"I'll take out yours." He finished his previous sentence.

"Haxorus is unable to battle, Kommo-o wins!" The referee declared.

"Unbelievable ladies and gentlemen, Ash has managed to take down three of Iris's Pokémon without losing one of his!" The commentator yelled.

* * *

Iris recalled Haxorus as she took out her forth Poke Ball.

"Druddigon, let's go!" She yelled.

As the Cave Pokemon appeared, Kommo-o begun to shook in absolute anger as the Dragon and Fighting type gave a deafening roar.

"Kommo-o… vs… Druddigon, begin." The referee said while covering his ears.

"Druddigon, shut that loser up with Fire Fang!" Iris yelled.

Druddigon immediately ran at Kommo-o with mouth burning in flames with Kommo-o ramming a Drain Punch attack into Druddigon's mouth before smacking him away with his tail.

"Druddigon, let's use Rock Slide instead!" Iris commanded.

Druddigon lifted both his arms into the sky to create multiple white orbs which transforms into rocks as he hurl them all at Kommo-o while simply crush them with his tail.

Before iris could give Druddigon another command, Kommo-o hit Druddigon twice on each side of his neck with a Dual Chop attack as the Dragon and Fighting type kicked the Cave Pokémon to the floor.

"Get your Pokemon in control!" Iris yelled.

"Kommo-o is in control, is just that I don't want to care." Ash retorted.

"And instead of talking, why not look at the field?" Ash asked.

Facing back on the field while they were exchanging words, Druddigon was smacked to the ground by Kommo-o who growled at him as Iris glared at Ash.

"That's cheating!" She yelled.

"Cheating? I don't think you're one to talk here, little girlie." Ash retorted.

"I know before my battle with Lance, you were one of the three who tried to weaken my Pokemon before then." He started.

"Luckily I have my friends." Ash smirked.

* * *

From seats within the Champions chamber, Lance stood up while slamming his hand on the table with pure anger.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Lance roared with rage.

"Calm down, Lance, let's hear what she has to say." Steven said trying to calm his friend.

"Since she can't hear us, let's hear what she has to say first." Cynthia added.

Lance nodded as he sat down back on his chair.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the field, where Druddigon was brutally beaten in battle as the referee raised his flags.

"Druddigon is unable to battle, Kommo-o wins!" The referee declared.

As iris recalled Druddigon, Ash once again smirked at her as he started to speak.

"How does it feel to be the weakling now? You kept talking about me being weak when you couldn't even beat my Kommo-o." Ash smirked.

"And you were so weak to the point that you even tried to weaken me before my battle with Lance, and what's more, you and your collaborators took my Pokémon and used them either against me or against other trainers, and you call me a cheater?" Ash asked.

"Don't joke around girl, you've got nothing on me and if you think I show pity, I don't." Ash finished.

This cause Iris to growl in rage as she glared at Ash before starting her own conversation.

"So what if I tried?! So what if I took your Pokemon?! What are you going to do about it? I'll beat you here and you'll see who's the loser around this place!" Iris yelled.

"I really wish we could continue but I'm afraid that it won't be me who would be doing anything to you." Ash waved off.

Just then, Goodshow's microphone sounded as his voice boomed through the whole stadium.

"Due to an attempt of dishonest act, you are hereby disqualified from the tournament and to add on with an attempt of cheating through using Pokemon which you obtained through unknown methods." He stopped for a moment before speaking again.

"You are also suspected of Pokemon theft and in possession of another trainer's Pokemon, and is hereby under arrested by this three offences, take her away." Goodshow finished as a few guards came from behind Iris as they took her away screaming.

"That wasn't even a worthy battle and was a perfectly good waste of time." Ash hissed as he recalled Kommo-o.

After finishing recalling the Scaly Pokémon, Ash turned around and walked away as the whole arena was left in silence with a certain group of people in rage and a certain group of people going towards Ash's direction.

* * *

Upon reaching the Pokémon Center, Ash walked up to Nurse Joy as he handed her Kommo-o's Dusk Ball.

"Please take care of Kommo-o for me." He requested.

"Of course, please leave the Poke Balls on the tray." She replied as Ash put Kommo-o's Dusk Ball on the tray as his Pokémon's Dusk Ball was joined by another trainer's.

"Please take care of my Pokémon Nurse Joy." Turning from the corner of his eye, Ash could see Alain as he continued to walk away to his room.

"How did the match go?" Ash heard a voice once he entered the room, as he flicked the switch on.

The lights covered the whole room to reveal Anabel sitting on his bed as he raised an eyebrow towards her.

"First, it went well and second, how the hell did you get in a locked room?" He replied.

"Really simple actually, I got Alakazam to teleport me in here." Anabel replied as Ash mentally face palmed himself.

"Of course, I forgot she had an Alakazam." He thought.

Ash soon walked over and laid on his bed as he turned his head to Anabel.

"I heard you've won your match early when I finished mine." He said as she nodded.

"My opponent was rather challenging and was Iris a challenge?" She asked.

This made Ash laugh as he shook his head in pure disappointment as he begin to speak.

"That match wasn't even challenging, it was a pure joke. Iris couldn't even lay a scratch on my Kommo-o and even if she did, she couldn't even take Kommo-o down." Ash answered.

"Of course, after all, my boyfriend is a strong trainer." Anabel replied.

"Let's not get ahead of myself, even if I'm strong I still got five more champions to beat and something tells me it isn't going to be easy." Ash sighed.

Anabel smiled as she put a hand on his shoulder as Ash smiled back.

"I believe you'll do just fine, and if we both reach the finals I expect you to give me a good battle." Anabel reassured.

"Of course, but I advice you train more not that I'm insulting you." Ash replied.

"Trust me I will, than I guess I'll take my leave so see you." Anabel waved as she walked through the door.

Before Ash fell asleep, the whole Pokémon Center's speaker rang as Nurse Joy's voice rang through the whole area.

"Trainers please pay attention to this announcement, the battles for the next four rounds will be held as a Multi Battle so please look at the matchup board for your partners name and opponents, thank you." With that the speakers sound disappeared.

* * *

Ash got up from his bed as he walked downstairs, and as he did, the Dark type trainer looked at the list of names to find his name next to Max's as he smirked before walking back up stairs.

Just after he walked upstairs, the group of traitors walked in as Max looked at the list of names to see Ash's next to him as he grinned.

"If I partner up with him, I might be able to use him to win." He said.

"And when you do, you might be able to swipe a few of his Pokemon as well." Serena added.

Though unknowingly to them, Ash could hear their conversation as he smirked.

"Those fools." He mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

Sorry everyone for the long wait, a lot of things have been going on so I couldn't update on schedule XD, but I'll try and update daily to keep this story up to date. Read and review if you wish.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Hanging Around Town

"Normal Speech/Thoughts"

'Aura Speech/Telepathy'

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Ash walked up to Nurse Joy once the announcement of his Kommo-o's recovery was done as he went to picked up the ball along with Alain who left his Pokemon with Ash's Kommo-o.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Both of them thanked as the pink haired nurse smiled at them.

"It's my pleasure, now have a good day." She replied politely as Ash and Alain kept their Poke Ball.

Near the entrance, Ash was stop by a speech from Alain who hasn't seen him since six years after he left Kalos.

"Never thought I'd see you again here, Ash." Alain started.

"Ever since you saw me six years ago is Kalos?" This made Alain nod his head as he looked at Ash.

"You suddenly disappeared from the face of the earth when I went to Kanto to find you for another match." The Mega Evolution Trainer explained.

Ash sighed as he looked at the Kalos native before starting another conversation.

"If you're wondering why I disappeared, check the news six years ago and it should be on the papers." Ash told Alain.

"And if you want another match with me, try and find me in this tournament if you can and if you do find me, I'll be fighting you with my newfound strength." With that Ash walked through the doors of the Pokemon Center as Alain smiled.

"I'll find you in this tournament and when I do, I hope we can have another fun battle like the Kalos League." Alain muttered as he held a certain Poke Ball in his hand.

* * *

Wondering into Viridian City which was the town closest to the Indigo Plateau as he spotted Anabel by a store.

"Alola, Anabel." Ash greeted.

"Oh, Alola! Ash!" The Kanto Frontier Brain greeted with a smile.

Ash soon walked up to her as he leaned against the wall of the store that she was near to before glancing inside to see what she was looking at to see a few clothes as he glanced at her.

"Planning to buy clothes I see, like me to join you?" He said to her.

"I don't mind but are you sure?" She asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ash retorted.

"I mean, you don't look like the person to walk into a clothing store with anybody else." Anabel teased.

"Well, I can't leave my lover alone when she wants to go shopping now can I?" Ash chuckled.

"If you'd be so kind." Anabel smiled.

As she opened the door to enter the store, Ash decided to follow her as he could many other people upon entering the store.

"There are quite a lot of people." Ash thought.

'Of course, what do you expect from a department store?' Beedrill retorted.

'Not a department store you fool that's a fashion store.' Liepard scolded.

'Two of you knock it off please.' Ash told his two Pokémon who went silent immediately.

Ash continued to watch as Anabel was selecting a few clothes which she suddenly shove in front of Ash making him move back in recoil.

"Um, what?" He asked confusingly.

"What do you mean what? I gave it to you for you to try it on of course." Anabel replied with a smile.

"I don't think I need new clothes." He said while waving his hand in front of himself.

"I want you to at least look a bit formal in clothes, I can't have you wearing like I thug every time we go on a date now can we?" She retorted.

"And besides, you smell like you've been out from the sewers with those clothes." Anabel added.

* * *

Ash made a frown as he turned around to find a few people looking at him with odd eyes as he sigh in defeat, taking the cloth rack off of Anabel's hand.

"I guess I'll give it a try but I'm not sure if I'll look good though." Ash told her as Anabel wagged her finger.

"A girl has more fashion sense then a boy you know, so I'm sure you'll look good." She replied confidently as Ash shrugged his shoulders.

The Kanto Trainer walked into the changing room to swap his clothes as he gazed at the shirt in his hand, the shirt was without a hood and sleeved as he sighed.

'Think I'll look good?' He asked his Pokémon.

'Does looking good matters?' Shiftry questioned.

'Of course it does silly, If he doesn't look good a girl might just run away you know.' Liepard purred.

'I don't see how fashion has anything to do with getting a girl.' Greninja cut in.

'You're a boy, you'll never understand.' Mismagius laughed.

Ash sighed mentally as he begins to change out of his usual clothes into the one that Anabel picked for him and after a while, he gazed at the mirror to find himself not looking so bad.

"This doesn't seem so bad." Ash mumbled.

'Looking good I'd say.' Zoroark said as Liepard let loose a purr.

'Looking nice, very nice.' She purred as Ash chuckled.

'I'd get a two vote from you two but I still need the main vote from Anabel.' Ash said to his two Dark types.

* * *

Ash opened the changing room's door as he walked out to look at Anabel who wouldn't take her eyes off of him as she smile happily.

"You look handsome in those." She remarked.

"Why thank you, I've never thought that I'd be wearing another sleeved outfit in six years." Ash thanked as he looked around.

"Like me to choose some clothes for you?" He asked with Anabel nodding her head.

"Please, go ahead." Anabel replied.

Ash soon went towards the clothing rack as he looked around to see a few dresses with him picking a few.

'I wonder which one would she like.' Ash asked.

'Why don't you think of her feature and figure than select a few?' Liepard suggested.

'That has got to be the most ridiculous idea you've ever had this week.' Every Pokémon told the Cruel Pokémon as she let loose a playful purr.

'Instead of the Cruel Pokémon why don't we call you the Perverted Pokémon.' Everyone shot at Liepard who let loose an ignoring purr as everyone sighed.

'I guess I'll just pick by my own instinct.' Ash told his team as he looked back at the rack.

He soon spotted a dress that matches her hair but in a lighter colour as he took it off the rack before thinking.

"I bet she'll look good in this." Ash thought.

* * *

Ash walked over to Anabel as he handed her the dress which made her gasp at the colour of the dress.

"I think you should try it one, I've never picked a dress for a girl before so…" Ash said sheepishly.

"I'll go try it on, wait for me." Anabel told Ash as he nodded his head.

'How do you think she'll look after she comes out?' Ash asked.

'Purreety if I must say." Liepard said as she purred.

'Do you need to purr every time you talk?' Rampardos asked.

'If I don't purr I wouldn't be me now don't you think so?' Liepard asked.

The changing room's door opened as Anabel walked out with the dress which made Ash blush slightly at her beauty.

"What do you think?" Anabel asked as she twirled around.

"You look wonderful in that dress." Ash replied as she giggled.

"Thank you, I must say even if you have no fashion sense you have great eyes." She complimented as Ash chuckled.

"Why don't we buy those clothes?" Ash asked.

Anabel looked at the dress's price tag before looking back at Ash with a worried look on her face.

"But this dress is expensive isn't it?" She asked.

"I've earn enough money during my days in Alola, plenty to be in fact." Ash replied.

Anabel nodded as they changed back into their normal clothes before Ash walked over to the counter as he spoke to the receptionist behind the desk.

"I'd like to pay for those clothes." He requested.

"Sure, please wait a moment." The receptionist replied.

Looking from a distance the lilac girl could see the receptionist packaging the clothes as Ash paid for them before walking back to her with a box in hand.

"I would also like to say happy birthday to you so please accept the present." Ash told the lilac girl who looked at him.

"How did you?" She questioned.

"I kind of peeked at your birthday from your officer card the other day by accident, so I knew today was your birthday." Ash answered.

"Hope you're not mad." He added.

Anabel smiled at him as she gave him a hug before kissing him on the cheek making Ash blush as he smiled.

"Thank you, Ash." Anabel told him as a idea came into Ash's head.

"Since we still have time, why don't we go for lunch?" He asked.

"I'd like that so where are we going?" She asked.

"I'd heard that there's a great restaurant at Celadon City not far from Viridian City, so why not we go there?" He suggested.

"Sure but how are we going to get there?" She questioned.

* * *

Ash brought Anabel out of the store as he took out a Dusk Ball from his hand before tossing it into the air to release a Flygon who let out a roar.

"Mind giving us a ride to Celadon City?" Ash asked.

'Sure, hop on.' Flygon gesture as he bend down.

Ash hopped on top with just one leap as he gave his hand to Anabel who took it as he pulled her up as Flygon proceeded to fly into the air as Ash turn to Anabel.

"You might want to hold on tight to me, Flygon's a pretty fast flyer." Ash warned his girlfriend who latched herself to him as Flygon took off with incredible speed making her yelled in fear.

"TOO FAST!" She yelled as the whole city watch them disappear from sight.

Reaching the popular place for shopping the city of greenery Celadon City, Flygon landed on the ground as Ash leaped off while helping Anabel get off of Flygon's back.

"You alright, Anabel?" Ash asked in concern.

"Flygon was a bit too fast, no not a bit very fast." She replied as she held her head.

"Well I can't say that I didn't warn you but I do say sorry for making my girlfriend fall into this state." He apologized.

"It's fine, at least we got here fast even if the ride is scary, I'll have to get use to it." Anabel reassured.

"I hope so, if you like the next time we come here I could tell Flygon to go slow you know?" Ash suggested.

"Thanks for your concern, Ash." Anabel thanked.

* * *

Walking around town the couple found themselves outside the famous restaurant in Kanto which resides in Celadon City as Ash opened the door.

"After you, birthday girl." He said as Anabel smiled.

"Thank you." Anabel smiled.

Ash soon followed after she got in as they sat down at a table for two with a waiter walking up to them with a menu in hand as he handed each one of them one.

"What would you like, Anabel?" Ash asked as she looked through the menu.

"I think I'll take the one Hoenn Ramen, thanks." Anabel ordered as she returned the menu.

"I think I'll take the Chansey Omelette." Ash replied while too handing over his menu list.

The waiter wrote down their orders as he put the menu back in his hand but before he left, the waiter looked at the two to ask another question.

"Would you like a drink with your meals?" He asked.

"I think the both of us will take a glass of Roserade Tea." Anabel replied as Ash nodded his head.

"Very well, your meals shall be with you in twenty minutes." The waiter bowed before leaving to the kitchen as Anabel faced Ash.

"Have you checked the list of names to see who your partner is?" She asked with Ash giving off a disappointing sigh as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, I have and my partner is none other than Max." Ash replied though a bit pissed about his partner.

"I see but I heard that Max won the Indigo League last year." Anabel told her boyfriend who waved it off.

"Tell me about it when he wins the Kalos League, anyways who's your partner?" Ash reverted the question back at his girlfriend.

"To answer your question, my partner is a Trainer named Sawyer from Hoenn." Anabel replied.

Ash looked a bit surprised when Anabel told him who her partner was for the next Multi Battle as he simply smiled.

"Sawyer, huh? His a strong Trainer and a studious person, a great partner to have around when you're in a huge terrain." Ash told her as Anabel nodded her head.

Moments later the waiter came back with their order as he sat down Ash's plate of Chansey Omelette in front of him and Anabel's bowl of Hoenn Ramen before finally settling down their drinks as he bowed slightly.

"Please enjoy your meals." With that the waiter walked off as the couple begun to eat their food as Anabel brought in a new topic.

"Say, about the Multi Battle alongside Max who are you going to use?" She asked.

"I have particular Pokémon for particular terrains so who I am going to use is quite up to the field unless we're fighting on a flat ground." Ash answered as Anabel nod her head before looking at him once again with another questionable look.

"I heard you've won the Kalos League with Darkrai, I thought the Kalos League has a lot of terrain fields?" She questioned as Ash hammered his fist onto his palm.

"Ah, that, well you see I only managed to win because all the terrain that came up has a great amount of shade which can be used to increase Darkrai's advantage on the battlefield." Ash explained.

"Different from your Metagross who works well against rock terrains due to its incredible strength, Darkrai has no strength against those so we use shadows to win." Ash finished.

* * *

After his explanation the lilac girl looked more and more impressed as she looked at him with an idea in mind.

"Say, mind helping me train my Pokémon later?" She requested.

"Of course, I'm happy to help you." He accepted as they ate their meals and when they were done, the couple left the restaurant to return to the plateau.

And once they were at the Indigo Plateau, Ash went into his room to grab a certain yellow mouse who was snacking on a ketchup bottle.

"Time to train Pikachu, you ready?" Ash asked as Pikachu's ear perched up instantly.

'I heard training, of course I'm ready!' Pikachu laid down his favourite snack as he ran up his shoulder.

"Look after the room while I'm gone you two, don't let anyone else in and if anything is missing you're getting it." Ash told Tyke and Pycer as they nodded their heads.

"You got it brother, so have fun training your Pokemon." They reassured as Ash walked out of the room to shut the doors as he walked down the hall towards Anabel's location.

Once there he saw Anabel waiting for him at the fields with her Metagross at ready as Ash smirked slightly.

"I'm surprise you've brought out your Metagross that early." He stated as she gave a determined look.

"Of course, the last match we'd had was over eight or nine years." She reminded as Ash took out a Dusk Ball.

"Mismagius, go." He called as the Magical Pokemon burst out of her Dusk Ball to stare at Metagross who looked ready for battle.

'So, she's your girlfriend? Pretty cute and beautiful I must say, you sure got good eyes my boy.' Mismagius teased as Ash sighed.

'If you got time for teasing than I'm pretty sure you got time to battle so get ready because this two aren't going to be an easy fight.' Ash shot back.

As the battle begun without a judge, Ash motioned his hand for Anabel to go first as the Kanto Frontier Brain waved her hand.

"Metagross use Meteor Mash." She ordered.

Metagross's body soon got coated in a blue aura as it charged at Mismagius with full force as the Ghost type Pokemon turned to her trainer.

'Silent or loud?' She asked.

'We'll go with silent, Phantom Force.' Ash replied.

Upon hearing the order a dark portal opened up above Mismagius as she went through it leaving no trace of herself behind as Metagross stopped in its tracks upon finding its opponent's disappearance.

As the portal opened up below Metagross, Misamagius came out from the gates of darkness as she smacked Metagross from the bottom nearly knocking it upside down.

"So they can use silent communication, then I'll do the same." She smirked to herself mentally.

'Use Flash Cannon.' She ordered as Metagross clasped its hands together before firing off a metallic beam at Misamagius to which Ash closes his eyes.

'Mystical Fire then use Shadow Ball.' Mismagius grinned as she created a fire ring before launching out a torrent of hot fire which collided with the Flash Cannon before firing off a ball of darkness which hit its mark.

"Metagross!" Anabel yelled as the Iron Leg Pokémon stood back up.

'We mustn't let down out guard, now use Gyro Ball.' She ordered but before Metagross could move, Ash who anticipated an attack from her ordered his own,

'Snatch, go.' This made Mismagius grin as she was the one who performed the Gyro Ball attack knocking Metagross out before returning to her training wobbling in the air.

'My… Head… The world… Is spinning… Around me…' Mismagius said aloud as Ash chuckled.

'The world isn't the one spinning but you, now return before your life spins.' Ash teased as he recalled the Magical Pokémon.

"You've grown so strong that I wasn't even able to match you, considering how fast you knocked out Metagross." Anabel sighed as Ash put a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, Anabel, everyone has their own strength and mine just happen to be Pokemon ability." Ash comforted.

"Thanks for the comfort, Ash, and it seems to be getting late." Anabel pointed out as Ash looked up at the sky and then back at her.

"I'm planning to stay and train for a bit more, so why don't you head back first?" He said as the lilac girl nodded.

"Alright, then I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Ash watched as Anabel walked off as he faced Pikachu who was on his shoulder the entire time.

* * *

"Time for some late training, come out everyone!" Ash called as he tossed every single one of his Dusk Balls into the air summoning everyone as they gave their battle cry.

Ash soon send them into their own individual training groups as he looked at Pikachu and Mightyena.

"You two will be having an auto-pilot sparring session and the battle will be over when one of you get hits." Ash instructed as they nodded.

Mightyena instantly fired off a ball of shadow which Pikachu reflected with his Iron Tail attack before charging in with a Quick Attack as the Bite Pokemon let loose a Dark Pulse which stopped Pikachu in his tracks as Ash noted their training.

Though behind the wall was Max as he was spying on Ash just before Mismagius spooked him out from his hiding place.

"AAHHH!" He yelled out loud as Ash just looked from the corner of his eye.

"lookie here, a little spy in the middle of the night just to peek at my Pokémon." Ash hissed as he walked towards the bespectacled boy.

"I'll give you ten seconds to tell me why you were spying on me or else I'll have Darkrai to haunt you every day and everywhere." Ash sneered as Max quickly gain his composure.

"I just want to know what kind of Pokémon my partner has before out Multi Battle, I don't see anything wrong with that." Max waved off casually as Ash glared at him.

The Team Skull member signalled for Mismagius to come back as he looked at the Hoenn Trainer with a look that will kill him any day and anywhere as he begins to talk.

"I've heard what you wanted to do scum and I'll tell you this once, take any Pokémon or people from me and I'll make sure you die, you hear me?" He said darkly as Max looked at him.

"Like you're going too because I know you won't so I'll see you on the fields against our opponent." Max said simply not believing Ash's words as he walked off back to his room with Ash turning to his team.

'every single one of you here, tomorrow I want you to leave no man standing leave them all in the dust.' Ash told his Pokémon as Flygon tilted his head.

'What about your partner?' He asked.

'I don't care, I want you three to leave no man standing understood?' He asked.

'Of course, as long as their your target.' Bisharp replied as Ash nodded his head.

"Good, now let's go get some rest and we'll start then." With that Ash recalled all of them as he walked back to his room.

* * *

Here's another Chapter and if there is any questions leave them in the review and I'll answer if possible.

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A Singular from Multiple

"Normal Speech/Thoughts"

'Aura Speech/Telepathy'

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Ash could hear a knock on his door in the middle of the morning as he peeked an eye at the door before looking at the ground.

'Answer the door for me will ya, Darkrai?' Ash requested.

A deep black shadow glided its way to the door as Darkrai came up to open it and when it did behind the door was another Trainer as Ash looked at him from head to toe.

The Trainer wore a black T-shirt alongside a red long pants as well as a pair of black sneakers as Ash tilted his head to the new comer at his doorstep.

"Who are you?" Ash asked which made the Trainer tense up at his tone.

"M-my name is Teo and I came from Camphrier Town." Teo introduced himself as Ash nodded his head.

"So, you're from Kalos?" This made Teo nod his head as Ash looked at him.

"What's your business to be in my room? I don't think I remember telling anyone about my room." Ash demanded.

Teo looked scared for a few moments as he took a deep breath and look at Ash in the eye.

"I requested for Nurse Joy to tell me your room number and I have a favour to ask of you." Teo explained.

"And that is?" Ash raised an eyebrow.

"I know you're a Dark type specialist." Ash nodded his head.

"And I was wanting to see if you could give me a few advice for me on my Pangoro." Teo requested.

"There's still Karen from the Johto Elite Four isn't there? As well as Sidney From the Hoenn Elite Four and Grimsley from the Unova Elite Four, why not go and ask them?" Ash retorted.

"Well… About that…" Teo stuttered.

"You seemed more experience with Dark type Pokémon than anybody else I've seen so far, so I was wondering if you would coach me." Teo explained.

Ash continued to look at him from up and down as he was for sure that Teo has the looks for a Dark type Trainer but certainly not the attitude as he got up from his bed.

"Fine, tell me this favour of yours." Ash permitted as Teo nodded his head.

"Thank you!" Teo yelled.

* * *

The pair soon arrived behind the Pokémon Center as Ash could see a Pangoro sitting there looking a bit ticked off.

"So, is this about your Pangoro over there?" Ash questionably guessed.

"Yes, Pangoro hasn't been listening to me for a long while now." Teo explained.

Ash glanced at Pangoro who glared at him as Ash started to talk to the Daunting Pokemon.

"So, you're Teo's Pangoro?" Ash asked.

'So? Who are you suppose to be?" Pangoro spoke as Teo was just watching from the sideline.

"My name is Ash Ketchum and your Trainer Teo requested me to help him, so what's wrong?" Ash told the Fighting and Dark type.

'That kid's been way too kind in moves that's why.' Pangoro growled.

Ash nodded as he turned towards Teo as he looked at the Poke Ball in his hand.

"Tell me about Pangoro's nature." Ash said as Teo nodded.

"Pangoro evolved from a Pancham I capture, he loves fighting and facing strong foes in battle, after a few weeks he evolved and I taught him a few moves but after that, he was completely distant from me." Teo explained as Ash thought for a moment as he glanced at Teo's pocket which contained a Pokedex as he looked at the Kalos Trainer.

"What movs does Pangoro have?" Ash asked.

"Well, Pangoro has Entrainment, Leer, Comet Punch and Crunch." Teo told the Dark type Trainer in front of him as Ash got the glimpse of what's going on.

"According to what you've told me about Pangoro and his nature, Entrainment and Comet Punch isn't going to cut it." Ash told Teo who was listening intensely.

"Tell you what, I'll help you teach Pangoro a few moves and we'll go from there." Ash offered.

"Really!" Teo yelled as Ash nodded.

As Ash took out his Dusk Ball, he turned to Teo as he gave him another piece of advice before starting.

"Dark type Pokémon's are complicated in nature and that's why training one needs hard work." He told the young Trainer as he tossed the ball into the air summoning his Incineroar who looked vicious enough.

"First, we're going to teach your Pangoro Drain Punch which will help you in close combat battles." Ash started.

"Second, we're going to teach it Bulk Up for strength." Ash finished.

"Now, Incineroar I want you to teach Pangoro this two moves within four hours because we are having our match in six hours time can you do that?" Ash instructed.

'Teaching people is what I'm good at even if I didn't learn the move itself, make it two hours.' Incineroar smirked.

"Sure are confident as always huh? Well, given that your timing was never wrong than make it two hours then." Ash replied as he turned to Pangoro.

"Good luck and while you train with Incineroar, I'll be talking to your trainer." Ash told the Daunting Pokémon who nodded as Ash watched while Incineroar brought Pangoro to train.

* * *

Ash gestured for Teo to follow him as the boy did as told with Ash sitting on a bench as he looked at Teo.

"You've got the looks for a Dark type Trainer but your attitude is another story." Ash told him.

"What do you mean? And what do you mean by attitude?" Teo asked as Ash thought for a moment before talking.

"Let me explain, what I mean by attitude is the sense of your strategy." Ash started.

"Pangoro must have stopped listening to you because your strategy is too defensive for his aggressive nature." Ash explained.

"You mean Dark types love a good strategies?" This made Ash thought for a moment.

"How do I put this? Dark type Pokémon, you've got to think like them." Ash said as Teo nodded his head.

After two hours, Incineroar returned with Pangoro with Incineroar walking to Ash and Pangoro walking to Teo as Ash looked at them both.

"How about a battle? Show me what you've learned." Ash suggested.

"Sure, What do you say Pangoro?" The Daunting Pokemon grinned as he stood ready with Ash and Incineroar at the other side.

"You may have the first move." Ash offered.

"Pangoro use Bulk Up!" Teo ordered as Ash looked at Incineroar.

"You do the same." Incineroar nodded as both the Dark type Pokemon flexed their muscles to increase their strength and defense.

"Drain Punch!" Teo yelled.

"Darkest Lariat." Ash ordered calmly.

Pangoro immediately charged at Incineroar with fist spiralling with energy, meanwhile the Heel Pokemon bend down as he spun towards Pangoro clashing with the Fighting and Dark type as he threw Pangoro back.

"Pangoro!" Teo yelled as the Daunting Pokemon stood up.

"Use Leer!" This made Pangoro glare at Incineroar trying to drop his defence with Ash grinning.

'Activate your Ability.' Ash instructed.

Incineroar soon let loose a wave of shadowy purple and black aura as Pangoro was the one who got instead with Ash putting out his hand.

"Flare Blitz." Incineroar instantly got engulfed in flames as he charged at Pangoro who used his own arms to guard against the attack while being send backwards.

"Crunch!" Teo yelled with Pangoro charging at Incineroar with white jaws in front of him as Ash snapped his fingers.

"Darkest Lariat, finish it."

Incineroar once again bended down before spinning towards Pangoro who slammed down his Crunch attack to deal insufficient damage as the Fire and Dark type threw him backwards onto the ground as Incineroar got back into position.

"Not bad, usually most people I taught couldn't even last one attack from me." Ash complimented as Teo smiled.

"Thank you for your advice." Teo thanked as Ash nodded.

"Then I'll be going, if you want my match is in three hours, watch if you want that is if you like it in the end." Ash replied as he walked off.

* * *

Ash opened his door to see Anabel near the window while he looked at both Tyke and Pycer just before Anabel turned around as she faced him with a smile on her face.

"So you actually teach people?" She asked.

"Not everyone, only those I think have potential and by far this is this only Trainer that has the most potential." Ash replied.

The Kanto native went to lie on his bed as Anabel sat down next to him as she begin to talk.

"How many have you trained so far?" She voiced with curiosity.

"A total of six Trainers that I've taught but Teo was what I call the best out of all of them." Ash answered.

"You match is in another two hours, what do you want to do for the next two hours?" Anabel questioned.

"Well, I was planning to sleep just before Teo came but since I'm awake, I guess I could train." Ash replied.

Ash got up from his bed as he grabbed his Dusk Balls to walked out the door as Anabel followed him to the back of the Pokémon Center where they could also see the traitors training their Pokémon's.

"Look who decided to come out of his room." Max said as Ash simply walked by them as he took out two Dusk Balls.

"Greninja, Shiftry time to train." Ash called.

The two ball burst opened to reveal both the Ninja and Wicked Pokémon appeared on the field with Ash looking at them.

'Greninja the usual training with Shiftry, shoot the targets within Shiftry's whirlwind.' Ash instructed.

Greninja soon stood ready with a shuriken of water in each hand as Shiftry blew a great gust of wind, sending Serena's Pancham, Clemont's Bunnelby and Max's Sceptile flying into a wall hard as the Team Skull member simply tossed a few disc into the gust of wind.

Greninja immediately fired a few shurikens hitting ten out of twenty targets as he prepared another volley of shurikens as Trip decided to interrupt their training.

"Hitting targets is what exactly a Trainer from the boonies would do, Serperior Leaf Storm show them how it's done." Trip said as Ash looked at Shiftry.

'Foul Play.' Ash ordered.

Shiftry swiftly appeared behind Serperior as he grabbed the Regal Pokémon by the tail before swinging him into a wall before throwing him to a nearby tree as Anabel put her hand on his shoulder.

"You can stop now." She voice with worry as Ash looked at Trip.

"Stick your nose in your own training fool, not like you do any anyways." Ash spat as he recalled Greninja and Shiftry.

"Let's go, Anabel." Ash told the lilac girl as they walked off.

* * *

Within the stadium where Ash stood with Max against their opponents who were a Trainer named Ivory and Whitney the Gym Leader of Goldenrod City as the referee raised his flags.

"The Multi Battle between Trainer Ivory and Leader Whitney against Trainer Ash and Trainer Max is about to begin." He started.

"Each Trainer is allowed three Pokémon and the battle will be over when one side runs out of usable Pokémon, are all Trainers ready?" This made all of them nod their heads except Ash who simply took a Dusk Ball in his hand.

"Then present your first Pokémon!" He requested.

"Chesnaught, take the front!" Ivory called.

"Clefable, time to win!" Whitney yelled.

"Sceptile, let's do this!" Max called.

"Flygon, bring fear upon them." Ash called.

Each of the four balls in the air burst open as Chestnaught appeared beside Clefable in front of Ivory and Whitney, meanwhile Sceptile and Flygon appeared in front of Max and Ash.

"Chesnaught and Clefable vs Flygon and Sceptile, begin!" The referee ordered.

'Flygon use Earthquake, now.' Ash immediately commanded as the Mystic Pokémon crack a grin.

Wasting no time, Flygon smacked the ground with his tail as a huge magnitude took place shaking the earth around the field knocking everyone off balance and that included Max's Sceptile.

"Would you look at that folks! Ash launched a powerful attack right from the start and knocked everyone including his own partner down!" The commentator yelled with the crowd murmuring as Max started his attack.

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade on Clefable!" Max ordered.

The Forest Pokemon took ten seconds before creating a green blade as he rushed at Clefable who just got up from the Earthquake attack with Ivory covering her.

"Spiky Shield, now!" Ivory's Pokemon living up to his name, created a round spiky shield by slamming his fist together as Sceptile was rebounded by the attack.

"And with a defensive Spiky Shield attack, Chesnaught managed to defend Clefable from Sceptile's speedy attack!" The commentator yelled as Whitney put out her hand.

"Use Role Play on Flygon!" Whitney ordered for Clefable to put out her hands as a white orb appeared from Flygon while drifting towards Clefable.

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade again!" Max yelled as the Hoenn Grass type starter once again created a pair of green blades to rush at Clefable.

"Spiky Shield, again!" Ivory ordered.

Chesnaught once again created the same shield full of spikes as Sceptile clashed with the attack injuring himself in the process while Ash looked at Flygon.

'Earth Power.' Ash instructed.

Flygon soon glowed in a light brown light as he dug his tail into the ground creating a crack trail on the ground beneath Clefable, Chesnaught and Sceptile as a burst of earth energy appeared beneath them blasting the trio into the air as they landed on the ground hard.

"Unbelievable ladies and gentlemen, without a second thought Ash attacked his ally along with his enemies!" The commentator yells in pure shock and disbelief.

"What are you doing! Sceptile was there!" Max roared at Ash who scoffed in annoyance back at him.

"Do I look like I give a damn about your Pokémon? If you're weak, I don't give a shit." Ash hissed back.

"Now finish this off with Earthquake." He ordered while Flygon again smacked the ground with his tail creating a magnitude as the body of Chesnaught's, Clefable's and Sceptile's shook violently before falling over with swirl for eyes.

"Chesnaught, Clefable and Sceptile is unable to battle, please present your next Pokémon!" The referee yelled.

'Flygon good work, return.' Ash recalled.

* * *

Meanwhile in the stands sat the traitors near Ash's friends as May got up from her sit.

"That guy has no rights to be a Trainer! His just a heartless creep!" Misty yelled.

"She's actually quite right, he doesn't even care for anything." A nearby audience agreed to her statement.

"And all he ever did was send peoples Pokemon to the emergency ward throughout the entire tournament." Another person agreed.

"I wonder how he even got his license, surely he doesn't deserve them." Clemont added.

"Would I recommend you guys to shut up before things get worse?" Guzma warned.

"Like that heartless guy can do much." A cocky Trainer near them chuckled as the Alola natives sigh as they saw a certain ball in Ash's hand.

"Wait, don't use that-"

* * *

In the fields when they were chatting Ivory called out a Krookodile while Whitney called out a Wigglytuff and Max with a Heracross as Ash took a blue-netted design ball and tossed it to summon a huge black monster that was at least the size of a mountain as it gave a loud roar.

"Your turn to fight, Guzzlord show this fools who's talking." Ash said coldly as Guzzlord simply roar in a hungering rage.

"Begin!" The referee announced.

"Heracross use-" Max got cut off when Guzzlord extended its two mouths which was hanging by the belly as the Junkivore Pokemon grabbed both Heracross and Wigglytuff before slamming them onto the ground repeatedly.

"Krookodile, knock that thing unbalance with Earthquake!" Ivory ordered.

Krookodile nodded as he punched the ground to cause an earthquake to appear as Ash smirked darkly.

"Earthquake." He hissed.

Guzzlord erupted in a weird aura as the Dark and Dragon type slammed both Wigglytuff and Heracross on the ground hard, creating an Earthquake that was twice large then Krookodile's before tossing the two hostages at the Intimidation Pokémon crashing him into a wall unconscious along with the other two.

"K-Krookodile, W-W-Wigglytuff a-a-and H-Heracross a-are u-u-unable to b-battle, p-please send out y-your next P-Pokémon." The referee declares in pure fear as the three Trainer recalled their Pokémon.

"What kind of monster is that thing?" Max thought as he looked at Guzzlord who was still roaring since its victory.

* * *

"Chandelure, go!" Ivory called.

"Miltank!" Whitney yelled.

"Krookodile, let's go!" Max called.

Chandelure, Miltank and Krookodile soon appeared on the field as Guzzlord roared loudly making them cower in fear as the referee raised his flags.

"Battle begin!" He announced.

"Miltank, Rollout!" Whitney ordered.

"Chandelure use Shadow Ball!" Ivory commanded.

"Krookodile use Dragon Claw!" Max instructed until all three Trainers have one thing in common.

"Aim for that giant!" They yelled.

"It would seems that both enemies are working together to beat Ash, how will Ash deal with this situation?" The commentator asked as the whole arena was silent.

The first to engage was Miltank who rolled into a ball as she charged at Guzzlord alongside Krookodile who created a claw of green energy while Chandelure fired off a ball of shadowy energy towards Guzzlord from behind the two as Ash faced the Ultra Beast.

"Brutal Swing and Hammer Arm." He ordered.

The Junkivore Pokémon roared loudly as he swung his left mouth which was coated in a pure black light at Miltank while swinging its right mouth glowing in a white energy at Krookodile sending them both towards Chandelure as all three crashed into the wall while the Shadow Ball was still engaging, though to the horror of everyone, Guzzlord ate the attack as it shook its head.

"Now, Heavy Slam." Ash ordered.

Upon command, Guzzlord surrounded itself in a yellow aura before charging towards the three helpless Pokémon as it rammed them through the wall but the audience were lucky that the seat were much higher up though the three Pokémon were completely knocked out as Guzzlord ate the debris of the fallen wall.

The whole arena went silent including the referee as Ash walked over to Guzzlord with him looking at the giant before him and upon seeing his face the Junkivore Pokémon stopped all motions of eating as Ash looked back at the front.

"Let's go." With that he walked off while recalling Guzzlord while the whole arena remained silent.

* * *

Ash later reached the Pokémon Center as May and the traitors stomped in front of him as he gazed at them coldly at them.

"What is the matter with you!" May screeched as Ash simply let loose a sound of annoyance as he shoved her away before walking away.

Before Ash could reach the Pokémon Center, he felt something grab his shoulder as he gaze to see Misty grabbing onto him as he simply kicked her away as he dusted his shirt.

"Get lost you scum." Ash hissed darkly.

Ash immediately walked into the Pokémon Center as he walked into his room to see his friends all around the place before shifting his eye to the two grunts.

"I thought I made myself clear not to let anyone in? And this is the second time." Ash said as Anabel stood up.

"It's me who ordered them to let us in." She retorted as Ash leaned against the wall of his room.

"So, what's up? There must be a reason why all of you came to my room." Ash questioned.

The first to speak up was Lillie as she looked at Ash with worry in her eyes.

"You know using an Ultra Beast is forbidden outside, don't you?" This made Ash shrug his shoulders.

"I know but I still wanted to use it, after all it does need exercises for eating so much." Ash replied as Plumeria looked at him.

"That's not the point you fool, do you even realise the panic you've cost when you used Guzzlord?" She asked strictly.

"I don't know because I didn't bother turning around." Ash retorted.

"Ash, we're worried here you know?" Brock voice with concern as Ash closed his eyes.

"Sorry for making you worry but I can take care of myself." Ash replied as Anabel was the next to speak up.

"I heard that President Goodshow wants to see you." Anabel said to Ash who nodded his head.

"I see, if it's about the me being in the tournament then so be it." Ash replied as he faced towards the door.

"I'll see you guys around." With that Ash walked through the doors as Kiawe sighed.

"I hope he isn't in trouble." He huffed.

The whole room was silent as a yellow mouse woke up to chase after his Trainer who was going towards the main tournament building.

* * *

There's the first out of three Multi Battles, and yes, I am planning to do three Multi Battles but please read and review if you like.

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Friends vs Traitors

"Normal Speech/Thoughts"

'Aura Speech/Telepathy'

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

A/N: I may have made a small mistake in the previous chapter but I've changed it so it should be alright now.

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Ash walked outside of the main building of the Pokémon World Cup with Pikachu running up to his shoulder before opening the door to enter the room where Charles was sitting at the opposite side of a brown table.

"The hell you called me here, old man?" Ash sneered which Charles simply gestured for him to sit.

"Please have a seat and we'll talk." Charles told the Trainer opposite him while Ash simply sat on the chair with his leg on the table.

"Now, speak, I don't have much time to waste." Ash hissed at the elderly man who nodded his head in response.

"It's very clear on why I called you here, Ash." Charles told the Team Skull member who simply rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, if you want to talk about that, all I can tell you is that I don't really give a shit about them." Ash voice with annoyance before looking at Charles.

"This tournament is boring anyways, all the Trainers here have no sense of battling experience except for the Champions and Elite Four, all of them are babies." Ash cracked a evil grin while Charles simply shook his head.

The door creaked open just as Lance and Cynthia appeared from the door before sitting down on their individual chair.

"Did we miss much, President Goodshow?" Cynthia asked while Charles shook his head.

"Not at all, now let us continue." Goodshow replied.

"Now, Ash, why would you go as far as to send another Trainer's Pokemon to the hospital?" Cynthia voice with curiosity while Ash simply smirk.

"Is there really a need for a reason? If their weak then what's the point, their just a burden if their weak." Ash replied the Sinnoh Champion who was shocked by his harsh statement.

"And besides, the weak has no place in this world and I learned that from a few people I know." Ash added.

"Then why don't you go easy on them?" Lance suggested.

"Go easy on them? Why should I? If I went easy then where's the fun in this boring tournament?" Ash retorted before leaning on the chair he was sitting on.

"Ash, if your behaviour persists to be like this, I'm afraid that I would have no choice but to kick you out of the tournament." Charles warned while Ash simply glared at him.

"Kick me out? I don't give a shit about this boring tournament anyways, the only reason why I came here was because my friends persist that I do, not because of your trashy letter telling me to." Ash hissed at Charles who let out a sigh.

"At least try to consider the other Trainer's feelings! Not everyone did it you know." Cynthia yelled while slamming the table with hers hands while Ash remained unfazed.

"You should just shut your mouth if you know nothing at all, why not buzz your way back to Sinnoh and do your own investigation?" Ash retorted which caused Cynthia to glare at him.

"Please, Ash, I don't want to do anything worse to you." Charles started.

"If you keep on persisting to have this behaviour, I might have to arrest you." The PLA President told him, while Ash kicked the table away.

"Is that a threat, old geezer?" Ash growled loudly.

"It's not a threat, it's a warning." Charles replied.

"All I want to do is to know why you are doing this, and I also know that it was my fault that you got run out of town." The President of the Pokemon League added.

"I don't need to give you a damn explanation." Ash sneered.

"I have nothing to say to your statement, Ash and I do admit it was my fault but I can do nothing else but apologize for this catastrophe." Charles told him as the Kanto native glared harder.

"Apologize? Apologize!" Ash sneered at Charles as he slammed the table with his hands, while Lance and Cynthia simply took out a Poke Ball each but was stopped by Charles

"You've could have apologized TO ME when my name was cleared but you didn't and instead of apologizing straight in my face, YOU send the G-Men to my place to bring me there and you tell ME you want to apologize to me?" Ash said to Charles who could do nothing but keep quiet.

"And it's because of YOU that I'm in this state I'm in right now, It's because of your words MY Pokémon were released for no reason, It's because of YOUR words that the whole world hates me and it was certainly YOUR WORDS THAT MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS DECIDED TO FEED ME TO A GROUP OF FUCKING SHARPEDOS!" Ash roared through the room as he turned around.

"If you want to apologize to me, it's already too late for you to do that because I don't give a shit about it." Ash sneered.

"How-" Before Cynthia could finish her sentence, Charles decided to keep her shut.

"Cynthia, don't." Charles told the Sinnoh Champion who let loose a sigh.

As Ash was done with this conversation, he kicked open the door before walking out of the main building as Charles sigh loudly before looking at Lance.

"Please look into Ash's information for me, Lance, and tell me whatever you know about him if you would." Charles ordered as the Johto Champion smiled.

"Of course, but before I do, why is there a need to look into Ash's details?" He asked.

"Not only him, Lance, I want you to look into the rest of his former friends as well and to answer you, Lance, I want to know the full situation because I know this is my fault for being too straightforward." Charles answered Lance who proceeded to do his work.

* * *

Ash walked into the Pokémon Center to see Max at the counter alongside Ivory and Whitney who were all worried for their Pokémon as he simply strolled pass them and went back to his room.

As he opened the door, his group of friends all looked at him with the 'How did it go' Face while Ash simply crashed onto his own bed before speaking to them.

"It was only a petty talk and not worth mentioning." Ash told them, not wanting to tell them about his outrage at the main building.

"And as for what happened inside, I don't think I'm leaving this tournament anytime soon." Ash added as he put Pikachu down on the floor.

"So, you're still in the tournament?" Lana asked as he nodded his head.

"Who wants to have a practice battle? It's been a while since we did it." Kiawe suggested with Ash sitting up in less than a minute to look at them.

"Sure, why not and it's even better if we fight that idiots." Ash grinned.

The group walked their way behind the Pokémon Center to see the traitors who glanced at Ash and his friends while Brock looked at Mallow.

"How does your practice match work?" He asked curiously while Mallow decided to explain to them with a board and marker on her hand.

"How we do our battle practices is that one trainer will be competing with another in a one on one battle and the winner for the final will battle our last time winner." She explained while drawing on the board.

"Who exactly is the last time winner?" Dawn stated a very obvious question.

"I think I can guess who it is, it's Ash isn't it." Cilan answered confidently with Kiawe nodding his head.

"That's right, Ash won this practice matches seven times in a row and still remained at the top." The Akala Trial Captain answered.

Lillie then laid down the board to indicate who will be battling who with Ash sitting on a bench not allowed to battle for being the past winner as Anabel looked at Ash.

"Who else are you going to add to the battle?" She asked with Ash shrugging.

"I don't know, some better challenge I guess." He said to her who got a bright idea.

* * *

"Rather than getting people to join, how about we challenge the group over there?" Anabel suggested while pointing to the traitors who walked over to them but it was also expected that the traitors was shocked to see three of their friends at Ash's side

"What are you doing at their group or rather how did you!" May yelled.

"Unlike you, we got his forgiveness the hard way." Brock told the Hoenn coordinator.

"So now you're just going to join hands with him!" Misty shrieked.

"Of course, what silly question is that?" Dawn answered.

"And I can see a few more idiots in your little group of scum." Ash sneered at them,

Looking over he could see a few of their friends joining their group either knowing what they did or did not know what they did.

"I was always wondering how they fight, why not." Lana agreed.

"I second that and it's because they hurt a friend!" Kiawe yelled with fire in his eyes.

"I'm third to agree!" Mallow yelled.

"Too bad that Lillie can't fight." Ash cut in as the blonde girl looked at him.

"You don't have to remind me every time, you know." She glared at Ash who shrugged.

"It's fun to tease a friend once in a while, so who's turn is it to lend her a Pokémon?" Ash replied before shooting out his question.

All of them immediately took out a piece of paper to see who's turn was it to lend their friend a Pokémon and it so happens to be Ash who is suppose to lend her on Sundays and it happens to be Sunday.

"So, who would you like? Or rather, why not just stretch your hand into the bag before I clip everything on myself." Ash told Lillie who took out a Dusk Ball from his bag and since all of Ash's Pokémon excluding his Pikachu lives inside a Dusk Ball it was rather hard to tell who she got.

"Why don't I be the judge?" Brock asked.

"Don't bother or maybe, why not." Ash replied.

"Why don't I do it instead?" A new voice came as they all turn to see Lance who smiled at them.

"Since you two have feud with each other's group, why don't I be the judge who is neutral for both sides?" Lance offered as Ash nodded his head.

"Makes sense I can guess, fine, we'll go with that." Ash agreed so did the rest by nodding their heads as Lance walked to the center of the field.

"Who's going first?" He questioned just as Misty and Brock moved forward to face each other.

"You've never win me before, Brock." Misty mocked with Brock shaking his head.

"We'll see about now." He replied.

* * *

"The battle between Misty and Brock will now begin, present your Pokemon!" Lance announced.

"Go, my steady!" Misty called.

"Steelix, go!" Brock yelled.

Misty's Poke Ball burst open to reveal a Seismitoad that Ash could presume evolved from his Palpitoad and from Brock's Poke Ball was his trusted Partner.

"Seismitoad vs Steelix, begin!" Lance announced.

"Seismitoad, start things off with Mud Shot!" Misty ordered.

Seismitoad begins to charge up his attack before shooting out several bullets of mud from his mouth at Steelix who stood there looking pretty confident.

"Steelix use Stone Edge!" Brock ordered.

The Iron Snake Pokémon leaped into the air before digging straight into the ground causing pillars of rocks to erupt from the ground as they marched towards Seismitoad with Misty putting out her hand.

"Like that's going to help you, use Earthquake!" Misty yelled.

The Vibration Pokémon stomped on the ground causing a vibration through the earth destroying the Stone Edge attack just as Steelix appeared from the ground to bind the Water and Ground type with Misty ordering.

"Hydro Pump, shoot into Steelix's mouth!" Misty ordered.

Seismitoad immediately launched a jet stream of water but before the water could make contact Brock gave misty a huge grin.

"Knew you would do that and this is the tenth time you tried that, Gyro Ball!" Brock retorted and upon hearing the command, Steelix's tail spun in a rapid succession sending Seismitoad into the air as he landed on the ground hard.

"Now finish it with Stone Edge!" This made Steelix dive in the ground with pillars of rocks marching towards Seismitoad causing an explosion on contact.

As the dust cleared out of the field the Vibration Pokémon was lying on the ground with swirl for eyes which shocked Misty while Lance simply raised his hand.

"Seismitoad is unable to battle, Steelix wins!" He declared.

* * *

Misty and Brock recalled their individual Pokémon before walking back to their group with Kiawe and May going up next, though they were unsure why Dawn was sitting out but it became clear when she was flipping the scoreboard.

"The battle between May and Kiawe will now begin, please present your Pokémon!" Lance announced.

"Turtonator, let's go!" Kiawe yelled.

"Blaziken, take the stage!" May called.

Kiawe's Poke Ball burst open in the air as the Blast Turtle Pokemon dropped down on the field meanwhile May's Blaziken appeared at the opposite side in a battle ready stance.

"Blaziken vs Turtonator, begin!" Lance yelled.

"Blaziken use Flare Blitz!" May ordered.

Blaziken's body soon got engulfed in flames as he charged at Turtonator which gave Kiawe an idea of what to do.

"Shell Trap!" Turnator turned around at the command from his Trainer and upon making contact with Turtonator's shell, Blaziken exploded on the spot as he flew back with burns around his body while their opponent looked perfectly fine.

"Dragon Tail!" Kiawe ordered.

Turtonator's tail glowed in an orange light before he spun at Blaziken in the shape of a rotating blade as Blaziken's Trainer decided to give her own command.

"Brave Bird!" This made Blaziken leap into the air as he dove down upon Turtonator with body surrounding in a red fire.

An explosion took place at where they collided with Blaziken flying out of the smoke even more injured then before while Turtonator simply slid back to his Trainer with minor scratches around his shell.

"Guess we'll have to take this up a notch don't we?" May asked while pulling out a Keystone from her Pocket as she tapped it.

"With this stone, we shall be victorious in many ways!" May yelled.

A glittering stone appeared from the top of Blaziken's head while strings of light appeared from both stone to connect as the Blaze Pokémon started to change form converting into his Mega Evolved form.

"Blaziken use High Jump Kick!" May ordered.

With immense speed, the Blaze Pokemon leaped into the air as he swiftly dive down upon Turtonator who got hit as he stumbled backwards.

"It seems like your slow ass turtle can even keep up with my Blaziken." May taunted.

"Don't say too soon, even speed has power." Kiawe retorted as he looked at Turtonator.

"Shell Smash!" The Blast Turtle Pokemon immediately glowed in a white light just as the light broke apart particles of red and blue light started to appear before disappearing.

"Dragon Tail, go!" Kiawe ordered.

With new speed and power the Blast Turtle Pokemon spun towards Blaziken who barely dodged the attack with May putting out her hand.

"Flare Blitz!" May yelled.

The Mega Evolved Blazed Pokemon soon surrounded himself in blazing fire before charging towards Turtonator while Kiawe simply revealed his Z-Ring before crossing his arms.

"Turtonator, let's go!" Kiawe yelled

"With the power of body and soul!" He yelled while doing a serious of poses as a dark red light flew from him to his trusted partner who begin charging power.

"INFERNO OVERDRIVE!" Turtonator instantly fired a huge ball of blazing fire at the still charging Blaziken with a huge explosion enveloping the field.

But when the attack died down the Blaze Pokémon was reveal to be on the ground unconscious before reverting back into his normal state while Kiawe and Turtonator panted.

"Blaziken is unable to battle, Turtonator wins!" Lance yelled.

"How the hell did you use that move! I thought only Ash could do it!" May yelled to which Kiawe simply looked at her.

"I have no need to answer you and no, Ash isn't the only one that can perform a Z-Move." The Fire type Trial Captain answered the Coordinator.

* * *

Kiawe and May soon swapped places with Lillie and Trip, though a crowd started to form due to the battles going on as the Unova Native smirked at Lillie.

"I guess this should be easy, after all I'm against a baby who doesn't even know how to battle." He mocked while Lillie decided to keep quiet.

"The battle between Trip and Lillie will now begin, please present your Pokémon!" Lance announced.

"This'll be easy!" Trip yelled.

"Go, Poke Ball!" Lillie yelled.

"It's a Dusk Ball!" Ash corrected his Alolan friend.

Trip's Poke Ball burst open to reveal his Serperior whist from Lillie's Dusk Ball was Ash's well trained Weavile who smirked at Serperior.

"Serperior vs Weavile, begin!" Lance yelled.

"Serperior use Leaf Storm!" Trip ordered.

The Regal Pokémon summoned a whole cyclone of leaves as he launched the spiralling tornado at Weavile though as the attack carried on, Lillie put out her hand.

"Weavile use Ice Beam!" She ordered while Weavile fired a beam of ice turning the Leaf Storm attack into a huge pillar of ice, meanwhile the traitors was shocked that Lillie was able to command one of Ash's Pokémon.

"Now, use Feint!" Weavile immediately disappeared with great speed before reappearing in front of Serperior with Weavile slashing the Grass type Unova Started in the body sending him backwards.

"Serperior, get up and use Leaf Blade!"

The Regal Pokemon immediately got up as he slithered towards Weavile with a green blade on the tip of his tail as he begin to swing the blade while Lillie had a plan in mind.

"Counter!" This shocked the Unova Trainer and his Pokémon when Weavile dodged to the side before punching Serperior on the chin with claws glowing orange as Ash pulled out a snow white Z-Ring from his bag.

"Lillie, catch." He told his blonde friend who caught the ring with a cyan crystal embed on it, Lillie soon slipped the ring up her left wrist before facing Weavile who smirked grew wider.

"Let's do this!" Lillie yelled crossing her arms.

"Let our courage become strength!" Lillie yelled while doing a serious of poses, though different from both Kiawe and Ash as a cyan colour light appeared from her before being transferred to Weavile.

"Use Subzero Slammer!" Lillie ordered.

A huge pillar of ice soon erupted from below Weavile who charged up a blue orb before launching several beam of ice at Serperior turning the Regal Pokemon into a huge ice sculpture as the ice shattered apart to reveal a knocked out Serperior.

"Serperior is unable to battle, Weavile wins!" Lance declared, though Trip wasn't too happy with this outcome.

"How did I even lose to a person who doesn't even know how to fight!" Trip yelled in pure rage.

"More or less she even used the same cheating move as the other two!" He added whist Lillie recalled Weavile before turning to Trip.

"I've trained hard with Ash and the rest of my friends, that's how I won." She answered before returning the Dusk Ball and Z-Ring to Ash who took it and kept it in his bag.

"I wonder why does Lillie pass her Z-Ring to Ash." Cilan voice with wonder which Mallow decided to answer the Unova Gym Leader.

"Well, Ash is technically the only one who doesn't misplace his stuff and Lillie doesn't want Trainer to target her because of her Z-Ring so she hands it to Ash for safe keeping." The Grass type Trial Captain answered.

"I see, and I guess it's my turn." Cilan responded whist Mallow's face turned slightly red with Lana looking at her before cracking a cheeky grin.

"You're just talking to him, why did you turn so red all of a sudden?" Lana asked her friend which made everyone look at the Akala Trial Captain who turned her head away to avoid their gaze.

"I don't know what you mean." Mallow quickly denied before they all turned their gaze on the field.

* * *

"The match between Clemont and Cilan will not begin, please present your Pokémon!" Lance announced.

"Luxray, go!" Clemont called.

"I brought my ace of the town for this match, Venusaur, it's evaluation time!" Cilan yelled.

Clemont's Luxray soon appeared in front of his Trainer meanwhile Venusaur landed on the ground upon having his Poke Ball opened in the air.

"Luxray vs Venusaur, begin!" Lance announced.

"Luxray use Electric Terrain!" Clemont ordered.

Luxray's body soon sparked wildly before bursting out all the stored electricity in his body around the field surrounding it in electricity whist Cilan simply snapped his fingers.

"Grassy Terrain." Venusaur immediately unleashed a ring of grass energy upon the field surrounding both Luxray and himself in a dome of grass.

"Sunny Day, now." Cilan added to his command.

Venusaur let loose a battle cry with a harsh sunlight shining down upon the field, Clemont who couldn't wait any longer decided to start his own attack.

"Wild Charge!"

Luxray immediately ran at Venusaur with body coated in electricity which does not impress Cilan who let out his hand.

"Double-Edge, please."

Venusaur charged at Luxray with body coated in a white light, though unfortunately for Luxray, Venusaur was way faster than he was as the Seed Pokémon crashed into Luxray banging him onto the ground.

"Luxray, come on get up and use Throat Chop." Clemont ordered.

Luxray slowly got up from the ground before charging at Venusaur with hand glowing in pure dark energy whist Cilan simply snapped his fingers.

"The end of the line, Solar Beam!" As Luxray drew closer towards Venusaur, the Seed Pokémon fired a devastating green beam at the Gleam Eyes Pokémon who got blast all the way to a tree unconscious.

"Luxray is unable to battle, Venusaur wins!" Lance declared.

"His so cool in battling." Mallow chimed while Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Someone check if she has a loose wire, please." This cause Mallow to stare at him which Ash decided to look the other way.

"Can't a girl admire a guy?" She grunted as Lana patted her back.

"There's nothing wrong and it's your turn." The Water type Trial captain replied.

* * *

Mallow soon walked up to the field where she was facing Tierno who Ash knows has a great crush on Serena and was probably the reason why he joined them though he did see Shauna but not Trevor.

"The battle between Tierno and Mallow will now begin, please present your Pokémon!" Lance announced.

"Blastoise, let's dance!" Tierno called.

"Tsareena, let's win this!" Mallow called.

Both Poke Ball burst open to reveal a dancing Blastoise and a queen-like Pokemon on the field while Lance raised his hands.

"Blastoise vs Tsareena, begin!" Lance announced.

"Use Trop Kick!" Mallow ordered.

"Use Fake Out, Blastoise!" Tierno yelled.

Tsareena's leg glowed in a green veil before leaping at Blastoise, who's hand glowed in a white light but unfortunately for Tierno, Blastoise did not execute his Fake Out attack and was kicked directly in the chest by the Fruit Pokémon.

"Blastoise, what's wrong? Why didn't you use Fake Out?" Tierno asked though he couldn't understand Blastoise's speech whist Ash and Anabel could.

"Blastoise use Skull Bash!" Upon hearing the command, Blastoise charged at Tsareena with his hands and legs inside his shell while Mallow looked at her ace.

"Reflect!" Mallow ordered.

The Grass type Pokémon simply put out her hand to stop the attack with a rainbow shield which rebounded Blastoise who flew back, sliding on the ground back to Tierno.

"Man, she is good." Tierno chimed.

"Now's not the time for admiration, use Hydro Pump!" Tierno snapped out of his own thoughts as Blastoise fired a jet stream of water from his cannon bound to his shell at Tsareena.

"Light Screen!" Mallow ordered.

Tsareena let out both her hands to create yet another rainbow shield to block the Hydro Pump attack, when the attack was blocked completely Mallow decided to cross her arm to activate her Z-Ring which has a green crystal embed on it.

"Let the power of nature combine their strength with ours!" Mallow yelled while doing a serious of different poses, a green aura flowed from her to Tsareena while the whole field changed in environment.

"Use BLOOM DOOM!"

Tsareena's energy soon expanded rapidly to create a huge flower like structure before exploding to engulf the Shellfish Pokémon within the attack, effectively knocking him out of the game.

"How in the world!" Tierno voice with shock.

"Blastoise is unable to battle, Tsareena wins!" Lance declared.

* * *

Mallow and Tierno recalled their Pokémon while Ash was snickering at his own seat at the scoreboard of five to zero in their favour.

"How do they keep beating us!" Max yelled.

"They only won because of those stupid rings of theirs, if they didn't have it we could have won three times already." Misty replied.

"Yeah, if only they would get rid of those rings." Clemont added, meanwhile Ash was laughing before looking at them.

"I think I hear jealousy, if you're complaining then why don't you scram?" Ash said a loud.

"If you think using a Z-Move is cheating, then why don't you say that about Mega Evolutions?" Ash added.

"And by the looks of the skies, we'll go by pairs since there are still a couple of us left on the field." Ash suggested.

"There's still four of us left, Ash." Anabel told him.

"Very well, we shall then change this into a Multi Battle." Lance told the participants.

* * *

Lana and Sophocles soon stepped into the field where opposite them were Serena and Shauna before each of them pulled out their Poke Balls.

"The Multi Battle between Serena and Shauna vs Lana and Sophocles will now begin, each Trainer is allowed one Pokémon and if you're ready please present your Pokémon!" Lance announced.

"Delphox, let's win this!" Serena yelled.

"Gothitelle, get ready!" Shauna called.

"Primarina, help me out!" Lana yelled.

"Togedemaru, come on out!" Sophocles called.

In front of Serena and Shauna came their individual Pokemon's who looked at their opponents, who came out from their Poke Balls though the performers were admiring Primarina's beauty.

"Delphox and Gothitelle vs Primarina and Togedemaru, begin!" Lance announced.

"We'll let you have the first move." Serena said confidently while Lana and Sophocles looked at each other.

"Alright, Primarina use Sparkling Aria!" Lana ordered.

Primarina stood on her tail and begins to sing while a orb of water was formed before she tossed the attack at the opponent, while Serena and Shauna decided to give their commands.

"Delphox use Mystical Fire!" Serena ordered.

"Gothitelle use Psychic!" Shauna added.

The Fox Pokémon took out her stick and created multiple fire circles in front of themselves, meanwhile Gothitelle controlled the Mystical Fire to created a shining shield that was usually meant for a contest spectacle to guard the attack successfully.

"If it's double battle, it'll be easy." Serena voice with over confidence.

"We'll see about that, use Sparkling Aria again!" Lana yelled whist her partner was still watching the battle.

Primarina once again created a orb of water before launching the attack straight at their enemies with Shauna giving the command.

"Gothitelle use Light Screen!" The Astral Body Pokémon created a rainbow shield to guard against the attack before seeing a sparking Togedemaru who rammed into Gothitelle causing a great deal of damage.

"Alright, Togedemaru!" Sophocles cheered.

The Roly-Poly Pokémon immediately jumped up and down happily after returning to her Trainer, Serena immediately gave her own attack.

"Delphox use Shadow Ball!" The Kalos Performer ordered which Delphox creates a ball of ghost energy on command before launching the attack towards the opposing group.

"Togedemaru, Spiky Shield!" Sophocles ordered.

The Electric and Steel type Pokémon rolled into a ball before expanding a shield full of external spikes to block the attack for Primarina and herself.

"Primarina use Surf! Take Togedemaru with you!" Lana ordered.

The Soloist Pokémon twirled around to summon a huge tidal wave before riding on it with Togedemaru in the center of the attack, rushing towards their enemies.

"Gothitelle, quick use Protect!" Shauna ordered.

The Psychic type Pokémon laid down a protective barrier to block the attack, though the Alola natives had another thing in their mind.

"Use Thunder!" Upon Sophocles's order, Togedemaru begin to spark before erupting a huge amount of electricity around the Surf attack turning it into a wave of electrical water.

Though without effort, the wave of water crashed down upon the two Pokémon who got taken to the ground knocked out and paralyzed while Lana and Sophocles high-fived each other for their victory, with Lance announcing their victory.

"Alright!" They cheered while watching their opponent recall their Pokémon.

* * *

The two returned to swap with Ash and Anabel though to them was the AA team, though opposite them was Max and Bonnie who was presumed to be their strongest if not second or third.

"I guess we're last on the line." Ash told his lover who nodded in response.

"Prepare to taste defeat, I got my aces to come deal with you!" Bonnie said smugly while Anabel looked at her.

"Say that to us when you win." She retorted while Ash simply snickered at it.

"The Multi Battle between Max and Bonnie vs Ash and Anabel will now begin, each Trainer is allowed one Pokémon and if you're ready please present your Pokémon!" Lance yelled.

"Charizard, take care of him!" Max called.

"Glalie, go get them!" Bonnie called.

"Alakazam, my friend!" Anabel tossed her ball.

"Incineroar, bring fear upon them." Ash was the last to throw his ball.

Out from Max's and Bonnie's Poke Ball was both Charizard and Glalie who Ash knew to be his old Pokémon that he raised whole heartedly, meanwhile opposite the two strong looking Pokémon was Anabel's ace Pokemon and Ash's intimidating looking Incineroar.

"Charizard and Glalie vs Incineroar and Alakazam, begin!" Lance announced the final battle.

'Make them angry, especially Charizard.' Ash told the Heel Pokémon who unleashed his well known ability to anger Charizard.

"Charizard, there's no need for them to taunt you, use Dragon Tail!" Max ordered with confidence though it didn't go as plan when Charizard rushed at incineroar with a powerful looking Dragon Claw instead.

"I didn't say Dragon Claw!" Max yelled in desperation.

'Darkest Lariat.' Ash ordered.

The Fire and Dark type bend down on the ground before spinning towards Charizard with his own signature move, knocking the Flame Pokémon back to the ground hard.

'Alakazam use Gravity.' Anabel told her Pokémon who bend his spoons with his psychic powers to make the amplify the gravity forcing Glalie and Charizard to the ground unable to take flight or levitate.

"Charizard use Flamethrower!" Max ordered.

Max's orders were ignored when Charizard proceeded to run at Incineroar with a Dragon Tail attack before leaping into the air as he slammed down upon the Heel Pokémon who simply caught the attack with ease.

"Glalie, help Charizard with Blizzard!" This enable the Face Pokémon to attack with a powerful looking blizzard while Anabel had something else in mind.

'Use Kinesis on Glalie.' She ordered.

Alakazam's right spoon simply bend back up straight when all of a sudden, Glalie was hurled into the air having hit the wrong target and that was his own Trainer's feet forcing Bonnie to step back.

"You've got two Alakazam's?" Ash whispered questioningly, to which Anabel shook her head.

"I simply taught Alakazam something new." Anabel whispered back while Ash nodded his head.

'Incineroar use Throat Chop.' The Heel Pokémon soon slammed a hand glowing in darkness energy at Charizard's neck knocking the Flame Pokémon down.

'Is that you? Ash?' Charizard grunted before getting up.

'So what if I am? You're my enemy now.' Ash answered in positive.

'I've been looking for you, I wanted to tell you something but I couldn't.' The Flame Pokémon grunted as he held onto to his throat.

'Tell that to me when we're done, or it is unless you still want to fight me and if you are really looking for me, you should know what to do without me telling you anything.' Ash told his old Kanto Pokémon who nodded.

When the Gravity effect was over, Charizard expanded his wings and flew off into the air shocking Max who widened his eyes.

"Charizard, wait! Come back!" Max yelled in desperation.

"Charizard has left the match!" Lance declared as the crowd laughed at Max's poor Trainer display.

Bonnie looked back at the field before pulling out a Key Stone from her sling bag and upon tapping it another shiny stone appeared atop of Glalie's head.

"Let's show them our true power, now Glalie, MEGA EVOLVE!" Bonnie yelled.

String of light connected itself from Bonnie's Key Stone and Glalie's Mega Stone, causing the Face Pokémon to transform into his Mega Evolved state.

"If she does it, then we'll do the same." Anabel was about to pull out her Key Stone when Ash put his hand in front of her.

"There's no need, you'll see in three seconds." The Kanto Trainer told the lilac girl who nodded in response.

And within the three seconds timeframe, Glalie's eye turned crimson red as he charged recklessly at Alakazam without any of Bonnie's command.

'Alakazam use Psychic, hurl Glalie backwards.' Anabel ordered.

The Psi Pokemon glowed in a blue outline before tossing Glalie back in front of Bonnie while Ash exchanged his current Darkium Z with another Z Crystal.

"I got this from Professor Kukui after successfully evolving Incineroar and I've never use it before, so let's test it out." Ash mumbled before crossing his arms.

"Let this dark stage sink their fear into despair." He muttered darkly while doing a series of poses.

A light orange aura appeared from Ash and was transferred to Incineroar who cracked a huge smirk across his face while a huge boxing ring emerged from the ground.

"Use Malicious Moonsault." Ash ordered.

Incineroar stepped on one of the corners of the ring before leaping into the air as he spun in the five times before body slamming down upon Glalie causing a huge explosion to appear, after the explosion the Face Pokmemon was revealed to be unconscious as he reverted back.

"Glalie is unable to battle, Incineroar and Alakazam wins!" Lance announced, with the crowd cheering.

Ash and Anabel recalled their individual Pokemon before walking back to their group who smiled at them.

"That was quite a wonderful battle." Lana commented.

"Wonderful for you but boring for me." Ash groaned in annoyance, to him Lance was so far the only challenge in this tournament so far.

"You guys go on ahead to your rooms, I got someone to meet." Ash told them before disappearing into the darkness of the night.

* * *

After an hour of walking, the Kanto Native stopped upon seeing a tail flame before looking at the Pokemon before him.

"Now, Charizard, speak and tell me what you know." Ash looked at him.

* * *

And I'll end it here and I'll try to update the next chapter ASAP, my apologies if the confrontation wasn't up to your expectations :(.

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Cooperative Talk

"Normal Speech/Thoughts"

'Aura Speech/Telepathy'

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Ash was now facing Charizard in the middle of the dark forest that was shine upon by the moonlight as he glance at his old Pokémon who gazed back at him.

"Tell me what you know, Charizard." Ash demanded. Only for Charizard to sit down on the ground before speaking his mind.

'I've only heard their conversation. Though I can be sure they were plotting something.' Charizard told his old Trainer who raised an eyebrow.

"Explain what you know, starting from what you heard." Ash demanded, Charizard nodded as he looked at the sky.

"When you haven't arrive in Pallet Town-"

* * *

(Flashback, 6 Years Ago.)

Charizard was sitting around the ranch alongside, Infernape, Gible and Bulbasaur as the Flame Pokemon was holding down Gible's with his foot while the Land Shark Pokemon was trying his best to break free, until they all heard something from inside the lab.

"What! Ash cheated in the Kalos League?" Tracey's voice came which perked up Charizard's interest.

"Unfortunately, Tracey, yes." Professor Oak's voice answered in a disappointed tone as the laboratory's door creaked open with a new set of voice coming through.

"I can't believe it, Ash cheated in using what? Illegal drugs?" Misty commented.

"Come on, let us all be real here and there is now way a Greninja like his can transform, no Greninja can." Max added.

"But we all heard it from Professor Sycamore didn't we? Along with Ash." Serena questioned though Charizard could only guess was her friends.

"Those were only Professor Sycamore's theorized results, we yet have proof if it was really trust that they did it." Tracey told her which kept her quiet.

"The PLA even send in a report of their findings and unfortunately, they have visual and photographic evidence, and this is what they found." Professor Oak told them, Charizard tilted his head before walking close to the room as he peeked into the room.

The Flame Pokemon couldn't believe his eyes, the screen was a picture and video of their illegal drug findings from his Trainer's locker room.

'That's not possible.' Charizard thought, if his Trainer was really using drugs wouldn't that make Ash the same as Damien or worse?

Charizard continued to survey the area as Professor Oak started to talk again to the rest of the group.

"If that is the case, then as his sponsor I'll have to take the necessary actions." He stated before starting to type on his computer.

Charizard went back to the ranch as he was approached by Infernape, Gible and Bulbasaur who all looked at his face.

'What's wrong? Why the killer face?' Bulbasaur asked. Which snapped Charizard back into reality before glancing at the four.

'Would you believe me if I tell you that our Trainer uses drugs to battle?' Charizard asked in a serious tone.

'No?' Bulbasaur answered, uncertain on what his friend is trying to get to.

'Not in my life.' Infernape added, also unsure on what Charizard was getting at.

'What's a drug?' Gible asked with a clueless face, which they sweat dropped at.

'Neither can I, the gang inside said that they found drugs in Ash's locker room, I mean can you believe that?' Charizard asked as the lab once again has another sound.

"We will have to release them as punishment, all I can say is that I'm disappointed in Ash." Professor Oak sighed as the gang turn to each other.

'RUN!' Infernape yelled.

* * *

(Current Day)

"What happened afterwards?" Ash demanded once again, only for Charizard to close his eyes and let loose a sigh.

'We took out individual Poke Ball as quickly as we could and ran off, some of us who were too slow were release with no recollection.' Charizard answered, while Ash simply looked at him with a rather sad expression but it was hard to tell.

'Some of us are still out there, I don't know how many of us and so far Bulbasaur, Staraptor, Sceptile and I have being recaptured.' Charizard told Ash who nodded his head.

"Tell me, who else is still out there how many of you do you suspect is still out there?" Ash asked in a serious tone.

Charizard took out his fingers to count while wagging his tail left and right before having the actual answer and Pokémon he assumed to still be out there.

'If I'm right, Infernape, Snivy, Bayleef, Noctowl and Leavanny are still out there.' Charizard answered.

"I know for sure that Glalie, Gible, Oshawott, Palpitoad and Heracross is a lost cost." Ash hissed darkly before turning around. Charizard soon stood up before facing the sky as his old Trainer started to talk.

"What are you going to do now? Follow me or run?" Ash questioned while facing the other way that Charizard was facing.

'What can I do, that little runt still has my Poke Ball and you snatching it means thievery.' Charizard retorted with slight anger as Ash smirked darkly.

"You'll go back to Max and see who else wants to come with me and if you do so wholeheartedly, I might consider your returning options in my hands." With that Ash walked off into the darkness as Charizard took off into the night sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, around the same time while Ash was having his conversation Lance walked into Charles's office with a whole set of documents in his hands as he laid them down on the table in front of the PLA president.

"What have you found out, Lance?" Charles asked, only for Lance to flip the document open to reveal several reports and details.

"From what I can tell, the Sceptile, Heracross and Charizard that Max owns alongside the Feraligatr, Crawdaunt, Seismitoad, Samurott that Misty owns, Garchomp under Iris and Glalie under Bonnie are all previous Pokémon's that belonged to Ash." Lance answered before flipping once again to another documents.

"And that's not all, and according to the Professor's in Johto, Sinnoh, Hoenn and Unova, they all confirmed that those Pokémon once belonged to Ash." Lance added before sitting down on the chair opposite of Charles.

Charles took a while to flip through the documents to find that they were true as he glanced back at Lance with another topic in his mind.

"Have you found out anything fishy about their backgrounds?" He asked with Lance shaking his head in negative.

"So far we've found nothing yet, and so far the culprit who framed Ash has yet to be found." Lance answered sadly. As quickly looked back at Charles.

"What are your plans now? Do you want to speak with Ash once again to clear this misunderstanding?" Lance questioned.

Charles closed his eyes, remembering the last time he spoke to Ash that ended in a huge disaster as he looked at Lance with a serious look.

"We shall and get the Professor's excluding Samuel to come as well." Charles answered.

"That's that include Kukui, President Goodshow?" This made Charles nod his head in approval as Lance kept the documents before looking at Charles.

"I hope you can make this right, and I really hope you don't screw up like last time President Goodshow." Lance told his before walking out the door.

* * *

Early in the morning, Ash walked towards the main building before Lance could even invite him as he could see Lance walking up to him with a smile on his face.

"I'm surprise you came by yourself, I was about to go to your room and invite you." He commented while Ash chuckled.

"I came because I want to know something, so I assume you're having a meeting?" Ash replied as Lance nodded his head.

"You're the last guest, now come on." The Johto Champion told him as they walked into the building.

Lance creaked the door open as both Ash and himself entered the room, and inside the room sat Charles on the center table while the regional professor's were on the other sides. Every Professor except for Professor Oak.

"Alola! Ash!" Kukui greeted with a smile as Ash gave a small hint of smile.

"Alola, Professor." He greeted as Charles started to talk.

"Ash, you've came, please have a seat." He offered, Ash immediately sat on a chair with his leg on the table as Professor Rowan turned his head to Charles.

"What may be the reason that you've call us here?" He asked as the other Professor nod their heads in agreement.

"That's true, there must be a reason for you to call all of us here. And by the way, where's Samuel?" Professor Juniper added. Which caused Charles to raised his hand.

"Please, one question at a time and to answer you Professor Rowan, I've call all of you to discuss something with Ash." Charles told everyone while answering Professor Rowan's question.

"And to answer you, Professor Juniper, I did not invite Professor Oak to come because of a certain suspicion I have on him for now." The PLA president told her.

Lance soon re-entered the room with a file of documents before laying it down on the table, giving one copy to each Professor present including Ash and Charles before sitting down on his own chair.

"I have reasons to believe that what the file said is true, or is it wrong?" Lance started.

Every Professor present within the meeting room looked through the documents before nodding their heads in approval as Professor Elm started to speak.

"Yes, that's right and the Heracross stated in this file indeed belongs to Ash, why do you ask?" He voice with a bit of wonder.

"We have suspicion that they were stolen, though we yet have proof." Lance replied.

"So, I need all of your help in this investigation currently." Lance added.

"What do we have to do?" Professor Birch asked, while placing the documents on the table before looking at Lance who flip yet another page of his file.

"I would need you, the Professors, to explore your region to see if you can find any of this missing Pokemon in accordance to this report." Charles answered the Hoenn Professor who nodded in reply before picking up his folder again.

"I have question of my own and only one." Ash told the room before glancing at Charles.

"According to one of my old Pokémon, they were forcefully released." He started, making Charles raise his eyebrow as the whole room listen intensely.

"Now, my question to you, did you or did you not issue a release of Pokémon as punishment to my case?" Ash question with a serious look on his face, meanwhile Charles had a confused one as for everyone else in the room, they too were confused.

"What do you mean? I've yet to issue any punishment at that time." Charles told him before continuing his sentence.

"And besides, Ash, I was going to give you a suspension from battle." Charles finished as Ash looked at him, with another question written on his face.

"So, what you were planning to do was to prevent me from battling for a certain amount of time, and nothing more?" Charles nodded his head at Ash's sentence.

Ash gave a small hint of smile as he soon placed the file on the table before standing up from his chair while turning towards the door as he turned around to face Charles.

"It's good that you have nothing to do with their releases, with that confirmation my questions here are done, have a good day." Ash told everyone present especially to Charles before walking out the door.

* * *

Ash arrived at the stadium in four minutes as Anabel was battling on the battlefield alongside Sawyer against Wulfric and Lt. Surge as for their individual Pokémon's were Alakazam and Sceptile for Anabel and Sawyer respectively, while Wulfric and Lt. Surge had Abomasnow and Raichu out.

"You finally came, Ash." Brock greeted his friend as Ash sat down on the chair to watch the match and this was actually the first match that he came to watch throughout his stay in the tournament.

"I can see their down to their last?" This made Kiawe nod his head though wasn't the one to answer.

"That's right, Wulfric and Lt. Surge seems to be a good pair." Paul answered.

On the field they could see Alakazam, Sceptile and Abomasnow Mega Evolving as Sceptile decided to fire a Leaf Storm attack towards Raichu who ran out of the way.

"Alakazam use Psychic on Abomasnow!" Anabel ordered, Alakazam did as told as three of his spoons glowed before firing a psychic wave towards Abomasnow who stood his ground, moving only a little.

"Abomasnow use Ice Shard!" Wulfric ordered.

The Frost Tree Pokemon created multiple shards of ice before firing them towards the opposing side only for Sceptile to tear them apart with a Leaf Blade attack until Sawyer waved his hand.

"Frenzy Plant, Sceptile!" He yelled with Sceptile slamming the ground with his hands, causing huge vines to emerge from the ground as they rushed their way towards Abomasnow and Raichu.

"Raichu use Thunder!" Lt. Surge yelled.

Raichu immediately blasted a huge volt of electricity towards the devastating grass type attack shattering only four vines as they got hit back.

"Now, Alakazam use Kinesis!" Anabel ordered, Alakazam nodded as two of his spoons glowed as Raichu and Abomasnow was hurled into the sky.

"Shadow Ball!" Anabel ordered.

"Leaf Storm!" Sawyer yelled.

Alakazam immediately fired a ball of shadow energy towards the opposing group alongside Sceptile's Leaf Storm attack as an explosion occurred twice from each attack, and coming down from the sky was an unconscious Abomasnow and Raichu as the referee raised his flags.

"Abomasnow and Raichu are unable to battle, Alakazam and Sceptile wins! So the winners for this round are Anabel and Sawyer!" He declared.

Every Trainers recalled their Pokemon as they left the field, with Ash going to meet Anabel who was near a food stand.

"That was a rather good battle." Ash told her before walking up next to her as she smiled at him.

"I wouldn't think you'd come and watch." She teased as she rested herself on his body, Ash helped her to sit on a chair before starting a conversation.

"I would have watched your match every chance I got, but every time I have a match you too have a match at another stadium." Ash chuckled while Anabel looked at him.

"Your match is in four minutes, right?" Ash simply nodded his head as Anabel got up before pecking his cheek making him blush slightly.

"Good luck." She winked before walking off to the Pokémon Center while Ash walked towards the stadium.

* * *

Ash entered the stadium beside Max while opposite them were Lucian of the Sinnoh Elite Four and the former Champion of Hoenn Wallace as the referee took his place on the stand.

"The battle between Ash and Max vs Lucian and Wallace will now begin, each Trainer is allowed three Pokémon and the battle will be over when one side runs out of usable Pokémon." He announced.

"If both sides are ready, please present your Pokémon!" He yelled.

"Heracross, let's go!" Max called.

"Umbreon, bring fear upon them." Ash threw his Dusk Ball.

"Ludicolo, if you would." Wallace said a loud.

"Alakazam, once more." Lucian called.

Each ball burst open with Heracross and Umbreon landing in front of Ash though opposite them was a powerful looking Alakazam and Ludicolo.

"Umbreon and Heracross vs Alakazam and Ludicolo, begin!" He announced, right after the match started Ash gave his first command by mouth first ever time.

"Curse." He snapped his fingers, Umbreon glowed in a red and blue light increase his attack and defense though slowing himself down.

"Heracross use Focus Blast on Alakazam!" Max ordered.

The Single Horn Pokémon charged a blue ball before launching the attack towards Lucian's Alakazam as Lucian simply flipped a page of his book while looking at his Pokemon.

"Miracle Eye!" Lucian ordered.

Alakazam's eye glowed in a purple light as he simply shattered the attack with his spoons while Wallace was the third to attack.

"Ludicolo, Rain Dance!" Wallace ordered.

Ludicolo did a dance as rain started to shower down on the field leaving the ground in a very slippery and damp state.

"Alakazam use Psychic on Umbreon!" Lucian ordered, the Psi Pokémon shot out a wave of psychic energy at Umbreon who stood his ground and did not get send flying off impressing the Elite Four member.

"Your Umbreon is very well trained, Ash." Lucian complimented.

"Save compliments for when this is over, now umbreon, use Shadow Ball." Ash retorted.

The Moonlight Pokemon charged up a ball of ghost energy as he immediately fired it at Alakazam who shifted location without his Trainer's command.

"Heracross, hit Ludicolo with a Mega Horn!" Max yelled.

The Bug and Fighting type rushed at Ludico with horns glowing in a white light as Wallace snapped his fingers.

"Waterfall then use Leech Seed." He ordered.

Ludicolo slammed the ground with his feed which made a wall of water erupt from the ground having Heracross pass through it to see no one until the Single Horn Pokémon was hit by a brown seed from behind which caused vines to wrap around it.

"Things are not looking good for Ash and Max as their attacks are not as much as going through!" The commentator yelled, as Ludicolo and Alakazam were standing strong while Heracross was rather exhausted unlike Umbreon who was looking healthy.

"Umbreon, use Curse again." Ash ordered.

The Moonlight Pokémon repeated his previous motion as Lucian flipped another page of his book with Alakazam firing off a Shadow Ball attack.

"Heracross intercept that Shadow Ball with Mega Horn!" Max yelled.

'Throw Heracross with Psychic, give it a small boost.' Ash instructed additionally.

Heracross opened his wings as he charged at the Shadow Ball attack only to be thrown faster in speed by Umbreon who used psychic making the Single Horn Pokemon charge straight through the attack.

"Ludicolo, please stop Heracross with Hydro Pump." Wallace voice with elegance.

The Carefree Pokémon instantly launched a huge jet stream of water at Heracross who was blast all the way to the wall only to be knocked out by Ludicolo's Leech Seed attack as the Bug and Fighting type slump to the ground.

"Heracross is unable to battle!" The referee announced, as Max recalled his Heracross before taking out another Poke Ball to throw.

* * *

"Sceptile, let's go!" He called.

The Forest Pokémon came out with a flash of light as he glanced at his opponents who were still in a very healthy state.

"Umbreon, use Curse." Ash ordered yet another Curse attack confusing everyone in the stadium, heck even god wouldn't know what he was planning.

"Alakazam use Psychic." Lucian ordered.

"Ludicolo use Hydro Pump." Wallace snapped his fingers.

Ludicolo was the first to attack by firing off a huge jet stream of water at their enemies while being encased by Psychic which increases its power alongside the Rain Dance boost.

"Sceptile use Solar Beam!" Max yelled.

"Umbreon, Curse." Ash ordered.

While Sceptile was charging up his Solar Beam attack, Umbreon once again use yet another Curse attack as Sceptile clashed his attack with the Hydro Pump attack only to be cut through.

'Take that and use Payback.' Ash instructed.

Umbreon rushed in front of the mixed attack before glowing in a dark light as he rushed at the two opposing Pokémon knocking them out in one hit before jumping all the way backwards.

"Alakazam and Ludicolo is unable to battle!" The referee yelled.

"Amazing, ladies and gentlemen! Ash has just taken out both Alakazam and Ludicolo in just one smooth hit!" The commentator yelled.

* * *

Both Lucian and Wallace recalled their individual Pokémon before taking yet another Poke Ball before throwing it.

"Bronzong, once more." Lucian called.

"Walrein, if you would." Wallace called.

Both Bronzong and Walrein appeared on the field with Lucian starting his attack first.

"Bronzong, Trick Room." Lucian flipped a page of his book as Bronzong created a dome of psychic energy to twist the speed dimension of every Pokémon inside.

"Big mistake, Lucian." Ash started with a smirk which confused the Sinnoh Elite Four.

"What do you mean-" Lucian cut himself off as he widened his eyes now knowing one thing, Umbreon was the slowest on the field now.

"Umbreon, use Shadow Ball!" Ash snapped his fingers.

Umbreon cracked a big smirk before launching out multiple Shadow Ball attack as Lucian closed his eyes with a smile.

"I might have made a mistake but you've been reckless, Bronzong, Protect." The Psychic type Elite Four said while looking at Bronzong.

The Bronze Bell Pokémon expanded out a protective barrier to block itself and Walrein against Umbreon's attack before spinning one round to clear the smoke.

"Tch." Ash let loose a sound of annoyance, while Max decided to use his own order.

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade!" The bespectacled boy yelled as Sceptile created two green blades before running at Bronzong and Walrein with a speed of a Shuckle.

"Walrein use Ice Shard." Wallace snapped his fingers with elegance.

The Ice and Water type created a few shards of ice before firing them towards Sceptile who got send flying by said attack as he hit the wall of the psychic dome before lying on the ground injured.

"Sceptile, quick use Quick Attack!" Max yelled.

The Forest Pokémon got back up as he rushed at the opposing Pokémon yet again with a speed of a shuckle only a bit faster then said Pokémon. Lucian smiled before flipping yet another page of his book.

"Gyro Ball." Lucian ordered, Bronzong put out its hands before spinning at a rapid speed towards Sceptile who got send yet again to the wall before Wallace's Walrein fired off a Blizzard attack to encase both Pokémon in ice. Though Sceptile was knocked out.

"Sceptile is unable to battle!" The referee announced.

'Umbreon, come back' Ash recalled.

"Sceptile has been knocked out and Umbreon has been withdrawn, how will Ash and Max battle against Lucian and Wallace?" The commentator commented.

* * *

"Gallade, let's go!" Max called.

"Hitmonlee, bring fear upon them." Ash tossed his Dusk Ball.

As each ball cracked open, in front of Max was his last Pokémon a Gallade, one that Ash presume to be the Ralts they met, meanwhile in front of him was his second Pokémon Hitmonlee.

'Hitmonlee, use Rolling Kick on the field.' Ash instructed, and upon receiving his order, the Kicking Pokemon leaped into the air before rolling three rounds as he rammed his foot onto the wall of the Trick Room, shattering it.

"Amazing, folks! Ash's Hitmonlee just broke the Trick Room in one hit!" The commentator roared in excitement.

'Hitmonlee, use High Jump Kick.' Ash ordered through his Aura.

The Kicking Pokemon's knee glowing in a white light as he dashed towards the opposing side with incredible speed, though Lucian and Wallace had other plans.

"Gyro Ball, Bronzong." Lucian ordered.

"Mix that Gyro Ball with the beauty of Blizzard." Wallace added.

Bronzong instantly spun towards Hitmonlee while being surrounded by Walrein's Blizzard attack, as the two clashed at the center of the field, Max decided to give Ash a helping hand.

"Psycho Cut!"

Gallade's arm blade took up a purple glow before firing off a psychic blade towards the center of the field as Ash snapped his fingers. With very flexible legs, Hitmonlee wrapped his right leg around Bronzong before swapping positions with it making Gallade's attack hit his mark.

"Bronzong, use Heavy Slam!" Lucian ordered.

The Steel and Psychic type, who flew into the air before getting coated in a silver light as it slammed down upon its enemies. Though Ash and Hitmonlee had other plans.

'Hitmonlee use Blaze Kick.' Ash ordered.

The Fighting Pokemon's leg soon burn up in flames as he leaped at Bronzong before clashing with the Bronze Bell Pokemon, meanwhile Walrein was battling Gallade as Wallace snapped his fingers.

"Earthquake." The former Hoenn Champion ordered.

The Ice Break Pokemon slammed his flippers on the ground to create a huge magnitude as Gallade was stumbling to stand on his own two feet while Hitmonlee was still fine, though Bronzong was unaffected due to its levitating body.

"Gallade, stand strong and use Rock Slide!" Max ordered.

The Blade Pokemon summoned a ring of rocks around himself before firing them towards the opposing group hitting Bronzong and Walrein dead center as their opponent seems to be least worried until Ash gave his command.

'Hitmonlee, use Rolling Kick and Blaze Kick.' Getting his command, Hitmonlee leaped into the air before spinning in the air as he kicked both Bronzong and Walrein with a combination attack, knocking them out.

"Bronzong and Walrein are unable to battle!" The referee declared while Lucian and Wallace recalled their Pokemon.

"Impressive, Ash and Max, very remarkably done." Wallace praised before taking out his last Poke Ball.

"Thanks and we're going to win this!" Max declared which Ash simply gave a sound of annoyance.

"Milotic, if you would." Wallace threw his last Poke Ball.

"Gallade, once more!" Lucian called.

* * *

The opposing Tender and Blade Pokemon appeared as Ash and Max could see a visible glittering stone on Lucian Gallade's right wrist. Right before either Ash or Max could have a chance to attack, Lucian called off his first.

"Close Combat, go." He ordered.

Lucian's Gallade swiftly disappeared before appearing in front of Max's Gallade before hurling multiple kicks and punches, sending the opposing's Blade Pokemon to the wall. As Ash decided to attack.

'Mega Kick, go.' He ordered.

Hitmonlee leaped into the air before kicking down upon Gallade, though was blocked by Milotic's Aqua Tail attack called by Wallace before being send to the wall as Hitmonlee stood up slowly.

"Gallade, use Aerial Ace." Lucian ordered.

"Milotic, Hydro Pump." Wallace added.

Lucian's Gallade charged at the opposing group with an Aerial Ace attack while being surrounded by a ring of water by Milotic's Hydro Pump attack. Ash looked at Hitmonlee who nodded as the Kicking Pokemon charged down upon the opposing Psychic and Fighting type with a High Jump Kick attack.

"Gallade, help Hitmonlee with Rock Slide!" Max ordered.

Max's Gallade fired another Rock Slide attack only for Milotic to shatter the attack with her Aqua Tail Attack as Hitmonlee was send slamming into Gallade who slammed into the wall before being knocked out by their combination attack.

"Hitmonlee and Gallade are unable to battle!" The referee declared.

"Even after putting up a good fight, Hitmonlee and Gallade still got brought down and with Max out of Pokemon, how will Ash turn this battle around?" The commentator said to the crowd.

Ash and Max recalled their Pokemon and with Max out, Ash simply eye back at the field before tossing out his Dusk Ball.

"Umbreon." Ash called.

The Moonlight Pokémon, once again appeared on the fields on battle this time all alone as he faced the two opposing Pokemon before receiving an order from his Trainer.

'Shadow Ball.' Ash instructed.

Umbreon charged up a ball of shadow energy before firing it off towards either Gallade or Milotic, and only to be deflected the Tender Pokémon's attack as Gallade charged at Umbreon swiftly.

'Payback.' This cause Umbreon to ram into Gallade with body surrounded in a dark veil, making the Blade Pokémon to leap backwards before standing at ready once again.

"Gallade, use Rock Slide." Lucian ordered.

"Milotic, help Gallade out with Hydro Pump." Wallace instructed.

Both Gallade and Milotic launched their attack towards Umbreon who stood ready to embrace the incoming pain as Ash gave him yet another order.

'Protect, go.' Umbreon let loose a protective barrier to block to attack but it was prove to be of no avail as the Moonlight Pokémon was send flying to a wall unconscious.

"Umbreon is unable to battle!" The referee declared, as Ash recalled Umbreon.

* * *

"Let's step this thing up a notch, Greninja, bring fear upon them." Ash called.

Ash's final Dusk Ball erupted in a night light as his Ninja Pokémon stood on the field, staring at his enemies before standing up straight.

"The final battle, Greninja vs Gallade and Milotic, begin!" The referee declared.

"Gallade, use Aerial Ace, please." Lucian ordered.

'You use Aerial Ace too.' Ash ordered.

Both Pokémon rushed at each other before hurling kicks and punches, though Greninja was proved to be way faster as he sends the Blade Pokémon back with a powerful kick before landing on the ground.

"Milotic, use Twister." Wallace instructed.

Milotic spun her tail in a circle before launching a huge windy tornado at Greninja who got engulfed by the attack, as Ash had other things in mind before smiling for first ever time in battle.

'Let's show them what bond is in this world.' Ash started.

'Let's show them, what we can really do!' Greninja agreed.

Within the Twister attack appeared a large blue light as the Dragon type attack was shattered apart to revealed a transformed Greninja who stood on the field with a large shuriken on his back.

* * *

Meanwhile on the stand, was the traitors who was gazing at the battlefield intently as Ash's Greninja appeared in front of him.

"Is that?" Anabel voice with confusion.

"I think it's the special Greninja everyone in the Kalos League has been talking about." Paul replied too with uncertainty.

"That's Ash-Greninja, isn't it?" Misty asked her companions who nodded in response.

"But I thought Greninja can't Mega Evolve, so how did his Greninja change form?" May questioned.

"According to Professor Sycamore, it's by their bond that did it." Serena answered.

* * *

Back on the field, both Lucian and Wallace looked very impressed by the surprising entrance of Ash's Greninja as Lucian closed his book to reveal a Key Stone on the cover of it before tapping it.

"Let's hope this knowledge of victory can bring forth more than just simple knowledge, Gallade, MEGA EVOLVE!" Lucian yelled.

Strings of light soon connected themselves as Gallade changed into his Mega Evolved state before standing ready against his enemy alongside Milotic.

"Gallade, use Close Combat." Lucian ordered.

Gallade complied by executing his attack as he rushed at Greninja who enhanced speed, Ash simply made eye contact with Greninja who nodded as he too rushed at Gallade with incredible speed with hands and legs glowing.

The two Pokémon soon hurled kicks and punches with incredible speed as Milotic came from the side with her tail engulfing in water before swinging it at Greninja who swiftly dodged the attack, as Ash raised his hand to his back.

'Water Shuriken.' Both Trainer and Pokémon did the same motion with Greninja hurling his huge shuriken which blast Milotic dead center, knocking the Tender Pokémon all the way back in front of Wallace injured.

"That's some impressive strength." Wallace commented before snapping out of his shocked state.

"Milotic, use Recover."

'Stop Milotic with another Water Shuriken' Ash told his Pokémon.

As Milotic was recovering, Greninja once again hurled his shuriken at the Water type serpentine Pokémon only to be blocked by Gallade who punched it away with his Aerial Ace attack. While Milotic managed to make a full recovery.

Ash took out his Z-Ring before slipping it up onto his left wrist as he faced Greninja before both of them cracked a big grin.

"Let's finish this with a big bang." Ash said a loud before crossing his arms.

"Let this dark stage sink their fear into despair." He said darkly while doing a series of poses.

A light purple aura emitted from Ash as it was transferred to Greninja who took his shuriken and raised it up before turning it into a orb of zooming darkness.

"Black Hole Eclipse." Ash ordered.

Greninja tossed the Dark type Z-Move into the air as it expanded into a huge black hole, the attack begins to suck everything into itself with Gallade flying into it first.

"Milotic, hold yourself onto the ground!" Wallace ordered but to no avail as Milotic was the next to fly into the black hole which exploded.

Coming down from the sky was an unconscious Milotic and a badly injured Gallade who stood on the ground panting hard, meanwhile Greninja too was a bit exhausted along with Ash as both Trainer made their last move.

"Gallade, use Close Combat!"

"Greninja, use Aerial Ace."

Both Pokémon proceeded to charge at each as they clashed their attack together, only clashing for four minutes. Greninja punched Gallade in the guts making the Blade Pokémon fall to the ground unconscious as he reverted back to his normal state, same goes for Greninja.

"Gallade and Milotic are unable to battle, Greninja wins! And since Lucian and Wallace has run out of usable Pokemon, the winners are Ash and Max!" The referee declared, shocking Max as a cheer erupted from the crowds.

* * *

Ash recalled Greninja before walking out of the stadium to meet up with his friends, only to be stopped by Max who went after him.

"How did you even beat them both like that!" He yelled, whist Ash simply turn his head a little before walking.

"You're decades too young to talk to me about my skills, and even if you do match up to my skills. There is no way I'd tell you." With that Ash walked away , leaving a shocked Max behind.

Ash managed to reach the outside of the stadium without anymore interferences, as he could see Anabel waiting for him at the entrance.

"Took you awhile." She chimed as Ash simply sighed.

"I just got interrupted by a midget." Ash told her as she held onto his arms, not letting him go anytime soon.

"What do you want to do in our free time?" Ash asked, which caused Anabel to be in thoughts before looking at him with a smile.

"I'll meet you at the park near the Plateau in the afternoon, now don't be late and look a bit more presentable." She told him before walking off.

'Look Presentable, huh?' Ash's Pokemon chimed, before erupting in laughter making Ash scratch his head.

'I knew this was going to happen, and I better be going because I only have three hours to do it.' Ash sighed mentally before walking off.

* * *

Chapter clear! Hope you guys are still enjoying this story, and thank you lots for giving me suggestions in the review tab, I enjoy reading your suggestions honestly and if your still enjoying this story, read and review!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Second Date

"Normal Speech/Thoughts"

'Aura Speech/Telepathy'

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Ash who was in his formal dress is now inside a store with Anabel who was in the dress that Ash bought for her birthday while shopping for some things to buy.

"So do you plan on getting?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, all this item do look beautiful but also rather expensive." She sighed.

"You know paying for stuff isn't a problem for me, so please don't worry about the cost." Ash reassured.

Anabel continued to shop around the area as Ash decided to take a look around himself, hoping to find something he can get for Anabel.

'I'm surprise you didn't bring anyone else but me and Flygon.' Rampardos told his Trainer.

'Today's an occasion, even the gang needs a break.' Ash replied.

'Then why did you bring Flygon and I but not the rest?" Rampardos demanded for an answer.

"Because unlike them, you can't sit still and have fun without ramming into anything, as for Flygon, his my transport.' Ash retorted.

As Rampardos let loose a long sigh, Ash's eye went back to the display stand to see several coloured jewels on display as he raised an eyebrow.

"I thought this was a souvenir shop, not a jewellery store." He thought.

The store's door creaked open as Misty, May, Bonnie and Serena walked in but from what Ash could see, May was accompanied by Drew and Bonnie was accompanied by Max, the group of traitors walked by Ash without knowing as he chose to ignore them.

'Great.' Ash said sarcastically while rolling his eye.

'This is a souvenir shop after all, it's only sensible that they are here.' Rampardos retorted.

Anabel who had a hairpin in her hair walked up to Ash who was still gazing at the display of jewellery before calling out to him.

"Do you think this looks good on me, Ash?" She asked.

Ash turned around upon hearing her voice as he looked upon her hair to see the hairpin, it was a colour similar to her hair and eyes as Ash smiled.

"It sure does, Anabel. It matches you perfectly." Ash answered with honesty.

"Why, thank you." She smiled before looking over his shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

From behind her boyfriend, Anabel could see several jewellery as Ash grin before looking at her.

"I was planning on getting you something, but I am terrible at choosing the right accessory." He said sheepishly.

"So, I was wondering if you want to try anyone of them on. Since I'm terrible at picking such things." Ash voice with embarrassment.

"You don't have to go such high length on getting me such things you know, I don't need to be showered with jewelleries." She giggled.

Ash sighed before looking back at her with an eye of questions.

"Besides, if it's anything from you, I'll be fine with it." Anabel told him.

The Kanto Frontier Brain turned her head to see the group of traitors before narrowing her eye in anger.

"What are they doing here?" Anabel asked.

"Like I know, shopping I guess." Ash shrugged.

"But if they try anything stupid, I will personally turn them into dust." Ash added with a voice of threat.

"Now calm down, Ash, if they really do try just ignore them okay?" She placed her hand on his shoulder.

As Anabel walked out of the store, Ash glanced his eye back at the display stand before looking at the clerk before pointing to a necklace which had a psychic type symbol on it.

"I'll be taking this one, please."

* * *

After his purchase Ash put the small box into his pocket before walking outside, and upon meeting Anabel outside he turned his head to her with a gesture of wonder.

"Where would you like to go for dinner? A restaurant perhaps?" Ash asked.

"There is a restaurant I want to try, can we go there?" Ash nodded his head at Anabel's request.

"Of course, tell me the venue and I'll get us there." Ash offered.

"Alright, the restaurant is at Vidorine City west of Viridian City. I heard they have a few good dishes there." Anabel said as Ash took out a Dusk Ball.

He threw it into the air to summon Flygon who gave a roar before landing on the ground as he looked at Ash.

'So, where to today? My wings are getting itchy.' He told his Trainer.

"We're going west from here towards Virodine City." Ash replied.

Flygon lowered himself for them to hop on as Ash helped Anabel up before leaping on top of his duo type dragon as he took off into the night sky.

After a moments of flight, Flygon landed in front of a restaurant before lowering himself as Ash leaped off from his back before helping Anabel to the ground.

"Hope that ride wasn't too fast." He voice with concern to her.

"It's not so don't worry." She replied.

Ash recalled Flygon into his Dusk Ball before opening the door to the restaurant, to see many customers inside the place as he gestured to Anabel.

"Shall we go?" He asked.

"Of course." Anabel answered.

* * *

While clasping their hands the couple walked into the restaurant for their dinner as they walked towards the counter while being greeted by the receptionist.

"How may I help you?" He asked with a bow.

"I would like a table for two, please. Near a window if I can request it." Ash requested, as the receptionist bowed once again.

"Certainly, sir. I'll lead you to your tables, please follow me." He gestured.

The receptionist started to walked towards a table that was near a window, as he gestured his hand to both Ash and Anabel before bowing.

"Here is your seat, sir." He said as Ash nodded.

"Thank you." He replied.

Ash soon pulled out the chair for Anabel to sit before sitting down himself as a waiter came to take their orders, and the waiter was none other than Cilan who has a notebook in his hand before greeting them with a warm smile.

"Good evening, sir and ma'am, what would you like to order?" He asked in a waiter like attitude.

"I would like a Frosted Cake, although it's still a surprise to see you here." Ash chuckled with an order.

"I'll take the same, thank you." Anabel answered.

Cilan soon took down the order before bowing slightly.

"Your orders shall be with you in a couple of minutes." He told them before walking to the kitchen.

As they wait for their orders, Anabel decided to strike a conversation with her boyfriend in the mean time.

"How come President Goodshow has being looking for you lately this past few days?" She asked curiously, as Ash simply looked at her.

"Nothing in particular other than just discussing about a few things." He told her.

"Although it's mainly on tournament topics." He added, though that wasn't true as Anabel nodded her head, seemingly buying his story.

Only after a few seconds of silence, Ash was the next to bring in his own topic.

"What will you be doing after this tournament?" He asked curiously.

"I honestly don't know, I might go back on doing my police business or maybe stick with you in Alola for the rest of my life." She answered while thinking of the future.

"Well if in the end you do spend the rest of your life with me, I really hope that I'll be out of Po Town by then." He chuckled as Anabel stared at him with a look.

"Honestly, really now? Is Po Town that bad of a place to live in?" She asked with a pout.

Ash snickered before laughing as he looked at her with a cheeky smile pasted across his face.

"It's not a bad place to live in honestly, but it's the worse environment for a baby to be born in." He smirked, knowing what she was thinking about.

Anabel turned red as Ash continued to give her a teasing grin, just as Cilan came with their dishes or more like desserts as he laid them down on the table.

"Please enjoy your meal." He told them before walking off.

* * *

Just before taking their first bite, the door opened to reveal the traitors yet again as Ash groan in annoyance at their timing of arrival.

"Just great, them again." Ash voice with annoyance as Anabel gave him a comforting look.

"Let's not be bothered with them ok, Ash? This is a date just the two of us." She said with a calming tone.

Ash simply nodded his head, trying his hardest to hide his is look of annoyance for that certain group but of course their happy time was disturbed when Max noticed him as he approached them.

"Look who's here." He said a loud.

"Get lost, kid." Ash sneered with venom in his voice.

"Don't you dare talk to my brother like that, who do you think you are?!" May yelled, as Ash simply chuckled.

"Me? I'm this worthless Trainer's partner, that's who." He retorted.

Anabel put a hand on his shoulder as he gave a sound of annoyance before starting to ignore them, leaving the traitors to glare at him for insulting Max.

"I hope they get lost, I don't want to have to be mean to others on our first date." Ash mumbled in slight anger.

"Even if you do go being mean, I'm sure there must be a reason for everything." Anabel started.

"Besides, you're my lover and I trust in whatever you do." She added as Ash nodded.

They continued to eat their desserts as Misty and Trip walked up to the couple with another look of wanting to ruin their day.

"Now, what do you want?" Ash demanded, though looking at their faces they weren't going to make their day good.

"Since a guy who lives in the slums like you is dressing so formally, I'm guessing you're having a date." Trip taunted, which Ash pays no heed to. After all, a life in Team Skull doesn't get good compliments.

"If you're making an attempt to taunt me, I'll be giving you a 1 out of 10 for trying. Now, scram." He retorted. As Misty was the next one to step forward, as if trying to be a hero.

"At the very least, we don't have to pick a girl who sells herself short to another boy the instant she meets her in six years, only a cheap girl does it." She mocked Anabel who paid no heed, but on the other hand.

Ash glared at them with aura flaring in his eyes as he slammed the table, flinching the two traitors who grabbed a Poke Ball in self defence of what Ash is going to do next.

"I dare you to say that again, fools." He sneered with venom in his voice. Trip grinned as he stood up front trying to be brave.

"I'll say it and worse this time." He smirked.

"Your girlie over here is nothing but a cheap whore, nothing but a boonie who can't move forward." He insulted, as Ash grabbed a Dusk Ball before tossing it.

"Head Smash, GO!" He roared.

* * *

The ball burst opened to reveal his Rampardos just as angry before charging towards Trip and Misty who ran out of the way as he crashed through several tables, with Ash snapping his fingers.

"Earthquake." Ash ordered.

The Head Butt Pokémon stomped the ground hard, shaking the whole place as Trip threw his Poke Ball to reveal his Serperior.

"Get that freak with Leaf Blade!" He ordered.

Serperior slithered towards Rampardos with a green blade at the tip of his tail before swinging it at Rampardos who bit down on it hard, making Serperior yell in absolute pain.

"Head Smash." Ash growled out.

Slamming Serperior on the ground after a few swings, Rampardos rammed the Regal Pokémon through the concrete wall of the restaurant before tossing said Pokémon onto the street in pure anger.

"A lesson to you, scum. Insult my girlfriend one more time and that will be you in that piece of a shit snake's place." Ash spat, as he recalled Rampardos.

Ash turn back to see Anabel before lowering his head in a apology matter before speaking.

"I'm sorry for doing this on our first date, maybe I'm not the best guy after all." Ash sighed.

Meanwhile the crowds were watching rather silently, before a lady started to speak up while facing towards Ash.

"Who says it's a bad thing? You're speaking up for your girlfriend." She commented.

"She's right you know, Ash." Anabel added. As Ash gazed into her eyes with surprise, mostly most people would run by now but the crowd was still here.

"I would have summoned my Metagross if you didn't threw your Rampardos first, thank you." She finished before kissing him on the cheek with affection.

Anabel then turned to the group of traitors before narrowing her eyes at them.

"Now, just how long are you going to cause trouble for my boyfriend here? Huh?" She demanded.

"His already having a hard time thanks to you bunch of people, now get lost before I MAKE YOU." She sneered angrily.

The traitors who looked at the crowd as Trip recalled his Serperior as the crowd watch the group of embarrassed people run off to who-knows-where. Just then Anabel turn to Ash with a smile.

"If you're planning to say, you ruin this date." Anabel stop to take a breath before giving him a hug.

"This is the best date I'll remember, Ash." She told him as Ash nodded his head.

* * *

After a few hours, the couple reach back to Ash's room as he opened the door to sit down on his bed. Anabel followed his action as she laid her head on his lap, before looking at Ash.

"I forgot to ask you." She started, catching his attention.

"What will you be doing after the tournament? You won't be going back to Team Skull business again would you?" She asked.

"I guess so, I mean other than going to the Pokémon School, I've got nothing else to do otherwise." Ash shrugged before smirking.

"But if you come with me, I guess it's a different story." He voice out.

Anabel giggled a little before falling completely silent as Ash looked at his lap to notice that she had already fell asleep, not wanting to take her up, Ash laid down on his bed as he look at the ceiling above his head.

"The best date, huh?" He snickered.

"How lucky am I to have a girlfriend like Anabel." Ash mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

This has got to be the worse chapter that I've written so far in this story, I am so sorry about this bad chapter…

A/N: But what I want to say is that, I wish you all a happy Merry Christmas and to enjoy your day!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: A Contest to Come

"Normal Speech/Thoughts"

'Aura Speech/Telepathy'

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Anabel woke up from her slumber as she looked around the room, it was dark and hard to see. The lilac girl got up from the bed to see a small box on her hand alongside a small piece of paper, she walked within the dark room as she flicked on the lights to notice that the room wasn't hers.

Anabel glanced at the small piece of paper as she read the contents written on it.

Dear Anabel,

I bought this present for you during our date, I didn't get the chance to give it to you last night since you fell asleep the moment we came back. I'll be out for a walk with Kiawe and Mallow so you be careful yourself, and I hope whatever is inside that box I gave you can make you happy.

From,

Ash

The lilac girl smiled as she put down the note before lifting up the wrapped box, she slowly unwrapped it before lifting up the cover to find a lilac coloured necklace inside the box that as given to her from Ash.

She picked up the necklace before gasping at the design, it was designed with a psychic type insignia within a star shaped symbol which glitters under the light within the room. Anabel hold the necklace near her chest before closing her eyes.

"Thank you, Ash." She whispered softly.

* * *

Elsewhere within Viridian Forest, Ash was walking alongside Mallow and Kiawe who both wanted to have a glimpse of the region more before their match starts and sightseeing wasn't the only thing they wanted to do, the duo also wanted to catch a few Pokémon's non-native to Alola.

"What Pokemon do you usually find here, Ash?" Kiawe asked, as Ash was counting down with his fingers.

"Let's see here, bugs, bugs and more bugs. As well as a few birds." Ash replied.

"Speaking about bird…" He paused shortly before looking at the sky to see a big Pidgeot and a flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto, making Mallow and Kiawe look up at the sky as Ash smiled a bit.

"Pidgeot! It's me!" Ash yelled.

The leader seems to have turned its attention to Ash before swooping down from the sky to look at Ash closely as it smiled happily, one which Ash returned.

"Yes, it's me Pidgeot. I'm back" Ash told the Bird Pokemon.

'You promised me that you'd come back after the Orange League. I waited for at least eleven years, you know!' Pidgeot scolded, as Ash closed his eye in an apologetic manner as Kiawe and Mallow started to question him.

"You know that Pidgeot, Ash?" They asked in sync.

"I don't just know her." Ash started before facing back to Pidgeot.

"Because I'm her Trainer to begin with, I just simply released her back into the wild to protect her nest or rather her flock." Ash added.

He looked back at the Bird Pokemon who stare back at him with eyes of hope as Ash simply took out a Poke Ball and to Pidgeot's delight.

"Would you like to come back with me? Pidgeot?" Ash voiced out.

'Of course I do, I've been waiting for eleven years.' Pidgeot accepted.

But before Pidgeot tap the ball she turned around to face another Pidgeot who was a slightly smaller size compared to herself as she pointed her wings out towards said Pokemon.

'You're the new leader from here on out, take care of the flock alright?' She told the Pidgeot who saluted.

'Of course, I'll take care of them.' Said Pidgeot replied.

Ash's own Pidgeot tapped the Poke Ball before being sucked in as it clicked without any resistance from said Pokemon, meanwhile Mallow and Kiawe were watching as he turned around with a grin.

"I guess you won't be finding any fire or grass types here. So, instead why don't we resting chamber and get ready for the tournament?" Ash suggested.

* * *

After an hour of walk, Ash was now near the tournament's area with Mallow and Kiawe but though was also curious why no one was at the tournament yet until Anabel walked towards him with an announcement paper on hand.

"Hey there, Ash." She greeted.

"Alola, Anabel. What brings you all the way out here?" He voiced out.

Anabel's only answer was to hand Ash the piece of paper in her hand as he took it to read the contents written on said paper before raising an eyebrow while his two friends peeked over his shoulder to stare at the contents as well.

"The tournament is going to be on hold just for a little contest and in groups of two, huh?" Ash voiced out.

"What's a contest, Ash?" Kiawe and Mallow asked.

"A Pokémon Contest is a place where Trainer shows off the beauty and talent of their Pokémon, a perfect place for Lillie and anyone else who loves a Pokémon's beauty." Ash answered.

The lilac girl beside him thought for a moment before looking at him with eyes of hope as he looked into her eyes, knowing what she was going to ask him for.

"If this is in pairs… do you mind if you partner up with me?" Anabel asked, not knowing if Ash hates Pokemon Contest or not since he was always battling.

Ash simply pulled her closer making her blush as he looked at her while tossing the paper away into the air before giving her an apologetic look

"I'm sorry Anabel but I'm actually one of the judges for the contest, so I can't really participate. But if you want, I'll make it up to you." Ash said apologetically as the lilac girl nod her head in understanding, whist Ash was feeling a bit bad for not being able to participate with her.

"Ash is scared of Anabel being sad now, doesn't he?" They thought.

* * *

The gang made it back to the Alola region's chamber as they opened the door to see their friends sitting around the area, and all with the announcement paper in their hands.

"I guess you all already know what's going to happen later." Ash said to his gang who all nodded their heads, though the one having question was Lillie who was curious about the later event.

"If I may ask, what's a Pokemon Contest?" Ash simply sat down while tossing his Dusk Ball up and down while looking at them with answers in his eyes.

"A Pokemon Contest, is a place where Trainer shows off the beauty and talent of their Pokemon. There's two rounds of a Pokemon Contest, the Appeal Round and the Battle Round. The winner to win both Appeals and Battle rounds wins the contest." Ash explained as he looked at everyone's face that reads 'How does he know that much?', causing him to chuckled at their looks.

"If you're asking me with that face, I did a few contest before with some idiots and alone at some point before I came to Alola." Ash answered.

He then took Pikachu off his shoulder and onto his lap before scratching his head making the Mouse Pokemon coo at the treatment whist his Trainer was still having his conversation. (A/N: Yes, Pikachu was there the whole time, it's just that I didn't say it. XD)

Ash soon brought Lillie and Anabel to another part of the area before throwing his Dusk Ball into the air, summoning his Umbreon who ran up to hug his leg making him tickle said Pokémon as he turned around to face the two ladies.

"I'm only going to briefly show you how a contest works, can't say that you'll like my performance." Ash told them.

Umbreon immediately stood ready as Ash handed his Pikachu to Anabel who took him into her arms just as Ash started his performance.

"Umbreon, use Shadow Ball. Area 2." Ash ordered, the moves were logical but Anabel and Lillie were tilting their heads at the word of Area 2.

Umbreon executed his command by firing off a few Shadow Ball attacks into the sky, but the amazing thing was that instead of flying in a straight line, the ghost type attack separated so well that they formed a square with two groups of four.

"Dark Pulse, go."

The Moonlight Pokémon fired off a beam of darkness energy towards the Shadow Balls which shattered into glittering dust of black and purple light like fireworks in the sky as Umbreon went back to his Trainer who tickled him.

"That's my performance, I know it's pretty dark but-" He stopped talking when he noticed their sparkling faces making him sweat drop at their reaction.

Sounds of footsteps could be heard making Ash turn his head to see May and Serena who were with Drew and Shauna as May started to speak.

"Looks like the loser's showing a few newbie how to do it." May taunted, as Ash chuckled before taking out his ribbon case to open it and stare at the contents inside.

"Speak for the so-called princess who haven't yet won a single Grand Festival, such a waste of good ribbons." Ash retorted, causing May to see red.

"What did you say! As if you won any!" She growled.

Ash simply chuckled before getting up from the ground to turn his back on them before glancing backwards.

"I wonder who was the one that beat your asses in the Grand Festival three years ago in Unova. If you haven't won any major achievement then get out of here, you clearly don't belong here." Ash voice out with disdain before walking away with Anabel and Lillie.

* * *

A few hours passed as the gang were at the Contest Hall as Kiawe and the team excluding Ash, Anabel and Lillie were now sitting at the seats with Brock and Cilan, though the only thing they wanted to know is why was the traitors near where they are sitting.

"My sincere apologies to every Trainer here for the tournament, while the next match line up is being decided. I really wish every Trainer or performer have a chance to do a little contest." Charles voice with apology.

"Now with further ado, may we let the contest begin." Charles announced.

As the PLA president leaves the stage, out came a announcer who had a microphone on her hand as she waved at the crowd with looks of happiness in her eyes.

"Welcome everyone to the World Cup's first ever Pokémon Contest!" She yelled, receiving cheers from people on the seats as she continued.

"Before we officially start the contest, we have invited the 'King of Contest' to join us and show us one of his performance." She started.

In the seats the people were curious about said person, meanwhile in the waiting room Coordinator's were going crazy when the name has been called including May, Dawn and Serena just as the announcer continued.

"May we welcome the King of Contest, who changed back to his old name. Ash Ketchum!" She yelled, everybody was shocked be it friends or traitors or even rivals.

Ash walked into the open and onto the stage before looking at the announcer who gave him a nod as he tossed his Dusk Ball into the air.

"Mismagius, show time." Ash called.

His Dusk Ball burst open to reveal the Magical Pokemon who let out a creepy smile making a lot of people feel uneasy as Ash snapped his fingers.

"Shadow Ball, Area 5." Ash ordered.

Mismagius did as told as she fired a few Shadow Balls into the air in a Brutal Swing motion to form a star shape in the air as her Trainer continued with his order as the show wasn't quite done yet.

"Phantom Force." This cause the Magical Pokemon to disappear as a portal opened behind each of the Shadow Ball attack right as Mismagius reappeared behind one of them.

"Mystical Fire, end it."

Mismagius smirked before letting loose a line of flame which linked from one Shadow Ball to another until the whole star was lit up in flames as Mismagius started to move around making the shape spin which made everyone's face light up.

As the finishing touch was near, Mismagus snapped the ring of fire causing the shape to fly onto the ceiling as it burst into a rainbow dust of light, while Mismagius went back to her Trainer who patted her head.

"And there you have it, wasn't that a spectacular performance!" The announcer yelled as she turned to Ash.

"Thank you for coming all the way out here to be with us, Mr. Ketchum." She thanked as Ash took the microphone.

"It's not a problem, after all I'm here for the tournament and besides let's see what the performers will bring." With that, Ash handed the announcer her microphone before walking towards the judges sit where he was joined by three others.

* * *

The three who came in were Wallace, Fatina and a girl with Turquoise hair one which does not recognise as he sat between her and Fatina as one of the four judges making Wallace eye at him with curiosity.

"I didn't know you were interested in contests, Ash." He commented as Ash shrugged his shoulders before speaking.

"I was never interest until a certain professor kept bugging me to go." Ash responded.

Up on the seats, Kukui let loose a loud sneeze as all of Ash's friend turned to his direction as he shivered, he was definitely neither having a flu nor cold this days.

"I see, then please meet my niece, Lisia." Wallace introduced, making Ash glance at her direction as she waved at him.

"So, you're Ash Ketchum, huh? My uncle's been talking about, nice to meet you, name's Lisia." She greeted while extending her hand as Ash shook it.

"I've heard but nice to meet you." He replied.

* * *

Their attention and conversation to and with one another was cut short when the announcer started to talk out loud to the audience.

"Now please let me introduce the judges, first we have the Hoenn's Contest Master, Wallace!" She yelled, as Wallace stood up gaining lots of cheers and whistles before sitting back down.

"Next, we have the Hearthome City's Gym Leader and the Top Coordinator of Sinnoh, Fatina!" Fatina stood up as she gestured to the crowd receiving the same amount of cheers and whistles as Wallace.

"Third, we have the Coordinator who have won every Grand Festival there is in every region the King of Contest, Ash Ketchum!" Ash sighed silently before standing up, earning yet the same number of fame as the previous two before sitting back down.

'Why did I even agree to join this?' Ash mumbled to his team.

'Because Professor Kukui somehow always manages to sweet talk you into anything.' Darkrai and Beedrill shot back making Ash face plant the judges panel.

"Lastly, we have Wallace's niece and the Idol of Hoenn, Lisia!" Lisia stood up as she waved at the crowd who again for a fourth time erupted in cheers and whistles just as she sat back down.

* * *

The first to climb onto the stage was May who summoned her Glaceon to craft a icy slide and swing out of her Glaceon's Ice Beam and Ice Shard attack as she finished off with a Magic Coat directing the light towards said slide.

The scores came in with Wallace giving the highest of 9, Lisia with 7, Fatina with 8 and Ash with the lowest of 3, which made Lisia look at him.

"Something you hate?" She asked, as Ash shook his head.

"Not hate or dislike but boring, I've already seen this from her six times she merely changed the castle into a slide and the garden into a swing from the fifth time she did this trick." Ash replied before sighing.

Out came second was Anabel who summoned her Metagross on stage, her performance consist of a three trails of Hyper Beam which was spinning in circles on due to Metagross's Psychic attack as the Iron Leg Pokémon finished the performance off with a Meteor Mash which send glitter of dust around the area.

The scores came in with Ash and Lisia giving the highest of 10, Wallace with 8 and Fatina with 9 as the crowd cheered.

From all the appeals, tenth came Serena who summoned her Delphox onto the stage as she made her Delphox make two racing trains out of her Mystical Fire and Psychic attack, and when the Mystical Fire was near one another she finished the performance off with a Shadow Ball.

For the tenth time the scores came in with Wallace giving the highest of 8, Ash and Fatina with 5 and Lisia with 9 as Serena left the stage.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the performance, Ash was mentally dying because of the crowds non-stop cheers for all sixty-five performance, and when it was finally over. Ash was the first to disappear from side, meeting up with Anabel at the waiting room.

"You sure got here fast, Ash." Anabel giggled as Ash clutch his head with sound of annoyance.

"The cheers and whistle will blow of head off, I am never going to let Professor Kukui sweet talk me ever again." Ash voiced out as Anabel held onto his arm before gazing into his brown eyes.

"Now, about making up to me…" She stopped as Ash nodded his head, which made Anabel thought for a while before coming up with something for Ash to do.

"Do you perhaps know how to evolve an Inkay into Malamar?" She asked in favour which made Ash raise his eyebrow, in his terms of training getting a Malamar was a dark type's nightmare.

"Of course I do, I do have a Malamar myself." Ash answered.

"But getting your Inkay into a Malamar is going to be tough, because you'll have to train them to fight upside down the entire time until they learn Topsy-Turvy. Of course, I'll help you if you want." Ash told her with an offer.

"Then Inkay and I will be you care." She told him.

* * *

Ash and Anabel soon arrived at the back of the Pokémon Center with Anabel's own Inkay in front of herself, meanwhile Ash took out his Dusk Ball before throwing it to summon his own Malamar who gave a creepy smirk.

"Try to go easy on her, Malamar." Ash ordered.

'If you say so.' Malamar replied.

The battle was started when Anabel's Inkay launched a Psybeam attack upside down which went horribly as Inkay missed fired aiming at a nearby tree instead of Ash's Malamar as Ash turned to face Anabel.

"Don't just think about attacking, Anabel. Having Inkay fire from where its nose is facing." Ash hinted to his lover who nodded her head.

"Alright, Inkay try and aim from the center of your vision! Use Dark Pulse!" Inkay nodded as it fired a straight beam of dark energy at Malamar who closed both hands to block the attack, as he swiped the smoke away with ease.

Both Ash and Malamar smirked as the Kanto Trainer looked at the Overturning Pokemon who connected the same eye contact.

"Topsy-Turvy."

Malamar glowed in a black veil which turned the whole field upside down including Inkay messing up the entire vision as Anabel closed her eyes ready for a command.

'Focus, Inkay, and use Psybeam!' Anabel ordered.

Inkay narrowed its eye before firing off a beam of psychic energy at Malamar who closed his arm to block to the attack, just as Ash had another order.

'Night Slash.'

Malamar's right arm took up a black glow to form a blade of darkness energy as he leaped at Inkay who was still upside down as Anabel put out her hand.

"Try and use Topsy-Turvy!" She yelled.

Inkay who was still scared of Malamar's attack stood still as Malamar stopped the attack mere inches away from Inkay's face before letting down his hand to pat the Revolving Pokemon as Ash smiled at Anabel.

"I guess that's that, a little more training and you'll get a Malamar in no time." Ash told her as Anabel went to pat her Inkay.

"I guess, but how exactly do you learn Topsy-Turvy anyways?" She responded as Ash scratched his head.

"It's not really easy because it take time for your Pokemon to image everything in an upside down manner." He answered as Anabel walked with him back to the room.

"I still haven't thank you for giving me the necklace, so-" Anabel cut herself off as she lean in to kiss his lips before parting making Ash blush though it was hard to tell because of his expression as he smiled at her.

"Thank you."

With that Anabel and Ash both walked off back to the room, while waiting for the contests result to come out.

* * *

There's chapter 15, no battles yet and only contest. XD

A/N: Any questions please leave them in the review and I'll answer if possible.

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Contest Finals

"Normal Speech/Thoughts"

'Aura Speech/Telepathy'

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

A/N: **Before the chapter begins, I know the previous chapter 15's contest score might be a little weird and too be honest I am pretty bad at doing contest appeals, so please no hate…**

 **A second A/N: For those who were wondering and yes, I did not state this early since chapter 1 or when the story begun. Anabel is actually wearing what she looked like in the anime (Sorry for the late details XD).**

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Ash was once again sitting down on the judge's seat, waiting for the Contest Battle to begin as Wallace raised an eyebrow while looking at him.

"I thought you said yesterday that you're never going to sit here again, Ash. What happened?" Wallace asked curiously.

"Stupid story actually-"

* * *

(Flashback, A Few Hours Ago)

After having heard the Contest Appeal results, Ash sighed as he scratched his head while facing Kukui who was giving him a cheeky smile and a grin pasted across his face.

"I AM not going to be a judge for the Pokémon Contest again." Ash denied harshly as Kukui continued grinning.

"Come on, Ash. You know you can't quit now, or else what will you do?" Kukui retorted as Ash sighed deeply while remaining his composure against the Alola Professor.

"I will be watching the Pokémon Contest from where everyone sits and I definitely will not be sitting down at the judge's seat again." Ash responded.

"But if you do, how exactly will you cheer your girlfriend on? And even if you did, you might get a chance to battle her in a contest." Kukui told the Kanto Trainer who looked into his eyes with the 'I hate you' look as Kukui laughed.

Ash sighed even deeper than last time as he walked off with a laughing Kukui behind him, Ash has never won in a game of don't get sweet talk by Kukui, as he walked back to the Contest Hall slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

(Current Day)

"And that's how my stupid story ends." Ash finished, as the other three judges were laughing out loud.

Ash would normally did something about that, but he was apparently too annoyed by Kukui to even care about them now as he slammed his head on the table making the other three stop laughing.

'That was a loud bang.' Darkrai commented.

'Ash might have a head harder than Rampardos's.' Hitmonlee chuckled.

'Don't joke with me, the moment I bang the wall is the moment I die.' Ash sighed deeply.

'Not a chance, the moment you slam in the wall is the moment the wall dies.' Rampardos retorted.

Thought not very proficient in it, Ash could still use his Aura for practical uses such as jumping or running but he rather use it for communication purposes to make his life easier.

"Welcome back everyone to the World Cup's first ever Pokémon Contest!" Ash snapped out of his thoughts as he lift his head up from the table.

"Today we have 16 Coordinators who made pass the Appeal Rounds, let's see them on screen!" The announcer yelled.

'If Anabel isn't in it, I'm leaving this chair immediately.' Ash spoke to his team who were chuckling.

The pictures appeared on screen as Ash was looking at the first four before looking down towards the second, third and lastly the fourth row, and upon seeing Anabel's face on the fourth row Ash smirked because he might just stay on his chair.

"This might be fun to watch for now." Ash smirked.

"Before the Contest Battles begin, the winner for this Contest not only wins the World Cup's Ribbon but they will also have the privilege to battle one of our very own judges!" She yelled, while indicating her hand towards the judge where they were Wallace, Fatina, Ash and Lisia.

* * *

Meanwhile in the waiting room, upon hearing the prize and privilege most of the coordinator were discussing of who to battle if they were to win as May and Serena were having what seems to overly confident faces.

"This is going to be easy, we're professionals at this." May scoffed as Serena nodded her head in agreement.

"But isn't that Dawn girl a well-known Coordinator in Sinnoh?" Shauna asked casually, as May waved it off.

"She isn't even a worldwide known Coordinator like me, so she's nothing compared to me." May bragged while mocking.

Anabel who was near them sighed mentally, it's a good thing she doesn't have to deal with them. For now anyways.

"They're so full of themselves just because their well-known." Anabel scoffed mentally as she gazed back at the screen, watching what seems to be the second match between two other Coordiantor's.

"And times up! The winner for this round would be… Axel and his Porygon!" The announcer yelled, after said Coordinator earned his victory.

Anabel walked out of the room, whist unknowingly to her that Serena did the same as they each walked towards individual side of the hallway in order to be called out into battle.

"Now for the third round, on my left we have the Kanto Frontier Brain and the Salon Maiden of the Battle Tower, Anabel!" The crowd cheered as Anabel walked out to stage before stepping into her Trainer box

"Now on my right, we have a Performer from Kalos who is now a Coordinator, Serena!" The crowd once again cheered as Serena walked out while grinning at Anabel before stepping into her own Trainer box.

Both girls took out their Poke Ball before tossing it into the air.

"Mismagius, my friend!" Anabel called.

"Staraptor, let's go!" Serena yelled.

Both Poke Ball burst open as Mismagius floated in front of Anabel who had a creepy smile paste across its face whist the Predator Pokemon appeared in front of Serena with intimidation in his eyes as the announcer raised her hand.

'Oh, to think Anabel had a Mismagius. This is surprising.' Ash thought mentally as his own Mismagius was laughing creepily.

"Now, with 5 minutes on the clock. Begin!" She yelled.

"Staraptor, start things off with Brave Bird!" Serena ordered.

Staraptor took a huge loop in the air before charging straight for Mismagius with a strong Brave Bird attack which caused Anabel's point to drop slightly a little which does not worry her one bit.

Anabel grinned widely before looking at Mismagius who nodded. And without further commands, Mismagius's eye shined in a blue light as a large pink dome appeared around the field causing Staraptor to move as slow as a Slowpoke on land, causing Serena's point to drop more than hers.

"With a Trick Room, Anabel had successfully made Staraptor move like a Slowpoke!" The announcer stated as most of the audience were laughing, which included Ash.

"Staraptor, use Quick Attack! Get in close to Mismagius!" Serena growled.

Staraptor charged once again this time with a Quick Attack though he was still slow as a Slowpoke causing her own points to drop whist Mismagius was dodging rather easily from left to right and up to down.

"If this is all you have, I'm afraid you're going nowhere." Anabel mocked causing Serena to glare at her as Anabel waved her hand.

"Power Gem!" Anabel ordered.

Mismagius smirked as the red sphere on her body shined before firing off a blue beam at Staraptor who instantly got blast down from the skies and onto the ground unconscious making the buzzer on all four judges table sound.

"With Staraptor unable to battle, Anabel and her Mismagius will be moving on to the next round!" The announcer screeched, whist the crowd cheered loudly as Anabel recalled Mismagius before walking off.

* * *

While Anabel was walking off, Ash could have sworn that she gave him a wink as he smiled before turning his head back to the front, though was secretly enhancing his own hearing to make sure nothing happens to her.

While the other matches were happening, Anabel walked back to the waiting room only to be confronted by Serena who was rather angered at her lost against Anabel as the Frontier Brain raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" She asked, though she could pretty much guess why they were here.

"How could a first timer like you manage to beat me?!" Serena yelled, as Serena shrugged her shoulders.

"Like I would know, it's either you're just as bad or I have a good teacher to coach me in this kind of things." Anabel retorted, and it was true because aside from being trained in battles Ash has also coached her in Pokémon Contest.

"Like hell I'm weak and like hell you got yourself a good teacher! We all know who's strong and weak, so it's unless your cheated that you can beat me!" Serena responded as Anabel simply let loose a long sigh.

"You just simply don't get it do you? Just because you have more years of experience doesn't mean you're good at everything, now please scram so I can rest." Anabel scoffed before walking pass them, leaving behind two angry traitors.

"We got to do something about her winning this Contest, but how?" Serena whispered.

"How about we do this?" Shauna started to explain about her plans to them without any knowledge that Ash could hear them.

* * *

The rounds progressed faster than Ash thought, though sadly Shauna was no match for a Coordinator named Philip and was taken out in 2 minutes by the clock and now it was the finals whist Ash know that it was also where Shauna's plan would be in action.

'Hitmonlee, find a Gothitelle and tell me when you do.' Ash ordered.

Secretly his Dusk Ball opened as the Kicking Pokémon leaped off behind the stages, as the announcer walked out of the hall to announce the finalist.

"Welcome back everyone to the final round of the first ever World Cup's Pokémon Contest! And on my left we have Coordinator from Hoenn, the Princess of Hoenn! Give it up for May!" The crowd cheered loudly as May walked out into the open waving towards everyone.

"On my right, we have the Kanto Frontier Brain and the Salon Maiden of the Battle Tower! Give it up for Anabel!" The crowd once again went into a crazed round of cheers as Ash could hear a signal from his Pokemon.

'I found it, Ash. What do I do? Kick it?' Hitmonlee questioned repeatedly as Ash chuckled.

'Kick it down only when I give you the signal too, keep watch on it.' Ash responded as Hitmonlee groaned in annoyance having to wait to kick something.

Ash eyed back at the field where Anabel had her Salamence face against May's Blaziken in battle as the announcer raised her hand.

"With 5 minutes on the clock, may the final round of the World Cup's Pokemon Contest… Begin!" She yelled loudly.

"Blaziken, use Blaze Kick!" May ordered.

Blaziken leaped into the air as he rushed down upon Salamence with a powerful Blaze Kick attack as Anabel's dragon and flying type simply flew out of the way, causing both sides to drop points. Anabel points dropped due to May's attempt and May's point dropped due to Salamence evading the attack.

"Salamence, use Dragon Rush!" Anabel ordered.

Salamence flew into the air before diving back down with a Dragon Rush attack, though from the corner of Ash's eye he could see a blue outline as he hit the buzzer on his table signalling a cross on the screen.

"It looks like one of our judges have something to say!" The announcer yelled, as everything turned to Ash including his three fellow judges.

"May, you are disqualified for cheating in this Pokemon Contest." Ash said bluntly as May turned to him.

"What do you mean I cheated, where is your proof!" May yelled as Ash glanced at with her anger in his eyes.

"Do you really want to challenge me? I have all the necessary things to go against you, you do realise." Ash retorted.

The Kanto Trainer snapped his fingers as Hitmonlee crashed a Gothitelle onto the center of the field with a High Jump Kick attack as he leaped away as Ash looked at the seats, though mainly at Shauna as he pointed his finger at her.

"You might want to recall your Gothitelle before I drag you into this problem." Ash told her as Shauna was silent, as did the crowd.

"Now, do you also need me to say out what she told you to do and what she would do as long as you enter the final round, or would you rather admit it yourself and I'll let this go." Ash offered, as May stuttered to find her words.

"What do you think is the appropriate punishment for her, Wallace and Lisia?" Fatina asked with disappointment in her voice.

"She is from your region after all, I guess that's only logical." Ash added while sitting back down as the uncle and niece looked at each other before turning to the front.

"Getting banned from Contests is only appropriate for her, what do you say uncles?" Lisia voice her opinion as Wallace mere nodded his head in approval.

"I'd agree as much, Lisia. Then with this her punishment is decided, May shall be banned while her accomplices shall be suspended." Wallace voice out his decision to the entire crowd and much less on live television as May ran off into the changing room.

"With May's disqualification, the winner for this Pokemon Contest is Anabel and her Salamence!" The announcer yelled.

* * *

Anabel was both disappointed and shocked as she recalled her Salamence, the reason behind her surprise was about her defaulted victory and to her disappointment was that she could not finish her battle.

During the award ceremony, Charles walked up to Anabel while handing her a star-shaped ribbon as prove of her victory in the World Cup's Pokemon Contest.

"Congratulations, Anabel. Although it is still a disappointment to see a stunt being pulled off like this." Charles said a loud as Anabel took the ribbon.

"Thank you, President Goodshow." She thanked.

The whole area cheered as Charles looked at the Salon Maiden with a smile while gesturing his hand to the group of judges.

"Now, as for your privilege. Who would you like to face in a Contest Battle, Anabel?" Charles asked as Anabel's eye was targeting at the sneaking away Ash.

"I would like to face Ash himself if you don't mind." Ash jolted up at her decision as he sighed while scratching his head.

"I guess it can't be help, very well then I accept." Ash responded.

The two Coordinator or at least two Trainers took their placing in their individual Trainer boxes as the announcer stood at the center with her right hand in the air.

"The privilege battle between both Ash and Anabel will now begin!" She yelled.

"Alakazam, my friend!" Anabel called.

"Lucario, show time." Ash called.

Out came Lucario from Ash's Dusk Ball as opposing it was Anabel's Alakazam who stood ready, Ash's Lucario was of an alternative colouring from the original as Anabel looked at Ash.

"I didn't know you have a Lucario." She commented as Ash merely chuckled.

"Why wouldn't I?" He replied.

"With 5 minutes on the clock, may the battle begin!" The announcer yelled.

Anabel wasted no time in thinking as she silently commanded her Alakazam who fired a Shadow Ball attack at Lucario causing Ash's point to go down.

'Bone Rush, you know what to do.' Ash commanded.

Lucario's hand formed a light blue orb which expanded into a long blue bone after a few seconds shocking everyone as Lucario swing said attack at the Shadow Ball sending it to tomorrow as it hit the ceiling causing Anabel her points.

Lucario soon threw his only weapon at Alakazam before firing off an Aura Sphere at the flying Bone Rush attack.

"Protect, quickly!" Anabel ordered.

Alakazam quickly laid down a turquoise force field as the Bone Rush attack was stopped by said protective barrier, but it tore through the Protect upon being blasé by the Aura Sphere behind it smacking Alakazam to the ground as Anabel's points dropped further.

"He sure is tough isn't he? Now I see how he earned his title." Anabel thought.

'Alright, Alakzam, use Kinesis.' Anabel ordered.

Alakazam's eye glowed as Lucario was lifted off the ground and into the air though Ash doesn't seems to be worried one bit as did Lucario.

'Lucario, use Close Combat.'

With just sheer willpower alone, Lucario broke free from the Kenesis hold as he rushed at Alakazam with intense speed enough for the Aura Pokémon to get close to his target as Anabel grinned.

'Foul Play.'

Alakazam held onto Lucario's arm but before the Psi Pokémon could throw said Pokémon to the wall, Lucario somehow managed to overpower his opponent as Alakazam was the one being send to the wall instead as he fell down on the floor.

"How did his Lucario out power Alakazam's Foul Play?" Anabel mumbled with nervousness as Ash looked at her as he smirked.

"My Lucario's Ability is Justified, hit me with any dark type move as you wish. Lucario will our power all of them." Ash explained as Dawn turn to Brock from the sidelines.

"What's Justified?" She asked.

"Justified is an ability which increases a Pokémon's base attack power if they were to be hit or clashed with a dark type move such as Alakazam's Foul Play against Lucario's Close Combat." Brock explained.

The buzzer went off as Anabel turn to the screen as her eyes widen to see the points difference, Ash still had 80% of his score while Anabel was only left with 20% as the screen turn to Ash's victory.

"Time's up, and the winner for this battle is Ash and his Lucario!" The crowd cheered as Ash walked up to Anabel alongside the Aura Pokemon.

"That was a pretty fun battle, though still not bad for a first timer." Ash complimented.

"Thanks, next time it'll be my victory." She responded with determination as Ash simply chuckled.

* * *

The whole group soon left the contest hall, though Ash was instead heading for the Victory Road instead as he stepped into the dark cave to see a bright light appear from somewhere, as two person leaped out from the lighted area to face him.

"Hello again, Ash." One of them greeted.

"Now, speak. I don't have much time to talk here." Ash demanded.

* * *

And I'll leave it here, sorry for the lateness of the updates because I've been pretty busy.

A/N: **Any questions please state them in the review or PM me and I'll answer them if possible. Again, if you find my contest battles or appeals weird please no hate me…**

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Operation: Beauty Pursuit

"Normal Speech/Thoughts"

'Aura Speech/Telepathy'

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

"Now speak, I don't have much time to talk here." Ash demanded.

"Of course, it would seems that we need your assistance again." The man answered.

Ash sighed as the man simply handed him a tablet as Ash gazed at it to see a female-like bug on screen, after a brief moment. Ash handed the tablet back as he looked at the man.

"Can't you guys simply keep that thing in bay, Dulse? You know this is the fifth time that I'm catching it for you." Ash commented.

"We realised and apologies again." Dulse apologized as Ash sighed.

"Forget it about the apologies, just hand me three Beast Balls and I'll get it. But I swear if that thing comes back, it'll be a squashed bug." Ash retorted.

The girl beside Dulse chuckled before stretching out her hand to Ash with the devices in hand as the Kanto Trainer took them.

"There's three Beast Ball and a Ultra Wave Detector for you to use, now. Be careful!" She told him.

Ash simply turned around and walked off as he stopped for a moment to speak.

"Wait for me at the Indigo Plateau when I'm done." Ash told them.

* * *

Moments later, Ash arrived in front of the Pokémon Center as he looked at the detector which was pointing south-east of his location, and that was where Pewter City was making him sigh loudly.

"I hope whichever unfortunate idiot doesn't encounter it first before I do." Ash muttered, but before he could move. A pair of hands hugged him from behind as a voice came.

"What are you doing out here still? It's already so late." Ash turned around to see Anabel as he lifted his detector which was vibrating a noise.

"Got some shitty work to do involving an Ultra Beast. And hereby I thought I don't need to give a shit about them anymore." Ash grumbled.

Anabel snickered as she leaned on his right shoulder as she kissed him on the cheeks.

"Need any help with this?" She asked. This made Ash thought for a moment as he nodded his head, that Ultra Beast he was going to capture is no slowpoke and he definitely can't do it alone.

"Sure, you got any Pokémon that can use Trick Room? We're gonna need it." Ash responded.

The next morning rose as Ash and Anabel were somewhat near Pewter City, where that Ultra Beast was supposed to be. They continued to walk a few distance near the entrance, until the detector suddenly sounded like crazy with a lot of beeping as Ash grabbed hold of one of his Dusk Ball.

"It's somewhere nearby, be careful." Ash voiced.

"Right, but where will it come from?" She responded with nervousness.

They stood still for a moment until a scream came from the forest near them as they quickly ran to the area. A few sound of being hit can be heard as a Delphox flew pass them and crashed into a tree where Serena could be seen going after her Pokémon.

A lady-like bug leaped soon after towards Delphox as Ash tossed his Dusk Ball to summon Lucario to suppress the Ultra Beast as it leaped backwards.

"Pheromosa or also known as UB-02 Beauty, the Lissome Pokémon a Bug and Fighting Type. Pain the ass to deal with." Ash described.

Pheromosa immediately kicked Lucario out of the way as the Aura Pokémon landed on his feet in front of Ash before grunting in pain, as the Ultra Beast once again charged at him with what seems to be a Triple Kick attack.

"Lucario, use Bone Rush. Aim for it's legs!" Ash ordered.

Lucario created a blue bone on his right hand before swinging said attack at Pheromosa who collided with it, shattering the ground type attack into pieces before giving the fighting and steel type two kicks knocking him down.

"Damn it, I hate this bastard the most." Ash growled as he recalled Lucario.

"Tyranitar, chase it away for now!" Ash yelled.

The Armor Pokémon came from his Dusk Ball alongside a sandstorm. The Ultra Beast who made contact with the Sand Stream Ability, immediately ran off with mach speed and out of sight with Ash recalling Tyranitar.

"Tch, in the end. We didn't catch it, damn." Ash grumbled.

"Calm down, Ash. We'll get our chance, for now where is it heading is the problem." Anabel reassured.

* * *

Ash glanced at the detector to show that Pheromosa was heading what seems to be south-west, and that location was where Viridian City was. They were about to move out until Serena looked at him.

"Thank you-" She was cut when Ash interrupted.

"Save it, I didn't do it to save your ass." Ash sneered.

With that harsh word, Ash and Anabel ran off after Pheromosa who was rather confirmed to be near Viridian City. The couple managed to caught up to see Pheromosa dousing itself in water before coming back out with a clean body.

"Rooooo" It cried with what seems to be joy.

The Lissome Pokemon quickly leaped onto a tree when a Shadow Ball and Water Shuriken came as Ash's Mismagius and Greninja appeared in front of it.

"Alakazam, stop Pheromosa with Psychic!" Anabel ordered.

"Wai-" Ash was too late when Alakazam's eyes started to glow as did Pheromosa who instantly broke free before running off again, shocking Anabel as Ash mentally face palmed.

"I forgot to tell you that Pheromosa, hates being dirty. Be it with a Psychic or Sandstorm attack." Ash told his lover who blinked her eyes in confusion to the matter.

Ash looked for a third time at the detector to see Pheromosa heading towards a familiar town, yes, a town too familiar to him that he never once wanted to remember. That was Pallet Town.

"We're heading to my hometown, and all I'll say. I'm only going there for a business trip and I'm gone." Ash commented.

Ash and Anabel arrived at the gates of Pallet Town, only to see that Pheromosa has caused quite a huge amount of damage already due to what seems to be dirty to it. Ash threw his Dusk Ball to call forth his Kommo-o.

"Kommo-o, stay on your toes when you patrol. Our opponent this time isn't as slow as Buzzwole." Ash instructed.

* * *

As Kommo-o wondered off, Ash and Anabel entered the partially destroyed town as they took a look around until they spotted a moving debris as Ash immediately put his hand on his Dusk Ball which contained Beedrill.

"Careful." Anabel nodded.

Moments later, the debris was lifted with Psychic which came from a Mr. Mime who Ash knows as Mimey as he removed his hand from the Dusk Ball before continuing on his way through his original hometown.

"Ash… is that you?" Delia's voice asked as Ash didn't even did as to look at her.

"What do you care? You've already threw me out of the house as your son, the moment you were against me." Ash retorted harshly until he heard a familiar cry.

Out from nowhere came Pheromosa from behind as Ash turned around only to be blocked by Kommo-o who slide and crash into a wall of a house as the whole structure came down upon him.

"Kommo-o!" Ash yelled.

The Scaly Pokémon burst out of the rubbles as he glared at Pheromosa who too glared back before charging at him with a Triple Kick attack.

"Kommo-o, use Dual Chop!" Ash ordered.

Kommo-o's hand glowed in a draconic light as a pink dome was created around them, which made Pheromosa move slowly as the dragon and fighting type hit the Ultra Beast twice sending it backwards at a slow pace.

"Good, the planned worked. Now all we need to do was to delay enough time to weaken it dramatically." Ash smirked.

Ash suddenly heard another noise behind him as he turned around to see a second yet a different coloured Pheromosa with leg raised but instead of kicking him, it kicked Delia instead as it leaped back into a broken building.

"Why the hell did you do that, are you asking for death?" Ash voiced out as Delia let out a weak sigh.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for what I did to you 6 years ago. I know I was wrong, so very wrong to not have believed you but if this can bring things back to how it was then I'm glad to do it." Delia said with a small smile as Ash closed his eyes.

* * *

As Delia fell unconscious, Ash summoned Latias, a Comfey and Darkrai before looking at them with seriousness in his eyes.

"Latias and Comfey, help her. Darkrai, guard them." Ash demanded.

'But she was the one you-' Darkrai stopped midway.

"That's an order!" Ash yelled as they nodded.

Ash eyes turn to anger as he gripped onto another Dusk Ball growling hard.

"We're finishing this right here and now, let's get this over with!" Ash yelled as he tossed the ball.

It burst open to reveal an unknown Pokémon that no one has seen before not even Anabel, it was a Pokémon that was completely grey as it stood there with mere anger intent before looking back at Ash.

"Who's the unlucky one?" It asked.

"The unlucky is the bastard of a black bug that ran towards that house." Ash retorted with anger as the Pokémon smirked.

"Alright, give me just 5 minutes and it'll be done." With those words, the unknown Pokémon disappeared into the ground within seconds.

Anabel was speechless as she turned her head back to the initial Pheromosa who was still fighting Kommo-o as the Lissome Pokémon fell to the ground, with Anabel tossing a Beast Ball. But before the Beast Ball could hit, a Poke Ball instead hit in the head sucking it in.

"Who did that!" Anabel yelled.

"Alright, that's going to be an easy catch!" Trip's voice yelled.

But unfortunately, since Ultra Beast had high resistance against Poke Ball captures. The bug and fighting type burst out shocking Trip as it ran off since the Trick Room was no longer in effect making Anabel growled.

"We had a perfect chance. What do you think you're doing!" Anabel yelled as Trip merely shrugged his shoulders ignoring her yelling.

"Catching a Pokemon, duh! Who in the wrong mind would let such a powerful thing get away?" He retorted as Ash turned to Anabel.

"Ignore that idiot, we got another one coming. Get ready." Ash said to her.

Ash turned to the front to see the alternate coloured Pheromosa flew at their direction and onto the ground as the same mysterious Pokémon appeared from the ground as Ash simply grinned widely.

"Spectral Thief, now." He ordered.

The unknown Pokémon nodded as it launched a shadow version of itself at Pheromosa before appearing in front of the Ultra Beast, sky-upper cutting it into the air as Ash threw a Beast Ball. The unknown Pokémon let out it's right hand to catch Trip's Poke Ball before crushing it making the Unova native growl.

* * *

Ash walked over to the Beast Ball which contained Pheromosa before picking it up as he kept the ball into his bag before recalling the mysterious Pokémon. After doing so, he turned to Trip with a glare.

"Interfere again, and I'll send your team alongside the Pheromosa's back to the Ultra Desert." Ash sneered.

"Let's go, that Pheromosa couldn't have gone far." Anabel nodded at this statement as they ran off, leaving an angry Trip behind.

Running for a few minutes, Ash and Anabel found the injured Pheromosa hiding inside of a destroyed building as a pink dome appeared around it, starling the Ultra Beast as Ash's voice came.

"Incineroar, Darkest Lariat."

The Heel Pokémon appeared from nowhere as he slammed into Pheromosa, knocking the bug and fighting type all the way to the dome's wall as Anabel threw what seems to be their last Beast Ball. Capturing the Ultra Beast successfully.

"Mission accomplished. Ultra Beast captured and subdued." Anabel called out as Ash gave her a thumb up.

"Meet the collectors at the Indigo Plateau, Anabel. Tell them I send you." Ash told her.

"I got someone to see before I leave this place." He added.

Anabel nodded as she ran off with Ash walking to another direction far from her. The Team Skull member soon stopped in front of his three Pokémon before sitting down on a huge rock while drinking a bottle of water.

He stopped drinking when he heard Delia grunt awake as he glanced at her direction before leaping off the rock as Delia sat up on the ground, looking confused of what happened because she was pretty sure that she got kicked by a weird looking bug.

"What happened? I was pretty sure I got kicked." She mumbled.

"Yeah, you did." Ash replied as Delia instantly turned her head to meet his.

"If I got kicked, how am I?" She stuttered.

"I got Latias and Comfey to heal you. Though, what I want to know is, why did you do it that day?" Ash responded.

Delia fell silent as she looked at the ground with eyes filled with guilt. Ash raised an eyebrow before leaping back up onto the rock while waiting for her to reply.

"I just wanted you to stay at home, because when I saw you during your Kalos Journey. It shocked me greatly on how much trouble there were." She voice with sadness.

"I know what I did was wrong and unforgivable, but I was deeply worried when you just kept going out without staying home for more than a few days." She cried as Ash scratched his head and sighed loudly, he looked at Darkrai who flew next to him.

"You could have just told me so before that whole ordeal started, ya know? Who do you think I am to not listen?" Ash retorted.

"Besides, when I ran away that day. Ya could have ran after me and tell me before we parted ways, do you know how devastated I was when none of you appeared to at least state your real reasons until today?" Ash added.

Delia meekly nodded as Ash leaped off the rock before glancing back at her while recalling his three Pokemon's who assisted him in this place.

"I know, but when I realised what I did and what they did. I tried to find you but I could find nothing but your broken Pokedex and hat, you were already gone by then." Delia responded as Ash scratched his head.

"I guess I could forgive you this time, but do it again and it won't be pretty." Ash told her.

"Though, why did the rest turn on me? They obviously know that I don't cheat." Ash questioned.

The only answers Ash got was for Delia to shake her head in negative as Ash summoned his Flygon before hopping on top of him.

"I guess I'll see you around again."

With those words, Ash's Flygon took off towards the Indigo Plateau. Delia smiled as she finally rekindled their relationships before looking at Mr. Mime who smiled back as she watch Ash fly off.

* * *

The Kanto Trainer reached the Indigo Plateau moments later to find Anabel talking to Dulse as he landed next to his lover making yelp in surprise as he hopped off of Flygon.

"We got what you wanted Dulse, Zossie. Now please keep that thing at bay before I turn it into a squash bug." Ash told them as Dulse nodded his head.

"Of course, we'll try to keep it at bay. Thanks for your help again and we'll see you some other time." Dulse and Zossie immediately walked off towards the forest as Ash sighed before walking towards his room while yawning out loud.

"I'm so gonna get some sleep, this thing can be a hell lot of trouble some times." He grumbled.

True, he was operating from yesterday's night to today's morning without rest as Anabel watch him walk back into the Pokemon Center before deciding to get herself some sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile the traitors gathered at a café with each other excluding Brock, Dawn and Cilan who went to Ash's side and Iris who was in jail. With their own conversation starting.

"You said Ash had a lot of mysterious Pokemon that you've never seen before?" Tracey asked as Trip nodded.

"He used this small little grey ghostly looking thing with a candle-like head on top of it's head. If that's not mysterious I wonder what is." Trip answered.

Upon hearing the description, Tracey took out his sketchbook as he started to draw out what Trip described and after finishing what seems to be the wrong art. He showed it to the Unova native who shook his head in rejection to the picture.

"That's far from how it looks like, moreover. That's nothing like that thing." Trip denied.

"Other than that mysterious thing, we also know he holds a Darkrai in his team and a Mega Evolved Beedrill." Max started.

"How are we going to beat him out of this tournament now? Surely we can't win him at all, we stand no chance." Max added swiftly.

The group decided that they will think of something later, as they one by one left to do their own things. Without the knowledge of them being watch from a distance by a familiar person with an Electivire beside him.

"They're seriously still against Ashy-boy, huh? This'll be fun." He snickered.

"Vire." Electivire sounded.

* * *

And that's all for this chapter, the third round for the Multi Battle section will start on the next chapter. So, let's all wait patiently for when it comes to date.

 **To respond to a few reviews;**

 **Dloold87: No, my friend. Glalie is a plain Ice Type not a Dark Type even if it did Mega Evolve, it will remain as an Ice Type.**

A/N: **I thank all of you for your support in this story, it really means a lot to me. And I hope you guys are still enjoying it so far, R &R if you wish and tell me how you feel. If you have any questions, please do state them in the review or PM me and I'll answer if possible!**

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Childhood Reunion

"Normal Speech/Thoughts"

'Aura Speech/Telepathy'

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Ash ran through the streets of the Indigo Plateau urgently as the people were looking at him with strange looks, his battle was at 3 in the afternoon and now was near 3.

'Can anyone please tell me, how the hell are we almost late!' Ash yelled.

'Maybe it's because you slept in the wrong freaking room.' Darkrai retorted.

'I did not!' Ash growled.

'Then please explain how you ended up in Anabel's room!' Rampardos shot back.

* * *

(Flashback, 2 hours ago)

Ash slowly opened his eyes to look around the room, he wasn't sure if he was in the right room because there was a dress in the open closet in the room. Once again he blinked as everything became clearer.

"I don't think this is my room, is it?" Ash mumbled.

"Of course, that's because it's my room." Anabel's voice came as she walked out from the showers.

Ash stare blankly at her as she placed her hand on her waist while giving Ash a look.

"Could you not stare that much? It's embarrassing." This cause Ash to look another direction.

"How did I end up in your room? I remember going back to my own." Ash questioned.

Right after questioning his lover, Anabel started to giggle before laughing away lightly causing Ash to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"You didn't even step foot into your room, Ash. You collapsed right as you entered the hallway to the rooms." She laughed away.

"I see, I was wondering why everything blacked out." Ash muttered.

"And do you know how hard was it for me to carry you in here?" Ash shook his head at this question.

"I have to get Tyranitar to get you into your room, and because you carry so many Dusk Ball I ended up calling the wrong ones." Anabel grumbled lightly as Ash laughed lightly only to earn himself a smack to the head as a morning call.

Ash soon got off the bed as he stretched around before looking at the clock to notice the time, he magically pulled out a slip of paper to see the time of his match. He looked again at the clock before looking back at the paper as he sweat dropped.

"What's wrong? Something wrong?" Anabel asked teasingly as Ash nodded his head.

"Definitely." Ash answered.

The next thing Anabel knew was that Ash immediately threw open her room door before bolting out with incredible speed as he disappeared from sight, the lilac girl peeked her head out of the door with mouth hanging wide open. Ash was already out of sight in less than a minute.

* * *

(Current Time)

Ash arrived at the arena beside Max with only two minutes to spare, everyone gazed at him as he got back up finally catching his breath to see who his opponents were. And they were Olivine City Gym Leader Jasmine and Fuchsia City Gym Leader Janine.

"You've finally came." Max said to Ash who ignored it.

"The battle between Gym Leaders Jasmine and Janine against Trainers Max and Ash will now begin, each Trainer is allowed three Pokémon and the battle will be over when one side is unable to continue." The referee announced.

"if both sides are ready, please present your Pokémon!"

"Magnezone, help me!"

"Ariados, let's do this!"

"Sceptile, let's give it our all!"

"Mismagius, bring fear upon them."

Magnezone and Ariados appeared in front of Jasmine and Janine, while Sceptile and Mismagius appeared in front of Max and Ash respectively.

"Magnezone and Ariados vs Sceptile and Mismagius, begin!"

'Mismagius, Phantom Force.' Ash ordered.

The Magical Pokémon cracked a huge creepy grin before descending into an unseen portal as a Zap Cannon attack missed it's mark on Mismagius upon jasmine's order causing Ash to chuckled.

"Nice try, Jasmine." Ash commented.

"Ariados, use Toxic Spikes!" Janine ordered.

"Sceptile, stop Ariados with Quick Attack!" Max ordered.

Ash and Jasmine watched as Ariados tossed a dozens of purple poisonous spikes on the ground only for Sceptile to step on one before ramming into the Long Leg Pokémon who fell down before getting back up.

"You're pretty stupid for someone who owns a fast Pokémon." Ash insulted.

'Now, Mismagius, do it.' Ash told the ghost type.

The same unseen portal opened up below Ariados as Mismagius launched the bug and poison type into the air with a hard smack to the underbelly.

'Mystical Fire.' Fire ordered.

A huge trail of fire was launched from Mismagius as Ariados and Magnezone was blast all the way to the wall, and thanks to Magnezone's ability it managed to hang on in place while Ariados fell unconscious.

"Ariados is unable to battle!" The referee yelled.

"Magnezone, use Thunder!" Jasmine yelled.

The Magnet Area Pokémon launched a huge bolt of lightning into the air as it came crashing down on the two opposing Pokémon. Mismagius went inside her Phantom Force meanwhile Sceptile was hit by the electric type attack, falling down after taking in another round of poison damage.

"Sceptile is unable to battle!"

"Crobat, let's do this!" Janine yelled.

"Heracross, let's win it!" Max called.

* * *

Both Janine's and Max's second Pokémon came out as they took on ready stance, and due to landing on the ground. Heracross got poisoned by the laid Toxic Spikes.

"You're really an idiot, you might as well stay out of this battle." Ash sighed with annoyance at Max's stupidity.

"Crobat, Cross Poison!" Janine ordered.

Crobat immediately charged at Heracross who got hit back by the poison type attack thrown at him by Crobat, as a Shadow Ball came from the sky on Magnezone knocking it out.

"Magnezone is unable to battle!"

"Mismagius, return." Ash recalled.

"Aegislash, Help me!" Jasmine yelled.

"Flygon, bring fear upon them." Ash called.

Ash's Mismagius was soon replaced by his Flygon as Jasmine's Aegislash took the place of her fallen Magnezone, and the battle was initiated when Heracross flew at Aegislash with hand glowing white.

"Sacred Sword!" Jasmine yelled.

Aegislash threw her sword out from behind the shield as she gave Heracross a hard slash across the body causing the Single Horn Pokémon to fly back in pain as Ash shook his head in disappointment.

"I simply don't get how you won the Indigo League, I bet all you came across in that tournament were a bunch of brainless Mankey's." Ash scoffed at his tiny partner.

"You take that back! At least I won a league and you didn't at the start of your journey!" Max yelled.

Both Jasmine and Janine were stunned at their opponent's performance as they looked at each other in confusion until a word came from Ash's mouth.

"Earthquake, now." He growled.

Flygon slammed his tail on the ground causing a huge magnitude to vibrate across the field as Heracross's body was shaking rather violently.

"What's this?! After a short argument, Ash has decided to turn on his own partner!" The commentator yelled.

"Aegislash, use Sacred Sword!" Jasmine ordered.

"Crobat, use Air Slash!"

The Royal Sword Pokemon charged at the opposing side while being covered by Crobat's Air Slash attack, Ash and Max were still having their dispute until one thing came into Ash's mind as he smirked at Flygon who nodded.

Swiping Heracross off his feet, Flygon bind him using his tail as he lifted the bug and fighting type in front of Aegislash who crashed into Heracross just as Flygon slammed his shield down Aegislash knocking them both out.

"Aegislash and Heracross are unable to battle!"

"It seems that Ash has a huge dislike to Max, to even thinking of using his Heracross as a shield!" The commentator screeched.

Jasmine and Max recalled their Pokemon as Janine decided to go offensive.

"Crobat, use Brave Bird!"

'Flygon, Stone Edge.'

As Crobat proceeded to charge at Flygon, the Mystic Pokemon plunged his tail into the ground as a huge stone pillar erupted from in front of Crobat causing the Bat Pokemon to crash into the rock type attack, causing a explosion which knocked him out.

"Crobat is unable to battle!"

Janine recalled her second Pokemon as the two Gym Leaders raised their hands in defeat as the referee nodded his head.

"Both Gym Leaders Jasmine and Janine has forfeited the match, so the winners are Trainers Max and Ash!" He yelled.

Ash simply recalled Flygon before walking away, leaving behind a devastated Max who has his mouth hang wide open in shock.

* * *

Ash was now in the Pokémon Center as he sat down on the sofa before being joined by Anabel seconds later.

"That sure was a harsh way to battle." She commented lightly as Ash merely shrugged his shoulders.

"I had a word with Charizard the other day, apparently most of them listened by their own free will. So to make it clear, they left me in the dust."

The door slide open as a figure came walking in as the figure threw a ring of Poke Balls towards Ash's direction.

"Catch, Ashy-boy." Ash turn to the voice as he caught the ring of Poke Balls, and lifting his head to meet a familiar face. A face too familiar.

"Gary? What are you doing here, and what are these for?" He asked.

Gary chuckled lightly before sitting down across him with Electivire beside him.

"In those Poke Balls are you Infernape, Leavanny, Bayleef, Torterra, Noivern, Hawlucha, Talonflame and a newly evolved Typhlosion." Gary told him.

Ash was quiet too quiet as Anabel looked at him worriedly, Gary was also aware of the surrounding atmosphere. They jolted up in shock as Ash suddenly got up from the chair as he walked towards the rooms location before turning his head.

"I'll see you in the evening, I'm going to have a alone time for awhile." Ash told the young Professor who nodded his head.

"Sure, Ashy-boy. I can wait." Gary told him.

Ash got into his room as he closed the door as he leaned on it, and it's a good thing Tyke and Pycer weren't in otherwise he would receive a lot of questions. Pikachu saw his worried face as he ran to him for comfort.

'What's wrong? Why the long face?' Pikachu questioned with pure concern.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that during the evening, we're going to see some old friends and I honestly don't know how I should feel. Happy, sad or angry?" Ash mumbled to his partner who sat beside him.

'Just feel how you honestly feel, if you feel sad then be that way.' Pikachu told him.

* * *

The evening came fast as Ash, Gary, Anabel and Pikachu were at the field. The young Oak passed the Kanto Trainer his eight Poke Balls before stepping back, Ash took a deep breath before tossing every single one of them into the air.

Out came Infernape, Leavanny, Bayleef, Torterra, Noivern, Hawlucha, Talonflame and Typhlosion with a burst of light. But as soon as they got out, they immediately collapse to the ground with what seems to be muscle aches.

'Tell me, anyone. How long were we in there when that auburn boy said for a short while.' Infernape wheezed.

'How should I know? Like there's a clock inside of the Poke Ball.' Bayleef retorted before collapsing.

'Is it morning, evening or night? I can't tell.' Talonflame questioned.

"Is complaining the first thing you do when you see an old friend?" Ash interrupted.

Every Pokémon cease their complaints before turning their head towards Ash, who ironically was standing in between all of them hearing their complaints.

'Someone please tell this is a dream, because if it is. Please hit me.' Torterra pleaded causing everyone to eye at him with the 'are you serious?' look.

Without a second thought, Infernape decided to roll Torterra over as the Continent Pokemon was struggling to get up. And with a mighty push from Ash, he was toppled back on his feet.

"It's not a dream, Torterra. It's me, the one and only." Ash told the grass and ground type.

Every Pokemon were silent, every human around was also silent. The only thing that can be heard was the wind blowing through the area, and without a second to lose. Every Pokemon charged at Ash with pure happiness.

"Hey! I know you guys miss me, but I need to breath!" Ash yelled.

'We miss you so much, at least let us crush you a bit longer!" Bayleef retorted, though Ash knew that she was actually just buying time in order to hug him more. Since she was TECHNICALLY the only one rubbing his cheek in affection.

Meanwhile Ash was getting 'assaulted' by his Pokemon, Anabel turn to Gary with face of pure curiosity.

"How did you find them anyways, Gary, was it?" She asked, seemingly to get a nod in return.

"Well, actually. The Professors from across the region contacted me a few days ago to find them, although I didn't manage to find all. But I did find the ones I could, and I was lucky enough that Bayleef, Talonflame, Noivern and Typhlosion was all in one place." Gary explained, though Anabel was visibly surprised.

They turn their attention back to Ash, who finally got up from the ground whist the rest was recalled with Pikachu seeing stars while lying on the ground.

"Though, I'm surprise you're doing this for me, Gary." Ash smirked at his childhood friend, though getting a frown of confusion.

"What's that suppose to mean? We're friends aren't we, of course it's only logical for me to help you." Gary retorted.

"I guess, a lot has happened since six years ago. I don't even know if I could trust anyone." Ash sighed, knowing that he hurt his childhood friend's heart by those words earlier.

Gary placed a hand on his shoulder as he smiled before turning around.

"Say, since we're already here-" Gary then pulled out a Poke Ball before pointing it at Ash with a smile on his face.

"Why don't we have a battle for good times sake?" Gary suggested.

Ash chuckled with a smile before taking out a Dusk Ball as they clicked the buttons together.

"But I'm not going to go easy on you, just to say." Ash told the young Professor.

"I don't expect you to, three on three?" Gary retorted.

"Fine by me." Ash smirked.

* * *

They got onto each side of the field as Anabel stood at the sideline, before being joined by Paul and Brock who were technically just passing by.

"Blastoise!" Gary yelled.

"Beedrill!" Ash called.

Both Blastoise and Beedrill came out from their Poke and Dusk Ball respectively, before getting into battle stance.

"Blastoise, start things off with Hydro Pump!" Gary ordered.

The water type Kanto starter launched a high projectile of water at Beedrill, and without a single command. Swiftly dodged to the side causing the water type attack to miss it's mark.

"Swords Dance." Ash ordered.

A parade of swords appeared around Beedrill, raising his attack.

"Poison Jab."

"Rapid Spin!"

Beedrill charged at Blastoise who spun towards him, both Pokémon clashed though Beedrill's strength proved to be more superior due to the effects of Swords Dance. Sending the Shellfish Pokémon to the ground in front of Gary.

"If Rapid Spin doesn't work, then use Hydro Pump!" Gary yelled.

Blastoise recovered quickly as he launched a strong Hydro Pump towards Beedrill, who seemingly dodged it with absolute ease.

"X-Scissor." Ash instructed.

The Poison Bee Pokémon charged at Blastoise once more, striking him two times before retreating backwards.

"Let's turn this battle, up one more step!" Gary yelled.

Tossing something from his pocket, Gary held a Key Stone in the palm of his right hand as streaks of light can be seen gathering around Blastoise.

"Blastoise, Mega Evolve!" Gary added

The light died down to reveal a Mega Evolved Blastoise, amusing Ash and Brock.

"Two can play that game, Gary." Ash told him.

Ash soon pulled out a Key Stone, before grasping it in the palm of his left hand.

"May this stone bring our evolution to a new stage, now, Beedrill Mega Evolve." Ash voiced out.

The same streaks of light appeared around Beedrill, causing him to transform into his Mega Evolution stage.

"This battle is going to be a heated one, that's for sure." Paul commented.

"At least, they're having loads of fun." Brock added, as Anabel nodded in agreement.

They continue to watch as Beedrill and Blastoise were clashing random attacks at each other continuously, as Ash looked like he was having lots of fun since so long.

"X-Scissor."

"Hydro Cannon!"

Both Pokémon launched their attacks, as the Hydro Cannon exploded near Blastoise upon an impact from Beedrill's X-Scissor. Causing a dust of blue smoke to appear, and upon clearing out. Blastoise and Beedrill reverted back to their normal state, knocked out cold.

"Huh, who would've thought that someone other than Lance managed to beat my Beedrill." Ash mused out with a smirk across his face.

"You're telling me, throughout this whole tournament. Only lance managed to beat your Beedrill?" Ash seemingly nodded at that statement

Both of them recalled their Pokemon back into their individual ball, as Anabel and the rest came over.

"That was a rather interesting battle." Anabel told them as Ash shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I wonder aside from the second and third. Who else can beat my Beedrill in a one on one?" Ash questioned himself, though heard by the rest.

"Wait, second and third?" Brock questioned curiously.

Both Ash and Anabel looked at each other, they honestly DID not tell the rest about his lost to Nanu AT ALL. Because the only ones that knew were his classmates, Nanu himself, the entire Team Skull and Anabel.

"Firstly, Lance was the second to beat my Beedrill and Gary was the third. Secondly, the first to beat my Beedrill was a Kahuna who lives in Alola called Nanu." Ash answered.

"By beat you mean you lost the whole thing?" Paul shot in, as Ash sighed loudly. He just got it correct through a random guess.

"I'll take it I didn't hear that part." Ash waved off.

"What are you going to do now? Train and beat the tournament?" Gary questioned.

Ash seemingly shrugged his shoulders before yawning out loud.

"I think I'll take a nap, then I'll decide what to do from there. Wake me up in the morning." He groaned as he walked off.

"He better don't be sleeping on the sidewalk when I walk into the hallway." Anabel said, loudly enough for only Ash to hear.

And from within the building, Ash jolted up as he sighed upon hearing his lover's word about him sleeping on the sidewalk.

* * *

Gary's back and so does a few of Ash's old Pokemon! Tournament battles cut short because some of them might be to lengthy to read and I apologize to those who might want it to be lengthy.

A/N: **R &R if you wish, just please don't flame or criticise other people (Just to say and PS: Please don't be offended.).**

Updates might be late as usual, everyone is bust with life.

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Gaining Back What's Lost

"Normal Speech/Thoughts"

'Aura Speech/Telepathy'

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Ash strolled down the streets of the Indigo Plateau thinking of what to do today since the Multi Battle rounds had just ended, and was also frustrated that he had to help Max's butt throughout the tournament.

"Just thinking about those stupid Multi Battle rounds, piss me off." Ash growled softly, though it didn't go unheard by the person who was just directly in front of him.

"What's so bad about the Multi Battle rounds, Ash? Something happened?" This caught Ash's attention as he lift his head to see Alain. Who was in fact just leaning against a pole, few steps away from Ash.

Ash sighed loudly before facing the Mega Evolution Trainer, who's eyebrow was still raised in confusion.

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you, so don't ask." Ash told him, though only cause Alain to chuckle.

"Try me, Ash. You wouldn't know unless you expand your friend circle." Alain retorted.

Ash sighed again before signalling for Alain to follow him, they soon ended up on a bench just as Ash started to speak.

"I guess one won't know how it feels to be tossed away by your friends like garbage, just because of a shitty crime report." He said harshly, as Alain shook his head.

"Being toss aside I don't, but on the contrary of being hurt due to a crime, yes." He retorted.

Ash glanced at him from the corner of his eye, it was true that he was still once a criminal. Be it tricked or not, and helping Team Flare may have been the worst thing anyone would have regret doing the most.

"I guess either one of us have done something we regret for, huh?" Ash answered, with Alain nodding his head in agreement.

"By the way, Alain. Where's the female friend of yours? Mairin, was her name?" Ash questioned, trying to change the regretful topic. Since both of them had it hard before.

Alain's face suddenly shot up like he had just remembered something, he turn to Ash before asking something weird.

"What time is it?" He asked.

Ash shrugged his shoulders being unsure of the time, but with a glance he pointed to a nearby clock which was place on top of a tall metal pole. Which reads 10:55 in the morning, and judging from the looks on Alain's face, Ash knew he was in for a surprise.

"By the looks of your face, I guess I better leave before a spectacle appears." He chuckled before walking away from Alain.

* * *

The Team Skull member walked into the Pokémon Center, only to see a huge crowd form at the center of the whole area. And gaining a high amount of interest, he pushed by the whole crowd shoving people aside.

And when everything came clear to view, he saw Kiawe, Lana and Brock face to face with Clemont, May and Bonnie. And from the expressions on his friends face, he could tell that everything wasn't going very well.

"You're the ones who are always creating trouble for Ash, what makes you think that we'll let you meet him?!" Kiawe shouted to the opposite group.

"Or maybe his just a coward who only knows how to hide and run!" May retorted.

Ash simply walked pass between them, only to be grabbed by the wrist and none other by May. Who's eye were burning with fury, though he couldn't really be bothered as he pulled his hand away. Almost causing the Hoenn Coordinator to fall on her face, though she managed to stand her own ground.

"Keep your hands to yourself, and stop touching others without permission. Scum." Ash sneered, though May didn't look intimidated.

"Like I care about you and your stinky permission, you're going to regret what you did big time!" She bared fangs at Ash who simply scoffed at her direction.

"Like you can do anything about it, and besides. I'm not in the mood to fight with you, so if you want trouble, find my idiotic little brothers instead." Ash retorted before walking off, though it wasn't going to be easy.

And his guess was proofed right, when his road was blocked by none other than the traitors, though with another glance from the corner of his eye. He could see Drew standing next to May before moving right up to his face.

"So, you're the hooligan that has been pulling the strings in this tournament's contest, huh?" He sneered at Ash's direction, though didn't get much attention from the latter.

"So what if I did and so what if I didn't? What are you going to do about it, rose boy?" Ash retorted, and by reading the atmosphere, the whole conversation was going way beyond downhill.

Drew was visibly offended by the remarks that were given by Ash, and the fact that he didn't receive enough attention from the latter had made his mood worse.

"That's it you're looking for a fight!" Drew growled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, rose boy." Ash smirked brightly.

Both Ash and Drew threw out a Dusk and Poke Ball respectively, calling out a Lucario and Roserade respectively. As both Pokémon were shooting each other the death glares, right as they receive their own orders.

"Close Combat."

"Poison Jab!"

Lucario dashed at Roserade with fist raised, as the Bouquet too charged at Lucario with his red rose glowing purple. But before both Pokémon could even touch each other the slightest, Ash's Lucario was held back by a Garchomp, whist Drew's Roserade was held back by a Pyroar who stood in front of him with a threatening growl.

"Would you please mind where you are fighting?" An elderly voice boomed through the whole room.

The whole crowd turned around to see Drake and Malva, the Elite Four of Hoenn and Kalos respectively. Drake and Malva soon moved to their respective Pokémon, as Lucario and Roserade ceased their own attacks.

"I assume that there are rules of where you should bring your battles and where not to, am I right?" Malva said with a smirk pasted across her face, whist Drake sighed in disappointment.

"Honestly, when I thought that the mess from May was already enough to shame Hoenn. But when I heard from Lucian about this, I didn't expect this to really happen." Drake added harshly, which caused Malva to patted his shoulder.

"Calm down, Drake. They'll get what's coming soon, but may I pardon you to recall your Pokémon?" Malva reassured her fellow Elite Four member, while too making a request.

Ash simply gave a sound of annoyance before recalling his Lucario back into his Dusk Ball, before getting out of the crowd and back to his room. Leaving behind a group of fuming traitors especially May and Drew.

* * *

"That sure was a big pain in the ass." Ash hissed with venom in his voice, as he kicked his room door open scaring both Tyke and Pycer who were playing cards on the table.

"Welcome back, big brother. " Ash nodded back at them before jumping onto his bed to take a rest as he sighed loudly.

A knock came from the door as Ash peeked his eye at it, as the knock continued on for the pass five minutes. He grumbled loudly before opening the door, and to his surprise it was Brock and Dawn on the other side.

"Hey there, Ash. What took you so long to open the door?" Dawn greeted as Ash gestured for them to come in.

"Was just grumbling to myself about those persistent idiots, say, what brings you both here?" Ash asked as he lay down on his bed.

Brock and Dawn entered the room, but found it hard to move about due to the minor mess that was made, the table to slightly flipped and pillows were on the ground.

"How did you even live in this kind of room anyways? This is a huge mess." Dawn commented the room's state as Ash chuckled.

"It's not as bad as my own room, this is considered too clean for my taste." Ash responded as Brock was the next to speak.

"About why we're here, we were wondering if you want to hang around town?" Brock asked.

Ash was in thoughts for a moment before eyeing at his two brothers, they were hauled up in the room for so long. But when he eyed back at Brock, the former Gym Leader of Pewter City nodded as Ash got up from the bed.

"Tyke! Pycer! We're going!" Ash yelled.

* * *

Alongside Brock and Dawn, Ash walked out of the room with the two Team Skull Grunts following suit. Along the way through Viridian City, Brock and Dawn decided to strike a conversation with Ash.

"Say, you said you're in an organization called Team Skull, right?" Dawn questioned, as Ash wagged his fingers.

"You're wrong, Dawn. Team Skull isn't an organization, but instead we're just a group of thugs in the neighbourhood. Though if you're asking if I'm in the gang, just look at my shoulder and it'll give you the answer." Ash answered casually, and from his answer.

Brock and Dawn looked at each side of his shoulder, to find the same identical tattoo of a skull as they blink their eyes in shock. Because they wouldn't have expected Ash to join a gang of thugs.

"Say, why don't we go take a look at the department store? " Ash suggested, and that as the wrong thing to do as Dawn's expression lit up entirely.

"Maybe you shouldn't have said that, Ash. Now you're just going to make us carry a bunch of bags when she's done." Brock sighed.

"Who said anything about me carrying? We might be taking a look, but there's no way in hell am I going to carry someone else's bag, unless Dawn's giving it to me." Ash chimed before walking inside, while being followed by his two brothers. As both Brock and Dawn stared at each other with a face of confusion.

Inside of the store, Ash was looking through a few stuff like jewellery and such. He scratched his head as Tyke raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you bought a dress and necklace for sis-in-law? What else are you planning to get her?" Tyke questioned as Ash glimpsed at him, with face wondering how did he know such things as he gulped quite loudly.

"We happen to saw it by accident from the window, I mean it can't be peeking if you're standing in the open right?" Pycer explained as Ash sighed loudly, and with a shrug of his shoulder he carried on looking through the place.

They immediately stopped by a clothing store where there were clothes, though it was more meant for female then male, and they too were definitely not dresses but somewhat of stylish clothes.

"Hmm, I wonder if she likes this kind of stuff? I mean aside from me, I don't think she got any other outfits." Ash mumbled to himself, and unknowingly to him. The traitors were also here, though they mainly have more girls then guys with them.

'Which one do you think she'd like?' Ash asked his team, which earned himself many sound of thinking from them.

'Why not try those that are casually formal?' Beedrill suggested.

'I think informal would be best.' Zoroark shot out.

'You guys think too much, if she's with the International Police then I think formal would be best.' Greninja added his own suggestion.

* * *

The sound of suggestion immediately turned into a round of quarrel between them as Ash mentally face palmed himself, knowing that if they were going to quarrel he shouldn't have asked.

'WOULD ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU'RE GIVING ASH A HARD TIME TO THINK AND SURE AS HELL NOT GIVING ME SOME SLEEPING TIME!' Rampardos's voice boomed through all of their ears, as the Head Butt Pokémon went silent immediately afterwards.

"My ears…" Ash mumbled while rubbing his ears, though not the best fluent speaker, Rampardos still has a pretty loud voice.

Thinking of giving their suggestions a try, Ash looked through the racks to see if there were any suitable clothes with the help of Tyke and Pycer. But when he finally found one, he reach it out for a closer look, only for another hand to reach out for the same one.

"Hands off, I got my sight on it first!" He lifted his head slightly to see Serena, as he ignored her and just went for the clothes.

"Yo! You should be the one that hands off, no one takes what big brother has his eyes on!" Tyke yelled back at Serena who, seemingly was fuming with rage.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! I'll have you know that this is a girls store!" She screeched back at Tyke, whist Ash was still looking at the clothes.

"This ain't too bad, Pycer. Did you find anything else that might be of interest?" Ash remarked, while turning to Pycer who nodded.

"I don't know if you might be interested, but I did find something." He responded, Ash nodded as he ignored the scene before him as he took the previous clothes with him before yelling something.

"Tyke! How long are you going to quarrel with that banana hair? Get over here!" Ash yelled as Tyke tense up before running towards him.

Meanwhile, Serena was join by May, Drew, Shauna and Misty as the honey blonde girl was fuming with even more rage.

"First he steals what I wanted to buy, and now he dares to call me a banana head? HOW DARE HE!" She hissed with venom in her voice.

Ash was now looking at the clothes that Pycer found, it wasn't bad and the colour also somewhat matched Anabel's eye. He thought for a moment before taking it off the rack, and upon having an idea of what he was going to buy.

"I guess I'll be taking both, who knows. She might like either one." Ash chuckled, as he walked towards the counter.

"You sure like sis-in-law a lot don't you, big bother?" Tyke questioned as Ash glanced at him.

"Since when did you start calling Anabel sis-in-law? She hasn't even marry me yet." Ash shot back at him, which caused both of them to shrug their shoulders.

Once the payment was done, Ash was met by Brock and Dawn who were waiting for him outside as he smirked before glancing at the Pokémon Doctor.

"You're having it rough, aren't ya?" This made Brock sigh loudly.

Brock was now carrying what seems to be five bags worth of shopping goods, and when he thought this was never going to happen again. Ash just made it happen, by suggestion the department store.

* * *

"Well, let's go before we fi-" Ash stopped talking when he notice the rest of the traitors walk over, though the first one to confront him was Serena.

"How dare you take what I want to buy in that store, and how dare you insult me with your stupid antics!" She yelled with rage as Ash merely looked at her.

"The store doesn't have your name, and sure as hell I can call you whatever I deem fit for you banana hair." He smirked brightly, which caused both Tyke and Pycer to start snickering.

Serena was getting more and more angrier by the second, as Tierno started to move forward as he glared at the Team Skull members.

"That's it, you're asking for trouble. Let's have a battle, we win and you apologize to Serena." He challenged.

"yo, yo, yo! Ya think you have what it takes to beat our big brother?!" Tyke yelled.

"Ya never going to beat our big brother homie! Get that in ya skull!" Pycer added as Ash smirked.

"And if we win, I want all of you to give me back what's rightfully mine." He added in his deal.

"Fine, deal!" Tierno shot back.

A few hours passed, as they successfully found a empty battlefield. Where Brock was the judge, Dawn was mainly sitting on the bench before being joined by Cilan and Mallow.

"I wonder what's with the sour and bitter taste here?" He stated as Mallow looked at Dawn.

"What going on here?" She asked only to receive one answer. "Quarrel." Dawn replied.

"Will this be a triple battle?" Brock questioned.

"It's fine, just as long we get to kick their butts." Serena growled.

"Hmph, you beat us? Dream on, not even a few Trial Captain is a match for us." Ash smirked.

"The Triple Battle between Team Skull members Ash, Tyke and Pycer against Trainers Serena, Tierno and Misty will now begin. Each trainer is allowed one Pokémon, and the battle will be over when either side is unable to continue." Brock announced loudly.

"If both sides are ready, please present your Pokémon!" He yelled.

"Delphox, let's show those fools what we're made off!" Serena yelled.

"Blastoise, time to dance out way to victory!" Tierno called out.

"Gyarados, go my steady!" Misty called.

Each of their Poke Balls burst open as Delphox, Blastoise and Gyarados stood in front of Serena, Tierno and Misty respectively. And from the corner of his eye, Ash could see a glittering stone on Blastoise's right wrist and Gyarados's forehead.

Ash, Tyke and Pycer immediately grabbed their respective ball, with Ash looking at them.

"Alright my brothers, let's show them who they're dealing with." Ash smirked.

"OH YEAH!" The two grunts yelled loudly.

Ash and his brothers immediately tossed their Dusk Ball and Nest balls respectively, out came in front of Ash was his Bisharp. Meanwhile in front of Tyke was an Aegislash, and in front of Pycer was a Bastiodon.

"Delphox, Blastoise and Gyarados vs Bisharp, Aegislash and Bastiodon. Begin!" Brock yelled.

As soon as the battle begin, Gyarados attempted to decrease his foes attack strength, which in the end backfired at himself, as Bisharp glowed in a dark red light upon the intimidation attempt.

"What happened?" Dawn asked, as Brock turned around to face his friend.

"Bisharp's Ability must be Defiant, it raises Bisharp's attack by twice the amount when another Pokémon tries to do something Bisharp hates." Brock explained.

Back on the field, Bisharp simply sharpened his blade before facing his foes alongside Aegislash and Bastiodon.

"Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!"

"Delphox, use Mystical Fire!"

The Shellfish Pokémon immediately bend down to launch two high jet of water at Bisharp, whist Delphox created a fiery ring before launching a large torrent of fire at her target. All while the attacks were approaching, the three Pokémon doesn't look the least fazed.

"Aegislash, King's Shield!" Tyke ordered.

The Royal Sword Pokemon went in front of both Bastiodon and Bisharp, before expanding out a large rectangular shield making both attack disperse rather easily, as Aegislash's shield remains shining.

"Bisharp, Swords Dance." Ash ordered.

Bisharp immediately summoned a parade of swords, raising his own attack as another Hydro Pump attack came, though was blocked by Bastiodon who created a blue barrier in defense.

"Delphox, use Mystical Fire!" Serena ordered, as Misty too added her attack.

"Gyarados, use Hydro Pump! Join your attack with Delphox's!" Misty yelled loudly.

As Delphox creates a ring of fire, Gyarados launched his attack first before being joined in by Delphox's Fire type attack, which in the end creates a spiral of fire and water as Tierno snapped his fingers.

"Blastoise, help them out with Dark Pulse!"

"Toise!" Blastoise roared, before firing off two beams of darkness energy next to Delphox and Gyarados combined attack.

Ash mere stood there as Tyke and Pycer moved their hands.

"King's Shield/Iron Defense!" Both of them ordered their individual attacks.

Bastiodon's head started to shine brightly before turning into a wall of steel, as Aegislash created a blue rectangular shield. As the attack approached, Bastiodon managed to block out Blastoise Dark Pulse, meanwhile Aegislash was blocking the combine attack of both Delphox and Gyarados.

"Let's see how long you can hide behind those two clowns." Misty taunted.

"Night Slash." Ash ordered.

Bisharp immediately leaped pass above Aegislash, while creating a blade of darkness as he charged at both Delphox and Gyarados who were still busy pressing down Aegislash.

"Shadow Sneak, yeah!" Tyke screamed.

Letting down the shield, Aegislash disappeared into the shadows as the attack that it was blocking hit the ground, before reappearing behind Delphox as it drew it's blade before giving the Fox Pokémon a hard slash, as Bisharp decided to send Gyarados into Blastoise, right before the two of them fall back beside Bastiodon.

"If this is your best, I suggest you surrender." Ash said mockingly as both Tyke and Pycer were laughing historically.

"You've seen nothing yet, you bastard!" Misty growled.

Both Misty and Tierno immediately revealed a rainbow stone on their hair accessory and bracelet respectively, as they tapped their own stone causing it to shine brightly, making a trail of light appear from their stone and their Pokémon's individual Mega Stone.

"Let our neutral strength grow into a more powerful form of power!" Misty yelled.

"May our hearts and bond become one and let us acquire the strength to push on!" Tierno quoted.

"Now, Gyarados/Blastoise, MEGA EVOLVE!" Both water type Trainers yelled in sync.

* * *

Both Gyarados and Blastoise soon got engulf in a blinding light, as they started to change in both shape and forms, with Gyarados growing bigger then before meanwhile Blastoise evolved into his Mega Evolved state.

"You think this is enough to make us drop our jaws?" Ash once again mocked them, which only result in them getting angrier than before.

"Gyarados, Twister!"

"Blastoise, Dark Pulse!"

Gyarados immediately whipped up a power cyclone as it raced towards the opposing group, meanwhile, Blastoise fired three beams of darkness energy at twice the size towards his opponents as Ash looked a bit surprised.

"Tyke, Pycer, do it." Ash ordered.

"Alright, YEAH!" Both of them immediately raised their hand.

"Aegislash, Sacred Sword/Bastiodon, Head Smash!" They ordered.

Aegislash gripped onto it's sword harder than before as the blade shined brightly, right as Aegislash charged at Gyarados cutting through the Twister attack, meanwhile, Bastiodon's head too took up a bright glow as it raced against Blastoise taking in the Dark Pulse attack not worrying one bit about the damage.

Managing to get through their offensive power, Aegislash delivered a hard slash to Gyarados who moved backwards due to the pain he received, only to be joined by Blastoise to got rammed flying by Bastiodon as the Mega Evolved Shellfish Pokemon landed on his back.

"Pathetic, even with Mega Evolved Pokemon you still can't compete." Ash taunted, as he smirked brightly.

"Time to end this, Bisharp!" Ash yelled, as he revealed his Z-Ring.

Doing a synchronised pose with Bisharp, Ash did a series of dance familiar to both friends and foe.

"Let this dark stage sink their fear into despair." Ash said darkly as a light purple aura appeared from him, only to be transferred to Bisharp who narrowed his eye with a orb of zooming darkness in his hand.

"Black Hole Eclipse." He ordered darkly.

Bisharp threw the orb into the air as it expanded into a large black hole, sucking everything inside of itself. Due to Blastoise's heavy weight, the Mega Evolved Water type wasn't effect, but the same didn't happen with Delphox and Gyarados who got sucked inside, causing a huge explosion to be seen, as their Pokemon dropped down unconscious.

"Delphox and Gyarados are unable to battle!" Brock announced, as Gyarados reverted back to his normal state.

Bisharp landed behind of Aegislash and Bastiodon, with Tyke initiating his attack.

"Sacred Sword once more!" He ordered.

Aegislash once again charged at Blastoise with sword shining in a blinding light, as it swiftly zoomed pass the Shellfish Pokemon, with Blastoise kneeling on the ground before collapsing as he changed back into his normal state.

"Blastoise is unable to battle, that means the victory of this Triple Battle round goes to Ash and his team!" Brock declared.

Ash, Tyke and Pycer recalled their own Pokemon as Ash smirked at Serena and her group of 'friends'.

"As out deal goes, Tierno, I'll be taking what's rightfully mine." Ash smirked, only for Misty to stomp up to his face.

"Like we'd give you anything! You barely did anything for yourself in that battle!" She screamed loudly.

Before a new conflict can start, Brock stood in the center before glaring at the Cerulean City Gym Leader.

"Tierno already gave Ash's his words, and that attitude of yours after losing isn't going to bring good name to Kanto." Brock retorted, as Misty could only growl loudly.

"I know you can hear me, Charizard, get out here!" Ash demanded.

* * *

Max's Poke Ball shook violently as Charizard came out from his own ball, before looking down at Ash with eyes of forgiveness.

'I take it you've talk to the rest?' Ash questioned.

'Yes, I can bring them out if you want me too.' Charizard answered, as Ash nodded his head.

Charizard inhaled a lungful of air, before roaring to the top of his voice as a few more Poke Balls burst open, to reveal Sceptile and Krookodile from Max's Poke Ball, Snivy from May's, and surprising him Samurott from Misty's.

'What is Samurott doing here?' Ash questioned the Flame Pokemon who leaned in close to him.

'Samurott or should I say Oshawott, only pretended to be on her good side. Though according to him, she's been treating him rather badly.' Charizard explained.

'And the insult he gave to Beedrill?' The Kanto native questioned once again, as Samurott sighed.

'I was practically saying my mind out loud.' He soaked, as Ash raised an eyebrow.

Sceptile, Krookodile, Snivy and Samurott immediately leaped to Ash's side of the field, as they glared at the opposing group.

"They're our Pokémon, what gives you the rights to take them!" May practically yelled at Ash's face, as he simply pushed her away and this time causing her to fall to the ground.

"Hmph, yours? I wonder who's Poke Ball they were holding before you took them away, was it mine or was it yours?" Ash started, as he glared at the group with anger in his eyes.

"In any case, you're the ones who stole them, broke them from my Poke Ball and took them away. So don't you give me this bullshit of me trying to take back what's mine." He hissed angrily, as Beedrill appeared beside him before dropping down four Poke Balls.

Ash opened his hand to catch the falling Poke Balls before stuffing them in his pocket, before turning around to leave as he turn his head back a little to glare at the group of traitors.

"You can go and cry about me being a thief, but in the end we'll see who's the real thieves." With those words, Ash walked away with his friends and Pokémon, leaving behind a group of stunned and angry traitors.

* * *

And this ends the chapter, Ash got a couple of his Pokémon's back. If you're looking forward to the next chapter, please be patient and R&R if you wish!

A/N: **The updates are late and I get it's more than 5 weeks since my last update, it isn't easy but I'll try my best!**

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Tournament Round 3, and a unusual surprise

"Normal Speech/Thoughts"

'Aura Speech/Telepathy'

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Ash stepped foot into the stadium where there were still so many Trainers left in the tournament, he walked over to Anabel upon spotting her in the crowd as he grinned a bit.

"Boo!" Ash spooked as Anabel jumped with fear, before turning around to see Ash's smirking face.

"That scared you, Anabel?" Ash chuckled.

The only thing he received later was a smack to the head, as he held onto his throbbing head which has a big bump on it.

"Don't you ever dare to do that in the bright morning again, geez." She warned, as Ash laughed a little.

"Fine by me." Ash told her.

Charles soon walked out from the hall on the left and onto the stage, as he took the microphone in his hand before speaking out his thoughts.

"Congratulations to all the Trainer who made it here this far, this will now be round three of the tournament, so I will explain the rules of the battles to everyone, so please lend me your ears." Charles told everyone.

"The rules for the third round will be as followed, each Trainer will use the number of Pokémon the wheel hits at your name, and additionally, moves such as Baton pass, Volt Switch and any other field leaving moves and abilities are not allowed." He added.

The whole stadium was in murmur and mumbles about what they were going to do, as Charles coughed into the microphone to silent everyone in the room, before speaking again.

"Please everyone, be quiet for a moment. I know that this rule is pretty sudden but I do wish all of you to do your best, and may the next 256 Trainers make it to the fourth round of the tournament." He finished as the whole crowd started to cheer as loud as an Encore., whist Ash simply walked away.

* * *

Ash soon reach the Pokemon Center, where he stood in front of the wall where the matchup list was. He scrolled his eyes down the paper in front of him to find his name, upon doing so, he realised his name was next to one that was familiar to him.

"So even his in this tournament? I'd like to see the chances of him, winning this round." Ash mumbled, just then someone came up from behind him.

"Move aside, weakling. No one blocks my way." A cocky tone sounded, as Ash glanced backwards.

As he turned around, Ash could see a familiar blue haired Trainer from way before giving him a cocky grin. Though the Kanto native could care less, as he simply leaned against the wall giving the opposing Trainer a smirk.

"Long time no see, Damien. Seems to me that you still had that stupid hairstyle, why not change it once in a lifetime so that you don't shame yourself?" Ash said in a mocking tone, whist Damien smirked.

"I'm surprise they let a Trainer like you, who needs to cheat to win a single tournament round enter." He retorted, whist Ash shrugged his shoulders.

"And I'm surprise they let a Trainer like you, who would throw away even the littlest of Pokemon with the tiniest bit of strength and keep those with strength." Ash smirked.

Damien was visibly offended as Ash pushed him to the side before walking off, leaving behind a pissed off Damien who decided to check the list.

Ash soon arrived outside a door, as he simply turn the knob and push the object open without knocking. He took a glance inside to see Anabel, who was changing halfway inside the room as Ash simply cock an eyebrow.

"Alola?" He gave a monotone greeting, as Anabel turned red like a tomato.

"GET OUT!" A huge book flew in Ash's face, knocking him to the ground as the door slammed shut.

After a few minutes, Ash got up from the ground as he took the book off his face. The door once again open to reveal Anabel, who had finish changing though she was still blushing from that earlier experience.

"You know, that kind of hurt when you throw that book." Ash told her, as Anabel narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's your fault for not knocking, and you know that." She retorted, as Ash scratched his head.

"Force of habit, you should be happy I didn't kick it open." After he finished his sentence, another book flew at his face knocking him down again.

* * *

The couple took awhile to leave the Pokémon Center, as Ash had a few bandages on his face. They were immediately spotted by Paul and Gary, who in turn gave Ash the weird look.

"What the hell happen to your face? Run into a wall or something, Ketchum?" Paul questioned, with Ash rolling his eye.

"Like hell I'm that dump to run into a wall, I just got hit by something in the face twice." He retorted.

The group of four continued to the stadium, as Ash walked towards the field before waving back.

"See you guys later when my battles done, until then." Ash told them.

He soon walked towards the field where Damien was in front of him as he gave a huge smirk, whist on the stand Anabel, Paul and Gary sat near their friends as Paul raised an eyebrow.

"Who's that clown?" He questioned.

"That's Damien, and his a Trainer you'll never ever want to meet. If I have to put you and him together, I'd prefer to have Paul anytime of the day." Brock answered.

Ash and Damien took their place on the battlefield, as a referee walked in down the center before raising his flags into the air.

"Let the roulette spin!" He yelled.

The wheel of different numbers started to spin in a rotating manner, with rapid succession as it finally came to a stop at, Ash's name stopped at the number three whist Damien's name stopped at the number five, with the referee facing back front.

"The battle between Ash Ketchum and Damien will now begin, Ash Ketchum is only allowed three Pokémon and Damien is only allowed five Pokémon, and the battle will be over when either side is unable to continued. If both Trainers are read, please present your Pokémon!" He yelled.

Ash took out a Poke Ball before looking at the content inside, he immediately tossed the ball to call out Charizard who let loose a loud roar of might.

"It looks like Ash is starting out with a Charizard, and a fiery one too!" The commentator yelled.

"Hah, if that overgrown lizard is the same as the last, then you're going to need more power then that!" Damien mocked, before throwing in a Poke Ball.

His round device burst open to reveal what seems to be a strong looking Gyarados who roared at Charizard, though the Fire and Flying type couldn't be least bothered by the Atrocious Pokemon's battle roar.

* * *

"Charizard vs Gyarados, begin!" The referee announced loudly.

As soon as the match started, Gyarados glowed in purplish-black aura trying to intimidate his foe. Though it only went down slope, when Charizard wasn't the least bothered by his attempt again, causing the Water and Flying type to see red.

'Smart move, Charizard.' Ash complimented.

'Watching how you do battle, this is a breeze to what I always do.' Charizard responded with pride in his voice.

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump!" Damien ordered.

The Atrocious Pokémon immediately blast a high speed jet of water at Charizard's direction, though Ash was awfully calm about his current situation, as he looked at Charizard.

'Flamethrower.' He ordered.

'One roasted snake, coming up!' Charizard mocked.

Opening his mouth, the Flame Pokémon shot a high stream of flames at Gyarados's direction, clashing with the Hydro Pump attack and creating white smoke in the sky as the high temperature water was being evaporated into the skies.

'Now, use Air Slash.' Ash told him.

While in the midst of using Flamethrower, Charizard's wing took up a glow of light as he flapped the aerial part of his body, shooting out blades of wind at Gyarados who got hit backwards forcing the Atrocious Pokémon to cancel his attack, as the Flamethrower Attack burned through him like a paper.

"With magnificent strategies unfolded by Ash, Charizard has managed to get a few successful hits on Gyarados!" The commentator boomed.

Charizard cancelled his attack, as Gyarados fell to the ground badly burned and unconscious after taking the power hit from Charizard, causing the referee to raise his flags.

"Gyarados is unable to battle, Charizard wins!" The declared, though what surprises Ash is that a little bit of the crowd actually cheered.

'That's a surprise.' Ash voiced loud.

'That's the first cheer you got throughout the entire tournament.' Beedrill added.

Damien recalled his Gyarados, though from the looks of his face, he wasn't the least happy about the results earlier given by his Pokémon, whist Ash decided to keep Charizard in the game for a little while longer.

"Alakazam, you'd better clean up Gyarados's mass!" Damien called out.

The Poke Ball burst open to reveal the Psi Pokémon, who stood there staring at Charizard though from the judge of Alakazam's body, the Psychic type Pokémon wasn't feeling the best of shape to be fighting a highly skilled opponent such as his Charizard.

"Are you sure your Alakazam is able to fight, Trainer Damien?" The referee questioned, as Damien waved him off.

"Sure, Alakazam is in a able fighting shape." Damien told him.

The referee looked pretty unsure about Damien's answer, because of the looks of his Alakazam. With a high amount of hesitation, the referee raised his flags.

* * *

"Charizard vs Alakazam, begin!" He yelled.

As soon as the match started, Alakazam started to wobble around due to his body condition, as Ash narrowed his eyes down on Damien. Charizard was standing there, waiting for his Trainer's command as Ash looked at him.

'Not that I have a soft spot for this kind of thing, but just blow it down.' Ash ordered.

Charizard nodded his head, as he simply flapped his wings to create a strong gust of wind. The wing wasn't actually that strong to a fully able fighting Pokémon, but due to Alakazam's condition the Psi Pokémon was blown away to a wall in mere seconds in a blink of an eye.

The whole arena was silent, as did the referee and Charizard. Ash sighed in annoyance, as Alakazam was already knocked out by just having bang into the wall by the wind produced by Charizard's wings.

"Now I know what you mean by you prefer me anytime, Brock." Paul said up in the stands.

"His Pokémon is already badly hurt, and he tells the referee they can fight?!" Mallow roared.

Cilan placed a hand on Mallow's shoulder to calm her, as Lana sweat dropped at her reaction.

"Well, at least he doesn't send dozens of Pokémon to the hospital in a day, right?" She questioned, causing Brock to shake his head in negative.

"It's the opposite, Lana. He doesn't send them to the hospital, he just let them die out in the opponent possibly by fever or injury." He told her.

They were silent, right before staring back at the field.

Down at the battlegrounds, Ash's Absol had already defeated Damien's Scizor in a quick fight causing Damien to lose his third Pokémon in his five Pokémon allowance slot, pissing Damien off a whole lot more than before.

"Ash has already taken out Damien's third Pokémon, despite having a bad lottery day." The commentator said aloud.

Damien recalled his third Pokémon before pulling out a fourth Poke Ball, he threw it into the air as it burst open to reveal a Dusknoir, Absol narrowed his eyes down on the Gripper Pokémon who's eye started to glow deep red.

"Absol vs Dusknoir, begin!" The referee announced.

As soon as the battle started, Dusknoir's eye narrowed down on Absol, with what's seems to be trying to pressure the Disaster Pokémon. Though it doesn't seems to be working, as Ash smirked at Damien.

"If you're trying to pressure Absol, save your eyes for a weaker foe." Ash taunted.

'Use Dark Pulse.' Ash ordered.

Absol opened his mouth before firing a beam of darkness at Dusknoir, as the Ghost type Pokémon flew back upon making contact with the super effective move, causing Absol to smirk at him.

"Dusknoir, use Trick Room!" Damien yelled.

The Gripper Pokémon's eye started to shine in a sky blue light, with a dome materialized around the field, though his so-called-strategy didn't even fazed Ash the slightest one bit.

"Ash looks awfully calm, despite his speed disadvantages." Plumeria commented, as Paul peeked a eye backwards.

"He faced the same strategy back in the Sinnoh League about 7 to 8 years ago, against a Trainer known as Conway." He explained.

They looked rather surprised, before looking back at the field, where Ash's Absol was hopping all around the area, in slow motion.

'What a hassle, and a cheap trick at that.' Absol growled.

'I agree, let's use your newly learned move. Night Daze, go.' Ash ordered.

Absol immediately gathered a large amount of darkness energy, causing him to glow in a eerie dark light, with a mighty slam on the ground the Disaster Pokémon released all of the gathered energy all at once, shattering the Trick Room in an instant also blasting Dusknoir all the way to the wall severely injured.

"With a newly shown move that can't be learned by Absol, Ash has managed to get himself out from the bindings of Damien's Trick Room!" The commentator's voice boomed through the whole stadium.

Dusknoir slowly got up, with Ash grinning at Absol before looking at the Disaster Pokémon.

'Zoroark, use Throat Chop.' Ash instructed.

'On it!' Zoroark replied, in disguise as Absol.

Absol charged at Dusknoir with his right paw glowing in a dark light, before ramming it into Dusknoir's throat, completely knocking him out cold.

"Dusknoir is unable to battle, Absol wins!" The referee declared, while raising his flag at Ash's direction.

Damien recalled his fourth Pokémon, as Ash took out his Dusk Ball to recall the disguised Zoroark back into her ball.

'Great work, take a rest.' Ash told the Illusion Fox Pokémon.

He soon took out Charizard's Poke Ball before tossing it into the air, as it burst open to unconfined the confined Flame Pokemon. Meanwhile, Damien tossed out his final and fifth Poke Ball to reveal a Metagross.

* * *

"Charizard vs Metagross, begin!" The referee announced the, to be final battle of the first round.

Ash started to analyze Damien's Metagross from his side of the field, whist the Iron Leg Pokemon's eye turned into a bunch of odd-worded codes, depicting it was trying to outdo or outsmart Charizard.

'Flamethrower, let's see what it does next.' Ash told the Kanto starter.

Charizard spread his wings before launching himself into the skies, right before firing a large stream of fire at Metagross who's eye glowed in a deep blue light, inducing Psychic onto the fire type attack as it launched the attack back at Charizard.

'Dodge it.'

The Flame Pokémon flew a great distance away from his earlier launched attack, but wasn't fast enough as Charizard had no choice but to shatter the attack with his bear hands. Shocking both Damien and the whole stadium, at Charizard's display of strength.

'Looks like this Metagross is doing things on it's own, doesn't seem to me that Damien has control over it.' Charizard deduced, as Ash nod his head slightly.

'Might be, but we can't be too sure yet though. Use, Dragon Claw.' Ash responded.

Charizard gave a mighty roar in the skies, as he created a claw of draconic energy before swooping down at Metagross. The Flame Pokémon swung his claw at the Iron Leg Pokémon, though before it could make contact, Metagross swung what seems to be a Meteor Mash attack knocking Charizard a few feet away.

"What a surprise, despite Damien's poor performance from the start, his Metagoss is giving Ash a rather hard time to fight against!" The commentator commented, whist Ash was visibly annoyed with every word he threw out of his mouth.

Charizard soon took a sturdy stance, as he glared at the Steel and Psychic type. Ash closed his eyes before looking at Damien, with a smirk pasted across his face finally reading the atmosphere around the battlefield.

"Metagross seems awfully strong, but I wonder why you're not giving it any command? It is because it doesn't listen, or is it because you have no talent?" Ash mocked loudly, as Damien flinched at his words.

"It would seems my guess is correct, Metagross doesn't take even the slightest interest in you." He said with a smirk.

Metagross immediately charged at Charizard with another Meteor Mash attack, though despite it's speed, Charizard flew into the air causing Metagross to run into a wall at high speed making it stuck it's claw inside the wall by itself.

'Blast Burn, finish it.' Ash ordered.

Charizard glowed a bright orange light, as he swoop down upon the ground at sonic speed. Right after reaching the ground, Charizard punched the floor as a trail of massive fire pillars erupted from the ground and raced towards the still immobile Metagross, as soon as Metagross was surrounded by a ring of fire pillars, a bigger one erupted below it's feet knocking it out cold in an instant.

"Metagross is unable to battle, Charizard wins! Since Damien has lost all five of his Pokémon, Ash is the winner!" The referee announced the final results loudly, causing a few of the crowds to cheer.

Ash recalled his Charizard before turning around to walk away, as he exited into the hallway. Inside the hallway, Ash was confronted by Max and Trip.

"So, the cheater makes it pass the first battle of the third round." Trip taunted, though Ash simply brushed it off.

"Say what you will, fool. We'll see who is the one that needs to cheat to win, and when that time comes expect your Pokémon to be in the hospital bed like Misty's." Ash retorted smugly, causing Trip to see red.

Ash chuckled darkly before walking away from them, he afterwards reached the exit of the hallway to see Anabel waiting for him at the doorstep.

"You came quite late, what happened to you inside there?" She asked, though Ash shrug it off.

"Let's not let that bother us, shall we? Why don't we go and grab lunch, before your match begins?" He answered her question with his own questioned, as Anabel pouted at him upon not receiving one but decided not to care anyways.

"Sure, let's go." She agreed with joy.

* * *

Ash and Anabel then arrived at a restaurant within Celadon City, the same place where the couple visited on their first date. Ash opened the door for the both of them to enter, they then arrived at a table to settle down for their lunch.

"So, I've heard from Brock that you've met this Damien guy before, is it true?" She questioned.

Ash simply nodded his head before looking at her right in the eyes, before leaning back on his chair.

"It is a fact that I've met him before, but only once in my life. Why did you ask? Something perk your interest?" Ash answered, causing Anabel to shrug her shoulders.

"Can't say it's interest, I'm just asking because I've heard some pretty interesting things from Brock that might have something to do with business." Anabel retorted.

Ash raised an eyebrow in both confusion and interest at what she might be talking about, though he couldn't really be bother truth to be told. The waiter soon came back with their food and drinks, as he laid it down on the table in front of them before bowing.

"Thank you for your wait, please enjoy your meals." He told them.

They nodded their heads in thank, as the waiter left them be with their food. Ash and Anabel ate their food while talking about various subjects, and as soon as they finished their meals, the couple went back to Viridian City.

During their route back to the stadium for Anabel's battle, Ash closed his eyes to hear a few people tailing after them, he immediately stopped in his tracks causing Anabel to look at him.

"What's wro-" Ash silenced her by putting a finger on his lips, making her nod her head.

'Darkrai, use Dark Void at six, seven-thirty and eleven o'clock.' Ash tossed his Dusk Ball.

The Dusk Ball erupt open to reveal the Pitch-Black Pokémon, who charged up a small orb of darkness before tossing them at the designated locations given to it by Ash, three zooming darkness could be seen upon hitting a target.

Ash recalled his Darkrai before keep the Dusk Ball back into his pocket, while turning around to face Anabel as he shook his head for her to continue walking.

"What happened back there?" She questioned lightly, as Ash waved his hand.

"Nothing to worry about, Anabel. Now, let's get you to your match so you won't be late for it." Ash evaded her question, as Anabel continued walking.

"I wonder what's he keeping to himself lately? Does he not trust me?" Anabel thought in her mind.

Ash and Anabel soon reached the stadium for Anabel's match, right before stepping in officially. Anabel and Ash were talking a few things over.

"So, if I were to get the lower number, I should send out my Metagross or Bronzong first." Ash nodded his head, before glancing an eye at her.

"If everything goes bad, you still have that Pokémon I send you the other day, right?" Ash received an answer, when Anabel pulled out a Heavy Ball.

Ash chuckled lightly before pressing his lips on her cheek making her turn a little red, as he walked over to the stairs that leads to the audience seat.

"Good luck, Anabel." He told her.

* * *

Ash then sat on one of the chair in the audience side of the stadium, and it was ironically his first time sitting on the chair where his friends were because he was always standing at the top of the audience row.

"Surprising to find you here, Ash." Mallow remarked, causing Ash to glance at her.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He retorted.

"That's because you never sit in a chair as an audience, even at the Alola League." Guzma responded, making Ash sigh loudly.

He looked back at the field where Anabel took her place, and her opponent was Kalos's Elite Four Wikstrom, the two Trainers stood in their individual boxes with the referee standing in the center of the field before raising his flags in the air.

"Let the roulette spin!"

The wheels above Wikstrom's and Anabel's picture started to spin at a fast speed, the wheel immediately stopped where Wikstrom had the number 4 and Anabel had the number 2, causing her to sweat drop at her poor and dumb luck because she now has the lowest advantage and her only hopes of winning was that she knocks out three of Wikstrom's Pokémon with one of hers.

"The battle between Elite Four Wikstrom and Frontier Brain Anabel will now begin, Wikstrom is allowed to use four Pokémon, and Anabel is allowed to use two! The battle will be over when either side loses all of their usable Pokémon. If both side are ready, please present your Pokémon!"

Wikstrom held a Poke Ball in his hand, as did Anabel before tossing their individual Poke Ball into the air.

"Aegislash, steel up!" Wikstrom called.

"Metagross, my friend!" Anabel yelled.

Both Poke Ball soon burst open, as an Aegislash appeared in front of Wikstrom before hiding his blade behind his shield-like body, meanwhile Anabel's trusted Metagross appeared on field as it glanced at Wikstrom's Aegislash.

"Aegislash vs Metagross, begin!" The referee announced the starting of the first battle.

'Metagross, we're starting off first, Meteor Mash!' Anabel ordered.

The Iron Leg Pokémon nodded it's head, before rushing at Aegislash with hand coated in a light blue veil. This tactic made Wikstrom smirk lightly, right as he put out his hand.

"If you're going aggressive then we're going defensive, King's Shield!" Wikstrom called out.

Aegislash immediately created a blue shield in a shape of a rectangle, though as soon as Metagross made contact with the defensive move. The Steel and Psychic type was immediately send flying backwards, crashing onto the ground hard.

'Metagross, are you alright?' Anabel asked in concern.

'Meta!" Metagross seemingly nodded it's head in reply.

The Royal Sword Pokémon soon dematerialized, as he stood in a ready position waiting for his opponent's next move.

'Try and calculate the surrounding area, Metagross, tell me when you found a way for a counterattack.' Anabel told her Pokémon.

The Iron Leg Pokémon's eye started to stream up with a whole load of code-like words, trying to calculate the best way to counterattack but this only brought Wikstrom more time.

"Swords Dance!" Aegislash summoned a parade of swords, to increase his own attack.

'Meta, gross.' Metagross signalled.

Anabel simply nodded her head, and at the given signal, Metagross's right hand started to get coated in a light blue light as it charged at Aegislash at high speed. Wikstrom looked at Aegislash who nodded, at the given time The Royal Sword Pokémon expanded a blue rectangular shield to protect himself.

Metagross soon made contact against Aegislash's shield, only to be send flying backwards like before but to both of their surprise as too everyone present for the match. Metagross burst into a cloud of smoke, as a soft toy dropped down in place of Metagross and from behind the real Metagross appeared, as it send the Steel and Ghost type flying with it's Meteor Mash attack.

"I must say I'm quite impressed, to be able to pull off that kind of tactic without a single word." Wikstrom complimented, causing Anabel to smile.

"You've seen nothing yet." She responded, before looking at Metagross.

'Alright, use Meteor Mash on the ground.' Metagross nodded at her order.

Raising an arm, Metagross smashed the ground with it's fist to create a whole cloud of smoke covering the field, much to Aegislash's disadvantage meanwhile Metagross was actually keeping track of everything in sight.

'If you can see it, use Shadow Ball.'

From the cloud of smoke, a ball of ghostly energy came flying at Aegislash who got send flying backwards by it, crashing onto the floor with his sword-like body stuck to the ground and was unable to move.

"Aegislash, no!" Wikstrom called out in panic, as the referee raised his flag.

"Aegislash is unable to battle, Metagross wins!" He declared Aegislash's defeat.

* * *

Wikstrom recalled Aegislash with a word of thank, before looking at Anabel with another Poke Ball on hand.

"You're a remarkable Trainer I'll give you that, so now I'll be serious from here on out!" He threw the Poke Ball.

Said device burst open as a Probopass appeared with a shine of light, with three face-like stones floating around himself.

At the seats, Ash was impressed with Anabel's battling capabilities, though his show was cut a little short by the sound of his phone ringing rather loudly, as he looked at the rest.

"Sorry about that, got to listen to this damn call." Ash sighed.

"Sure, just come back quickly." The Team Skull member nodded his head.

Ash left the seating area to the top of the audience area, where he pulled out his phone before clicking the answer button as he placed his phone next to his ear.

"What the hell is it, Tyke? You know I'm watching a rather important match right?" Ash demanded, while staring down on the field.

"Big brother…. We're having a little…. Trouble!" Tyke's voice said statically.

This caused Ash to look at his phone with a serious face, as he narrowed his eye at it.

"Tyke, Tyke, answer me! Where the hell are you, what trouble? Answer me!" Ash said in a demanding tone.

"We're near Viridian Forest, there's this weird goons with shirts here!" He yelled.

"Fine, stay where you are and I swear if you move from where you are now, you hear me?" Ash hung up the call.

He leaped off the railing, with one of his Dusk Ball bursting open before being carried away by his Flygon, as the Mystic Pokemon flew a distance away from the stadium and surprisingly without being caught.

The Ground and Dragon type Pokemon's flight tore through the clouds in the vast blue sky, Ash glanced at the land below him to see multiple attack flying here and there before narrowing his eyes down on the field.

'Teach them a lesson about attacking my idiotic brothers, Draco Meteor.' Ash ordered.

'You got it, mate.' Flygon charged up a orange aura in his belly before blasting a fully charged orange orb it into the skies.

The orb then shattered into many tiny pieces, before raining down on the field below it's designated location. Ash watched from the skies, as multiple explosion appeared in sight and as a finale, Flygon launched a devastating Earth Power cracking the earth damaging anyone who might be below them.

Ash signalled for Flygon to land as the Mystic Pokemon flew below land, upon reaching the ground, Ash and Flygon could see multiple holes blown into the earth by his Draco Meteor attack. The Kanto native sighed loudly before leaping off of Flygon, as he wondered around the area.

"Tyke, if you're here you better answer me." Ash hissed.

A sound came from the tree behind him, causing ash to turn around and upon doing so he could see an injured Tyke come into view as Ash walked up to him.

"What the hell happen to you? And where's your Aegislash?" Ash questioned twice in one sentence, as Tyke collapsed on the ground.

"First, I was attack by a bunch of goons from who knows where and second, Aegislash is over there." Tyke explained, before pointing to a tree where Aegislash was pierced into and knocked out.

Ash went over to take Aegislash's sword-like body out from the tree, as he laid the Royal Sword Pokémon on the ground with his shield-like body where Tyke recalled him back into his Nest Ball.

From behind another tree, came a Scyther with blade glowing white, and with fast reflexes. Ash's Flygon slammed the Mantis Pokemon into a tree as it fell unconscious.

"What a pest." Ash voice with irritation.

* * *

Back at the stadium, Anabel's Metagross was knocked to the ground from the air by Wikstrom's Skarmory causing it to fall unconscious with the referee raising his flag.

"Metagross is unable to battle, Skarmory wins!" He declared on the spot.

Anabel recalled Metagross back to it's Poke Ball before taking out the Heavy Ball that Ash had given her the other day to use in this match.

"I don't really know if I want to use it, but it's now or nothing!" She thought a loud before tossing the Heavy Ball into the air.

Back in Viridian Forest, Ash tossed two people to the city's entrance as he sat on the ground.

"Quite the mess ya got yourself into you idiot." Ash told Tyke who hung his head.

"Sorry, big brother."

Ash shook his head forgiving Tyke for his mistake as he looked at the two figure he just thrown, and they seemed rather familiar or rather all too familiar. They were a man with blue hair, and a woman with magenta hair, and to him they were James and Jessie from Team Rocket and all there's missing was Meowth.

"The hell happened to the two of you idiots? Got caught up in some Team Rocket shit again, or did you find to wrong idiot to steal from?" Ash sneered, as James got up slowly.

"You got that right, we got caught up in some Team Rocket shenanigans but it was definitely not about stealing Pokémon." He explained.

Ash closed his eyes before reopening them to stare at James, after three minutes. Ash got up from where he was sitting while recalling Flygon back into his Dusk Ball.

"I don't get what the hell is going on, but you better don't my younger brother into trouble or I'm coming for you next. Get yourself fixed at the Pokemon Center in Viridian City, I'm going back to the Plateau. Let's go, Tyke." Ash told the blue hair man, before walking off.

James watched as Ash walked away into a distance while being followed by Tyke, he looked at the unconscious Jessie beside him before carrying her to the Pokemon Center, where at least they can rest.

Without their knowledge, a man wearing a black suit with a red 'R' imprinted in the center of his shirt, looked at them with a binoculars that could miraculously see from 3 kilometres away. He kept his binoculars, before pressing the ear piece that was placed on his ear.

"Sir, the mission failed. A weird man interfered with the plan, and now those two goons are in Viridian City, what should I do? Should I follow them, Giovanni, sir?" He reported with pure certainty.

"No, leave them be, after all. They're Pokemon is all we are after, for our future improvement." Giovanni ordered, as the man turned around.

"Then I'll be pulling back, sir!"

* * *

Ash had completed his round 3 battle and of course, won. Also some unexpected surprise appeared before him, what's going to happen? Stay tune for more!

Was that too long? in case some of you are wondering, each round of the tournament has their own battle format or style and special rules. For example Round 3 has a special rule, while Round 2 has it's own battle format or style if you like to call it.

A/N: **For Round 4 and 5, it will be explained in the future chapter so there's no need to worry since we're all just at round 3 of the tournament.**

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Rescue Mission

"Normal Speech/Thoughts"

'Aura Speech/Telepathy'

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Ash sat on a small cliff that was facing a huge facility that was being used by Team Rocket to progress for whatever the hell they were going to do inside, beside him was his Darkrai and Hitmonlee.

'Are you really going to do this, wasting your time just to help two clowns?' Hitmonlee asked, as Ash nod his head.

'Yes, I am, Hitmonlee. Anabel was also quite into their story, so someone has to do it, if not them then who?' Ash answered.

Currently Ash was just waiting for the correct moment to storm the facility, while recalling what James and Jessie had told him before his arrival at the coastline, but the coastline wasn't just any coastline.

The coastline he was at was apparently an abandoned coastline near Cerulean City, apparently he was just waiting for the night to arrive, so he can do his thing.

* * *

(Flashback, a few hours ago)

Ash had just got back from saving Tyke's butt from a bunch of Team Rocket goons and aside from saving his "little brother's" butt, he also saved James and Jessie who were apparently two of the trio that kept chasing him around the globe when he first started his journey.

"That was such a headache, all that messes in just one day." Ash grumbled, as he stomped through the tournament's venue.

"Furthermore, I missed Anabel's match because of that." He grumbled further.

People avoided Ash on sight because of his currently angry attitude and the atmosphere given out by him wasn't exactly telling you to come and talk to him, Ash continued to walk or in this case stomp through the place, until he finally reached the stadium where Anabel's match had already ended.

He could see Anabel waiting by the gate upon his arrival, but Anabel's face wasn't looking exactly too happy but instead she was sad which made Ash worry if she has lost her match when he was gone, wanting to find out, Ash walked up towards her.

"Alola, Anabel. How did your match go?" Ash asked.

Anabel remained silent for awhile as Ash's internal tension was building up, he was afraid that she had lost against Wikstrom who's a master in Steel types.

"I-I…" Anabel started, as Ash's face was filled with worry.

Ash's expression immediately changed 180 degrees when Anabel started to giggle at his reaction, the Team Skull member could do nothing but raise an eyebrow in confusion as Anabel laughed a little.

"I won, silly. Don't need to be worry, but your expression was priceless, you should have seen it." Anabel laughed aloud as Ash mentally face palmed himself, meanwhile his physical self let out a sigh.

"Don't scare me like that, Anabel. I thought you would have lost against Wikstrom's powerful Scizor, after all, he is a Steel type master." Ash retorted, though Anabel mere gave him a grin.

"That's payback for when you scared me at the stadium, so we can call ourselves even?" She responded, as Ash shrugged his shoulders.

Anabel pulled out a Heavy Ball, which was technically the Heavy Ball she received from Ash the day before her battle even begin. Ash raised an eyebrow at her action as she let out her hand with the ball at Ash's direction, even without words, Ash could tell what she wants to tell him, but he rather let her finish her sentence.

"This fellow helped me by a far stretch, you can have it back now." Anabel told him, as Ash pushed the ball back to her.

"It was a given, Anabel, not a borrowed. So this Pokémon is now yours, there's no need to give it back." Ash responded, as Anabel was flustered.

The Kanto Frontier Brain was flustered, she knew that Ash had given her the Heavy Ball but she had also thought that it was only for that battle, then again, she didn't really think that Ash was serious about giving it to her.

"If you're done, let's go and eat." Ash said to his lover.

"Before we eat, Brock had called us to the Pokémon Center in Viridian City." Anabel answered,

Ash raised an eyebrow in question to Anabel's statement, he had just got back from the forest after saving three people, and now his chance to eat was gone, reluctantly, he sighed and scratched his head before looking at Anabel.

"I guess we could go and meet him, but he better give me a good reason for me to skip my lunch." Ash responded.

Both of them soon made their way to Viridian City, Ash could think of the simplest reason why Brock wanted to meet them there, and that reason must have been because James and Jessie were there, after all, Ash was the one who told them to rest there or more specifically, James.

Ash and Anabel took about 10 minutes to reach Viridian City, and after just reaching town, they immediately turn to enter the Pokemon Center which resided in the city, upon entering the building mainly for Pokemon, Ash could see his friends around the area with James and Jessie in the center of their attention.

"Anyone please tell me, why do I have to skip my lunch for?" Ash questioned, clearly not happy about not having his lunch.

Despite his huge attitude change, his hunger for food clearly never changes, Brock and the rest sweat dropped at his question, not wanting to waste anymore time, Dawn was the one to explain what was going on.

"Well, as you can see, Team Rocket is here and clearly wherever they are, they're up to no good." Dawn answered.

Ash get what she was actually trying to say, he turn to face James and Jessie while staring them right in the eye, even without using his Aura, Ash could tell that they were clearly not happy not about something, but he didn't know what was that something.

"I don't believe ganging up on two depressed people is the best thing to do, now, is it?" Ash responded, causing Dawn and the rest to raise an eyebrow.

Ash thanked mentally for the silence, he proceeded to look at the two Team Rocket members with eyes of question, but rather to them was the eyes of demand.

"I'll give you a chance, speak truthfully what happened to you." Ash requested in a demanding tone.

"Alright, but please you got to help them." James voiced in a begging tone.

Ash silently sat down on the sofa, waiting for them to start their speech, the same happened to the rest of his friends who sat in different parts of the Pokémon Center.

"It all started when we got back to our HQ in Kanto, right as the Lysandre incident with the whole Zygarde thing." James started.

* * *

(Flashback, even further than 3 hours ago.)

"Why do you think that the boss call us for?" Meowth asked in a cheerful tone.

"I don't know, maybe a huge promotion or something!" Jessie answered in a dreamy voice.

The Team Rocket Trio had just got back from Kalos after Lysandre nearly ended the whole region with the Giant Rock's power, it was the worst thing they had ever seen before, they know that Kyogre and Groudon battling was bad, but the Giant Rock was just far worse than the two Legendary Pokémon duking it out with one another.

"I hope we're getting something for our success in Kalos, after all, we did play a big part in defeating Lysandre." James added his sentence to Jessie's earlier words.

"Let's not dwell about what we think, chumps. Let's get to the boss, and find out what he has needs for us!" Meowth said with his hand in the air.

The trio continued their journey down the hallway of their HQ, and since the hallway was quite or in this case, very long, the journey seemed forever since Giovanni's room was all the way at the center of the entire place.

After walking down what seems to be an endless hallway, James, Jessie and Meowth finally stood outside of a huge door which leads to Giovanni's office, the three of them breathed in to steel up their might before pushing open the door.

"We have arrived as you requested, Giovanni, sir!" The three saluted to their leader.

"Good, what have you caught in Kalos to strength Team Rocket's ambitions?" Giovanni questioned sternly.

James and Jessie each held a Poke Ball in hand as they placed the device on Giovanni's desk, Matori soon walked over to Giovanni with a scanning device to let him see the potential of the Pokemon caught by the trio during their stay in Kalos.

Giovanni looked quite impressed at both Inkay's and Gougeist's potential, Matori soon kept the device before walking back to the side as Giovanni turned to look at the group stationed in front of his desk.

"I must say I am very impressed, and I assume Matori has filled you in on what you need to do?" Giovanni voiced his words, while leaning back on his chair.

The trio looked at each other with confusion, they were given orders from Giovanni by Matori to return to HQ, but they didn't get any other details further than that.

"From the looks of your face, I guess she hasn't, good." Giovanni added.

With a snap of his fingers, a Houndoom leaped through the door as it slammed Meowth to the ground, Wobbuffet who was beside Jessie was pinned on the ground by a Stoutland. The turns of even caused James and Jessie to flinch, as a few Team Rocket grunts stationed outside the door.

"We have you report back is because you're no longer need, the boss has already given out his order to take care of the two of you." Matori told them, as James and Jessie looked in horror.

"But, why?! We have always been quite successful in our missions, so, why us?" James questioned as Matori closed her eyes.

"That's a reason you don't need to know, do it." She ordered.

A Scyther stepped on the wall as it rushed at the remaining duo with the intention to kill, its blade was glowing white as it swiped down. James quickly pushed Jessie out of the way as Scyther flew by its target.

"Forget about us, you two, get out of here!" Meowth yelled, as he was struggling to get out of Houndoom's grip.

"But, Meowth. We don't leave a friend behind, you're coming with us rather you like it or not!" Jessie retorted, as Meowth grit his teeth with tears in his eyes.

"Then if friendship is what make you stay and get yourselves kill, consider our friendship ended!" Meowth responded with anger.

James and Jessie both quickly bolt for the exit as Scyther leaped out of the door before rushing towards the duo with high speed, a few grunts also ran out of the door in pursuit of the duo to finish off what their boss wanted them to do.

* * *

(Back to 3 hours ago.)

"After we ran for our lives, we ended up in Viridian Forest where we ran into this goon wearing weird clothes." James ended his story.

"And that's when I came and save your asses from being ripped apart by a Scyther." Jessie nodded at Ash's final words.

All of Ash's friend felt sympathetic to them, since they did technically accuse them without knowing their story at all.

"We're so sorry for the huge misunderstanding, I hope you're not mad." Cilan apologies on behalf of the group that knew them.

"It's alright, don't take it to hear. After all, after what we done, it's only natural that you're all weary of what we do." James voice with acceptance.

Anabel looked at Ash in the eyes as she was looking for him to help them out, Ash scratched his head because he couldn't really deny his lover at all, since he was the one who asked for the story too, he might as well finish what he requested to know.

"Let me tell you three things straight, first, what we wear isn't weird, it's fashion." Ash said sternly.

The rest of his friends were shot dead in the head by what he said, if what he calls wearing a black tank top with a pair of black trousers is fashion, they wouldn't want to imagine what he calls non-fashionable clothes.

"Second, your story doesn't seem to have a word of false in it, so I'm going to help you out." Ash told them.

James and Jessie looked at Ash with gratitude in their eyes, despite his drastically changed attitude, he was still willing to help others when in their times of need, be it being told or done selflessly.

"Third and foremost, I'm going to do this alone. It be a huge pain in the ass, if one of you who came with me messes up." Ash finished his words.

They shot their eyes wide open at Ash's plan to help the duo, he was going to do it alone, yes, ALONE. Ash was afraid that one of them would ruin his entire plan, that he'd go as far as going in alone to stop Team Rocket himself.

"Are you sure you're going to do this alone, Ash?" Anabel questioned, as Ash nodded his head in affirmative.

"Yes, I am, Anabel. Don't worry too much, everything will work out fine." Ash answered calmly.

She still wasn't sure about Ash's idea of charging in alone, but she knows that if there's anyone strong enough to do this, it would be him no doubt. Anabel decided to let him go alone, and not press further her questioning.

"Where's the place they were held captive? It be a pain, if I didn't know where they're at." Ash questioned as Jessie gave him a piece of paper.

"I managed to swipe this away from one of the grunts during our escape, it's stated right there quite clearly in the boss's handwriting." She told him.

Ash quickly scrolled through the entire piece of paper like a Metagross calculating when and how to defeat an opponent, after he was done reading the piece of paper, he threw the piece of paper onto the table that was in front of the sofa he was sitting, before letting lose a huge sigh.

"Leave it to Misty who doesn't check her city, she's actually stupid enough to not know that Team Rocket is using Cerulean City as a scapegoat." Ash grumbled.

He walked towards the door in order to get to where he needs to be, but before he fully steps out of the building, he turned around to face the duo as they immediately jolted up upon seeing his face.

"You two are going to owe me big time for this, remember that." Ash told them.

"Yes, well remember." They responded almost immediately.

* * *

(Current Day)

"Just ten more minutes, before the moon comes up." Ash mumbled.

'Are you sure that Darkrai, Hitmonlee, Tyranitar and I are enough?' Mightyena asked in question.

Ash nodded his head to Mightyena's words, as the Dark type dog made his way to Ash's side before lying on the ground.

'Are you doubting our master's strategy, Mightyena?' Tyranitar questioned the Bite Pokemon.

'It's fine, Tyranitar. It's only natural that one acts with question, especially when you're going four against an unknown number.' Ash answered.

Mightyena seem that have been taken back by Tyranitar's words, as Ash simply patted his head calming him down.

When the ten minutes was up, the sky turned dark with stars glittering from behind the night clouds, the moon exchanged places with the setting sun coating the place in the light that it produces, Ash got up from where he was sitting as did Mightyena since he was lying down earlier.

'Let's get this show on the road, Hitmonlee will start things off, remember, stick to the plan.' Ash told them.

Everyone nodded their heads as Hitmonlee leaped down from the cliff where Ash was sitting, and with the cover of the night, the Kicking Pokémon managed to reach a electricity supply box undetected.

Hitmonlee's leg soon lit up in flames as he rammed his powerful kick into the supply box, shutting off every single electrical devices be it lights, electronic doors or computers. Ash watched as the facility slowly ran down on power, and the thing he had been waiting for, the lights that were out on the coastline shut off turning everything pitch black.

'Tyranitar, do it.' Ash ordered.

Tyranitar burst out from the sand on the coastline, as he fired a Hyper Beam attack destroying the lamplights as well as sending a few grunts flying.

The commotion outside seemed to have caught their attention, as many Team Rocket grunts rushed out from the main building to see what was going on, but as soon as they came out, a black ball sparking with black electricity was fired at their location from the cover of the darkness, causing an explosion to happen.

'Tyranitar, Hitmonlee and Mightyena. Darkrai and I are going in, make sure they don't come back in.' Ash instructed.

'Got it.' All three of them answered.

Ash and Dakrai rushed into the facility where it was still dark, it was surpassingly impossible for Ash to see in the dark, but by concentrating hard enough he can make out the path within the building with his Aura, as well as finding the best route to avoid battles.

'Darkrai, let's hurry and get this over with.' Ash told the Pitch Black Pokemon.

Darkrai followed its Trainer further into the building whereas Ash stopped occasionally to make sure they were taking the correct route, as well as avoiding any unnecessary battles to come.

* * *

After forty minutes of running through the building, Ash closed his eyes again to see the Aura signature of Meowth and a few other Pokémon from right across the door, Ash nodded his head at Darkrai and when it was given the signal, Darkrai dove into the ground as its shadow dashed into the room.

Ash was now waiting for one of two things to happen, number one, he could wait for Darkrai to open the door from the other side or two, wait for Darkrai to bust the door open for him to enter the place.

The door soon flew open as Ash dodged the side to avoid getting hit by the door, but unlucky for the grunt that was coming up the stairs, the door flew to hit the grunt knocking him unconscious, Ash smirked at Darkrai's perfect timing as he stepped into the room.

'For a Team Rocket facility, this place seem to be much larger compared to the outside.' Ash mused out, as Darkrai looked at him from the side.

'I thought we were here for something, not to muse out your amazement.' Darkrai responded as Ash sighed.

Ash took a look around the dark room which was only lit by the moonlight by the moon outside of the facility's window, when he walked towards a table he could see a cat the size of a Meowth lying on said table while its hands and legs were locked on the table.

Beside Meowth was several other of James's and Jessie's Pokémon that they had used in the past, but he didn't really see Arbok or Weezing anywhere and he too didn't really bother asking about the details.

"Wha? Who are you, twerpo?" Meowth asked the stranger covered in darkness.

"My identity isn't important right now, all you need to know is that, I'm here to save your furry butt from this place." Ash answered.

Darkrai moved in to shatter the restraint on Meowth and the captured gang with a mighty Dark Pulse attack, slowly one by one, each of the captured Pokémon were free from their binding as they got up and stood on the ground.

Meowth was the first to recover from his muscle aches, as he raised his head to see who their saviour was, but when he noticed that their saviour was Ash, he smiled as he gave the Kanto native a huge smile.

"Thanks, Twerpo, you just save our butt." Meowth thanked.

"You have your two friends to thank, despite what you said in their story, they told me to come and get you." Ash told the Scratch Cat Pokémon.

"Th-th-they re-rea-really sa-said t-that?" Meowth asked as tears was streaming down his face.

Ash sighed as he nodded his head, Meowth continued to sniffle as Frillish patted his head to soothe him.

"Alright, since you're free and able talking, let's get you back to your friends, shall we?" Ash suggested, as Meowth raised an eyebrow.

"But twerpo, this place both inside and outside are filled with grunts, how are you going to get us all out?" Meowth asked, as Ash looked at the Pokémon at his feet.

"First off, if you're going to thank your saviour, please use their names. Second, you'll see when we get out." Ash responded strictly as Meowth nodded his head

Ash and Darkrai led the gang outside, and as they did, the coastline was filled with unconscious Team Rocket goons as Ash's Tyranitar, Hitmonlee and Mightyena triumph over their defeated enemies with pride.

"Don't tell me those are your gang, Ash?" Meowth questioned.

"You got it right. Now, let's get you guys out of here." Ash responded.

* * *

Meowth and his gang nodded their heads in agreement as they quickly followed Ash back to Viridian City, it took them nearly two hours to get back to Viridian City, when they entered the Pokemon Center, James and Jessie couldn't be happier.

"Meowth, everyone!" The duo cried happily.

"James, Jessie! How glad am I to see you!" Meowth too cried in joy.

As the Team Rocket Trio cried in joy happily at their reunion, Ash went to sit on the sofa as he leaned against the furniture, when a sound of footsteps came, he turn to see Anabel standing beside him with a delighted expression.

"I'm glad that you still have your heart of gold, Ash." She told him.

"Even if my heart did turn dark years ago, I still can't let this kind of thing go. Don't really know if it's just me, or does meeting ya have anything to do with it." Ash responded.

Anabel chuckled lightly as she sat on the spot beside Ash, the Salon Maiden was glad that Ash still kept his kind self, even after he changed throughout the years. His strength wasn't what mattered to her, because even with strength she was looking at his feelings.

"The fourth round is around the corner, what do you plan to do, Ash?" Anabel asked, as the Kanto native was in thoughts.

"I'm not sure, I maybe might train or just relax. Though, I think training makes the most sense, since from this point onwards, there's going to be nothing but strong Trainers." Ash answered, as he stood up from the sofa.

"I guess I'll see you around, Anabel." Ash told her.

Anabel nodded her head as Ash left the Pokémon Center and out into the night, he had decided to go for a walk in the wood in order to train his Pokémon for the next round, because even if he was strong Ash still had nearly lost against Lance, despite not using any weakened Pokémon.

'It's rare to see you train this seriously, is something on your mind?' Darkrai questioned, as Ash gave a sound of agreement.

'From this point on in the top 256, there will be nothing but strong Trainers now. It would be bad if we got paired up against someone such as Cynthia and her Garchomp.' Ash answered.

* * *

They sounded in agreement to their Trainer's words, as Ash arrived in a huge open area as he tossed out several Dusk Ball, namely the one's he was going to use and they were Darkrai, Beedrill, Zoroark, Torterra, Hitmonlee and Greninja.

'So, you're using this land turtle?' Hitmonlee questioned, though it only angered Torterra.

'Yes, Hitmonlee, I'm using Torterra. Everyone has to get their chance in battle, I'm sure i have said that before." Ash answered.

Hitmonlee nodded in understanding to Ash's words, as they all went to practice, of course since Torterra was quite new around his new teammates, the Continent Pokémon had no idea on who he should train with, because everyone around him looks like they could knock him out cold in seconds if he wasn't careful enough.

'What's the matter, Torterra?' Ash asked the final evolved form of the Sinnoh Grass starter.

'I'm not sure who I can train with, Ash. Everyone looks so strong, I feel like they could knock me out in an instant.' Torterra voiced his opinion.

'I guess you're right.' Ash responded.

When the two of them were in thoughts, Zoroark walked over to them with a huge grin pasted across her face, to Ash that wasn't a grin but a smile, though to Torterra who doesn't know them well, took it as an evil grin.

'I could help you with that, it would be unfair if we fought in different forms, so…" Zoroark started.

Her body took up a purplish glow as her body begins to change form, and that form was the form of a Torterra. Finally changing her form successfully, Zoroark who in disguised as Torterra slammed her feet on the ground, obviously trying to get use to the huge size of the Continent Pokémon.

'With this, it should be a little bit fairer now, wouldn't you say?' Zoroark voiced in a tone of joy, as Torterra nodded his head.

'I guess, but how exactly are we going to do this?' Torterra responded.

Torterra and Zoroark stared at each other, and after a few minutes of stares. Beedrill flew over, as he landed beside Ash, to Zoroark, it was kind of rare for Beedrill to assist someone else other then Darkrai in terms of training.

'It would be best if Zoroark gets used to using a huge body such as yours, otherwise it would be troublesome if she's going to disguise as you.' Beedrill suggested.

Both Pokémon seem to get the idea of what Beedrill is saying, Ash who too get what his most trusted friend is saying, let out a small grin as he looked at the two of them.

'If that's the case, why don't Zoroark practice in getting use to Torterra's form? While at the same time, Torterra could try and reinforce his attacks strength?' Ash reinforced Beedrill's suggestion with his own words.

Both Torterra and Zoroark nodded their heads in agreement, soon enough both the Continent and Illusion Fox Pokémon faced each other to start their training. Ash walked to lean against a tree, as he watches his team train with each other.

* * *

After many hours, Ash opened his eyes with a soft yawn as he looked around his surroundings. It would seem to him that, during their training session, Ash and his Pokémon must have fallen asleep in the forest due to fatigue.

Apparently, Ash was the first one to be awake from his slumber, following him afterwards was Beedrill and Darkrai.

'It would seem to me that we fell asleep, and that it was already morning.' Darkrai started its morning conversation, as both Ash and Beedrill nodded in agreement.

'It would seem so, but what time is it exactly, how long have we been asleep?' Ash questioned, and that was a question that none of them can answer, after all, there isn't a single clock in the forest.

While they were pondering over what time it was, a loud ringing sound came from his pocket rather loudly, and it was so loud that the rest of the gang woke up with drowsy expressions. Ash groaned in annoyance as he fished out what that ringing sound was, and it turns out that the ringing sound came from his phone.

Since he was still drowsy from just having woken up, he didn't see who the caller's ID was and with an irritated attitude, Ash immediately pressed on the accept button, before putting the device beside his ear, and without giving the other caller a chance to even say "Hello" or "Good Morning", Ash started to talk.

"Who the hell is this calling in the morning, what is it?" Ash voice with irritation, but the voice soon shook him awake to a hundred percent.

"It's nearly ten in the morning, and you dare to ask "What"?!" Anabel's voice roared loudly, causing Ash to jolt awake.

As Ash jolted up from his position, every single Pokémon followed suit as their body jumped at his sudden reaction, they couldn't hear Anabel's voice, but from Ash's reaction, they could guess that it was someone scary.

"The announcement for the fourth round is about to begin, you only got fifteen minutes to get to the stadium. So, where the hell are you?!" Anabel scolded from the other side of the phone.

"I'll be there right away, Anabel. Give me ten minutes and I'll be there, so, see ya!" Ash replied with haste.

Without giving Anabel a chance to retort, Ash hung up the call as he leaped up on his feet while looking at everyone, even without communications by words, they got what he was trying to say. Ash immediately recalled everyone back into their respective Dusk and Poke Ball, before bolting towards the stadium's location.

It took only Ash ten minutes to reach the stadium just as he said he would, the Kanto native stood next to Anabel in the stadium as the lilac hair girl sighed in relief, but was also mad at the fact that Ash was nearly late for the announcement.

"Good morning everyone, I hope everyone had a good night sleep yesterday, and I also welcome the remaining 256 Trainers to the fourth round!" Charles greeted, after appearing on stage.

"We have already announced the rules to the referees of the matches for the fourth round. So, I beg every Trainer to listen closely to what the referee says, every match has a altered rule." Charles announced,

Every Trainer started to chatter among them about what they were going to do for the fourth round, or rather what was going to happen too. Though, Ash in particular couldn't really be bother, because whatever rule that is going to be altered, he was going to bust his way through the round.

"Everyone please calm down." Charles requested with a cough.

As soon as Charles made his request, every remaining Trainer quiet down almost immediately as they turn their gazes back at Charles.

"During the fourth round there will be two matches, and that means two altered rules for each winner during their matches. At last, only the next 64 Trainers will advance to the fifth round, so I wish every single Trainer the best of luck out there in the fourth round!" Charles finished his speech as he bid every Trainer the best of luck.

Needless to say, every Trainer cheered loudly and as soon as Charles left the stage. Ash turned and left the stadium with Anabel beside him.

The couple made their way to the Pokémon Center, as Ash looked at the screen meanwhile the rest were looking at the matchup list. Be it screen or list, the matchup was still displayed on both, and as soon as Ash saw who he was up against, he gulped silently.

Meanwhile in a hotel room, a certain blonde woman looked at the screen where the matchups were being displayed, and as soon as she saw her matchup, she smirked silently to herself as she held onto her Poke Ball, already for the match.

"This is going to be difficult." Ash mumbled silently.

"This is going to be a good match." Cynthia voiced to herself.

On screen where the matchups were flashed, Ash's face was next to Cynthia's, and their pair was the first one to begin in the fourth rounds first match.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 21! Ash is against Cynthia in the next match, and I might or might not split it into two parts.

A/N: **I know the updates are late, and I do apologise for those who waited for almost forever for a new one to appear. I am writing as fast as I can, and trying to update regularly, but life is just as difficult as writing stories, so to say, I have been pretty busy myself.**

I hope you guys continue to enjoy this story until the end of it, R&R as you wish but just note that any insulting and toxic comments will not be tolerated, since they are not pleasant to look at.

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Battle Against a Formidable Opponent Part 1

"Normal Speech/Thoughts"

'Aura Speech/Telepathy'

A/N: I am back guys!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

In the middle of the bright morning, the whole stadium was erupting in cheers as something huge was going on down at the battlefield, Ash's friends were there too and so were the traitors, Elite Fours and Champions.

"And Kommo-o blocks a Super Effective Blizzard from Glaceon, such endurance!" The commentator yelled.

Directly where the field was, Kommo-s scale-like hands were frozen as he shattered the ice like an egg, freeing his own arm as he glared at Glaceon.

The two Pokémon were standing inside a forest-like terrain, thus on the screen displayed Cynthia's and Ash's picture, as for their Pokémon, Cynthia had her Milotic knocked out with Glaceon being second, whist Ash only has his Kommo-o out for combat against two opponents in a row.

'Are you sure you're alright, Kommo-o?' Ash voice with concern.

The Scaly Pokémon in front of him was panting rather harshly while breathing out cold air, Glaceon looked as if she barely took any damage from Kommo-o as the Dragon and Fighting type turned around to face his Trainer.

'Don't worry, this is nothing!' Kommo-o roared with pure might.

"Use Clanging Scales!" Ash ordered.

Kommo-o raised both his arms as the scales on them started to vibrate, an invisible wave was launched with a deafening sound, as the attack from Kommo-o send Glaceon into the air only for the Ice type Eeveelution to land on her feet.

"Glaceon, finish this with Last Resort!" Cynthia ordered.

Glaceon leaped into the air as she charged a huge yellow star, possibly the same size as Kommo-o as she fired the Nomal type attack towards the Scaly Pokémon, who widen his eyes in shock at the powerful attack.

"Block it, Kommo-o!" Ash instructed.

Kommo-o instantly shield himself with his hands as the attack made contact, a huge explosion erupted upon impact with Kommo-o's scale armored hands.

Everybody at the stands watched anxiously as the cloud of dust started to disperse into the nearby air, soon, Kommo-o was revealed to be standing with his arm still in a guarding position, though he stood there motionlessly.

"I guess even you couldn't take it, huh? Kommo-o?" Ash told the Dragon and Fighting type.

The referee was confused at why Ash would say such a thing, but his confusion as cleared when Kommo-o lower his arms and fell forward to the ground with swirls for eyes, and at that moment when Kommo-o hit the ground, the referee raised his flags in the air.

"Kommo-o is unable to battle, Glaceon wins!" He declared.

Ash sighed as he recalled Kommo-o back into his Dusk Ball, as he clipped it on his belt, soon he took out a Poke Ball from his pocket before enlarging it.

"If I manage to knock out her Glaceon, she's most likely going to go for Spiritomb next." Ash thought to himself.

* * *

(Flashback, few hours before the match)

Ash walked into the lobby of the Pokémon Center to see no one but Anabel sitting on a sofa as she waved at him from a distance, once the Team Skull member has one foot on the ground level.

"Alola, Ash!" She greeted, with Ash merely chuckling.

"Alola, Anabel." He greeted back.

The Kanto native soon went to join Anabel on the sofa as he sat down right beside her, he leans on the sofa with a sigh which clearly did not go unnoticed by Anabel, as she stared at him with worry in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Ash? Worried about your match against Cynthia?" Her statement made Ash nod his head, as he simply got up straight.

"Cynthia is surely going to have countless countermeasures against my team, since she already saw most of my main battling Pokémon." He started.

"And to make the whole thing worse, I don't even know who she would use, other than a confirmed Garchomp." Ash finished.

Ash was in thoughts of what to do as Anabel placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at his lilac hair lover.

"Why don't you do a few mix and matches?" She suggested.

"Mix what matches? Are you going to light a fire, or something?" Ash questioned.

Anabel mentally facepalmed at his statement to her question, she immediately snapped out of it as she looked at Ash with a serious look.

"I don't mean light a fire, you dummy. I mean to change you team up a little, like putting in a few Pokémon that Cynthia would never expect to appear." Anabel explained.

Ash raised an eyebrow at her idea as he thought about it for about five minutes, after gathering his thoughts he nodded his head before walking over to the computer to search up Cynthia's team set-up.

"Let's see here, it should be right here…and found it!" Ash mumbled to himself.

Anabel peeked over his shoulder to see what he was looking at and was surprise when he found Cynthia's battle team.

The Sinnoh Champion's team consist of her Glaceon, Milotic, Spiritomb, Eelektross, Braviary and Garchomp. While looking at her team, Ash was stumbling on who to use, as he looked at his Dusk and Poke Balls.

"I think I know who I am going to use against Cynthia now, but let's hope I win this." Ash said with a smirk as Anabel hugged him from behind.

"I'm sure you will, Ash. After all, my boyfriend doesn't know when to quit." She added.

* * *

(Current Time)

"Torterra, bring fear upon them!" Ash called out.

Bursting out from his Poke Ball was the Continent Pokémon as Torterra slammed the ground with his feet, causing a mini earthquake as Glaceon looked a little worry.

Though from up on the stands, his Alolan friends along with Plumeria wasn't too sure of his choice of matchup since Torterra has a double type disadvantage against an Ice type such as Glaceon, though Anabel, Guzma, Dawn and Brock wasn't the least worried.

"Is Ash sure his going to use Torterra? I mean, it has a double type disadvantage against Glaceon." Lillie voiced out, as Guzma chuckled.

"Even if he is at a disadvantage, Ash has ways to turn thing around in a manner of seconds. Just watch, his going to crush that blonde Champion and her Pokémon." Guzma told the youngest child of Lusamine's.

"It's already bad as it is, since he can't withdraw Torterra until its knocked out."

On the field the referee raised his flags in the air to signal for the battle to start.

"Glaceon vs Torterra, begin!" He announced.

"Glaceon, use Attract!" Cynthia ordered.

The Fresh Snow Pokémon winked her right eye as multiple hearts started to fly towards Torterra, whist the affection move was on route to the Continent Pokémon, Ash smirked as he looked at the last evolution of the Sinnoh Grass Starter.

"Use Leaf Storm, do as we've practiced." Ash ordered.

The small tree on Torterra's back started to glow as he summoned a huge tornado of leaves, but Torterra did something that nobody would have expected. While the hearts were drawing closer, Torterra slide on the ground turning a full circle at high speed, creating an enormous shield of leaves which was swirling around the Continent Pokemon at a rapid succession.

"Would you look at that, ladies and gentlemen! Torterra just spun on the ground despite its heavy weight, that is something nobody would have expected!" The commentator roared.

The Attract attack that was going towards Torterra shattered into many tiny little pieces, and as soon as they were destroyed completely, Torterra stopped spinning while dispersing his attack into the open environment.

"Now, use Giga Drain!" Ash instructed.

The Continent Pokémon slammed the ground with his feet, which caused a few large vines to burst from the earth below, as they charged towards Glaceon who was instantly ensnared by the Grass type attack, which started to glow green sucking away Glaceon's energy.

"Glaceon, break free with Blizzard, quickly!" Cynthia instructed hastily.

Glaceon opened her mouth to fire off big gust of snowy wind, but the attack was rather futile in effort as none of the gust even hit the vines at all.

"Torterra, go!" Ash ordered.

Torterra nodded as he charged towards Glaceon's location, incidentally, a short blizzard was launched at his direction but the Continent Pokémon, despite his size and weight, laid on the ground by his stomach, as he spun towards Glaceon.

The audience were speechless at the display of moves, as Torterrra spun towards Glaceon dodging the Blizzard attack at the same time, soon enough, Glaceon was send into the air as Torterra slammed into her, shocking Cynthia.

Upon landing on the ground with a loud slam, a small cloud of dust was formed as Torterra stopped spinning before getting up while shaking his head, and at the exact moment when the cloud cleaed, Glaceon was on the ground, with swirl for eyes.

"Glaceon is unable to battle, Torterra wins!" The referee announced.

'Are you alright, Torterra?' Ash questioned.

'I'll be, just a little dizzy but I'll be fine.' Torterra answered, not wanting Ash to look disappointed if acted weak.

'That's good, I wouldn't want you to fall.' Ash said while smiling on the outside, showing Torterra his concern.

* * *

Cynthia recalled her Glaceon back into her Poke Ball before storing it into her pocket, as she fetched out another Poke Ball from within before enlarging it.

"I've got to say, Ash. You've done extremely well to be able to beat me this badly, but now it's time for me to be serious." Cynthia chimed as Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Braviary, battle dance!"

Coming out from Cynthia's Poke Ball with a bright burst of blue light, was the Valiant Pokémon, Braviary. The Normal and Flying type flew a entire circle in the air before standing on the ground, in front of Cynthia and opposite of Torterra.

"Braviary vs Torterra, begin!"

"Not quite what I have expected, but it'll work out." Ash thought to himself.

All while he was thinking, the field went down as both Pokémon were left with nothing but a circular platform, coming up soon after was a field full of nothing but grass and greenery. The Kanto native was still quite into thoughts, as he could see Braviary charging at Torterra with body clad in an reddish-orange flame.

"Torterra, use Rock Climb!" Ash instructed.

As Braviary was descending, Torterra stomped his feet on the ground, creating a hill of rocks which leads towards the Valiant Pokémon. Swiftly, Torterra ran up the hill with his front leg creating a claw of white energy.

The two Pokémon raced towards each other, before slamming their attack on one another causing a explosion to appear in the skies, covering the view of Ash, Cynthia and the audience. Soon, two figures flew out from the smoke, as Baviary flew unsteadily in front of Cynthia, whist Torterra slide back towards Ash, slightly bruised.

'Are you able to pull off a few more moves, Torterra?' Ash questioned, as Torterra gave him a grin.

'Of course, just tell me what to do.' The Grass and Ground answered.

Up on the seats, Ash's friends were watching with anxiety since all of them had heard the rule of the match.

"Not being able to switch even on standby sure is difficult, huh?" Guzma started.

"It's a test of bond and endurance, I suppose. Though, I wonder how much Torterra can still take?" Cilan answered.

Everyone nodded at agreement as they look at the field, to see Braviary launching several blades of wind at Torterra, only for the Continent Pokémon to counter with the same Leaf Storm shield, and it was the same shield he used against Glaceon's Blizzard.

"There'd be no way Ash can beat Cynthia, is there?" May asked in uncertainty.

"Ha, that guy winning against Cynthia, one of the strongest Trainer in the world? He can dream on, and if he did, even a Grumpig learns how to fly." Clemont answered.

Down on the field, Braviary and Torterra were panting harshly, after trading powerful blows against one another.

"Braviary, use Roost!" Cynthia called out.

"Not going to happen, use Giga Drain!" Ash immediately retorted.

Braviary let loose a ring of feathers as his body started to glow green, all while it was restoring both his strength and energy, Torterra slammed the ground to called out a few large vines as they flew towards Braviary.

As the vines flew towards Braviary, just to Ash's bad luck, the Valiant Pokémon flew away at the exact same moment where the vines could touch him, causing Ash and Torterra to curse a little on the inside as they're plan failed to ensnare Braviay.

"You're going to need to be a lot faster than that, use Crush Claw!" Cynthia told the Kanto native, while executing her command.

Braviary flew down upon Torterra with front talons glowing in a crimson red light, only for the crimson red energy to form into a large glowing red claw.

'Brace yourself for impact, Torterra.' Ash instructed.

The Continent Pokémon stood his ground against Braviary's attack, as soon as Braviary slammed into Torterra's body, a huge smoke of cloud was seen with two silhouettes within the cloud of smoke, one holding down the other.

Ash smirked as the cloud cleared to reveal Torterra biting down on Braviary's left leg, while more severe bruises can be seen on Torterra's body, the Valiant Pokémon seem to be in a mild panic and so did his Trainer.

"Quick, break fre-!" Cynthia yelled in urgency.

"Too late, Hyper Beam." Ash interrupted the Sinnoh Champion.

Before Braviary could take or execute any actions, Torterra's mouth started to glow in a purple light as he shot out a purple beam into the air as well as Braviary, and after hitting the end of the arena's open ceiling level, an explosion occurred at where Braviary was at, causing Cynthia to cover her face due to the explosion's wind.

Soon enough, Braviary dropped out from the smoke as he landed on the ground unconscious with bruises all over his body, Torterra meanwhile was panting rather harshly, a lot harsher then before as the referee raised his flags.

"Braviary is unable to battle, Torterra wins!" He declared.

"I can't believe it folks! Ash's Torterra had just beaten two of Cynthia's Pokémon!" The commentator screamed.

Cynthia recalled her Braviary before taking out her fourth Poke Ball, and right after enlarging it, she threw it into the fields of battle.

* * *

"Eelektoss, battle dance!" Cynthia called out.

The ball burst open to reveal the floating Electric type, as Eelektross roared at Torterra.

"Eelektross vs Torterra, begin!" The referee announced.

As soon as the battle started, Torterra and Eelektross stared at each other, and for the next five minutes, the Continent Pokémon showed sign of pain as he fell onto the ground unable to move from his injuries.

"Torterra is unable to battle, Eelektross wins!"

The whole crowd was silent at the display, Torterra had already fell before the match could even begin, as Ash recalled him back into his Poke Ball.

'you've done a great job, Torterra.' Ash praised as he clipped the ball onto his belt.

"Weavile, bring fear upon them!" Ash threw his Dusk ball and his third ball overall.

Weavile appeared with a flash of blue light as he smirked at the EleFish Pokémon, the Sharp Claw immediately gave Eelektross taunting sign by wagging his finger in a "Bring it on" manner, which promptly angered Eelektross a little.

"Eelektross vs Weavile, begin!" The referee announced.

"Eelektross, use Wild Charge!" Cynthia ordered.

The Electric type eel soon gathered up a huge amount of electricity, as he charged towards Weavile at full force, not that the Dark and Ice type was fazed by the attempt of the EleFish Pokémon, as Ash simply chuckled lightly.

"Counter." That was the only word that came out from Ash's mouth.

Cynthia was visibly shocked at what Ash had just said, while Eelektross was charging towards Weavile, the Sharp Claw Pokémon simply ducked down beneath the passing by opponent as his right claw started to glow in orange energy.

Thus, with a powerful counter attacking punch, Weavile send Eelektross all the way into the skies as the EleFish Pokémon crashed on the ground hard, before floating back up as he growled at Weavile who continued to smirk brightly.

"Wasn't that the same trick that Ash's Kommo-o used against Cynthia's Milotic?" May questioned her group, as they remembered how Ash's Kommo-o beat Cynthia's Milotic.

* * *

(Flashback, beginning of the match)

Ash had just entered the field with Cynthia opposite of him, as the referee stood in the center of the field, with both his flags ready.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, the first match for the fourth round has begun, who will be advancing to the next match?!" The commentator roared loudly.

"The battle between Cynthia and Ash will now begin, each Trainer is allowed to use six Pokémon and the battle will be over when one side is unable to continue." He started.

The referee stopped momentarily before clearing his throat to speak again, and this time is different from his usual announcement.

"The rules of this is battle will be as state. Trainers aren't allowed to substitute Pokémon so moves such as U-Turn and Volt Switch are forbidden, thus Pokémon can only be swapped out once they are incapacitated in combat." He announced.

"The field will be changed once every three minutes, so be sure to be weary of the time while battling. If both sides are ready, please present your first Pokémon!" He yelled.

The blank and empty field entered the ground and coming up was a mountainous terrain with just a few high cliffs, both Ash and Cynthia took out their Dusk and Poke Ball respectively before tossing it into the ring of battle.

"Milotic, battle dance!" Cynthia called.

"Kommo-o, bring fear upon them!" Ash too called out.

Both Pokémon came out with a flash of light, Milotic was summoned by Cynthia and was ironically placed on top of a hill, whist Kommo-o was summoned by Ash and was coincidentally on the base of the cliff below Milotic.

"Milotic vs Kommo-o begin!"

"Milotic, use Water Pulse!" Cynthia commanded.

Milotic opened her mouth before summoning a small sphere of water energy, and right after the sphere's summon, Milotic fired the attack towards Kommo-o at a rathe fast pace.

"Block it, Kommo-o." Ash instructed calmly.

Kommo-o stared calmly at the flying Water Pulse as he used one of his arm to shatter the Water type attack, shocking Cynthia, her Milotic and the crowd, though the commentator was very impressed.

"Amazing display of strength folks, Kommo-o just guarded itself against Milotic's Water Pulse without being scratched the slightest!" He roared.

"Now, use Clanging Scales!" Ash told the Scaly Pokémon.

Kommo-o's scales started to vibrate as he shot out a wave of invisible attack alongside a loud sound, the next second everyone could see is that Milotic's side of the battlefield exploded loudly, shocking Cynthia.

"Milotic, if you're alright, use Surf!" She ordered.

Suddenly out from the cloud of dust made by Kommo-o's attack, a huge wave of water came gushing out in a form of a tidal wave with Milotic at the top, as the Tender Pokémon dove into the Water type attack, making herself unseen to Kommo-o's line of sight.

'So, she's planning to play hide and seek, huh?' Ash said unimpressed.

'What should we do then, hmm?' Kommo-o answered back.

Both Ash and Kommo-o just stared at the oncoming wave, and as each second passed by, the wave drew closer and closer to the Dragon and Fighting type, until it was only a few inches away from the Scaly Pokémon.

"Earthquake." Ash told Kommo-o.

The Scaly Pokémon slammed the ground with his feet, causing a large magnitude to echo through the field, and as the Ground type attack passed by beneath the Surf attack, the attack dispersed immediately revealing a falling Milotic who was suddenly thrown out of her own hiding place within her own attack.

"Now, use Drain Punch!"

Kommo-o's fist started to swirl with energy as he leaped towards the falling Tender Pokémon, raising his fist into the air to strike down his opponent, but before he could do so, Cynthia's voice came into play.

"Use Aqua Tail!"

Milotic's tail started to spiral out blue energy surging with water, as she started to swap two attacks with Kommo-o mid-air as the Dragon and Fighting type landed on the ground, Trainer and Pokémon alike, both were staring heatedly at their opponents, as Cynthia snapped her finger.

"Milotic, finish this with Dragon Tail!" She ordered.

Milotic's tail glowed in an orange veil as she slithers her way towards Kommo-o's location, and just about half the length of the field, the Tender Pokémon leaped forward at the Scaly Pokémon as she did a full summersault with her tail pointing at Kommo-o.

"Bad move, Cynthia." Ash chuckled, confusing the Sinnoh Champion.

Ash watched as Milotic drew closer and closer to Kommo-o's location, and once the Water type Pokémon was just a few centimetres away, Ash looked at the Dragon and Fighting type with a smirk.

"Counter!" He ordered, shocking Cynthia.

"Milotic, quick stop!" Cynthia ordered.

The Sinnoh Champion's words, however had been too late as Milotic was now just directly in front of Kommo-o, as she swung her tail down at the Scaly Pokémon, Kommo-o simply side-stepped her attack causing Milotic's tail to hit the ground hard. Once Milotic's tail hit the ground, Kommo-o, in retaliation slammed a fist glowing in an orange veil, as he sends Milotic all the way to the wall.

As Milotic's body slammed into the wall, a loud crash was heard throughout the stadium with a huge cloud of dust surrounding Milotic's location. When the dust finally cleared, Milotic was seen lying on the ground completely out cold.

"Milotic is unable to battle, Kommo-o wins!" The referee declared.

Cynthia recalled her Pokemon with a little bit of cold sweat, as Kommo-o simply roared loudly in victory as he stomped the ground ready for more, as Cynthia took out her second Pokeball.

* * *

(Present Time)

Back at the present time, Weavile sharpened his claws as he smirked at Eelektross who was staring heatedly at Weavile.

"Eelektross, use Electric Terrain!" Cynthia ordered.

Eelektross gave a loud and powerful battle cry as the area was surrounded by electricity, causing Ash to raise his eyebrow a bit at what Cynthia was trying to pull off this time. Weavile looked awfully calm despite the ground sparking out electricity, Cynthia grinned as she waved her hand.

"Wild Charge, go!" She ordered once again.

The whole stadium didn't get what Cynthia was trying to play at, but the situation became very clear when Eelektross was surrounded by a huge amount electricity, the amount was so large that it created a humongous ball of electricity to cover Eelektross's body.

Weavile stood ready for the attack's impact, as Eelektross soon charged towards the Sharp Claw Pokémon at full speed. Ash soon raised his hand as he looked at Weavile, the Dark and Ice type smirked as he nodded his head at Ash's direction.

"Counter!" Ash ordered.

Weavile's fist glowed in an orange light as he side-stepped Eelektross's attack, before slamming his fist into Eelektross's face, though much to Ash and Weavile's horror, Eelektross managed to push through their Counter attack, shocking Ash.

"What?!" He roared loudly, as he watched Weavile get slammed into a wall.

Weavile fell from the damaged wall on one knee as he got up slowly with electricity coursing throughout his body, Ash growled softly at his poor luck because Weavile was now paralyzed due to the Wild Charge attack.

"Weavile, use Ice Shards!" The Kanto native instructed.

Weavile soon created several small blocks of ice, before launching the attack towards Eelektross's direction, but due to his paralyzed state, Eelektross easily dodged the Ice type attack before floating back in front of Cynthia.

"Things doesn't look good for Ash and Weavile, will he ever turn things around!" The commentator yelled.

Weavile was panting harshly due to his paralyzed body, Eelektross on the other hand wasn't too tired, but only minorly hurt due to Weavile's first Counter attack that struck him dead center on the body.

"Tch, you got lucky with that paralyze." Ash growled at Cynthia's direction.

"Might be, but what are you going to do now?" Cynthia retorted, as Ash looked at Weavile.

Ash gave Weavile a nod as the Sharp Claw Pokémon grinned, just by the display of their odd communication, Cynthia and Eelektross was confused, though it all became clear when Weavile disappeared from sight in just a blink of an eye, vanishing into thin air.

The Sharp Claw Pokémon soon reappeared behind of Eelektross before giving him a hard slash causing the EleFish to growl in pain, as he swung his tail to smack Weavile aside to gain a little distance from his opponent and himself.

"Don't give it time to rest, Night Slash!" Ash ordered.

'You got it.' Weavile replied.

The Sharp Claw Pokémon immediately rushed towards Eelektross with claws radiating in darkness energy, as he swiped down upon his opponent.

"Eelektross, Discharge!" Cynthia ordered.

As soon as Weavile drew closer, Eelektross erupted out a wave of strong electricity from his body, blasting Weavile all the way back to Ash with burn marks around his body as Weavile was resting currently on one knee.

Ash still looked awfully calm despite his situation, he knew that Cynthia's team is going to be tough, but the first three Pokémon she send out wasn't what he expected but Eelektross was a different story this time.

'Tch, i took things for granted when her first three Pokémon lost easily. I guess karma is backfiring on me this time, huh?' Ash voice with a low growl.

While he was communicating with Weavile, Cynthia's Eelektross fired a powerful discharge of electricity which forced Weavile to roll to the side, in order to evade the attack completely as he growled in pain at the fact that he was hit with not one but two powerful Electric type attacks.

"Weavile, use Night Slash!" Ash ordered loudly.

The Sharp Claw Pokémon's claws started to radiate out darkness energy as he rushed at Eelektross with all his might, in order to win the match. While Weavile was charging at Eelektross, Cynthia grinned lightly before looking at the EleFish Pokémon.

"Use Brick Break!" Cynthia ordered, shocking both Ash and Weavile.

"What/Wea?!" Both Trainer and Pokémon exclaimed loudly.

Eelektross's tail started to glow white, as he slammed it into Weavile's chest before sending the Dark and Ice type to the wall directly, as he crashed into the wall with a loud sound. Ash turned around to hope that Weavile was fine, but all that came out from the cloud was a fallen Weavile, as he crashed to the ground knocked out.

"Weavile is unable to battle, Eelektross wins!" The refeee declared, as Ash recalled Weavile.

"Unbelievable, despite the first three loses. Cynthia has somehow defeated Ash's Weavile, with her Eelektross barely dented, so, how will Ash turn this around!" The commentator roared.

Ash kept Weavile's Dusk Ball into his pocket as he looked at Cynthia and her barely injured Eelektross, he could see full confidence in Cynthia's eyes as he took out his fourth ball, as he tossed it up into the air.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

And I'll end it here, this is only part 1 of the battle so there will be a part 2. Cynthia and Ash has lost three Pokemon each and will now be down to their fourth, who will Ash be sending out?

A/N: **I know the update was severely late, something happened to my computer and all the files went missing... So, I'll try and update ASAP when I have finished one chapter.**

Otherwise,

PEACE


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Battle Against a Formidable Opponent Part 2

"Normal Speech/Thoughts"

'Aura Speech/Telepathy'

A/N: I am back guys!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

The whole crowd was in some sort of frenzy as the heated battle between Ash and Cynthia was still happening, Ash's Weavile had just lost against Cynthia's Eelektross in a one on one battle, and was down to using his fourth Pokémon, as he threw the Poke Ball in his hand into the air.

"Let's go!" Ash yelled.

The ball burst open in the air, as Samurott appeared from the beam of light that emerged from the ball as he gave a battle cry stunning everyone, because everyone in the stadium knows that a Water type like Samurott will be of no chance against a Electric type like Eelektross.

"What's this?! It seems that Ash is using his Samurott, against Cynthia's Eelektross!" The commentator screamed.

"Why would Ash use a Water type against an Electric type?" Lillie questioned.

"He must have something up his sleeve, otherwise he won't be using a type disadvantage." Anabel answered.

Facing back onto the field, the referee raised his flag to signal the start of the match between the two combatants.

"Eelektross vs Samurott, begin!"

"Samurott, use Hydro Pump." Ash ordered.

The Formidable Pokémon immediately let loose a high-pressure water from his mouth that moved towards Eelektross, who looked ready to take the attack head on.

"Repel that with Discharge!" Cynthia instructed.

The EleFish Pokémon's body started to spark out electricity, before unleashing a power discharge of electricity at Samurott's Hydro Pump, and with the empowerment of the still in effect Electric Terrain, Samurott's Hydro Pump got destroyed in a blink of an eye.

"Razor Shell." Ash told Samurott calmly.

Samurott's immediately action was to take out one of his seamitar as the Discharge attack hit its target, creating a large cloud of dust with everything falling silent.

"With a powerful Discharge attack from Eelektross, is it all over for Samurott?!" The commentator screamed.

The whole crowd was anxious for the result but not Ash, though as the cloud of dust cleared, Samurott was completely unscathed by the powerful Electric type attack shocking Cynthia and Eelektross.

"How did Samurott take that without being scathed?" Cynthia mumbled to herself.

Moving his right hand, Cynthia noticed a blade made of water root to the ground as it sparked out electricity.

Samurott removed his seamitar from the ground before leaping towards Eelektross, and without any time to prepare for the sudden counterattack, Eelektross was left in a rather open situation as the Formidable Pokémon slashed down upon the EleFish Pokémon hard.

"Eelektross!" Cynthia called out in concern.

"Amazing! Samurott has used its Razor Shell attack, to act as a lightning rod to root Eelektross's Discharge attack!" The commentator roared.

Eelektross managed to straighten himself after the impact from Samurott, who had just dispersed the water on his seamitar before keeping it back into its scabbard on his leg. Ash chuckled lightly, as the Electric Terrain which was governing over the field disappeared into nothing.

"Looks like your Eelektross's only empowerment has disappeared, and it doesn't seem to me that your Eelektross can create another one." Ash told Cynthia, who looked rather anxious.

"It would appear so, Ash." Cynthia told him.

"But don't think we're going down without a fight." This made Ash chuckle.

As their Trainer converse, Samurott once again unsheathed his seamitar from its scabbard before pointing it at Eelektross. Meanwhile, Eelektross roared at Samurott with determined rage.

"Eelektross, use Wild Charge!" Cynthia ordered.

"Counter that with Razor Shell, Samurott." Ash instructed.

The first to react was Eelektross who's body got surrounded by a huge amount of electric as he charged at Samurott, all while Eelektross was charging towards Samurott, the Formidable Pokémon gripped his seamitar tightly, as the weapon on his hand got surrounded with water.

While Eelektross continued his way towards Samurott, the Water type Unova starter's last evolution stage swung his left seamitar, clashing his left Razor Shell with Eelektross's Wild Charge attack, they held their ground against each other with Eelektross having the upper hand, as he begins to push back Samurott's attack.

As Samurott was being pushed backwards by the Super Effective attack against his own, the Formidable Pokémon raised his right hand shocking Cynthia as he swung his right Razor Shell attack down on Eelektross, sending the EleFish Pokémon to the wall at high speed.

"Eelektross!" Cynthia yelled.

"Would you look at that, ladies and gentlemen! Samurott craftily send Eelektross flying by hiding his other Razor Shell attack!" As the sentence from the Commentator flew through the stadium, Samurott gave a loud and proud battle cry.

'Did you see that, Ash? Haha!' Samurott cheered loudly.

'I did, but don't get too ahead.' Ash chuckled at Samurott's performance.

They turn their head to where Eelektross was sent, the Electric type Pokémon slowly got up as he panted harshly, whist his opponent was still full of energy.

"Eelektross, use Super Fang, make it count!" Cynthia told her Pokémon.

The EleFish Pokémon steadied himself before rushing at Samurott with fangs glowing in a bright white light, for a last-ditch effort to bring down the Formidable Pokémon. Ash watched as Eelektross drew closer to Samurott, with each passing minute, until the Electric type was just a horn away from Samurott.

"Megahorn!" Ash ordered.

Cynthia widened her eyes as Samurott's horn started to glow brightly, the next instant was followed by a powerful explosion causing Cynthia to cover her face, whist Ash turned his head away slightly.

"Is it over? Who will go down, and who will remain standing?!" The commentator yelled eagerly, awaiting to see the end result.

The referee himself ran into the smoke to see the result, as the obstruction started to cleared out, as it did so, Eelektross's silhouette could be seen suspended in the air above Samurott's own silhouette.

When everything cleared out, it was revealed that Eelektross failed to make contact with Samurott, and thus was hit in the neck by the Formidable Pokémon's horn, as Samurott lowered his head, dropping Eelektross's body as a result, the EleFish Pokémon fell onto the ground unconscious.

"Eelektross is unable to battle, Samurott wins!" The referee declared loudly.

"Unbelievable, Samurott managed to take down Eelektross despite a Type Disadvantage, just what other strategy does Ash holds?" Cynthia recalled her fallen Pokémon, as the comment was being said.

* * *

After keeping Eelektross's Poke Ball, Cynthia took out her fifth Poke Ball, before tossing it into the air.

"Spiritomb, battle dance!" The Sinnoh Champion called out.

In a flash of light, the Forbidden Pokémon's stone-like landed on the ground, before revealing his true face, sending a little bit of shivers down Samurott's spine, activating its most common Ability, Pressure.

"Spiritomb vs Samurott, begin!" The referee announced.

"Spiritomb, Curse, please." Cynthia said calmly.

Ash was somewhat unclear of what Cynthia was trying to pull, as he watched Spiritomb glow in a dark veil, as Samurott started to growl in pain, before falling to one knee, shocking Ash at the display of weird effect happening on Samurott.

"What a weird display of attack! Somehow, Samurott is taking damage, while Spiritomb is barely doing anything!" The commentator screamed.

'Samurott, what's going on?' Ash questioned.

'I don't know, but it hurts!' Samurott cried out.

The Kanto native immediately started to observe what was going on, though Cynthia wasn't going to give him the chance do so.

"Spiritomb, use Ominous Wind!" The blonde woman instructed.

Spiritomb's eyes glowed in a blue light, as a gust of purple wind flew at Samurott's direction, knocking the Formidable Pokémon backwards, as he growled louder in pain from the Curse effect.

"We're finishing this in one strike, Razor Shell!" Ash ordered.

Samurott pulled out his right seamitar, as he swung his weapon to the left extending out a water blade longer than usual, before leaping at Spiritomb at full force, attempting to finish off the Fobidden Pokémon in one strike.

"What's this?! It looks like Samurott is pouring everything it has into one attack, in order to finish off Spiritomb!" The commentator yelled.

"Spiritomb, use Sucker Punch, go!" Cynthia yelled.

Everyone in the audience seats, including the Champions and the commentator watched intently as Spiritomb too charged at Samurott. Immediately, both sides clashed creating a powerful explosion at the center of the field, covering the view of the results.

As the wind blew stronger, the smoke quickly dispersed to reveal Samurott standing there with his blade raised up high in the air, while Spiritomb was nowhere to be seen. Moments later, Samurott dropped his seamitar before falling to the side with a loud crash, as Cynthia's Spiritomb moved backwards without much damage done to him.

"Samurott is unable to battle, Spiritomb wins!" The referee announced.

"Unbelievable! Despite Samurott's strong will to attack, Spiritomb still emerged unscathed!" Ash recalled his fallen Pokémon, before keeping the Poke Ball.

"As three minutes has passed, the field will now be changing. I urge all Trainers, to recall their current Pokémon!" The referee requested.

Cynthia recalled her Spiritomb, as the field went downwards. After a while, a terrain which consist of four high cliffs and two low cliffs on each respective side that was split evenly, as well as a river at the center emerged from the floor, with Cynthia calling her Spiritomb back out.

* * *

Ash chuckled lightly before pulling out a Dusk Ball as he tossed the object into the air.

"Cacturne, bring fear upon them!" Ash shouted.

The object burst open to reveal the evolved form of Cacnea, Cacturne. Up on the audience seats, May was easily frightened by the Scarecrow Pokémon, as Spiritomb doesn't looked the least scared of the Grass and Dark type.

"Spiritomb vs Cacturne, begin!" The referee announced the start.

As soon as the battle started, both Spiritomb and Cacturne stared at each other intensely. Thought it wasn't for long until Cacturne charged at Spiritomb with his right arm glowing green, without Ah giving a single command.

The actions that Cacturne pulled off surprised Spiritomb, as the Scarecrow Pokémon slammed his fist into Spiritomb's face, knocking back the Forbidden Pokémon.

"It seems like, Cacturne isn't taking orders from Ash!" The commentator told the audience, as Ash grin in amusement.

"Cacturne always have a habit of doing things his way, unless my assistance is really needed." The Skull member thought to himself.

Cacturne and Ash watched as Spiritomb got back up from the round, as the Ghost and Dark type malicious grin turned into an angry one.

"Spiritomb, use Curse!" Cynthia ordered.

Though before Spiritomb could execute his unknown type move, Cacturne's eye turned blue as did the Forbidden Pokemon, sealing him off his ability to use said attack, angering Spiritomb even more.

"Now, Cacturne, use Needle Arm." Ash ordered at long last.

The Scarecrow Pokemon's right hand started to glow green, as he charged at Spiritomb, who looked as if was ready to redirect his attack.

"Sucker Punch!"

Spiritomb threw himself at Cacturne, crashing into the Scarecrow Pokémon's chest. Though the move didn't really seem to affect Cacturne, as the Grass and Dark type sends the Forbidden Pokémon flying into the air with a hard punch, right before Spiritomb crashed onto the floor hard.

"Spiritomb seems to be having a hard time against Cacturne, how will Cynthia ever turn this around?!" The commentator screamed.

Spiritomb slowly got up as he narrowed his eyes down on Cacturne, whist the Scarecrow Pokémon wasn't paying the Ghost and Dark type much attention.

"Spiritomb, use Dark Pulse!" Cynthia yelled out.

As soon as the Forbidden Pokémon got his order, he immediately charged up a ball of darkness energy, before launching a beam of darkness at Cacturne's direction. Though without any commands, Cacturne dispersed the Dark type ineffective attack away with his hand, shocking Cynthia and Spiritomb.

"You know Dark type moves won't have much effect against Cacturne, are you even trying here?" Ash shot at Cynthia's direction.

Cynthia and Spiritomb were visibly sweating as Cacturne still looked strong, but it wasn't long until the Sinnoh Champion came up with a plan as she quickly put out her hand, confusing Ash and Cacturne.

"Spiritomb, Pain Split!" Cynthia told the Forbidden Pokémon.

Ash slightly widen his eyes in shock, as he watched Spiritomb glow in a white light with Cacturne getting the same effect, soon enough, both the light exchange places as Cacturne started to grunt in pain as visible injuries appeared on Cacturne's body, with Spiritomb looking for relaxed than ever.

"It looks like Spiritomb is sharing its pain with Cacturne, what an impressive strategy, as expected of the Sinnoh Champion!" The commentator was practically singing praises at this point.

Ash simply started to smirk brightly as he glanced at Cynthia's direction, the Sinnoh Champion doesn't really understand why Ash would laugh at a time like, especially when he was in a disadvantageous situation.

"What's so funny?" Cynthia questioned, feeling a little bit insulted by his actions.

"Nothing, really. I'm just laughing at just how the commentator is singing praises." Ash answered, before taking a sneak glance at Cacturne, who nodded.

Cacturne soon made his way to the river, confusing everyone on what the Scarecrow Pokémon was up to, but just right after reaching river, Cacturne slammed his hand into the waters, draining the long water source a little off its supply, while healing himself as the injuries converted to Cacturne disappeared.

"What's this?! By just simply stretching its hand into the water, Cacturne's wounds healed!" The commentator screamed in shock.

* * *

Up on the seat, the audience weren't really clear which included most of Ash's friend except for Brock who understands what truly happened.

"How did Cacturne's wound heal, wasn't it injured when Spiritomb used Pain Split?" Sophocles questioned, with slight confusion in his voice.

"Cacturne must have the Ability, Water Absorb, and with that Ability, Cacturne can heal any wounds if any water touches its body." Brock explained, allowing everyone to absorb the knowledge he just bestows upon them.

"Ash must have known that, and used the river at the center to his advantage, as expected of Ash to think this kind of strategies." Cilan remarked.

Down on the field, Cacturne removed his hand from the water, before swinging it to the side to dry his hand, as he glared at Spiritomb heatedly.

'Time to get serious, Cacturne.' Ash told the Scarecrow Pokémon.

'I know, just give me the word, and that ghost stone is toast.' Cacturne responded.

All while they were chatting with Aura, Spiritomb fired a Dark Pulse attack towards Cacturne, who leaped into the air to avoid the attack, as he glanced down upon Ash who was at the ground beneath him.

"Finish this off quickly, Cacturne." Ash ordered.

"Not so fast, Ash. Spiritomb, use Dark Pulse!" Cynthia yelled with haste, obviously trying not to give Ash any chance.

Spiritomb begin to charge up a ob of darkness at the front of his mouth, but with Cynthia having Cynthia to attack first was proven to be a fatal mistake, as in an instant, Cacturne slammed his fist glowing in a black and white light into Spiritomb's attack cancelling it, all while sending him to the wall with a loud crash.

"Spiritomb!" Cynthia called out anxiously.

The stone that Spiritomb resides in fell to the ground, as the spectre was nowhere to be seen, the referee got the signal immediately as he raised his flag into the air.

"Spiritomb is unable to battle, Cacturne wins!" He declared.

"Unbelievable, Ash has managed to defeat Cynthia's Spiritomb within such a short time of having to struggle against it!" At his words, the whole crowd was in murmur.

Cynthia recalled her fifth and fallen Pokémon, as murmur of who was going to win this battle was flying all around the stadium.

* * *

"How did his Cacturne take out Cynthia's Spiritomb so fast, I don't get it?!" May roared.

"Maybe he cheated, because there is no way that Cynthia's highly trained Pokémon would lose to his." Clemont added in unreasonably.

Anger was fueling Anabel who was near them with Ash's friends, as Brock and Cilan tried to calm her down. While the two males were trying, Plumeria and Guzma weren't taking the traitors words calmly.

"Ya'll sure he cheats? On what basis are you on, huh?!" Guzma roared down to the group below him, causing them to jolt up in shock and fear at his roar.

"And who are you, big mouth? One of that idiot's lackey, I presume?" Bonnie retorted.

Guzma looked visibly angered at Bonnie's words, though if it wasn't for the rules in Kanto, Guzma probably might have already pummeled her in public.

* * *

They focus back down on the field, as Cynthia pulled out sixth and last Pokémon, while grinning at her opponent, causing Ash to raise an eyebrow in confusion at why she was grinning at him for.

"Garchomp, battle dance!" Cynthia called out.

The Sinnoh Champion's final and sixth Poke Ball burst open, revealing her ace and most powerful Pokémon, Garchomp the Mach Pokémon, and upon his arrival on the field, Garchomp gave a loud roar which shook the whole field, with Cacturne narrowing his eyes down on the Dragon and Ground type.

"And there it is ladies and gentlemen, Cynthia's Garchomp! How will Ash fare against Cynthia's most powerful Pokémon?" The commentator told the audience.

"Garchomp vs Cacturne, begin!" The referee announced.

Upon the start of the match, Cynthia gave a sound of laughter, as Garchomp as if automatically, rushed at Cacturne before sending the Scarecrow Pokémon into the air with a powerful Dragon Claw attack, dealing severe damage to the Grass and Dark type.

"And with a powerful Dragon Claw, Garchomp deal Cacturne severe amount of damage!" Ash seemingly narrowed his eyes down on Garchomp, forgetting how fast the Mach Pokémon could be.

"Cacturne, use Needle Arm!" Ash ordered.

The Scarecrow Pokémon nodded as he rushed at Garchomp with hand glowing white, before swinging it towards Garchomp, who duck down swiftly causing Cacturne fly by above his head, as Cacturne hit the floor with his face while sliding upon a fail landing.

"That plan isn't going to work against my Garchomp, use Dragon Claw!" Cynthia told Ash, while ordering an attack.

Garchomp's hands glowed in a fierce green light before expanding out a claw of said light, as he rushed at Cacturne with fierce speed, sending the Grass and Dark type flying in an instant, making the Scarecrow Pokemon drop into the water.

"And with Garchomp's fierce speed, Cacturne gets send flying into the water, is it the end for Cacturne?!" The commentator screamed.

Garchomp gave a huge smirk thinking it's his win, but the smirk disappeared when Cacturne emerged from the water with little to no injuries at all, shocking Cynthia, Garchomp and everyone around the stadium except for a selected few who knew of Cacturne's ability.

"What's this?! Cacturne who was damaged by Garchomp, seems to be clean of any visible injuries!?" The commentator roared.

"How is Cacturne still fine?! We struck a clean hit, unless..." Cynthia roared silently, as Ash smirked.

"I suppose you already figured it out, Cynthia, so I'll make it short and quick." Ash responded, while closing his eyes with a chuckle.

"Cacturne's Ability is Water Absorb, and I'm sure you know what that means." Ash told the Sinnoh Champion.

Cynthia seems to be biting down on her lower lips in anxiety, because no matter how severe the damage Cacturne takes in, the Scarecrow Pokémon could always enter the river to rid himself off any damages received.

"Garchomp, don't give them any chances, use Fire Fang!" Cynthia instructed.

The Mach Pokemon's fangs flared up in a fiery flame, as he gave a full power leap towards Cacturne, who stood ready to counter Garchomp's attack, as Ash put out his hand.

"Spiky Shield, go!" Ash ordered a counterattack, or in this case a counter defense.

Cacturne slammed his fists together, forming a shield filled with spikes in front of himself as Garchomp crashed into said shield, damaging his jaw slightly and at the same time, causing the Mach Pokémon to rebound backwards as he landed on his back in pain.

"And with a fully prepared defense, Cacturne repels Garchomp's super effective Fire Fang!" The commentator screamed.

Cacturne soon let down his shield, as he watches Garchomp get up from the ground slowly while at the same time receiving a glare from the Mach Pokémon. While having a little bit of trouble, Cynthia reached into her pocket before taking out a rainbow stone, which was also known as a Key Stone.

"With our bond as the catalyst, may we gain strength above all others and conquer any battles, now, Garchomp, Mega Evolve!" Cynthia yelled loudly.

The Key Stone in Cynthia's hand started to shine as a string of light started to appear, at the same time, a glittering stone appeared on Garchomp's forehead with a similar string of light appearing while trying to connect itself to Cynthia's Key Stone, and upon a successful connection, Garchomp started to glow in a bright light, transforming into his Mega Evolved stage.

"And there it is!? Cynthia's Mega Garchomp has entered the fray, will Cacturne be able to handle Garchomp's newfound power?" The commentator spoke in excitement.

"Now, use Dragon Claw!" Cynthia ordered.

Garchomp gave a mighty roar as his scythe-like hands glowed in a green light, as they expanded out creating a large claw, as he rushed towards Cacturne at a speed even higher than before as he sends the Scarecrow Pokémon into the wall in a single hit, causing the Grass and Dark type to growl in sharp pain.

"That's even faster than Lance's Mega Garchomp." Ash thought in analyse.

Cacturne slowly got up while stumbling around the field as Garchomp was readying another Dragon Claw attack, but the attack wasn't need as Cacturne fell forward, crashing onto the ground with swirl for eyes, completely out cold from Garchomp's powerful attack.

"Cacturne is unable to battle, Garchomp wins!" The referee declared loudly.

"And with one attack, Garchomp takes out Cacturne in an instant before it could even react to Garchomp's speedy movement, things don't seem to be going well for Ash." While the commentator was talking, Ash recalled his Cacturne as he looked at Cynthia.

"I must say, that's one well trained Garchomp you have there, even more well trained then someone's i know." Ash commented sarcastically.

"Why thank you, so, who are you going to use this time?" Cynthia retorted with a smile.

* * *

Ash kept Cacturne's Dusk Ball into his pocket as he looked at Pikachu who was sitting on his shoulder, without a single word, Pikachu leaped into the field shocking literally everyone including Cynthia, because Ash had just chosen the worse choice anyone could do.

"What's this?! Ash has chosen Pikachu as his sixth and final Pokémon, just what is this Trainer planning?!" The commentator screamed.

Around the audience seat, everyone was murmuring among themselves about Ash's obviously poor chosen decision.

"Why would Ash choose Pikachu, an Electric type against Gachomp a Ground type?" Sophocles questioned.

"I'm sure Ash has a plan, because there's no way he'd choose an obviously poor choice for no reason." Cilan answered.

The rest of the Alolan natives nodded their head in understanding, as they face back the front until a few unpleasant voices appeared from behind them.

"Or maybe he has already given up, because he knows he couldn't win against Cynthia." May said mockingly.

"Or maybe you're just jealous, because he made it further then you in what you're good at." Anabel retorted, causing May to see red in anger.

Down on the field Garchomp and Pikachu having a stare down, as the referee looked at both side before raising both his flags.

"The final battle, Garchomp vs Pikachu, begin!" He yelled, starting the final battle.

* * *

Both sides were waiting for either one to make a move, as they started to walk in a circle around the field while staring at each other, not leaving the other out of their sight until both Trainers started to speak.

"Dragon Claw/Iron Tail!" Both Cynthia and Ash ordered simultaneously.

Garchomp created a claw of green energy, at the same time Pikachu turned his tail into steel as both Pokémon clashed their attacks together, causing a mini explosion on the field as Pikachu flew out while landing on his feet, obviously not strong enough to clash against Garchomp.

"As both Pokémon clashes, Pikachu seems to be having a hard time, keeping up with Garchomp's brute strength!"

"If that's the case, use Quick Attack!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu immediately started to run towards Garchomp with speed faster than any ordinary Pokémon, as he ran in circles around Garchomp, causing the Mach Pokémon to look left and right in anxiety obviously unable to keep up with Pikachu's speed.

"Don't fret Garchomp, use Earthquake!" Cynthia told her Pokémon, as Ash gave a hidden smirk.

Garchomp immediately raised a leg into the air, but before he could slam it down on the ground, Pikachu suddenly stopped in his tracks as Ash looked at his trusted partner.

"Iron Tail, go!" He ordered.

Pikachu's tail again turned into steel, as he swiped Garchomp's remaining leg, making the Mega Evolved Mach Pokémon to lose balance, as the Pseudo-legendary Pokémon fell the the ground, landing on his face failing to execute his attack.

"With Pikachu's speedy movement, Garchomp was unable to execute its Earthquake attack, and fell to the ground in pain and shame!" The commentator roared.

The Mouse Pokémon quickly made his way to Ash's side of the field, as he stood ready on all fours, while watching Garchomp get up from the ground with the Mach Pokémon stretching his neck left and right, as he glared at the smaller sized enemy

"Not bad at all, Ash, but things are going to be harder from here." Cynthia told Ash.

"Now, use Sandstorm!" She ordered instantly.

Garchomp placed both his hands on the ground, and with a swift movement. The Mach Pokemon swiped up a large amount of dirt, causing a huge tornado of dust to fly around the field, causing Pikachu a little damage, while blocking off his view for a little while.

With his vision blocked, Garchomp rushed out from the Sandstorm as he swiped the Mouse Pokemon into the skies with claws glowing green, but the force of the attack seemed to be stronger than the previous one.

"Sand Force, huh?" Ash murmured.

"Pikachu, use Electroweb!" Ash ordered.

The mid-air Mouse Pokémon faced downwards towards Garchomp's silhouette, before firing a ball of electricity as it expanded into a huge net of electricity, covering the Mega Evolved Pokémon, dealing little to nothing due to his Type Immunity, as Garchomp easily destroys the net with very little effort.

Ash started to growl loudly as Pikachu landed near the river while panting slightly in exhaustion, the Kanto native started to survey around the area as he looked at the river with a smirk on his face.

'I have a plan, do you want to risk doing it?' Ash questioned Pikachu, who gave a determined look.

'Let's do it.' Pikachu replied, causing Ash to grin.

"Hey, Ash!" Cynthia called out, catching his attention.

As soon as he lifted his head, Ash widened his eyes to see an orange and green Z-Ring on Cynthia's left wrist, with an extremely dark blue crystal embed on it, and that Z-Crystal was known to him as a Dragonium Z, an extremely difficult Z-Crystal to obtain.

Without giving Ash a chance, Cynthia crossed her arms, preparing her Z-Move with Garchomp following her actions, as they did a certain dance.

"May the fierce dragon in the chasm, bring out a disastrous devastation!" Cynthia yelled out.

A dark blue aura appeared from around Cynthia's body, as they transfer themselves towards Garchomp, fully powering his Z-move as Garchomp started to create a light purple orb in between his claws.

"Use Devastating Drake!" Cynthia told the Mach Pokémon.

Finally, with a single gesture, Garchomp unleashed the orb towards Pikachu's direction as it formed into a large dragon, while soaring its way towards the Mouse Pokémon, as Ash looked at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, get out of there, quickly!" Ash yelled.

As if too late, the dragon landed on Pikachu's location, causing a huge explosion near the river, as water started to rain down on the field, at the same time leaving an enormous hole at Pikachu's initial location, but what was most shocking is that the Mouse Pokémon was nowhere in sight.

"With a powerful attack, Pikachu is nowhere in sight, is it the end for Ash's winning streak?!" The commentator screamed.

All was silent as Pikachu wasn't reappearing on the field, making the referee personally going into the field to search for the missing Pokémon, though after a while of search, the referee returned to his position as he raised the flag in Cynthia's direction.

"Pikachu is un-" Before he could finish, a crack appeared from underneath Garchomp.

The crack expanded larger and larger, as Pikachu burst out from the earth beneath the Mach Pokémon, as he gave the Pseudo-legendary Pokémon a hard punch before running away as a geyser of water shot into Garchomp's face, forcing the Mach Pokémon to go backwards, as Ash revealed his own Z-Ring.

"Game Over, Cynthia." Ash smirked, as he crossed his arm, with Pikachu following his motion.

"With electricity surging through our soul, may they paralyze and electrify anyone that stands in our way!" Ash quoted with might, while doing a series of dance, more different from Cynthia's.

A burst of yellow aura appeared from Ash as they transfer themselves towards Pikachu, charging up his Z-Power, fully powering his Z-Move, with the Mouse Pokémon creating a large ball of electricity in front of himself.

"Use Gigavolt Havoc!" Ash told his trusted partner.

Thus, with a mighty punch, Pikachu fired the enormous ball of electricity towards Garchomp, hitting the Mach Pokémon dead center in the body entirely, creating the same explosion as his Devastating Drake, as a large amount of dust covered Garchomp's body.

As the cloud cleared away, Garchomp stood there like a statue before falling backwards as he hit the ground while reverting back to his normal state, with swirl for eyes, completely knocked out as electricity surged through his damped body.

"Garchomp is unable to battle, Pikachu wins! And with all of Cynthia's Pokémon eliminated, the winner is Ash!" The referee declared as everybody cheered loudly.

* * *

"With a well-planned strategy, Ash turns the tide of battle against Garchomp to his favour, and defeated his foe with a fierce attack!" The commentator screamed.

Cynthia chuckled while recalling Garchomp with a word of thank, as Ash picked up Pikachu from the ground, earning a smile and thumbs up from the Mouse Pokémon, causing Ash to chuckle in happiness for his partner's victory.

"That was a great battle, Ash." Cynthia congratulated the younger Trainer, while extending out her hand as Ash took it.

"You're strong yourself, especially your Garchomp." Ash responded.

With their words exchanged, Ash and Cynthia turn to leave through their respective tunnel. The Kanto native soon reached the outside to see his friends standing outside of the tunnel, with Anabel latching herself onto his hand.

"The last round, you nearly gave us all a heart attack when Pikachu went missing." The lilac hair Trainer told her lover.

"At least everything went well, though I'm going to go to the Pokémon Center to rest everyone, so I'll catch you all later." Ash responded, with Anabel letting go of his hand.

They watch as Ash walk towards the direction where the Pokemon Center resides, as each of them went their individual direction, possibly going to their individual matches.

* * *

Done! The second part of Ash's battle, this took a while to write XD. I hope you guys enjoyed the fight, and please don't hate me for updating late...

Otherwise,

PEACE!


End file.
